Whatever It Takes
by xxBlackSakura24xx
Summary: SasuHina AU: Hinata's a photographer who'll do anything to take pictures of the most sought out celebrities. Sasuke's the most sought out celebrity whose had enough of photographers. Find out what happens when he becomes her next assignment. R
1. Goddess of the camera, Hyuuga Hinata

**Author's notes:**

Hello Ladies and possibly Gents! This is your beloved BlackSakura and I'm here to deliver to you the news that I've decided to make some changes in my story. I hope that you won't take that news as a negative because the plot and characters will still remain the same as before. What I did was just I just edit and tweaked on the chapters to make it better than before! So without further interruptions this is the new and improve chapter 1 of my precious story, "Whatever it takes" Review and make me proud!

**Summary: (AU story)**

She's an undercover photographer who'll do just about anything to take pictures of the world's most sought out celebrities.

He's the most sought out male celebrity on the planet who's just about had it with photographers and media.

Find out what happens when he becomes her assignment.

**Chapter I: Goddess of the Camera, Hyuuga Hinata**

The constant ringing of her telephone accompanied by the ear splitting noise of early morning New York City rush hour was all it took to wake a very hung over Hyuuga Hinata. Tired and sore from last night's festivities the dark haired beauty dressed in a black tank top with matching shorts of the same color lazily got up from her queen sized canopy bed. With her eyes still shut, she blindly walked across her New York apartment and into her kitchen, to pick up the phone that never ceased to ring.

Clumsily she reached for her cordless phone and placed it over her ear. "H-hello?" Hinata greeted with a yawn as she checked her watch and groaned. It was 7:45 in the morning and as far as she was concerned no normal person with a job would waste his or her time making phone calls at such a time.

"Time to wake up and greet the day sleeping beauty, you wouldn't want to give your boss an excuse to fire you."

It was true that normal people with jobs to get to wouldn't waste their time making phone calls; Hyuuga Hanabi however, was a different story. Hinata instantly groaned as she recognized the ever cheery voice.

"Oh goodness me, I recognize that groggy tone anywhere." Hanabi stated with an overly dramatic tone, "Please tell me you're not drunk and have a man in there with you."

It was no lie that Hyuuga Hanabi did have a wild imagination. Hinata sighed once more as she rubbed the last ounce of sleep from her beautiful lavender colored eyes. "I'm not drunk, I may have drunk too much last night but today I'm just feeling the side effects of a dreadful hang over."

Hanabi giggled at her sister's words, "My, my, my I never knew that my innocent big sister was an alcoholic, I swear those people you work with are bad influences."

"My, my, my I never knew my little sister would be so judgmental." Hinata retorted, mocking her little sister's "know-it-all" tone.

"Your words hurt me deep big sister." Hanabi giggled once more before returning to her serious tone, "But seriously now, you still haven't answered my second question yet."

"Well I apologize for hurting you then, and answering your second question, no I don't have a man in here with me."

Hanabi let out the breath she was holding, "Oh thank god, for a moment there I thought you did have a man with you."

Hinata tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she began walking back and forth her stylish pad, "Do you actually think that I'd sell out cheap and degrade myself?"

"Relax sis, I'm just being concerned and it just so happens that I know you're the type of girl who doesn't sell out cheap."

Hinata yawned once more, "Its early in the morning little sis, is there any particular reason, aside from asking whether I have a man with me, as to why you're calling at such ungodly hours?"

Hinata could hear her sister sigh on the other end of the line and she even swore she could see her pout with distaste, "Its just like you to kill the mood, you should be happy that I even bother to check on you."

"Need I remind you why I moved to an apartment of my own?" Hinata smirked as she opened her fridge and began rummaging for something to eat.

_I moved out to gain independence, but it seems as if I'm still back at home especially when Hanabi calls at such ungodly hours._

Despite having their share of petty arguments, Hinata and Hanabi were very close. To Hanabi, Hinata was the ideal older sister she admired and respected. To Hinata, Hanabi was the loud little sister that got under her skin way too many times but she loved nevertheless.

"Ouch, I'm hurt by your cruel words big sis." Hanabi said feigning hurt, "And here I thought you loved me dearly."

Hinata giggled as she took out a porcelain cup from her cupboard, "Well as the saying goes, the truth does hurt little sis."

Hanabi grinned, "Hm, and sometimes one should just keep her mouth shut to avoid hurting another person's feelings."

From the other line Hanabi could hear her sister's activities and instantly an idea hit her like a brick, "If you're making coffee I suggest you don't, I'm off from school today so let's go out and have some coffee."

Hinata thought about the idea but decided against it, "Now why in the world would I spend five dollars for a cup of Starbucks coffee when I clearly have perfectly good Colombian coffee to brew at home."

A small smile graced the dark haired beauty's lips as she pictured her little sister's disappointed reaction from the other line. "Oh god, sometimes I just can't understand you."

Hinata smiled, "You think so? Well I for one think I'm pretty understandable."

"Sis you perfectly know what I'm talking about!" Hanabi demanded loudly.

Hinata turning on her coffee maker pursed her lips together and said, "Is this a trick question?" She knew what Hanabi was talking about, but since her younger sister did wake her up at a time where she could have spent sleeping she decided to have some fun toying with her sister's patience.

Hanabi as her name suggested was a firecracker ready to explode and explode she did, "Oh my god, I'm talking about the fact that you are Hyuuga Hinata, famed goddess of the camera who'll stop at nothing just to take pictures of celebrities. Does that ring a bell?"

Hinata let out a hearty laugh, "What's so funny?" Hanabi demanded angrily.

"This is the reason why I love you so, you're always easy to annoy." Hinata answered between laughs.

Hanabi scoffed, "Hey, isn't it the little sister's job to annoy the big sister?"

"Indeed it is, but no one ever made up a rule that the big sister can't have her share of fun."

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright, now that you've had your fun can we please go out and get some coffee?"

"Must we really?" Hinata asked.

Hanabi groaned once more as she realized that it would take a miracle to convince her sister into going, "I see no point as to why not. Come on sis, you reside in a New York City apartment, majority of the clothes on your back are designer labels, you sleep on Egyptian cotton sheets and you eat off plates considered to be works of art."

Hinata nodded at her sister's every word, "Ah, yet you forgot to mention that I use Calvin Klein's Obsession perfume as mouthwash and that I use Hermes scarves as tissue paper." Hinata added just to spite her little sister.

Hanabi pretended to ignore her sister's comments as she continued on her ranting, "Anyways, my point is that if you have money to burn for such a lavish lifestyle then you certainly have some money to burn for a cup of coffee with your favorite sister."

"You do know that you're my _only_ sister right?" Hinata replied, stressing on the word _only_.

"Which is exactly the point as to why we have to spend as much time together as possible, I mean who knows what will happen to us in the future."

"I thought your trademark saying was, Screw the future and live now?" Hinata said with a wide grin.

Hanabi resisted the urge to tell off her sister, instead she calmly replied, "Which is exactly my reason as to why we're having coffee…we're living now!"

Hinata realized that her refusal would just turn out futile so with a heavy sigh she finally agreed to her sister's request, "Coffee with my favorite little sis sounds nice."

Hinata cringed, placing the cordless phone away from her ear as she received an ear splitting chorus of "Thank You" and "You're the best" from her little sister. "I knew you loved me too much to say no." Hanabi said excitedly.

"Actually I figured I had no choice anyways." Hinata sighed as she walked towards her living room and turned on her flat screen TV to the weather channel.

"As I always say, Hanabi gets what she wants." The younger Hyuuga replied.

Hinata giggled softly, "You're way too spoiled for your own good."

"Ah, consider them as being the perks of being the youngest." Hanabi replied proudly. "So are you dressed yet?" She asked, finally changing the subject of their conversation.

"With you on the phone, I doubt I can do anything on time." Hinata teased.

"Well I'm driving over your pad right now so you better hurry up."

"Oh god, Hanabi are you driving and using your cell phone again?" Hinata asked with a worried tone, "You could get fined for that or maybe even worse…" Her voice trailed off as she didn't want to continue.

"Relax sis, its time to welcome the 21st century, I'll have you know that I'm using my hands free headset. Like hell I'd pay a hundred bucks for a damn ticket." Hanabi stated as she adjusted her rear view mirror and winked at herself.

"True, true, yet you would spend a lot of money for a pair of shoes." Hinata replied, referring to her sister's obsession with shopping and spending.

Hanabi sighed as she steered her car into her sister's apartment complex and parked at the parking lot reserved exclusively for its tenants. "Oh shut up, you know what I say…"

Hinata sighed as she cut off her sister, "As a matter of fact I think you have way too many sayings."

"Oh shut up, well I've just parked and I'm already here. Dare I ask whether you're ready or not?"

Hinata walked inside her bathroom and checked her reflection, her hair was disheveled and her eyes a tad bit red from the over excessive drinking she did the night before. "Hanabi, I'm going out for coffee, do I need a ball gown for that?" Hinata asked sarcastically as she exited the bathroom and went in her bedroom.

Hanabi chuckled as she walked through the lobby, gave a salute to the guards who by now were familiar with her and into the elevator she went, "When you're with me might as well wear one, Hinata I'm a fashion student and if I'm seen with someone dressed hideously tacky it reflects on me. I'm in the elevator so I better hang up now."

Hinata nodded, "See you in a bit" she said before pressing the end call button of her phone. She then made her way to her bathroom to take a quick shower.

A few minutes later Hanabi, using the spare key Hinata had given her for emergency purposes entered through the doors. By that time Hinata had already finished her quick shower and was donning on a pair of blue jeans, her stiletto pumps and a vintage shirt.

"And here she is the one and the only, the sexier Hyuuga!" Hanabi announced as she dramatically sat herself in one of Hinata's leather couches. "I'm ready for my close-up"

Hinata laughed as she grabbed her light jacket and purse, "The sexier Hyuuga eh? Since when did Neji lose his title? He's not going to be very happy about this."

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "Oh honey, he's lost his title a long time ago." She replied jokingly.

Hinata giggled lightly, "My, my, my, he's going to throw a fit when he finds out." She added, playing along with her sister.

Hanabi smirked as she got up from her seat and hugged her sister tightly; Hinata patted her sister on the back. After their brief sisterly love moment, Hanabi immediately linked her arms with her sister's.

"Let's go before the cafes get too crowded, the last thing I need is to get into another heated bitch fight" Hanabi said as she tucked in a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Hinata nodded, she recalled greatly the last time Hanabi was angered at a café. Had she not stopped her sister the café would have gone up in flames and the woman that had cut her in line would have gone up in flames as well.

"Now you know why they came up with the saying patience is a virtue." Hinata said with a small smile.

Hanabi scoffed, "Tell that to that ugly hag with the knock off Prada bag that tried to cut me off."

Hinata turned to her little sister with a wide smile, "I hate to say it little sis but you might be in need of some anger management classes."

Hanabi smirked mischievously, "Anger management, shrinks, pills…nothing can ever tame me."

Hinata laughed lightly, "A boyfriend perhaps can do the work."

Hanabi laughed along, "Let's see him try."

The two began making their way towards Hinata's front door when suddenly she stopped and unlaced her arm from her sister's hold. "Let me get my camera first" Hinata stated as she rushed towards her bedroom and quickly emerged with her most prized possession, her soul, her life, her beloved camera.

"Oh god, you just can't part with that thing can't you?" Hanabi asked with a raised brow.

Hinata cleaned the lenses of her camera, "They don't call me Hyuuga Hinata, goddess of the camera for nothing" she stated with a wink.


	2. Mission

**Author's notes:**

Hello again everyone! The reason as to why I did some revisions with my chapters is that now as I was re-reading my chapters I realized that there is so much more I can add into my chapters and I'm trying to perfect my writing skills. Anyways, Chapter 1 of "**Whatever it takes"** is new and revised so I hope you check it out!

**Character's Corner**

**Hyuuga Hinata: **22-year old Hyuuga Hinata resides in a lavish New York City apartment. Sly, and quite the smart talker she works as a photographer who'll do just about anything to take pictures of celebrities.

**Hyuuga Hanabi: **19-year old Hyuuga Hanabi resides in New York City with her father and older cousin. Cunning and feisty she attends Parson's school of Fashion and Design. Like any other little sister she cares deeply towards her big sister Hinata and wouldn't mind knocking out anyone who dares to hurt her.

**Summary: (AU story)**

She's an undercover photographer who'll do just about anything to take pictures of the world's most sought out celebrities.

He's the most sought out male celebrity on the planet who's just about had it with photographers and media.

Find out what happens when he becomes her assignment.

**Chapter II: Mission**

They say that a picture is worth a thousand words but in Hyuuga Hinata's case one picture of a most sought out celebrity be they in their best or worst is worth at least a hundred thousand grand.

After graduating from high school, majority of Hinata's friends had took up courses either in the medical or business field. But Hinata's case was different; she took up arts, mainly photography.

The news of her daughter's plans of taking up photography and not business was a big blow to wealthy businessman, Hyuuga Hiashi. As the patriarch of the Hyuuga family he had his children's future planned down and apparently Hinata's love for photography was not a part of his plans.

"Photography is not a field; it's not even a decent job! Are you trying to make a fool out of me?" The patriarch spat as his fists collided with the dinner table causing the expensive silverware to rattle.

With her head bent low Hinata shook her head and said, "No father." She did not dare speak further.

Hiashi whose veins looked as if it were about to pop any second, eyed his eldest child, "For your information members of our family all took up courses in business and look at them now, they're all business tycoons." He began as a matter of fact, "I will not accept that you want to be a photographer. Hinata, think about it photography is one step away from being a lousy broke artist."

Those were the words Hyuuga Hiashi had coldly told her that night she told him of her dreams of becoming a photographer.

"Your father is right Hinata." Neji, her older cousin agreed firmly, "Photography won't take you places, it won't make you someone."

Hinata opened her mouth to protest but decided against it, being in the same room as her stern faced cousin and cold as ice of a father was hard enough. But thankfully Hanabi had been there to support her, "I'll have you know there are many photographers out there who are quite known."

Neji glared at his younger cousin and mouthed the words, _"Don't encourage her." _which Hanabi smiled at and mouthed back tauntingly, _"Make me."_

With no other choice left, she ended up taking a degree in business while her dreams of becoming a photographer were put on hold. After finally graduating from college Hinata decided that it was time to put her dreams back on track so with one quick decision she first convinced her father to move out of their Upper East Side apartment and live life on her own. Of course Hiashi was not thrilled to see his daughter leave nor was he thrilled when he found out she was putting back her dreams as a photographer back on track.

"Do whatever you wish Hinata but don't come back crying to me when you're flat out broke and performing as an entertainer at subways."

Hinata smiled at her father as she gave him a quick hug. To her his words were the closest thing she'll ever get as consent.

After settling in her new apartment her next task was to secure a job position. She began calling every friend she knew that could help her until finally she landed a job at a fashion/gossip magazine known as **"In-Zone" **run by the fierce blond, Tsunade.

"You took up business in college yet you wish to become a photographer, care to elaborate on that?"

Hinata smiled politely at the busty woman before her who was scrutinizing her resume. "A degree in business was my father's idea; I on the other hand have always had a knack for photography and the arts."

Tsunade nodded as she continued flipping through Hinata's resume, "Your resume is truly impressive Ms. Hyuuga but what concerns me is whether you have what it takes to survive in my firm."

Hinata stared blankly at the head honcho, "I…I'm sorry but I…I don't understand."

Tsunade clasping both of her hands together gave the dark haired beauty a serious look. "It's a dog eat dog world out there Ms. Hyuuga and whether you know this or not my magazine firm has always came out on top."

Hinata nodded her head vigorously, "I am aware of your magazine's success."

"I also hope that you're aware of the fact that working for me isn't a walk in the park." Tsunade continued.

Hinata gulped nervously; apparently that piece of information hadn't been mentioned.

"Many have resigned from my firm. Those wimps all claim that they can't handle the stress."

"I'm…I'm a very hard worker." Hinata muttered softly.

Tsunade pursed her lips together, "Many can't stand the pressures I give them."

"I've interned for my father's company and its hectic there so-" Hinata's words trailed off as the blond woman cut her off.

"I accept no mistakes."

"I guarantee you that I will make **no** mistakes." This time her voice came out in a shaky manner.

"Can you really take the heat?" Tsunade questioned, her eyes piercing Hinata like a thousand daggers.

Hinata nodded her head dumbly, afraid to open her mouth and hear her cracking voice.

Tsunade sighed deeply as she gave back the resume, "Are you aware of the expression that the eyes are the windows to the soul?"

"I…I've heard of it." Hinata answered softly. Not certain as to where their conversation was going.

The busty blonde's lips formed into a thin smile as her amber eyes locked with Hinata's lavender ones, "You seem like a soft spoken young woman Ms. Hyuuga."

Hinata smiled shyly at the comment, "A soft spoken young woman who just may have what it takes to survive in this business."

Instantly she looked up in surprise, "I see great potential in you Ms. Hyuuga." Tsunade declared as she let out a content sigh.

Hinata blinked as an inaudible "oh" escaped from her lips.

"I see determination in your eyes." Tsunade stated with a grin.

Extending her hand for Hinata to shake Tsunade smiled broadly at the dark haired woman, "Welcome to In-Zone Ms. Hyuuga, you will grow well with us."

Nervously she met the older woman's hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Come back the day after tomorrow and I'll have someone brief you with how we do things around here."

"T-thank you…I…I…I promise that I won't let you down."

Hinata then stood up from her seat and exited Tsunade's office. A sigh of relief escaped from the dark haired beauty's lips as she clutched her resume tightly against her chest.

_I did it…I really did it._

"You must be something kid."

Hinata turned to face a sandy haired woman leaning against the water cooler, a broad smirk plastered on her face. "I beg your pardon?" Hinata began curiously.

The sandy haired In-Zone employee shrugged her shoulders as she began walking towards Hinata, "It takes a lot to make Tsunade smile like that."

"Oh" Hinata replied as she finally understood what she had meant.

"The name's Temari by the way." The sandy haired blond introduced. "I'm in charge of editing and printing the stories around here."

"I'm Hinata…Hyuuga Hinata."

Temari nodded her head, "Congratulations on making it to the firm."

Hinata smiled appreciatively, "Thank…thank you."

"You better be working Temari." Another employee commented as she gave the sandy haired woman an icy glare.

"Glare at me one more time and I'll pop your eyes out!" Temari snapped back. Turning to Hinata, Temari gave her a salute as she began walking towards her desk, "That bitch is getting on my case so I have to go."

Hinata nodded in understanding, "I…I'll see you around then Temari."

Temari smirked widely, "Yeah and good luck by the way."

Hinata looked at her questioningly, "It takes a lot to be number 1 kid, and you'll understand what I mean soon."

It takes a lot to be number 1, Hyuuga Hinata soon found out the meaning behind Temari's words the hard way.

Tsunade who seemed matronly at first glance was actually an iron woman with a deadly temper. Not only did the busty blond want everything done pronto she wanted them done to perfection.

"Yamanaka Ino and Shikamaru Nara break up; I need a picture to go along with the story."

"Haruno Sakura's party scandal, I need details to that piece."

Hinata gulped nervously as she watched people frantically run around the firm while iron woman Tsunade barked out orders.

"Hyuuga what the hell are you doing?" Tsunade demanded.

Hinata let out a startled "eep!" as she was shoved aside by Tsunade, "Make yourself useful and make some copies." She then handed the newbie a stack of papers to copy. "Haul ass Hyuuga or else I'll fire you!" Tsunade barked out as Hinata quickly made her way towards the copy room.

Hinata started her work at In-Zone magazine as a measly assistant, after all everyone had to start somewhere. Making copies, bringing the boss her coffee and helping out Temari in the editing room, Hinata soon found out that maybe her father was right. That maybe she should have just followed the Hyuuga patriarch's advice and became a businesswoman.

But of course, pride had gotten the best of her and she wasn't ready to admit defeat just yet.

"There's a photo shoot this afternoon and I want you to help out around the set." Tsunade ordered, not even looking up from the stack of papers she was reading.

Hinata nodded as she placed her boss's coffee carefully on the mahogany table. "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

Tsunade waved her off with a hand, "Just see to the photo shoot."

The photo shoot was supposedly promoting Gucci's new spring collection. Hinata watched in the sidelines as models, photographers and other crew members busied themselves with the shoot.

"Everyone has to start somewhere kid." Hinata smiled warily at Temari, who by now was a close friend of hers. "Even I had to do this shit."

"They're doing it all wrong." Hinata commented softly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Temari who was clearly no photography expert stared dumbly at the ongoing photo shoot.

Hinata blushed instantly, apparently she had not realized that she had voiced out her comments loudly. "N-nothing…it's…its…nothing."

"Didn't you say you were a photographer?" Temari began.

Hinata nodded her head as she looked at the older woman curiously, "I did some photography but…but mainly as a hobby. I mean I can't compete with them-"

"No one said anything about competing." Temari pointed out. "If you say something is wrong, then why don't you go show those _amateurs_ the way it's **really **done."

Hinata gasped as Temari unsuspectingly shoved her towards the set. "Hey guys, my friend over here has some suggestions to voice out."

Hinata paled instantly, "Temari…what…what are you doing?"

The crew instantly turned to look at the delicate young woman, "The floor is all yours Hyuuga." Temari whispered as she casually walked towards the food cart.

Hinata smiled sheepishly at the many pairs of eyes that stared at her blankly, "Um…I…I…"

"Your friend said _you_ had a suggestion for _us_." One of the photographers said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Aren't you just an assistant?" The crowd around her began snickering coldly.

Gathering up her courage Hinata smiled confidently at the arrogant photographer, "You call this a high fashion photo shoot?" She began with confidence, "And you call yourself a top notch photographer?"

The crowd blanched as Hinata took a step forward and seized the man's camera, "Clearly you have no idea of what you're doing."

"And you do?" The man questioned with an airy grin.

"Indeed I do." Hinata replied before turning to the crew men, "The lighting is wrong; I need you to adjust it a little."

The crew men looked at each other skeptically before proceeding to do as what they were told. "The backdrop doesn't match with the main motif of the shoot. It would be best if we started fresh. These excess props should just be discarded."

From the sidelines Temari watched with awe as Hinata proved herself worthy of being more than just an assistant.

"What are you grinning at Temari?"

"My work here is done." Temari said with a smile as she walked pass her boss.

Tsunade looked on questioningly yet slightly pleased with the scene unfurling before her. Hyuuga Hinata as she had come to conclude truly did have the potential.

After the photo shoot was done, Hinata returned the camera back to the seething photographer. "That's how a high class photo shoot is supposed to be done." Hinata remarked confidently.

"Hyuuga!"

Hinata paled at the sound of her boss's voice. Nervously she turned to face a serious Tsunade, signaling her to come forth. "Tsunade…I…I…"

"Since when do assistants take over top photographers jobs?" Tsunade asked sternly.

Hinata gulped as she thought, _"Shit, I am so fired."_

"I…I…I apologize ma'am but-"

Tsunade sighed as she ran a hand through her golden colored locks, "I suppose it can't be helped then if the photographer you hired is such a dunce."

Hinata blinked in surprise. Tsunade grinned widely at her new found photographer, "Hyuuga, from now on your job as an assistant is over. I want you working as a photographer from now on."

Hinata let out the breath she had been holding. After almost succumbing to her father's wishes of her becoming a businesswoman, Hinata stuck it out and finally got what she wanted. She was now In-Zone's new photographer and would soon rise even more as their star photographer.

It had been officially two years since Hinata first stepped foot at In-Zone Magazine and since then she's become the famed goddess of the camera. Sly, cunning and stealthy, Hinata was the type of photographer that did anything possible and impossible to get a picture. But her secretive ways weren't necessarily liked by a great deal of celebrities.

"If I ever catch that bitch lurking around my estate again I'll shred her knock off Prada shoes to pieces" A very angry model by the name of Haruno Sakura declared through an interview.

"How dare she take that hideous picture of me, I for one do not look like that in the morning!" An angrier Yamanaka Ino, fellow model alongside Haruno Sakura declared.

"That camera goddess is going down!" Both models stated with fury.

-------------------

"I've been meaning to ask you sis, how is your job as a stalker?" Hanabi asked, looking up from her cup of steaming caramel latte.

Hinata took a sip from hers and wiped her lips with the white tissue, "For the hundredth time I am a photographer little sis not a stalker"

Hanabi grinned as she began to twirl around her coffee as if it were wine, "Sure you are sis, if I recall greatly you once stalked that male model Deidara just to get a picture of him cuddling his latest girl."

Hinata sighed, "I wasn't stalking him, we just happened to be at the same restaurant at the same time."

"Ah there you go, hence the word _stalking_." Hanabi pointed out.

"Call it whatever you please but I was just taking the opportunity to make my boss happy so I took some pictures." Hinata declared defensively.

Hanabi gave a defeated sigh as she ran a hand through her silky brown locks and began to twirl the ends, "That alcoholic boss of yours should give you assignments when she's sober."

"Hanabi don't be rude!" Hinata reprimanded, "Tsunade is just-"

"Hear me out sis, I mean you go all around the world to stalk these celebrities just for a damn picture."

"It's my job Hanabi and could you please not use the word stalk, it makes me feel like a criminal."

"Exactly my point, I mean that woman is making you run around for pictures! Where's the justice in that? And besides when was the last time you had a boyfriend?"

Hinata felt her cheeks burn at the sudden change of topic, "N-now let's not drag my love life into this."

Hanabi raised a pristine brow questioningly, "Don't you mean _loveless_ life?"

Hinata instantly looked away, "Spare me the sermon little sis. I mean, just because I work 24/7 doesn't mean I'm incapable of meeting a nice guy."

Hanabi flicked off a piece of imaginary lint from her shoulder, "Which draws me to my second point. Tsunade has you worked like a pack mule that you barely have time for yourself."

"Well, business is business with Tsunade." Hinata replied feebly. "And it's not like that this is high school, nobody cares whether you're single or dating."

Hanabi dramatically reclined in her chair, "Oh god, you're talking like a future cat lady."

"I am not!" Hinata demanded defensively, "Hanabi, can we please change the subject?"

"No" Was the younger Hyuuga's immediate response.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, "And why not?"

"I don't want to see you end up as a cat lady." Hanabi replied bluntly.

"I'm 22 years old Hanabi! I still have the perfect amount of time to find someone and not end up as a cat lady."

"How in the world are you supposed to achieve that? Your work is way too demanding and tedious."

"Wait a minute, so are you saying that you're against me working as…as…" Hinata looked around the cafe before proceeding, "As the goddess of the camera?" She said softly.

"I never said I was against it." Hanabi said now drumming her fingers on the table.

"Then why are you being so negative about my work then?" Hinata questioned.

"I'm not being negative; I'm just concern that's all. And to top things off, just how much are you getting as pay for these pictures?"

Hinata placed her coffee cup down and stared out the window, New York City was fully awake. "Just look at my apartment Hanabi, you said it yourself I live a lavish life so that should mean something."

Hanabi gave a nod in understanding as she drowned down the last of her caramel latte, "Just be careful alright, the goddess of the camera has a reputation to live up to and as far as I'm concerned there are two very angry size zero models who want your head on a chopping board" Hanabi stated as she referred to Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

Hinata smiled, "It's good to know my sister cares so much about me."

"I mean it Hinata." Hanabi said her voice turning serious, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Hinata placed a reassuring hand over her sister's, "I promise you that I'll be careful, and besides the only person capable of hurting me is Tsunade."

After finishing their hot drinks the two sisters made their way out of the café and onto the streets of New York. Hinata checked her watch and noted that it was officially 9 am, leaving her with only an hour left until she had to go to work. "Hanabi do you think you can drop me off to work?" Hinata asked sweetly

Hanabi sighed and pulled out the car keys to her blue 2006 Maserati Gran Sport Coupe, "How pathetic, I've been demoted to nothing but a chauffer" Hanabi said as she feigned being hurt.

Hinata entered the passenger seat and giggled softly, "Yes, a chauffer who has an expensive taste for shoes." Hinata stated as she eyed her sister's footwear, "Let me guess, was there another _sale_?"

Hanabi flashed a grin before entering the car seat, "You know how much I can't resist Marc Jacobs."

-----------------

"We're here Madame." Hanabi said as she placed the car on park. "Would you like me to open the door for you as well?"

Hinata smiled as she gave her sister a hug, "No need little sis, I can take care of that task on my own."

Hanabi scoffed as she began applying on lip gloss, "This is exactly why you need a boyfriend."

Hinata raised a brow questioningly, "What ever for? So I can use him as a chauffer and make him open the door for me?"

Hanabi nodded as she readjusted her Chanel sunglasses. "So, do you want me to pick you up as well?"

Hinata checked her watch, "I'm not sure but if I do need your services I'll give you a call."

"Very funny big sis, your humor never ceases to amuse me." Hanabi replied sarcastically. "Well, this chick has a date with the nail salon so I'll be heading out now."

"And here I thought you were saving up." Hinata said with a sigh, "Have fun at the salon."

"Have fun at hell." With that said Hanabi drove off into the New York City traffic.

In-Zone magazine equals Hell, now that was clearly no understatement.

--------------

Hinata had been inside the elevator en route to the top floor where In-Zone Magazine was stationed when her cell phone unexpectedly rang. Checking the caller ID she gulped upon noticing the number had belonged to none other than her boss, Tsunade. Hinata paled at the sight of her boss's number, the last time her boss had called her through her cell was when she ended up receiving a never ending lecture of being careless resulting to her nearly losing her beloved job.

"H-hey there boss." Hinata answered sheepishly, hoping to god that Tsunade was in a good mood.

"Hyuuga, we need to talk ASAP." was all Tsunade said before hanging up, Hinata paled even more as she listened to the other line go dead.

Finally reaching the office of In-Zone Magazine, Hinata greeted everyone she knew with warm smiles. "Well look who we have here, the goddess has finally decided to grace us." Temari teased as she slung an arm around Hinata's shoulder, "I've got two words for you my dear."

Hinata raised a brow and turned to face her friend, "Oh really, and what may those words be?" she asked.

Temari grinned deviously as she inched closer and whispered, "You're Fired."

Hinata lightly pushed her friend away and smiled sheepishly, "I think Tsunade will be the judge of that." and with that said Hinata nervously made her way to her boss's office.

Shyly the dark haired mistress of the lens knocked on her boss's door twice then thrice to announce her arrival; she was soon greeted by Shizune, Tsunade's dark haired assistant.

"Hyuuga Hinata is here." Shizune announced as she ushered for the camera goddess inside.

Tsunade had been looking through what appeared to be a stack of magazines and photographs; Hinata knew that whatever she was in here for she was surely not coming out unharmed.

"Y-you wanted to see me boss." Hinata began nervously.

Tsunade looked up from the stack and motioned for her to sit down; with a swift nod Hinata obliged and sat herself in front of her boss. "Do you know why I called you here?" Tsunade began as she took a sip from her sake bottle only to find it empty, "For Christ's sake, Shizune what the hell happened to my sake?" Tsunade hollered

Shizune entered the room with a pitcher of iced tea, "Is this Long Island Ice Tea?" Tsunade asked as she sniffed the pitcher's contents.

"No ma'am, its regular iced tea." Shizune replied calmly.

Tsunade shoved the pitcher away with distaste, "For crying out loud give me something strong and hard."

Shizune shook her head as she began to pour her boss a glass of the cold beverage, "Ma'am I believe you're in the middle of discussing something with Ms. Hyuuga so please don't make her wait."

Tsunade gave a defeated sigh and gulped down the drink as if it were her beloved alcohol, "Back to business Hyuuga."

Hinata sat up straight and nodded. Tsunade tossed her the stack of pictures and the magazine she had been reading earlier on. Hinata looked at them with confused eyes, "Um…Thanks?" she muttered confusedly.

"Look at the magazine and tell me what you see?" Tsunade ordered.

Hinata nodded and read the magazine, the magazines in her hands were not that of their In-Zone Magazine but of their rival "**Celebrity Weekly**" and in the cover was a shirtless young man donning on black swim trunks with dark spiky locks, apparently vacationing somewhere in the tropics.

"Well, what do you see?" Tsunade demanded angrily as she crossed her arms across chest and thus accentuating her bust.

Hinata looked again, "W-well I see…I see a…a man and he's on the beach and he's…he's shirtless and he's…" Hinata began to blush as she admired the young man's well toned physique, _"He's sexy" _Hinata thought.

"That's not what I meant." Tsunade snapped angrily as she slammed her fists into her mahogany desk causing it to shake, "I meant the bloody magazine…what publisher do you see?"

"Ma'am, watch your blood pressure." Shizune warned as she tried to calm down her boss, "Stay calm, and breathe in and out if you must."

"I am freaking calm I'll have you imbeciles know." she spat back vehemently, "Breathe in and out my ass, I'm not pregnant damn it."

Hinata gulped as she quickly turned back to the magazine, "Celebrity Weekly." she answered softly earning her a nod from the sandy haired woman before her, "Our **rival** magazine company."

"Do you know what this means Hinata?" Tsunade asked with cold intense eyes that pierced like daggers through her skin.

Hinata shook her head and muttered a soft no. Things were most definitely turning dismal for her sake. "This means that Celebrity Weekly outshined us this time by publishing this piece about Uchiha Sasuke vacationing in the tropics after his so-called break up"

Hinata stared at the picture and immediately wanted to bash her head to the nearest wall for not even recognizing that the young man in the cover was **the **Uchiha Sasuke, the most sought out male celebrity alive.

"Hinata, you are known as the goddess of camera for a reason. In our Magazine firm you are known as the daring mistress of the lens who'll do just about anything to take pictures of celebrities, people know you as a master of disguise."

Hinata inch by inch slowly sank down in her seat, _"Oh god, I messed up big time."_

Tsunade clenched her fists tightly as she once again banged them on the table, "So please enlighten me as to why the hell weren't you there to capture this picture!" she spat angrily as she shoved the magazine in Hinata's face.

"Hinata, It has come to our attention that Uchiha Sasuke was vacationing somewhere in the Caribbean. Rumors have it that he had just gotten over a devastating break-up." Shizune stated softly, "Nobody has seen the young man ever since this so-called break up and…and it wasn't until when the editor-in-chief of Celebrity Weekly called that we found out his whereabouts."

Tsunade cringed at her assistant's words, "That…that fucking Orochimaru and his Celebrity Weekly…that…that monster…he sent his ace photographer that slimy no good, Kabuto and he captured this story before us!"

Shizune sadly looked at Hinata, "Hinata, you're our top photographer…you're the reason why every other magazine in the country hates us…we have to make sure that Celebrity Weekly never outshines us."

"I…I suppose I wasn't aware of this and for that I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make up for lost money Hinata…with this piece our magazine could have been selling like hot cakes but instead all the glory and profit will now go to Celebrity Weekly and mostly to that slimy Orochimaru." Tsunade seethed as she began gulping down the iced tea, not even bothering to pour it in a glass.

"I'm sorry ma'am; I assure you I will not neglect my duties any longer"

"You bet your ass you won't. Listen well and listen clear, I'm giving you a second chance to redeem yourself…mess this up and I'll make sure you'll be working for TV guide for the rest of your life." Tsunade stated angrily.

Hinata nodded her head vigorously, "Yes ma'am…I'm all ears."

"Be thankful I'm feeling saintly today, Hinata. I'm giving you another assignment. Get your camera ready, Hinata whatever it takes I want you to successfully complete this mission."

Hinata's nodded robotically as her boss continued, "From now on your target is Uchiha Sasuke."

**End of Chapter 2**

**AN: Revised version of chapter 2 is finally done and dealt with so stay tuned to my other chapters because I intend to tweak and revise them all. Show me some love by reviewing!**


	3. Wild Chase!

**Author's notes:**

It's me again! The revised version of chapter 3 of "**Whatever it takes" **is finally up. I'm trying to do my revisions and editing as fast as possible so I can publish new chapters of my story since I've left you guys hanging for a while. So please stay patient because I assure you that I will be making updates this week since I am off from school.

**Character's Corner:**

**Sabaku Temari: **25-year old Sabaku Temari is Hinata's close friend and fellow In-Zone co-worker. Temari is in charge of the editing and printing branch of In-Zone magazine.

**Tsunade: **Tsunade is the head honcho of In-Zone magazine and Hinata's alcohol loving boss who possesses a very nasty temper.

**Shizune: **Shizune is Tsunade's loyal and trustworthy assistant and confidant.

**Orochimaru: **Orochimaru is the head of Celebrity Weekly Magazine. He also happens to be Tsunade's biggest rival.

**Yakushi Kabuto: **24-year old Yakushi Kabuto is Orochimaru's assistant and ace photographer. He also happens to be Hinata's "rival" when it comes to photography.

**Uchiha Sasuke: **22-year old Uchiha Sasuke is the most sought out male celebrity. He works as both a male model and an actor.

**Uzumaki Naruto: **22-year old Uzumaki Naruto is Sasuke's loud mouthed and cocky best friend. He works mainly as a male model.

**Summary: (AU story)**

She's an undercover photographer who'll do just about anything to take pictures of the world's most sought out celebrities.

He's the most sought out male celebrity on the planet who's just about had it with photographers and media.

Find out what happens when he becomes her assignment.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, all that I own is the plot.**

**Chapter III: Wild Chase**

In life, people always find themselves encountering difficult obstacles. These obstacles could either be life changing or merely harmless. In Hyuuga Hinata's case her obstacle if not executed correctly could change her life or as put simply, could end up getting her fired.

_From now on your target is Uchiha Sasuke._

Tsunade's words to the dark haired camera goddess came both as a shock and relief for Hinata. It was a shock because her new target was Uchiha Sasuke and that Tsunade was expecting her to track down and take down the 22-year old heartthrob and a form of relief because she wasn't fired from her latest mistake.

Hinata gulped. For one she was aware that Uchiha Sasuke was a man of mystery. He was the type of celebrity who treasured his space and privacy very much. The man loved his privacy so much that he was once fined for allegedly punching a photographer right in the jaw after the slimy photographer got too close for his liking. Aside from being the discreet type he was also known to have a nasty temper hence the photographer incident.

"So all I have to do is track Mr. Uchiha down?" Hinata asked with a raised brow as she began flipping through Celebrity Weekly Magazine. "That's a fairly easy task."

Tsunade smirked at her ace photographer's confidence. "Celebrity Weekly released an issue pertaining to Mr. Uchiha's shattered love life; I'm planning on releasing an issue revolving around the same topic."

Hinata nodded at her boss's words. "So you basically want me to figure out who he was involved with and the reason as to why they broke up?"

"Hn, as far as I'm concerned Orochimaru and his crew have no leads as well."

"As much as I hate to tell you boss but Uchiha Sasuke will be hard to break. I'm sure that you're aware of how secretive he is."

Tsunade exhaled loudly, "Of course I'm aware of that. I wouldn't have called for you had I not known about that."

Hinata furrowed her brows. "Tracking him down will be easy but getting information out of him will be a different story to tell." The dark haired beauty was consumed by her thoughts. "It's going to be quite a challenge." She muttered softly to herself.

Tsunade crossed her arms across her chest and gave a heavy sigh, "Hinata need I remind you why I hired you?" the blond woman questioned seriously.

Hinata looked down instantly.

"I hired you because I saw potential in you." Tsunade regarded.

"_I'm aware of that." _Hinata thought to herself.

"I hired you because I knew you had talent."

"_I know but-"_

"I hired you because I knew you would grow and develop well in my Magazine firm."

"_But it's just-"_

"Do you wish for me to fire you?"

Hinata shook her head quickly as she met her boss's gaze. What seemed to be a fairly easy job at first was truly turning out to be tougher than she ever imagined. "Um…I'll start on the…on the assignment right away."

Tsunade nodded, "If it makes your life easier, Uchiha Sasuke has been spotted around Upper East Side, rumors have it he's looking for an apartment since he's moving to New York City."

Hinata cringed at her boss's words. "I live in the Upper East Side." she said with shock, _"Just my luck" _Hinata thought sarcastically as she began walking towards the door.

Tsunade nodded while Shizune ushered her out the office. "Make me proud Hinata. Remember that In-Zone Magazine has to kick Celebrity Weekly's ass next issue."

Hinata exited her boss's office with a pale face; Temari who had been stirring herself a cup of cheap brand "office" coffee approached her paling friend. "Did you get fired?" Temari asked before taking a sip from her cup, to her dismay the coffee was too bitter. "Cheap ass coffee." she murmured before disposing it in the nearest waste bin. "You're white as a sheet, what the heck happened?" The sandy haired blond demanded to know.

Hinata finally regaining her composure smiled sheepishly, "Temari how does a walk around Upper East Side sound?"

-----------------

It's not uncommon to see celebrities out and about in New York City. From A-list celebrities to minor celebrities whose name always escapes you, Hollywood's royalty continue to enthrall the people just by gracing them with their presence.

While some celebrities enjoy the attention and publicity, a great deal of others takes solace in their privacy. Uchiha Sasuke was one of them.

"They're staring like a bunch of hawks waiting for a meal."

Sets of eyes turned as Uchiha Sasuke driving his 2007 Audi S4 Sport Sedan passed by the streets of Manhattan. The people admired and gawked at the young man in the driver seat, the very same young man that drove many girls to insanity.

"_As usual I stick out like a sore thumb." _Sasuke thought to himself as he tried his best to ignore the pairs of eyes that continued to stare at him.

"Its either they're staring at you or they're staring at me. But I think it's definitely me, since I graced the last issue of the Gucci campaign." Sasuke turned to the person beside him and gave a smirk. The person whose bright blond hair and sky blue eyes stuck out more than he did, that person was none other than his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke ignored his friend's stupid comment and continued to focus on his driving, "I told you we should have asked Kakashi to drive, people are eyeing us like damn hawks" he muttered irritably.

"Don't be such a _diva_, had we asked Kakashi to drive us we'd never get a chance to soak in the rays." Naruto replied with a pleased grin, the blond then closed his eyes and let the sun hit his naturally tanned skin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I've had enough sun. After all it was _**you**_who suggested sending me to the Caribbean."

Naruto grinned as he took out his aviator sunglasses, "You pasty son of a gun, you should be happy I even offered to send you there free of charge."

"That was **no** vacation for me you moron. Some asshole leaked out the information that I was there." Sasuke snarled as he gaze a deadly look towards his friend, "And I have a clue as to who it was." He then turned to his best friend who was now slinking down in the passenger seat. "Maybe I should just go ahead and crash this car, I mean the driver's seat will be perfectly in tact. However, I don't know about the passenger seat though."

Naruto gaped with fearful eyes, "You jerk, how many times do I have to tell you that it was a slip of the tongue!"

"Yeah and I bet it was also the slip of the tongue when you told that model Sakura where I was." Sasuke snarled as he made an abrupt turn, "That girl had the nerve to actually suggest we both share a room."

Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head, "She promised me a collaboration photo shoot if I told her where you were and you know how I can't resist her beauty." Sasuke merely scoffed as he paid more attention to the rode than his whining friend.

"You're pathetic." The brooding Uchiha beckoned coldly.

"Ah, but love makes you do crazy things." Naruto replied cheerfully. "Just wait and see, when you're in love you'll be doing the same things as me."

"If ever that does happen I'm pretty sure I'll still keep my sanity. You do know that this so called love between you and Haruno is one-sided right?" Sasuke stated as a matter of fact.

Naruto merely shrugged, "She's probably just warming up to me."

"It more like she's getting ready to set your ass on fire." Sasuke stated with a smirk. "Why don't you just give it up?"

Naruto turned to his friend and stuck out his tongue childishly. "Never, just because she seems more interested in you doesn't mean that she won't show some interest in me." The blond then reclined in his seat, "I mean slip of the tongue or not, telling her where you were was worth it."

Sasuke immediately slammed on the brakes causing Naruto to nearly fly out of his seat. Luckily the blond man had his seatbelt securely tightened. Sounds of horns blaring filled the air for Sasuke had stopped in the middle of New York City traffic.

-----------------

"So you're new assignment is Uchiha Sasuke. Now that's certainly a change from that underwear model, Deidara." Hinata and Temari were in a taxi cab en route to the Upper East Side, with the help of In-Zone Magazine's team of informants they were able to gather the most possible locations Uchiha Sasuke would consider to buy his home. "I still don't understand why you brought me along; I thought _Lady Butterfly _worked solo."

Hinata turned to face her friend with a dumbfounded look, "Lady Butterfly? Oh god, is that another name my rivals dubbed me?"

Temari smiled as she pulled out a folded magazine from her tote bag, "I don't know if we should celebrate this but you're story is actually featured in **Now Magazine.**"

Hinata swiftly grabbed the magazine from her friend's hand and began to read the small article with wide eyes. "In-Zone Magazine has done it again! In-Zone magazine has done it again by unveiling the top story for this month's issue, according to sources the magazine thanks to their ace photographer only known as the secretive goddess of the camera has finally unraveled the mystery towards movie mogul, Akimichi Chouji's sudden weight lost. In-Zone Magazine has a lot to thank to their star reporter and the fierce determination she possess… "

Temari nodded as she gazed out the city, "Keep on reading it gets better."

Hinata nodded her head and continued to read. "…Whoever the mysterious damsel behind the lens is she's most definitely not a favorite of many celebrities including top models Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, both models have vowed to sue the pants off the said latter…" Hinata sighed.

"Looks like you have to be extremely careful from now on." Temari stated as she took back her magazine by force. "So far they don't know your identity; they only know you through these names." Hinata gave a firm nod, "Are you worried?"

Hinata shook her head, for one she was not a coward after all it was not the first time she received such threats. "As long as I'm careful I'm sure I'll be alright."

Temari muttered a soft whatever before flipping through the magazine and stopped at a picture of Uchiha Sasuke. "Hey Hinata, did cranky bitch, Tsunade say the reason as to why Sasuke was vacationing in the tropics."

Hinata ran a hand through her dark locks, "Not sure why but she said something along the lines of a heart-wrenching break up."

Temari scoffed, "Nobody lasts in Hollywood anymore, I mean for one I'm pretty sure that, that model Yamanaka and that actor Nara were hot and heavy one day and now look at them…they're kaput!"

Hinata giggled, "And here I thought you said you disliked magazines and celebrities."

Temari smirked at the comment, "Isn't it odd how I work for a magazine company yet I take no interest in these matters."

Hinata nodded her head, "Odd indeed."

"So do you have any idea who the bastard's last squeeze was?" Temari asked as she continued to flip through the page of the magazine.

Hinata sighed deeply in defeat. "Apparently Mr. Uchiha's love life was kept so private nobody has a clue as to who it is."

Temari mumbled something along the lines of profanity before turning back to her friend with a defeated look on her face, "That fucking narrows it down, how the hell does Tsunade expect us to write some piece about his love life if we don't even know who his last woman was!" she shrieked angrily causing the cab driver to look at her with very worried eyes, "What the fuck are you looking at?" Temari demanded at the cab driver who whimpered in fear.

Hinata stifled a giggle, "What ever will I do without you" she muttered jokingly earning her a freezing glare from her sandy haired friend.

Without warning the two were suddenly pushed forward as the taxi cab came to an abrupt halt. Hinata groaned as she banged her head in the process.

"Shit!" Temari cursed loudly as she clutched her throbbing head. "Hey Hinata are you okay?" She asked with concerned as she turned to her friend. "Damn it, are you hurt?"

Hinata shook her head slowly, "Just a little bump that's all."

Temari scowled as she turned to the careless taxi driver. "What the fuck? Can't you watch where you're going?" She seethed vehemently. "I could have your ass sued you know!"

"It wasn't my fault, the car in front of me just stopped." The driver replied defensively, clearly frightened by the young woman's nasty temper.

"What the hell is going out there?" Temari demanded as she looked around to see that all the cars have stopped.

"Maybe an accident happened." Hinata mumbled softly as she nursed her throbbing temple. "Reckless drivers that drives too fast tend to get into accidents."

Temari rolled her eyes in amusement, "Unbelievable, even when you're injured you still manage to say something smart." Hinata replied with a feeble smile.

"The freaking meter is running!" Temari complained, "Just what the hell is going on out there?"

---------------

"Give me one reason as to why I shouldn't kick you out of my car and force you to walk?" Sasuke asked coolly as he took out the keys from the ignition.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Don't you know it's dangerous to suddenly brake at streets like these?" Naruto practically yelled out as he continuously rubbed his sore head.

"I'm waiting for your answer dobe." Sasuke said, his voice taking a deadly tone.

Naruto groaned, "Are you freaking serious? You're really going to kick me out?"

"Hn, why not?" Sasuke questioned nonchalantly. "It's my car, my rules."

Blue eyes widened instantly at the dark haired man's words, "Sasuke you're crazy, just put the damn car on drive. Can't you see that you're holding up traffic?"

"They can wait as long as they want." Sasuke replied, his voice as calm as ever.

"We are **so** going to go to jail for this?" Naruto began to panic as people began exiting their cars to see the source of the traffic. "This is so going to be a scandal!"

"You're aware of my temper." Sasuke began.

Naruto groaned loudly, "Front page! This is so front page worthy!"

"Yet you continue to test it."

"Goodbye career, down the drain because I had to go to jail." Naruto whined.

"I won't have you making me look like a fool anymore."

"I'm sorry dude!" Naruto shrieked almost girlishly, "Just put the key back in freaking the ignition and lets go before we go to jail for this."

"What else did Sakura promise you?" Sasuke snarled, his hand resting on the car keys but having no motive to turn it on.

"N-nothing, I told her nothing." Naruto nervously said. "Shit, the cops are going to get involved soon."

"Are you lying to me dobe?" Sasuke asked, his eyes piercing Naruto.

"I only told her you went to the Caribbean and what hotel you were staying. I swear I told her nothing else!"

-----------------

"For crying out loud how long does one fucking accident take?" Temari growled irritably as she took her purse and threw the door open.

"T-Temari, just where in the world are you going?" Hinata demanded worriedly as she watched her friend exit the confines of the cab and onto the busy street.

"If the damn police can't handle a minor situation then I'm taking this matter in my own hands." Temari replied as she slammed the door shut and began walking towards the cause of the traffic. _"Whoever the cause of this traffic is so not going unscathed once I'm through with them." _The sandy haired blond thought viciously as she stomped her way through.

Hinata, still inside the cab watched as her friend made her way through the cars and people. "Your friend is very scary." The cab driver commented with a shudder. "Like a wild woman on a killing spree."

Hinata sighed, "If I don't stop her soon there will be a killing spree." Gathering her purse and other belongings, Hinata exited the cab and briskly walked to catch up with her friend.

"You owe me money!" The cab driver called out, "Come back and pay me!"

Hinata turned around and waved apologetically, "I'll be back, I swear!"

"You better!" The cab driver yelled out desperately, "Ah, what a day!"

Temari mumbled irritably as she finally reached the cause of the traffic, there parked right in the center of the road was a 2007 Audi S4 Sport Sedan. "I should have known. Stupid rich folks." Temari grumbled to herself as she walked quickly towards the car, "Just because they're loaded with cash doesn't mean they can break the rules."

The seething blond instantly noted the silhouette of two males, one with dark colored hair while the other with blinding bright blond locks. With her anger still rising like lava from a volcano, she began to approach the two men who seemed to be bickering at the moment. "Excuse me!" Temari practically screamed out, "I hope you two idiots know what trouble you've caused."

Temari inched closer towards the car, "Just what the hell are you-"

Her voice trailed off as the two men in the car turned to face her. It then hit her like a ton of bricks that the troublemakers that started the whole traffic fiasco weren't just any other normal Joe's from the street. "Doing." She managed to finish off her sentence feebly.

There seated in the driver's seat was none other than male model and actor Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata's alleged target. Beside him sat a fellow celebrity, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke drawled out monotonously.

Temari was at a loss for words. "Um…well…you…uh…" Quickly she turned around so that her back was facing them.

"We're in the middle of a conversation." Sasuke continued his eyes observing the woman curiously.

"Shit, she could be a cop!" Naruto hissed under his breath as he began to put on his aviator sunglasses, making him look _in cognito. _

"Y-you guys…" Temari began, "You-assholes-have-caused-quite-the-traffic!" Temari blurted out as fast and as loud as she possibly can.

The two young men blinked in surprise. "Was that all you came here for?" Sasuke asked, clearly unaffected by the young woman's laments.

Temari nodded her head, "Yes."

"Eh, I'm sorry about that but my friend here is being stubborn." Naruto replied with a weak grin. "Heard that Sasuke? We better get a move on before the cops show up and the problem heightens."

Sasuke grunted as he switched the key from the ignition. "Sorry about that." The dark haired celebrity said without feeling as he quickly shifted the gear into drive.

Temari still at a loss of words quickly turned her heels and ran towards the taxi cab. On the way she encountered Hinata, who was trying to get to her. "Get in the car, and get in quick!" Temari commanded as she grabbed Hinata by the wrists.

"W-what's going on?" Hinata questioned with worry as she was forcibly dragged back to the taxi cab.

Once inside, Temari quickly grabbed the taxi driver by the collar. "Don't screw this up you hear me?"

The taxi driver gulped as he nodded his head vigorously, "I want you to trail down that Audi Sport Sedan that just sped off."

"Y-yes ma'am." The driver obliged and quickly cut off the other cars as he did what he was told.

"Temari, what's going on?" Hinata demanded as she strapped on her seatbelt.

The sandy haired woman grinned madly in her seat as she turned to face her puzzled friend. "I'm doing you a favor babe."

Hinata blinked, "W-what?"

"We're tailing down _your _target." Temari announced with a wide grin.

-------------------

Hyuuga Hinata was officially a stalker. Inside a yellow taxi cab and en route to god knows where, Hinata found herself sighing at the thought that she was officially treading the waters of becoming a stalker. "Hanabi is right, I am a stalker." She muttered to herself as her gaze settled on the streets of New York.

Temari turned to her slightly before averting her gaze back to the road, "Are you sure you're following the right car?"

"Yeah, you said an Audi Sport Sedan right?"

Temari nodded her head as she patted the driver on the back, "Good job."

"Do you think he knows we've been following him?" Hinata asked.

"Yellow cabs are everywhere in New York City, I bet he thinks we're just another cab going about our business."

"Are you girls stalking an ex-boyfriend?" The cab driver asked earning him a smack upside the head by Temari.

"What did I just tell you about the minding your own business part?"

"Sorry ma'am."

Hinata looked around her surroundings; she did not know why but something about this neighborhood made her feel a sense of déjà vu. The streets were getting oddly familiar to her. The shops and restaurants that ranged from fancy to casual which surrounded every corner where nostalgic. Even the buildings that lined the streets were oh so familiar.

"They made a stop." The driver informed, "What should I do?"

Hinata furrowed her brows as she looked around her surroundings once more. The white walled apartment complexes that gave off the feel of class and sophistication was suddenly feeling too familiar.

Temari looked around in a spy like manner, "Park three cars away from them, I don't want them to see us."

The driver nodded as he steered the vehicle towards an empty parking space. "Is this good enough?"

Temari silenced him with a wave of her hand as she watched the two remain seated in the car. "How much do we owe you?" Temari asked as she began pulling out random bills from her wallet.

The driver checked his meter, "23 dollars."

It was only when she studied her surroundings more that Hinata finally realized where she was. "This is my neighborhood and this is my apartment building!"

Temari looked at her friend and then at the place they were in, "So this is what your neighborhood is like?" Temari said as she admired the tall and indeed very expensive apartment buildings that graced the streets. "Had I known being a stalker paid so much I would have sent my résumé in right away."

"You're a stalker!" The cab driver exclaimed earning him an evil glare from the blond woman.

"Once again, mind your own business before I smack you." Temari threatened.

"Sorry."

Hinata nervously fidgeted in her seat. "I…I…I don't know if I should be happy that he's chosen to see this apartment building or scared that he's going to be a possible neighbor."

Temari let out a sigh as she opened the taxi door, "Well there's no use contemplating in here. Lets go and do what we came her to do."

The duo began walking towards the entrance just as Naruto and Sasuke were stepping out of their vehicle. _"Shit, we can't get caught like this."_ Temari thought to herself. _"I can't get caught like this."_

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS OVER HERE!" Hinata turned to see a blond haired young man dressed in an orange sleeveless shirt and blue jeans, his aviator sunglasses securely tucked atop his blond head approaching the entrance. "And you said we were lost, yeah right!"

"Temari, the…the…they…they're coming this way!" Hinata began to panic as she instantly found her legs turning to jelly.

"Shut the hell up and just keep walking, damn it can't you keep your mouth shut for at least **just **once!"

"I know, I know." Temari countered as she thought of a way to evade the two without seeming suspicious. "I can't be seen by those two." She began.

"Huh, why not?"

Temari groaned, "I yelled at them today during that whole traffic fiasco and if those two see and recognize me the jig is up."

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!" The blond model cheered as the two got closer.

"T-then, then what are we going to do?" Hinata questioned. Her heart raced faster as she heard the two approaching, thinking of no other way to handle the situation Hinata grabbed her friend by the arm and dragged her inside. "Let's go to my loft!" Hinata suggested quickly.

"What? This is no time for hiding!" Temari said breathlessly as she allowed herself to be dragged by her dark haired friend.

"We're not going to hide." Hinata stated, "We're just going to find a place to stay at where we don't look so suspicious."

Temari looked at her incredulously, "That's your master plan?"

"I never said it was." Hinata replied as the two stopped by the lounge area. "Did…did they come inside?"

Temari looked around and instantly her eyes bulged out at the incoming duo, "Hell yeah they did." The two instantly looked away as Naruto and Sasuke began walking towards the guard's station.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is Uchiha Sasuke and we have a meeting with a realtor at one."

"He has a meeting with his realtor." Temari whispered to which Hinata replied with a nod.

"So he is thinking of renting an apartment here." Hinata said softly. "I don't know whether that's good or bad."

Temari turned to her friend, "Most likely it's good, I mean you can get your job over with if he decides to live close by."

"Yeah and it could also be bad if he finds out and decides to sue me!" Hinata replied in a panicky voice.

"So, is our realtor here yet?" Naruto asked, "She said to come, so we came!"

The guard simply nodded as he began flipping through his book, "Well it would seem as if your realtor isn't here yet."

"SHE'S NOT HERE YET?" Naruto began loudly, "WHAT!"

The guard ignored the blond man's loud outburst, "Your realtor isn't her yet and since no messaged has been left for me pertaining this situation, I can't let you go any further."

An idea hit Temari like a ton of brick. She then turned to Hinata who gave her a puzzled look. "W-why are you grinning?"

"You are one lucky girl, Hyuuga Hinata." Temari declared with a large smile, "This whole traffic fiasco and realtor situation just gave me quite the idea."

Hinata's eyes widened as she finally caught on with what her friend was planning. "Temari, it's too risky!" Hinata begged.

Temari shook her head, "After all you've put me through…I want to have some fun."

---------------

Sasuke groaned as he began looking around the lobby. This apartment was surely meant for those who had money, people like him. The lobby alone was decorated in such a sophisticated manner that it was as if it were a King Louis's palace at Versailles in France with a touch of modern twist added into it.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Naruto asked, finally lowering the tone of his voice.

The guard looked up at him and despite him knowing that the blond man was a celebrity he didn't really give a rat's ass. "Why don't you and your friend sit by the lobby and when she comes, she comes." The guard suggested in a bored manner.

Naruto's face fell. With a sigh he began walking towards the array of chairs only to be stopped by a familiar looking blond woman.

"Oh goodness, sorry I'm late, I hope my clients haven't left yet!"

From the sidelines Hinata watched nervously as Temari executed her plan. Operation Fake Realtor was commencing right before her eyes.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at one another questioningly before turning towards the blond woman. "Are you the realtor?" Naruto asked as he walked towards her.

Temari smiled widely, "Why of course darling, who else would I be?"

Temari was playing her part so well that Hinata couldn't help but feel a pang of relief spread through her.

"I don't mean to be rude but…" Naruto looked at Temari again, "You sounded really old on the phone."

Temari instantly stiffened at the model's words but immediately laughed it off. "I…I…I sound different when I'm on the phone."

"Haven't we met before?" This time it was Sasuke's turn to speak.

Temari gulped nervously as the raven haired model began looking at her with questioning eyes. "You seem too familiar."

Temari began laughing nervously as she punched the model lightly on the shoulder, "Perhaps we have met, and perhaps we haven't. All I can say is that I apologize for being late. Manhattan traffic is such a waste of time."

Naruto's eyes instantly widened as he pointed a finger at Temari, "A-HA! You're that crazy blond chick that yelled at us!"

Temari cringed at the word _crazy._ "Oh, who would have thought that my clients were the _assholes_ that started the traffic." She replied sarcastically.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another as the thoughts; _"Is this woman for real?" _rang through their heads.

Temari smiled at them sweetly as she ushered them towards the elevator, "So, shall we go see your dream home?"

"Dream home or not, I'll be the judge of that." Sasuke remarked coldly.

Temari then turned to Hinata who was hiding behind the array of plants, motioning her with a finger to follow them close by.

"What floor?" Temari asked as the three entered the elevator.

Sasuke looked at her skeptically with a raised brow. "Aren't you the realtor? Shouldn't you know which floor?"

Temari stiffened at his words. She began to laugh nervously, "Uh…of course, I was just…testing you that's all. Consider it as a bit of realtor humor."

"Consider me not amused." Sasuke replied back as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"_What a complete jerk." _Temari thought bitterly.

"Aren't you going to press the floor number so we can finally get this over with?" Sasuke asked, his patience clearly running out.

Temari nervously smiled at the young man and began debating as to what number she should press. "And you over there are you going to stand out there or actually come inside?"

Hinata stood frozen in her tracks as Sasuke addressed her so casually. Numerous thoughts ran through her head as she shakily walked towards the open elevator. Had she been so careless that he found her out easily? Was she not paying attention?

Temari looked up to meet Hinata's worried eyes. "The elevator is crowded." Hinata stated dumbly, hoping that her pathetic excuse would get her off the hook.

"We can fit you in!" Naruto replied excitedly as he scooted closer towards Temari, much to her chagrin. "You're pretty small anyways."

Hinata smiled sheepishly as she entered the elevator and watched the doors shut. "What floor?" Sasuke asked monotonously.

"Um, press 7th please." Hinata replied, giving the heartthrob her exact floor number.

Temari looked around the cramped space. There was no way she could communicate with Hinata without getting caught by either Sasuke or his dimwit friend. The only way she knew possible was via text message and that was exactly what she was going to do. Pulling out her cell phone, Temari quickly punched in her message before sending it to Hinata's number. She stopped midway as she was about to send it.

"_Its clearly obvious that they notice what I'm doing so if Hinata opens her phone and reads the message they'll be putting two and two together and figure us out." _Temari instantly closed her phone as an exasperated sigh escaped from her lips.

"We're here." Sasuke informed as the elevator doors swung open.

"Oh right."

"This is your stop right?"

Hinata nodded her head and exited the elevator. She locked gazes with Temari hoping she would get her hint.

_Just follow me, for some reason I think the apartment the real realtor wanted to show them is in this floor._

The blond haired woman nodded her head, "Oh, that's right the apartment is here as well." Both Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at each other quizzically.

"I think someone had a drink today." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

Temari glared daggers at the blond haired boy, "I heard that." She seethed violently.

Sasuke sighed as he ran a hand across his dark mane, "Hn, ladies first then." Sasuke said as he motioned for her to exit first, Temari and Naruto exited the elevator quickly both purposely shoving one another.

"I didn't know you were a lady." Temari sneered as he brushed the blond boys shoulder purposely.

"What the hell lady…watch it!" Naruto demanded haughtily.

Temari cringed as she stopped in her tracks, "Don't talk to me as if I'm old you ass." she screeched as she shoved the boy to the side.

Naruto's eyes grew deadly, "Hey, don't you dare shove me…I'm fragile!"

"Oh that's right, I forgot all about your womanly body." Temari scoffed, "Sorry about that Ms."

"Don't you know who I am?" The boy demanded proudly, "I'm the famous…"

Temari smirked as she waved him away with a hand. "No and I thank god I don't." she rudely interrupted, ruining the blond boys moment of stardom.

"So where is this so-called dream home of mine?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone as he stood beside Temari.

"Uh, right this way please and I shall show you." Temari prayed to the heavens that Hinata's intuition was right. "Here it is!" She announced excitedly, "The home of your dreams!"

"Why is the door closed?" Naruto questioned, "Shouldn't it be open? Don't realtors usually give tours around the place?"

Temari fought back the urge to whack the blond man with her shoe, "I was getting to that I'll have you know." She seethed vehemently.

Sasuke looked unaffected as always as she watched the two send sparks of spite towards each other. "The hallways seem…cramped."

"I think they're cozy." Hinata said unexpectedly causing her to turn away from the raven haired man's gaze.

"You live here?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata nodded her head robotically, "I've been a tenant here for three years."

"Hn, so what's it like to live in this apartment building?" Sasuke asked as he observed the young woman before him.

"Well, I can honestly say that it's been a joy living here. Its peaceful, has a great view, the neighbors don't make too much noise since everyone here is rarely around and my apartment is cozy and homey."

"Is that so?" He then turned towards Temari who by now was trying to figure out opening the lock, "Why is it that I'm getting a tour from a tenant and not the realtor?"

Temari stifled the urge to roll her eyes at the cocky man. "My apologies, but I'm quite certain that getting feedback from tenants is a positive thing."

"Hn, I suppose they are." Sasuke then turned to Hinata, "Do you have privacy in these apartments? Is the security tight?"

Hinata nodded her head, "I can assure you that this apartment is safe and private. You saw it yourself, the guard wouldn't let you up unless he knew you were with someone liable."

"Hn"

"Ah shit" Temari cursed out loudly.

"What's the problem now?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow as he watched Temari struggle with the door. "Don't realtors have the keys?"

Temari smiled in a fake manner, "Apparently I must have misplaced them."

"What kind of a realtor are you?" Naruto asked. "Dude, this chick seriously needs to get fired." The blond said turning to his friend.

"I'll have you know that I'm the top realtor at my firm!" Temari said proudly.

"I bet you're the only realtor at your firm." Naruto said with a snicker.

"What did you just say girly boy?" Temari demanded with clutch fists.

Naruto gaped, "What did you just call me granny?"

"Oh, so you want to call names then huh?" Temari countered fiercely. "Let's start calling names then, prissy pants."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're not acting business like."

"You wanted to start this shit, so let's end this a man's way."

Hinata shook her head as she watched Temari get into a heated fight with Uzumaki Naruto. Things weren't going as planned.

"E-excuse me."

Both Hinata and Sasuke turned to see a middle aged woman with blond hair, dressed in a business suit stand behind them.

"Can we help you with anything ma'am?" Sasuke asked questioningly as he eyed the woman.

The woman nodded her head, "I'm from House Hunt real estate and I was told to come here for a tour."

Hinata froze in place as Sasuke turned to look at Temari with a piercing glare, by now the two had stopped bickering.

"_Busted!"_ Hinata whimpered to herself as she began edging away.

"W-wait, so you're the realtor?" Naruto asked clearly dumbfounded, "Then who the hell is this chick?" He demanded as he pointed a finger at Temari.

Temari looked at the sets of eyes that were scrutinizing her. Her cover was blown but Hinata's wasn't. With a deep sigh, she knew she had to end this before it went too far.

"Oh my, aren't you Mr. Sazaki?" Temari questioned as she approached Sasuke with confusion in her eyes, "Isn't this West Palace apartments?"

Sasuke shook his head as he muttered a cold, "No" to her.

Temari then began to laugh nervously as she walked passed them, "Now I know why the door wouldn't open…I'm at the wrong apartment building with the wrong people!" She then began fast walking towards the elevators, "Its all yours now." Temari said to the real realtor before disappearing behind the elevator doors.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"Don't ask me." Sasuke replied as he began to walk towards the real realtor, "How can I assure that you're not a fake as well?"

The realtor smiled warmly, "I have a key that opens this apartment, does that count as good evidence?"

Sasuke merely nodded as he followed the realtor to the apartment. With one quick flick, the door was unlocked and opened. "Shall we go in?"

Hinata slowly walked towards her own apartment only to be stopped by Sasuke, "I want a tenant's point of view of this place."

Hinata looked up, "You want me to come along?"

"Hn, after today's fiascos it's going to take a lot of convincing."

Hinata nodded her head as she walked towards the apartment. "Well, this is a 2 bedroom apartment, with Italian marbled bathrooms complete with all the necessities and by complete we mean the entire deal." The realtor began as she showcased the empty space, just waiting to be filled.

The blond celebrity instantly grinned widely, "Is there a Jacuzzi in that bathroom?"

The real-estate agent nodded, "It's a Jacuzzi tub also equipped with a shower." she beamed proudly, "The kitchens are made out of granite counter tops well furnished with a stove and oven and need I say built-in microwave."

"Sasuke bastard needs a microwave; after all he can't cook to save his scrawny ass."

Hinata and Sasuke entered the apartment. Sasuke gave off a deathly gaze to the blond young man, "Just how high up are we?" he asked monotonously.

The real estate agent turned to face the brooding young man, "Err…um…high enough."

"High enough to cause severe damages which result death?" he asked coldly.

The blond man who had been laughing hysterically instantly stopped the moment he noted his friend's deathly aura, "Come on buddy, you know I was just teasing right?"

"Tease one more time and I'll make sure the last photo shoot you'll ever have is when they print out pictures from your funeral." He joked darkly.

The real-estate agent cleared her throat and began to continue with her tour, "Well…um…well, this apartment provides a very beautiful view of New York City and it's very close to the most hip and hottest cafes and restaurants."

The blond had seemed to be the most affected by every word the realtor said while Sasuke just merely nodded at her every word. "Sasuke bastard…err, I mean Sasuke buddy what do you say about this pad?"

Sasuke then turned to Hinata who had been standing quietly by the doorway, "I don't know…what you think?"

Hinata noticed that the question had been directed to her, she smiled sheepishly, "Well, if you want one tenants opinion this apartment is perfect."

Sasuke nodded as he ran a hand through his spiky locks, "My friend and I have a couple of other apartments to see, my thought for now is to check the others out and make a decision afterwards."

The realtor's face fell, "Um…just a thought though Mr. Uchiha…do you…do you find this apartment as a possible choice?" The real-estate agent asked with expectant eyes.

Sasuke looked around, "It's nice, the neighborhood seems tolerable and the neighbors…" he then turned to Hinata, "I'll be the judge of that." he finished.

"Aww man, you mean we have to go and check out those other apartments!" The blond whined childishly, "I'm tired and hungry just pick this one and let's get it over with!"

Sasuke ignored his friend's demands as he began to walk to the door, "After I've seen the other apartments I'll give you a call whether as to I've made up my mind."

The real-estate nodded as she began gathering her belongings, Hinata slowly walked towards the dark haired man and smiled. "I'll have you know though that New York City apartments with great views and attractions are hard to get, even if you are a celebrity." She stated, hoping that he would agree to pick the apartment.

"I have other choices, like I said I will get back to you when I've made a choice."

The realtor sighed, "Very well then. Have a good day." The trio watched as the realtor began walking towards the elevators and finally away from their sight.

"So, um, you didn't like the apartment?" Hinata began softly.

Sasuke turned to look at her and shrugged, "The apartment is fine but I like to see the other choices though before making a decision."

"Why? Are you afraid that you might regret living here?" The dark haired beauty teased.

Sasuke smirked, "Who knows, maybe that apartment might be haunted or a murder could have been committed there."

"How did you know?" Hinata said with a fake gasp, "It was supposed to be a secret."

"The eyes are windows to the soul; I just read you like a book didn't I?"

Hinata giggled at his words, "It's funny because someone told me the very same thing."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"You know, you're a very interesting person Ms…"

Hinata laughed, "Oh silly me, all this talking has lead me to forget my own name…I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

He shook her hand and smiled, "For such a petite young woman you have a very strong handshake…"

Hinata giggled not certain whether to take his remark as a compliment or a rude insult, "Well, I did grow up in a household where business is a religion."

"_Yeah, try living in a household where all your father could ever talk about is business and a cousin who's obsessed with business."_

Sasuke smirked at her statement, _"Funny and smart, she's most definitely interesting.__"_

"Uchiha Sasuke." He introduced although he was aware she probably knew who he was already.

The elevator doors swung open and Hinata watched as Naruto entered inside. "Hurry up man, I'm starving!" The blond whined impatiently.

Hinata giggled, "Your elevator is here." She pointed out.

Sasuke nodded as he ignored his friend's whining, "It was nice to meet you and thanks for the tour."

Hinata nodded, "No problem…so you're not really going to move here?" She asked with hopeful yet teasing eyes.

Sasuke shrugged as he pressed the elevator door close, "Who knows, maybe you just might have changed my mind."

**End of Chapter 3**

**AN: Lets go to Chapter 4 then!!!**


	4. Encounter

**Author's notes:**

So here I am once more making my revisions for chapter 4 and guess what that just rhymed. Anyways, I'd just like to thank you all for the reviews and patience; I'm almost done with my revisions so wait a little bit more because I will make updates soon.

A great interesting point was made about my story and after thinking about said interesting point I then realized her words were true. I never really thought about it but it wasn't until a reviewer pointed it out that my story is like a cross between **The Devil Wears Prada **and **13 going on 30. **So anyways no more blabbing for me because I want to get these revisions done. Read, enjoy and review my newly edited story.

**Summary: (AU story)**

She's an undercover photographer who'll do just about anything to take pictures of the world's most sought out celebrities.

He's the most sought out male celebrity on the planet who's just about had it with photographers and media.

Find out what happens when he becomes her assignment.

**Chapter IV: Encounter**

"Who knows, maybe _you_ just might have changed my mind."

Hinata stood frozen as her eyes widened with both surprise and shock. Sasuke gave her a heart stopping smirk as he nodded his head, signaling her of his departure.

"I intend to see you soon…Hinata." Hinata felt her cheeks go warm as her name escaped from Sasuke's lips in such a deep and rather sensual manner. The elevator doors closed behind him, leaving a stunned Hinata at its wake.

"You'll be seeing me around as well, Sasuke." Hinata muttered softly.

Did she just imagine things or did Uchiha Sasuke just tell her that she might change his mind? Was she dreaming when she saw the heartthrob smirk at her? Would Uchiha Sasuke really move in to the apartment across from hers because she told him to? Hinata shook her thoughts away as she pulled out her cell phone and began dialing Temari's number.

"Hello." Temari greeted in an almost whisper like tone.

"Uh…T-Temari?" Hinata checked her phone whether she had dialed the right number, and indeed it was her friend's number. "Why are you whispering?"

Temari chuckled softly, "I'm in hiding."

"You're hiding, from whom?" Hinata demanded.

"Who else you idiot, I'm hiding from Uchiha and that loud mouth he was with." Temari hissed.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at her friend's misfortune. "You can come out now, Sasuke and Naruto just left the premises."

"So the coast is clear?" Temari asked curiously.

Hinata looked around her surroundings and seeing as it was empty gave her friend the signal, "Crystal clear."

"Good."

Hinata gasped as the supply closet suddenly opened. Buckets, mops, pails and other cleaning supplies came tumbling down and along with it came her blond friend. "Temari!" Hinata gasped as she ran to her friend's side. "You were in the supply closet all along?"

Temari gasping for air silenced her friend with a finger to the lips. "Shit." She managed to gasp out in between breaths, "I'm claustrophobic."

Hinata helped her friend get up and began walking her to her apartment, "Then why in the world did you hide in there? We thought you went downstairs?"

Temari shook her head, "I did but then I took the stairs and went back up."

Hinata sighed as she took out her house keys and began unlocking the door. "You're crazy Temari."

Kicking the door open, Hinata led her panting friend to her couches while she quickly walked to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"Drink this, it might help." Hinata said as she offered her friend the icy cold refreshment.

Temari gulped down the water instantly, "Ah, the things I do for my job." The sandy haired woman commented as she set down the glass. "I better get a raise for this."

Hinata covered a giggled with a hand. "We're both getting raises for this."

Temari looked at her with a raised brow, "Keep talking, I'm listening."

Hinata took in a deep breath, "Cross your fingers but I think Uchiha Sasuke said that he might move here."

Temari's face instantly turned into a scowl, "This is what's going to give us a raise? Some silly hunch that he might move in here is going to give us the glory?"

Hinata shook her head violently, "Let me finish, he also said that I might be the one to convince him to stay here."

Temari let out a scoff, "Hinata don't get so conceited."

"I am not!" Hinata replied defensively, "I'll have you know I was using every wit and charm to try to seduce him into staying."

"So innocent little Hinata has tricks up her sleeve eh?" Temari said teasingly as she nudged her friend with an elbow, "I never thought I'd live to see the day that my little innocent Hinata turns into a seductress."

Hinata's face instantly turned red, "D-don't get the wrong idea Temari."

The sandy haired woman merely laughed as she patted her friend on the back, "You know I'm just teasing you."

"You take it so far sometimes." Hinata mumbled to herself.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Anyways, useless information or not I think Tsunade should know what just happened today."

Hinata nodded her head as she watched Temari take out her cell phone and dial their boss's number. "Boss, hey it's Temari, listen I think you ought to know what happened today."

"Temari, where the hell are you?" Tsunade fumed from the other line.

Temari placed her cell phone away from ear, "She's yelling at me for ditching my paperwork." She whispered to Hinata who by now was trying to stifle her giggles. "Boss, boss, listen to me and I swear you'll be very pleased."

"This better be good or else you'll be cleaning out your desk real soon."

Temari ran a hand through her wavy blond locks, "It's about Hinata's latest mission, Uchiha Sasuke."

"I'm listening and I'm listening well."

"I called to let you know that he graced us with his presence today and the results are pleasing."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Uchiha the heartthrob was flirting with our goddess."

A devious smile was formed on Tsunade's lips. "Was he really?"

Temari nodded her head, "Oh yes indeed."

----------------

**Celebrity Weekly's** editor-in-chief, Orochimaru frowned angrily as he poured himself a glass of strong whiskey. He was definitely not in the best of moods. "That bitch." He muttered angrily before drowning down his drink. "Who the hell does she think she is?"

Slowly his office door began to creak open revealing the figure of a silver haired young man. Orochimaru smiled wickedly at his approaching bespectacled confidant and ace photographer, Yakushi Kabuto. "You asked for me Orochimaru."

Orochimaru nodded his head. "Have a seat Kabuto and let's talk some business."

Kabuto obediently agreed and sat himself across from his boss, he then noted the whiskey bottle and glasses present on his boss's desk.

"_In-Zone Magazine's editor Tsunade must be the cause of this." _He thought with a sigh, _"He always drinks when the competition gets tight."_

Orochimaru poured some whiskey into an empty glass and handed it to the young man before him, Kabuto shook his head declining the alcohol being offered to him.

"Suit yourself." Orochimaru muttered as he drank the drink in one big gulp. "Kabuto, do you know why I've called you here?" the snake-like man began.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses, "Guessing by the whiskey involved I'm sure it has something to do with our rival, In-Zone magazine."

Orochimaru nodded his head, "Correct my boy, and do you know what has gotten me so riled up?"

Kabuto observed his boss carefully, the last thing he wanted to do was anger him and being Orochimaru's most trusted confidant he himself had experienced his boss at his worst.

"I apologize sir, but no I'm not sure." he muttered softly, hoping to god that his boss wouldn't use his whiskey bottle as a weapon.

Orochimaru laughed bitterly, "That bitch, that plastic surgery crazy bitch Tsunade called me today; she told me that she's gotten her top reporters to do a story on Uchiha Sasuke."

Kabuto nodded at his every word, "Sir, I believe that we shouldn't feel threatened by them, after all we did do better than them on this month's issue."

Orochimaru took another gulp and now Kabuto had finally realized that his boss was on the verge of being drunk. "That's the point. That crazy hag wants to release a far dated story than ours. Kabuto you ass, no one wants to read month old news."

Kabuto noted that his boss was now slurring his words, _"One more gulp of that whiskey and he'll be out cold…oh well at least that'll give me time to make it up to him."_

Orochimaru looked up at his ace photographer with a hazy look as he began to slur his words, "Kabuto…hiccup…I want…hiccup…you to…hiccup…do a better job…hiccup."

Kabuto quickly nodded in understanding, "Of course sir, you know that my intentions are all for the best of the magazine."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes, "Shut the hell up and just do your fucking job…**whatever it takes**…do a better job than In-Zone."

Kabuto nodded as he carefully stood up to make his leave, "I will not let you or the magazine down sir." He said reassuringly before turning his heel towards the door

"And Kabuto…" Orochimaru called out causing the young man to stop in his tracks, "That…that woman…she's using…she's using **her **top photographer…"

Kabuto narrowed his eyes and let out a cold scoff, "Goddess of the camera." he muttered before rolling his eyes. Like the many celebrities and photographers that disliked the secretive goddess, Yakushi Kabuto was among the crowd who hated her.

"_If she were such as a goddess then how was it our magazine outshined hers this issue?" _The young man thought grimly.

"Yeah…Tsunade has big plans of redeeming her falling magazine…so…if that hag wants to play dirty…we'll play dirty." With that said Orochimaru collapsed into a deep alcohol induced sleep.

Kabuto made sure that his boss was truly asleep before carefully approaching him; he smiled icily as he nudged the slimy man. "Che, damn drunkard." he scoffed before making his leave.

"_I may work for you Orochimaru but that doesn't mean I'm not plotting your demise."_

Kabuto pushed up his slipping glasses and took out his camera, "Just wait a little more Kabuto, Celebrity Weekly will be yours soon." he said to himself with a devious grin.

--------------

It had been exactly three days since Hinata last had her encounter with the heartthrob Uchiha Sasuke. Since their last meeting Hinata had not seen or heard from the said celebrity.

"Who knows maybe he's doing some big movie deal or something." Temari suggested as the two headed towards their boss's office for a meeting.

Hinata let out a defeated sigh, "How am I supposed to track him down if I don't even know where he is?"

"Hey, isn't that supposed to be part of your job?" Temari questioned with a raised brow. "Someone seems to be slacking off lately."

Hinata shook her head at her friend's comment, "It's not that, its just…he's a very discreet person to begin with. New York is a big place, how in the world am I supposed to find him?"

Temari shrugged as they entered Tsunade's office. As usual Tsunade was seated in her leather chair, filling out paper work. She looked up briefly only to motion for them to sit down.

"Glad you two could make it." Tsunade muttered, not even looking up from her work. "I have some news to tell you."

Hinata and Temari both looked at each other skeptically.

--------------

Uchiha Sasuke was a bored man. Currently seated at his manager's office, the young celebrity thought of ways to amuse himself as the man in front of him continued to talk as if there were no tomorrow.

"Tomorrow you have a meeting with two movie producers, so don't plan anything with that dimwit friend of yours." He then turned to look at Naruto.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blond demanded angrily.

"Hn" Sasuke merely grunted.

"The day after tomorrow, I might hold a conference with the press so that those bastards will finally leave you alone with that paparazzi scandal."

"Hn"

"This afternoon I have some photographers coming in to take your photographs."

"Hn"

His manager and representative, Jiraiya looked up from his schedule book and scowled at the inattentive young man. "Uchiha are you even listening to me?"

Sasuke momentarily gazed at his manager, "Sure."

The white haired man set down Sasuke's schedule book, "What's wrong with you? You seem distracted."

Naruto snickered, "I think he has _emotional_ issues." The blond model joked.

Sasuke gave him a cold glare before turning to his manager with the same emotionless expression. "I'm fine."

Jiraiya sighed deeply; "Is it women troubles?" the white haired man began questioningly. "Does your current situation have to do something with a girl?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Ah-ha! That girl at the elevator right?" He pointed out excitedly. "You're thinking about the girl at that apartment!"

Jiraiya grinned, "A girl and an apartment? Why hasn't anyone told me about this?"

"I suggest you get those perverted images out of your head." Sasuke threatened as he stood up from his seat, "I'm going for a drive."

Jiraiya and Naruto both got up as they watched the brooding star leave. "Ah, he left without me!" Naruto whined.

"So was this girl hot or what?" Jiraiya continued to ask.

Naruto looked at the white haired man with disgust, "Do what Sasuke said and cut the perverted thoughts from your head."

Jiraiya glared at the younger man, "I'm curious!"

"Yeah right!" Naruto retorted, "Curious what her breast size is!"

Sasuke finally free from the nuisances that was Naruto and Jiraiya hopped in his car and decided to go for a drive around the city. The Uchiha heartthrob did not know why but for the past few days his mind had strayed to the brief encounter he had with a certain lavender eyed beauty by the name of Hyuuga Hinata.

Perhaps it was her striking eyes that drew him to her or her witty remarks that unsuspectingly placed a smile on his face. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, no matter how much he wanted to shove the thought away, Uchiha Sasuke was curious about Hyuuga Hinata.

-----------------

"You're giving me a week off?" Hinata questioned her boss with a raised brow. "But I thought you said I had to tail down Uchiha Sasuke."

Tsunade twirled around her wine glass as her amber eyes locked with Hinata's lavender ones. "Consider it as a token of my appreciation. You and Temari get a week off from work."

Temari who was sitting beside Hinata let out a loud "yes!" as she pumped her fists in the air. Hinata turned to her ecstatic friend then to her boss with confused eyes, "I…B-but what about the mission? What about beating Celebrity Weekly?"

Temari's face fell instantly, "Hinata, are you serious? Do you really want to work rather than get a week off?"

Hinata sighed, "Well, I don't but we didn't really do anything that's day off worthy."

Tsunade clasped her hands together, "The piece of information you told me yesterday was good enough. You two go and have the day off, see the sites, shop and be merry."

Hinata nodded dumbly as Temari grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her out the office. "We will boss, we will."

"If you girls want I suggest you go and stroll around Times Square. See the attractions and wonders New York has to offer."

"We will boss, we will." Temari called out excitedly as she closed the door behind them.

"So, where do you want to go first huh?" Temari asked as she raised her arms up in the air and stretched lazily. "Any boring museums you want to drag me to?"

Hinata smiled warily as she turned to her friend, "Are you making fun of my love for art?"

Temari chuckled as she slung an arm around Hinata, "Maybe I am and maybe I'm not."

Hinata giggled softly as she furrowed her brow, "Hm, how about we go to the spa then?"

Temari smiled at the idea, "The spa...that actually sounds nice."

--------------

"This is the life" Temari said pleasingly, "I never knew I was this tense."

The two friends were currently at a spa, getting the pampered treatment they whole-heartedly deserved. "You should be thanking me for this; I did after all do all the smooth talking." Hinata said through her avocado face mask.

Temari sighed as the missus continued to work on her back and legs, "Would you be happy if I treated you like a god for a week?"

Hinata cracked one eye open and grinned widely, "Just for a week?" she teased.

Temari laughed lightly before drifting off to sleep, the massage had been such a pleasure that the sandy haired blond couldn't help but doze off. Hinata turned to her friend and smiled softly.

"_Temari needs this spa treatment the most. After all she's been working hard lately since her brother Kankuro broke his leg and her little brother needs the money for college."_

Unlike Hinata who had been born into an affluent family with wealth, Temari had been born into a middle class family which was not necessarily poor but not necessarily wealthy either. After the death of their parents, Temari was forced to sell their suburban home and move to New York in hopes of getting a decent job to support them.

Being that she had studied journalism in college and was an excellent writer her talents were noticed by a couple of newspapers before finally being noticed by Tsunade at In-Zone magazine. Her brother, Kankuro had found a job working as a café manager while the youngest, the rebellious red haired Gaara worked as a musician, struggling between college and music. The siblings live in a modest three bedroom apartment which in Hinata's opinion was not bad at all.

Suddenly her cell phone rang causing her to quickly snap out from her thoughts; she flipped her phone open to answer the call not even minding if the avocado mask was sticking on to it. "Hello?"

"Hey sis, I hear you're free from work" Hinata sighed for the caller was none other than her spoiled little sister, Hanabi. Hanabi was currently cruising the streets of Manhattan with her blue 2006 Maserati Gran Sport Coupe, her eyes donning on a pair of **very **expensive Chanel sunglasses and her footwear of choice, Prada open toe heels.

"How did you know that?" Hinata asked curiously as she took out the cucumbers from her eyes, "Had I known better I'd say my little sis is following in my footsteps of stalker-hood."

"Dream on, we both know you're the ultimate stalker!"

Hinata giggled as she imagined her little sister making one of her pouting faces, "You know I feel very offended, offended that you wouldn't even bother to tell me you had a day off." Hanabi demanded as she beat a red light.

"Technically, I would have told you but I thought you might be at school and besides I needed some "me" time."

"Lame excuse big sis."

Hinata giggled, "Actually it's not a day off it's a week off."

"Are you serious?" Hinata cringed as she heard her sister's ear piercing scream causing the slumbering Temari to wake up.

"What the hell? Who died?" Temari demanded as she sat up from her now finished massage.

Hinata muttered a quick apology before muffling down her sister's screams from her phone with her hand; Temari immediately knew that whoever Hinata was talking to it was most definitely her annoying loud mouth sister. "Um…Hanabi, could…could you keep it down…people are giving me weird looks."

"People? Weird looks? You mean to say that you're not at home!" Hanabi demanded

Hinata sighed as she began to laugh nervously, the last thing she wanted was to upset and anger a very demanding little sister. "No, me and my friend, Temari went out to get a spa treatment."

"A SPA TRIP WITHOUT ME!"

Hinata groaned as she muffled her sister's angered voice with a hand; "I'm really sorry." she smiled meekly at the onlookers, "PMS-ing sister" she lied quickly before putting her ear back on the phone.

"Hanabi, if you scream one more time I'll be kicked out from the spa for sure. So please just keep it down and talk slowly and…softly."

Hanabi sighed, "Fine, but I'll have you know I'm not forgiving you for excluding me in your spa trip!"

"If it makes you happy once we're done here we can meet up someplace, anywhere you want…your choice…my treat."

The line went quiet for a moment before Hanabi finally came back, "How about some lunch…I'm hungry and I'm sure you guys will be too."

Hinata thought about the idea and to her it seemed fair enough, she then turned to Temari, "Hey Temari, I'm taking my little sis out for lunch would you like to join us?"

Temari who was now getting her nails done looked up from the magazine she was reading and ironically the magazine had been, Celebrity Weekly. "You, me and that demonic little sis of yours? I think I'll pass."

Hinata giggled but she wasn't going to give up easily, "Come on Temari, didn't I tell you that you and my sis are so alike, you two will bond quickly!"

Temari raised a brow and shook her head as she began flipping through the magazines, "Nope, sorry Hinata but there is no freaking way I'm dining with your loud sister and besides I think you two sibs should bond."

Hinata sighed in defeat before turning back to her phone call, "I guess it's just you and me Hanabi."

"What a killjoy that friend of yours is, tell her she'll be missing on some good food."

Temari raised a brow, "Tell the brat I heard that."

Hinata stifled a giggle, "S-she heard that by the way."

Hanabi who was currently waiting for the red to turn green sighed as she ran a hand through her long dark locks, freshly styled. _"Damn light takes too long to turn green."_

The light had not even turned green yet when a cobalt blue 2007 Audi S4 Sport Sedan cut her and quickly drove off, Hanabi gaped clearly offended that someone had the audacity to cut her off, "JERK, I HOPE YOU CRASH!" She screeched angrily as she saw the outline of the driver behind the wheel, short spiky hair, pale complexion and a smug smirk.

Hanabi who now caught up with the smug driver turned the tables on him and cut him, "BURN IN HELL YOU RICKY BOBBY WANNABE." Hanabi called out as she began to drive fast, faster than the required speed limit.

Hinata who had been listening listened with concern, "What just happened, Hanabi? Are you alright?"

Hanabi sighed as she fixed her hair in the mirror, "I'm fine Hinata, some bastard just cut me off and I just gave him a doze of his own medicine."

Hinata sighed in relief, "Hanabi please be careful when you're behind the wheel, you know that the streets aren't that safe. And please refrain from the cursing."

Hanabi chuckled, "Relax sis, you're talking to the chick that aced her driving test at 17 where as you aced it when you were 20."

Hinata blushed, "I thought you promised not to rub it in!" she demanded.

Hanabi giggled, "I guess I couldn't help it…hey, where are you guys, I'll pick you up and we can get lunch from there."

Hinata smiled happily and have her sister the directions to the spa they currently graced, after hanging up the phone Hinata quickly went to get her nails done and maybe possibly her hair.

After paying for their spa treatment, Hinata and Temari waited outside for Hanabi. Finally, after how many minutes of waiting, Hinata smiled as she noticed her little sister's familiar blue 2006 Maserati Gran Sport Coupe emerge. With great skill and precision Hanabi parked the car and got out with a smug smile, "Did you miss me?" she asked with a wink as she ran to hug her older sister.

Temari smirked as she noted the young girl before her, "I guess the devil **does** wear Prada." she stated about the younger Hyuuga's shoes.

Hanabi grinned widely as she began showcasing her open-toe Prada heels, "Yes and she wears Coach, Versace, Gucci and Burberry as well."

Temari scoffed while Hinata giggled at her sister, "So…um…shall we go then?" Hinata asked as she looked from her sister to her friend.

Temari shook her head, "After seeing your little sis drive I think I'll pass on that too."

Hinata frowned, "But…but you just came back from relaxing, at least don't strain yourself right away."

Temari smiled as she admired her freshly coated nails, "I'll live and besides I think that dying through a crash because of Mrs. Evel Knievel over here wouldn't look so good, I have a reputation you know."

Hanabi smirked smugly, "What's the matter Blondie? Can't handle the speed?" she taunted.

Temari laughed, "This is exactly why I thank my parents for producing boys. I'll see you some other time Hinata." with that said Temari gave a small salute and headed towards the other direction.

Hinata opened the car door to the passenger while Hanabi opened the door to the driver's seat, "I like her, she's a kick ass chick like me." Hanabi stated as she turned on the key to the ignition.

Hinata giggled, _"I told you Temari…you and Hanabi would get along just fine."_

"So sis, where do you want to eat?" Hanabi asked as she casually put on her Chanel sunglasses, Hinata eyed her with a raised brow. "Hey, I'm bring service to the community."

Hinata looked at her sister, "Oh yeah and how so?"

"I'm beautifying the highways." Hanabi replied with a wink, "I have a reputation to live up to, I'm a fashion student and…" she then gazed at her sister's clothing, "Hell no…we need to go shopping!"

Hinata gaped, "What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked curiously.

Hanabi pouted, "For one I'm pretty sure the age of grunge ended in the 90s." Hanabi said referring to her ripped jeans, dirty converse shoes and vintage shirt. Hanabi shuddered, "Are things so bad at your magazine company that you had to rob off some rocker?"

Hinata giggled as she squeezed her sister's cheeks, "Fine, fine…we'll go shopping after lunch…"

Hanabi was about to agree when she took a double take at her sister, "I think we lunch can wait…just being beside you is giving me a heart attack."

Hinata giggled as she found herself agreeing to her little sister's plans, "Fine, let's go and see whether those fashion classes are working for you."

The first store that Hinata found herself being shoved into was Gucci. "When we get home the first thing I'm going to do is set fire on those shoes." Hanabi referred to Hinata's black and white converse shoes.

Upon entering the store every Gucci employee turned and smiled warmly at the entering girls but in Hinata's opinion their smiles were wider mainly because of Hanabi, indeed the younger Hyuuga was a shop-aholic. "Good day Ms. Hyuuga, it's nice to see you _**again**_."

"Hanabi, just how many times have you shopped at this store?" Hinata whispered as she feigned smiling at the robotic like employees.

"Lets just say I've shopped here so many times they should change this store from Gucci to Hanabi." Hanabi whispered back smugly as she politely smiled back as she took her older sister by the hand and led her to the vast array of designer shoes, "Come on, let's go check out the shoes."

Hinata knew that after this shopping spree she would never dare look at another pair of shoes. Hanabi was terrifyingly barking out orders to every Gucci employee present, telling them to bring her every sexy, stylish and not to mention expensive shoe available. But of course, every shoe was hand expected by the shopping goddess before reaching her older sister's eyes.

"Too plain." Hanabi decided.

A sigh escaped from the younger Hyuuga's lips, "Not sexy enough."

"Too cheap." She said while sticking out her tongue.

Hanabi raised a brow as she shoved the shoe away, "Hell no, my sister is not a slut."

Hinata groaned as she looked at her demanding sister and the cowering employees, "Hanabi, I don't think that's necessary."

"Trust me sis, once I'm done styling you every car in Manhattan will crash for you." Hinata gulped for she knew her sister was one who stayed true to her words.

After trying on what seemed to be a hundred pairs of shoes, Hanabi finally agreed on letting Hinata wear a very demure yet chic cream colored high-heeled ankle strap. The employees secretly rejoiced after how many agonizing hours of searching for the perfect shoe.

"Thank you and come again." the employees muttered breathlessly panting.

"I sure will!" Hanabi called out with a diva like wave causing the employees to collapse. "Hinata you look very nice with those shoes, now its time for the clothes" Hanabi stated as she eyed her sister's brand new cream colored Gucci shoes.

Hinata gulped as she felt her sister tug on her wrist, "It never ends" she muttered in defeat.

The next store Hinata was pushed into was the funky boutique Betsey Johnson, Hinata had prayed secretly that Hanabi would make this the last store they'd ever visit.

"Hello and welcome…oh god it's her"

Hinata eyed the two nervously smiling employees, _"I guess Hanabi has unleashed her wrath here as well." _she thought with a smile, _"Whoever thought that a Prada wearing nineteen year old would cause such destruction."_

Hanabi flashed a smile at the nervous employees and began eyeing the store and began walking towards the racks of dresses, "Hinata, no need to lift a finger because I will do the work." Hinata nodded and sat on one of the lounge chairs.

Hanabi with a deep in thought look plastered on her face began selecting dresses, which to Hinata's dismay were unbelievably short and somewhat revealing. "It has to match the cream colored Gucci heels." Hanabi muttered to herself as she began taking at an array of dresses from the rack, "Come Hinata, try these on."

Hinata gulped as she saw the stack of clothes her little sister had with her, "All…all of these?" she asked with disbelief in her eyes earning her a sweet yet devilish smile from the self-proclaimed diva.

Hinata reluctantly entered the dressing room and began trying on the dresses one by one, every time she'd get out and twirl for Hanabi to deliberate. Finally the younger Hyuuga chose the yellow strapless ruffled dress that fit her sister's body perfectly.

"It's too short." Hinata protested as she tried pulling the dress down, "It doesn't even reach my knees!"

Hanabi scoffed, "Stop being such a nun, you look sexy and that's all that matters."

"But do I have to wear this dress now? I mean we're only going out to eat."

Hanabi shook her head, clearly indicating she didn't want to press on the subject any further. "You said you'd let me style you, you're already wearing the Gucci shoes so might as well wear the dress, by the way the cream totally compliments the yellow."

Hinata sighed, _"Looks like I don't have much of a choice and besides Hanabi looks so happy, I don't want to upset that smiling face." _Hinata thought as she observed her sister pay for the dress.

After they were done, Hanabi hugged her sister tightly and began to squeal excitedly, "I love you so much, and that's why if ever you need a stylist always come to me."

Hinata patted her sister and smiled back warmly, "If you're such a diva when it comes to styling me I wonder what it's like back at home."

Hanabi grinned as she loosened her hold on her sister, "Lets just say that daddy's business has been _beautified_ as well."

Hinata looked at her shockingly, "Hanabi…um…what exactly did you do?"

Hanabi took out her car keys as the sisters began to walk towards the parking lot, "I did a project, a project that involved daddy and Neji dressed in Armani suits."

Hinata began to laugh uncontrollably as she pictured her stern faced father and even icier cousin being dragged around like she just had been. "So, since I'm all dolled up can we go and eat now?"

Hanabi turned the ignition and gave a thumb up sign, "How does steak sound?"

---------------

Sasuke had been driving around the streets of Manhattan when a sudden familiar sight crossed his view. Taking off his sunglasses so that he could get a better look, Sasuke eyed the female pedestrian that was crossing the street.

Amber eyes, a scowl on her lips, sandy blond hair and a fierce walk.

"It's the fake realtor." Sasuke muttered as he steered his car closer towards the unaware young woman.

------------

Temari had been walking down the streets of Manhattan minding her own business when a cobalt blue 2007 Audi S4 Sport Sedan abruptly stopped before her. Not even taking a look at the driver she quickly quickened her pace and began praying that whoever the driver was wasn't some sort of drunk criminal.

"Excuse me." The driver called out to her.

"_Ah, great I attracted the enemy." _Temari thought with disdain.

Temari turned around and noted that the driver had been male, she nervously gulped and began power walking, _"I will not get abducted here!" _she nervously thought as she kept on taking double looks at the approaching man.

"Excuse me miss." The male called out once more.

"Look, I don't know you so leave me alone and go away." Temari hissed not even turning around.

"I need to ask you something." He insisted calmly.

"I'm not interested." She spat back irritably. "Go away before I call the cops or something."

The young man stopped and chuckled lightly, "I'd like to ask you something and it would be nice if you turned around."

"Just leave me alone you fucking sicko." Temari hissed as she walked as fast as her feet could get her.

Unfortunately for Temari the man had stopped her by yanking her by the shoulders, causing her to completely turn to face him. "What the hell buddy…what…" she then stopped as she stared into the eyes of none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Do you want?" She finished her sentence robotically as she stood paralyze.

Sasuke sighed deeply, "If I let you go do you promise me that you won't run away and alert the authorities?"

Temari nodded her head as Sasuke eased his grip on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about that." He muttered softly, "I figured it was the only way to catch your attention."

Temari smiled nervously. "Um, uh, you remember me?" The sandy haired woman asked curiously. After all three days had already passed since they last met and celebrities tend to forget random commoners.

Sasuke gave a curt nod, "You're that crazy realtor from three days ago."

Temari's face fell at the dark haired man's words. "Look buddy, I'm not crazy ok nor am I a realtor."

Sasuke raised a brow as he stared at the woman before him. "You're not?" He questioned sternly.

Temari froze, mentally slapping herself for telling him the truth. _"Oh great, I just had to go and open my big mouth. I just had to tell the truth at the __**wrong **__time." _

"I…I'm…I…" Temari began to stutter at her words.

Sasuke folded his arms over his chest as he gazed at the woman with such curiosity. "What was your purpose then the day we met?"

"Well…I…I…was…I was…"

"Why did you come up to us then if you weren't a realtor?"

Temari was clearly at a loss for words. "Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"Well…actually, I…"

"Did someone hire you to spy on me?"

Temari opened and closed her mouth; apparently she found it hard to respond to his comments especially when he didn't give her a chance to speak. "I…I…I…look, I was…was…"

"Was what?" Sasuke demanded coldly.

"I was freaking dared to!" Temari managed to say earning her a baffled look from the young heartthrob.

"Excuse me?"

Temari sighed as she played along with her lie. "It was a dare between me and a friend of mine and I lost since I forfeited the challenge."

"You approached me because of a _dare_?" Sasuke asked, "Why is it that I find it hard to believe?"

Temari groaned to herself, clearly nothing gets by Uchiha Sasuke. "I swear and promise you that I came up to you with no ill intentions, it was just a form of entertainment between me and my friend _Hinata_…and oh shit."

Sasuke locked gazes with the sandy haired woman before him. "You know Hyuuga Hinata?" he asked suddenly.

Temari bit her finger, "I…I…maybe…why do you ask?" She raised a brow questioningly.

Sasuke looked away from her, "Its nothing. Forget I even brought it up."

A devious smirk spread across Temari's face as she stood closer to the celebrity. "Are you looking for her?" She teased mildly.

"I have no reason to look for her." Sasuke replied calmly as he stepped back.

Temari nodded her head slyly, "Ok then so I guess I can go now huh?" She slowly began walking away but suddenly a cold hand latched around her wrist, preventing her from leaving. Temari looked at him with a smirk on her face, "You are looking for her right?"

Sasuke released his grip quickly and nodded, "Yeah, I'm looking for her."

Not many things in life excited Temari but this moment had to be one of them. Uchiha Sasuke, the most famous and wanted celebrity on Earth was looking for her friend. And not many celebrities go off looking for random people they met three days ago.

"Well, you just missed her." Temari declared, "I was with her moments ago but her little sister kidnapped her and took her to god knows where."

Sasuke nodded at her every word. "I see. Well, you wouldn't happen to know where they went would you."

Temari shrugged her shoulders, "The two had plans of going out to get something to eat but that doesn't necessarily narrow things down for you."

"Hn" Sasuke agreed.

Temari than took out her cell phone and with a smile showed it to him, "If it makes you feel better I can call her if you want."

Sasuke nodded firmly. "That would be nice."

------------

Hinata and her younger sister, Hanabi had just reached the premise of 21 Club Steakhouse when suddenly her cell phone rang. Hanabi turned to her sister with a look of disdain.

"If it's your boss I am so going to kill her." The brunette fashion student stated grimly.

Hinata took out her phone and checked the caller, "Its Temari." She muttered before opening her phone, "Hey Temari."

"Hinata, hi…um…I just called to ask you how's it going?"

Hinata raised a brow, "Um…we just parted not too long ago."

"Oh yeah, silly me. Actually the reason why I called was because I want to know where you are right now."

"Oh, are you going to reconsider and join us for lunch?" Hinata asked hopefully, "Hanabi and I just reached 21 Club Steakhouse and we can wait for you-"

"Actually I was just asking since…since you know…since if an emergency comes up and I might need to reach you."

Hinata nodded her head, "Oh, so you're not reconsidering?"

"Nope, but enjoy your meal though."

Hinata giggled softly, "Thanks and I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will do…and hey before I forget…"

"What is it?"

There was a slight pause of silence from the other end of the conversation. "Ah, forget it…just…just enjoy yourself."

Hinata muttered a soft "Thank you" before hanging up on her friend.

"What was that about?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata tucked her cell phone away and pinched her sister's cheeks. "Ah, my little sister sure is being nosy today."

Hanabi swatted her hand away like an annoying fly. "What did Blondie want from you then?"

Hinata shrugged, "She was just asking me where I was. I thought she changed her mind and wanted to join us but I guess not."

---------------

Temari closed her phone shut as she turned to look at the quiet celebrity in front of her. "She's at a Steakhouse known as 21 Club. It's in West 52nd street."

Sasuke nodded his head as he began to walk back towards his parked car. "Well, thank you for the information."

Temari scoffed, "No problem."

"Do you need a ride?" Sasuke offered as he prepared to open the passenger seat.

"No thanks." Temari declined with a waved of her hand, "The weather is fine so I'll walk."

"Well then, have a good day Ms-"

"Its Temari and you have a good day as well."

Sasuke nodded and turned to his cobalt blue sports car, Temari waved a goodbye as she saw the sports car drive off into the horizon. She then began to smile widely, "Way to go Hinata, you're assignment has taken a liking towards you."

-------------

"For such a petite young woman, you eat like a man." Hanabi joked as she offered her sister a white floral imprinted tissue. "It is so not attractive."

Hinata laughed lightly as she wiped the sauce from the side of her lips, the two sisters were currently enjoying their outdoor lunch at a steakhouse known as 21 Club. Hinata looked around her surroundings and sighed inwardly, "I stick out like a sore thumb Hanabi, and I'm wearing such a cute dress at such a place." Hinata said referring to the very masculine steakhouse.

Hanabi smiled widely as she took a sip from her soda, "But just look at how many guys are glancing your way." she stated proudly, "I've turned you into a seductress."

Hinata nervously looked around the room and noticed the many male eyes that were directed at her, "It's the dress, I bet they're thinking I don't belong here."

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "Would you relax, they're looking at you because they think you're hot, so stop fussing about the damn dress. I worked hard on that you know."

Hinata sighed as she sipped her cola, "You're right, maybe I am over thinking things."

"Has there been a time I was ever wrong?" Hanabi replied with a proud grin.

"Um, excuse me?"

The duo looked up to see a nervous looking man walk up to them, a drink in his hand. Hanabi instantly frowned, "Can I help you?" she asked coldly.

"This is…this is for her." The man said shyly as he offered Hinata the drink.

Hanabi inspected the drink curiously and stuck out her tongue, "Do you not have any class at all?"

The man was taken back by the young woman's comment. "This drink you're offering to my sister is shit, go back to the hole you came from you dork."

The man instantly walked away. "H-Hanabi, that was rude." Hinata reprimanded as she gave the man an apologetic look.

Hanabi sighed as she tucked in a loose hair behind her ear. "He offered you beer sis, don't degrade yourself. If he wanted to catch your eye then he should have offered to pay for our meal."

Hinata shook her head, "Now that's just asking too much."

"We're worth it." Hanabi answered coolly as she gracefully took a sip from her glass of cola.

Hinata was about to give a retort to her sister's words when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Thinking that it was another male customer offering her to buy a drink or trying to get a name or number out of her, she turned around nervously.

"I'm sorry but I'm not-"

Her words trailed off as she saw who the hand had belonged to. It wasn't just any other male customer.

"It's been a while…Hinata."

It was Uchiha Sasuke. "S-Sasuke?" she muttered in disbelief. Hanabi who had been sipping her drink looked up with shock, eyeing her sister and then at _**the**_Uchiha Sasuke back and forth.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" Hanabi said rather loudly causing the restaurant to go in chaos mode.

Sasuke groaned as he eyed the loud mouth angrily, "Yes and it would have been nice had you been quieter about it…why do you think I'm wearing my sunglasses?"

Hinata sighed as she stood up, "I'm really sorry Sasuke, my sister…she's just loud." she said nervously, _"Oh great now I bet he's going to file a lawsuit against me."_

Sasuke nodded, he then noted that the crowd had gotten bigger since a certain loud mouths outburst. _"Things will get ugly."_

"OH MY GOD ITS UCHIHA SASUKE!" A deranged fan screamed as she pointed uncontrollably.

"CALL MY MOM…I'VE MET THE BOY OF MY DREAMS."

"I WANT A PICTURE."

"SO DO I."

"CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

Sasuke groaned as he took Hinata by the hand, Hanabi eyed the celebrity angrily, "Hey buddy, if you want to escape, escape alone and not with my sister."

"Consider this you're payment for blurting out I was here." he replied with a broad smirk as he tightened his hold on Hinata, quickly dragging her away from the sea of people.

"DAMN IT UCHIHA!" Hanabi screamed as she stomped her foot on the floor.

Hinata staying close to him as possible breathed heavily, "Sasuke, where are we going?" she panted.

Sasuke still holding her hand turned to her and smiled. "Run with me Hinata."

**End of Chapter 4**

**AN: **I'm finally done with my chapter 4 revision and I'm happy that its finally through. Chapters 5-16 will be revised next so stay tuned to that. Anyways did you guys enjoy my ending? Did you think it was too sappy? Well I'll have you know that BlackSakura is a sucker for things romantic and sappy and yes I squeal at these tender moments. Actually I was listening to **Stay with you by The Goo Goo Dolls **and there was this line in the song, _"Take my hand now, run forever." _and I was practically screaming my lungs out when I heard the line and so I decided to incorporate it in my chapter since it was the sweetest thing ever!!


	5. Let sparks fly

**Author's notes:**

I'm here once again and I hate to admit it but I'm getting tired of revising my story but I have to since I've already revised chapters 1-4. Anyways, my reasons for revision are that I want to improve my grammatical errors since now when I realized that I have made so many. I also want to tone down their swearing or cursing since I did get carried away and made them talk like gutter mouths and I also want to add a bit more drama and some romance it to the scenes. So my rambling ends here, please read and review and I'll see you next chapter!

**Character's corner:**

**Haruno Sakura: **22-year-old Haruno Sakura is a world renown supermodel. She is obsessed with Uchiha Sasuke. She plans to take down the famed "Goddess of the camera" at all costs.

**Yamanaka Ino: **22-year old Yamanaka Ino is also a world renown supermodel. She just like Sakura is completely obsessed with Uchiha Sasuke. She once dated actor, Nara Shikamaru but broke it off due to unknown reasons. She just like her friend as well as rival, Sakura holds a strong grudge towards the "Goddess of the camera."

**Summary: (AU story)**

She's an undercover photographer who'll do just about anything to take pictures of the world's most sought out celebrities.

He's the most sought out male celebrity on the planet who's just about had it with photographers and media.

Find out what happens when he becomes her assignment.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and sad to say I've come to realize that unless I'm Kishimoto-sensei's long lost relative who will never be since we're of different nationalities than I never will own Naruto.

**Chapter V: Let sparks fly**

"_Run with me Hinata."_

His voice was as smooth as dark chocolate, while his gaze was as cool as ice. Hyuuga Hinata remained speechless as she stood frozen in her place. Sasuke had his hand extended for her; a calm façade gracing his charming features.

"_He's serious." _Hinata thought as her heart began to pound wildly against her chest.

The restaurant had gotten rowdier since Hanabi's sudden outburst. With trembling fingers, Hinata extended her hand, placing it in his larger ones. The two began running away from the growing crowd, running together as if it were a fairytale.

No one was following them yet the two found the need to escape as soon as possible. Darting through streets, dodging through crowds, Hinata and Sasuke ran as fast and far as their limits could take them. The duo finally came to a halt when the need to breathe came to the picture.

Hinata coughed lightly as she adjusted the strap of her brand new dress. "Have we been followed?" She questioned softly.

Sasuke took a quick look around their surroundings and shook his head, "I think our little stunt has left them speechless." He stated firmly.

Hinata let out a soft giggle to which Sasuke found as very amusing. "Are you alright?" It was Sasuke's turn to ask.

Finally regaining her composure the dark haired beauty nodded her head, "I'm all in one piece, how about you?"

"Same here." Sasuke replied simply as a rare smile enveloped his lips.

--------------

Hanabi was not in the best of moods. In fact she was boiling mad that it put any kettle pot to shame. She was still recovering from the shock that her workaholic sister knew _**the**_Uchiha Sasuke. What shocked her most though was that the dark haired Casanova actually swept her sister off her feet and asked her to run with him.

She quickly threw a couple of hundred dollar bills at the cashier and tried her best to catch up with her sister but unfortunately the two were far gone. "Shit!" she cursed out aloud earning her distasteful stares from random passerbies.

"Keep on staring and I'll punch those non-designer glasses off your face." Hanabi threatened heatedly as she began rummaging through her purse, trying her best to look for her cell phone.

"_When I get my hands on Hinata she is so dead, how could she not tell me she knows that pretty boy bastard."_ Hanabi thought angrily as she continued her search for her phone. "_The next thing I'm going to do is beat the pulp out of that bastard, how dare he make my sister run in Gucci heels!"_

"Hey kid, hey kid, where'd Uchiha Sasuke go?" Hanabi twitched as she felt a finger constantly tap her shoulder, without even turning around to look she knew very well that the speaker was a die-hard Uchiha Sasuke fan.

"Yeah, where did he go? You were with the girl he was with." Another voice chimed in.

"Who was she?"

"Was she a friend or more than a friend?"

"How do you know them?

"_Bastards…leave…me alone!" _Hanabi screamed in her head.

Without having any more patience left in her Hanabi turned around with pure malice in her eyes. "Touch my brand new Burberry outfit one more time and I'll snap your finger in half."

The girl quickly refrained from tapping as she and the others backed away with pure fear in their eyes. Hanabi smirked as she flung her hair over her shoulder and walked out snootily away from the restaurant. "Rule number one; don't ever mess with a chick in Prada shoes and a Burberry original."

------------

"Do you think it's safe to go back?" Hinata questioned her male companion, "I feel rather guilty for leaving my sister alone."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, "Unfortunately I'm pretty sure the restaurant is in complete chaos right now."

Hinata gave a nod, "I'm really sorry about my sister, she has a tendency to announce things loudly."

"Hn, I should be the one apologizing."

Lavender eyes met onyx, as Hinata gazed at Sasuke confusingly. "I ruined your dress."

Hinata looked down at her dress, aside from a couple of wrinkles here and there her dress was still in perfect condition.

"Ah, no need to apologize; I'm rather used to the running because of my jo-" Hinata quickly turned around and placed a hand over her mouth. One slip of the tongue about her profession and her cover would have been blown instantly.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked with concern.

Hinata turned to him and flashed a sheepish smile. "Um, yes I'm alright. I was saying how it's no problem since I'm used to running around."

Sasuke smirked coolly, "Hn, does it have to do with your sister?"

Hinata, unable to come up with anything better nodded her head robotically. "Yes, my little sister is quite the shopping addict. So you can say that I'm immune to all the running."

"Ah, you've had the training then." Sasuke replied as he ran a hand through his dark locks, letting a few strands of hair cover his dark eyes of mystery.

Hinata unexpectedly reached out her hand to brush the strands off his face, surprising the both of them to the extent that faint blushes tinted their cheeks.

"Eh, I'm sorry about that." She quickly apologized as she brought her hands together.

Sasuke calmly took her hand back, "Its okay," he stated, keeping his dark eyes locked with her lavender ones. "I don't mind."

Had Hinata been a deranged fan girl, she would have definitely fainted on the spot but the dark haired beauty had more class than that. Instead her usually rosy cheeks turned to a darker shade of red while her heart began to pound rather quickly than she wanted.

"I…I…" Hinata was at a loss for words. His dark eyes that were focused solely on her were very distracting.

To the two of them it had seemed as if time had temporarily stopped. But unfortunately their moment had to be ruined by the sound of a cell phone ringing. Both Hinata and Sasuke quickly looked away from another. Sasuke irritably dug into his pocket while Hinata rummaged through her purse.

"I…I…It's my phone." Hinata announced meekly as she flipped her phone open to answer the unwanted call, "Um…hello?"

"YOU OWE ME AN EXPLANATION!" Hinata groaned as she knew the caller was none other than her over-protective little sister, Hanabi.

"Hanabi, can we talk later and not now." Hinata whispered, hoping to god Sasuke was not listening on her conversation.

"Hell no, there is no way I'm hanging up!" the younger Hyuuga spat back, "Here we were having our sisterly bond when suddenly Mr. Sexy comes and causes a damn scene!"

Hinata turned to look at Sasuke whose gaze was apparently focused on the Manhattan streets, "Technically, you were the one that caused the scene since you were the one that blabbed out rather loudly his presence."

Hanabi remained silent for a moment, "Ok fine, I was wrong in that one but you…you didn't even bother to tell me you two know one another."

"Hanabi, please just hang up the phone and we'll continue to talk at home." Hinata pleaded, hoping very much to god that her little sister would oblige but unfortunately for Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi was not an easy listener and nor did she comply with other people's wishes.

"I'm driving right now, where the hell are you so I can come and pick you up…listen Hinata, your dress and those shoes better not be ruined or else there'll be hell to pay."

"I…I…relax alright they're…"

To Hinata's surprise Sasuke had took hold of her cell phone, "Her dress is fine and so are her shoes." he replied back on her behalf.

"Uchiha Sasuke I presume?" Hanabi stated upon noticing the new deeper voice.

"You presume correctly." Sasuke replied as he locked eyes with Hinata, "Don't worry Ms. Hyuuga I'll make sure to take good care of your sister, I am after all just inviting her for some dessert."

"She's on a diet." Hanabi lied instantly.

Sasuke grinned at the younger Hyuuga's futile attempt of a lie. "A diet eh, then I suppose sending her to a steakhouse was part of the diet as well."

Hanabi gaped as she remained silent for a while, _"Bastard, just wait until I get my hands on you."_

"Fine, she's not on a diet but…"

"That's all I needed to know Ms. Hyuuga, so don't fret about your sister for believe it or not she's in good hands."

Hanabi began to laugh coldly, "Yeah right, need I remind you that you almost got her killed by a stampede of deranged fan girls."

"That wouldn't have happened had you not screamed out my name." Sasuke replied calmly.

Jackpot, he had made a big point.

Hanabi scoffed, "Fine, that part was all my mistake but I'll have you know by the way that one of your grubby handed fan girls touched my new Burberry coat, you'll be hearing from my people."

Sasuke smirked, "I'll be waiting then."

"Expect the bill you bastard."

"I most certainly will, now if you'll excuse us Ms. Hyuuga, your sister and I will be going now."

Hanabi was about to protest but surprisingly she held her tongue against it, "Fine, but lay one finger on her and I swear you'll be bruised black and blue."

"I'm a man of my honor; I will take good care of your sister."

Hinata upon hearing this suddenly felt her cheeks heat and her heart once again beat quickly.

"Don't stay out too late or else I'll kick your ass." with that said Hanabi hung up the phone and continued driving, cutting off people and beating lights as she pleased.

"_Better take care of my sister Uchiha or else I'll sign you an early death sentence." _

Handing back the phone to Hinata, Sasuke took out his own phone and began punching in numbers; his best friend's to be exact. "This will only take a second." Sasuke informed.

"Hello?" A very sleepy Naruto answered groggily, "Who the hell is this?"

"Check the caller ID you idiot." Sasuke replied calmly, "I need you to do me a favor."

Hinata could hear an array of colorful curses from the other line that she couldn't help but secretly giggle.

"What the hell did you do this time?" Naruto demanded angrily as he got up from the couch he was napping on, "Can't you see I was sleeping?"

"We're on the phone so that would be a no." Sasuke replied coldly

Naruto began to laugh sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, "What's the favor? Does it involve me leaving the house?"

"Yes."

"I better get a reward for this." Naruto grumbled as he began slipping on his shoes.

"I had a brush with some fans today and I need you to pick up my car parked at the 21 Club steakhouse."

Sasuke could hear his best friend laughing from the background; he growled angrily causing the blond to stop immediately.

"Ask Kakashi for the spare car keys, go cruise in it if you want but I might have you pick me up later." Sasuke continued.

"WHAT THE HELL? I'M NOT YOUR DRIVER!" Naruto demanded angrily, gathering his apartment keys and his jacket, "Take a cab or something."

"I'm with someone." Sasuke whispered softly, secretly glancing at Hinata.

Naruto began to laugh, "You naughty boy you. So who is it? Who is it this time?"

Sasuke growled angrily, "None of your business just pick up my car and wait for me to call you again."

"Jeez, I was just teasing. Fine, whatever you say, I'll go to Kakashi and get the spare keys." with that said the whiny blond hung up the phone and stomped off angrily out of his apartment.

Sasuke securely placed back his phone in his pocket and turned to the quiet dark haired lass before him.

"I guess since you've had your lunch already we should just top it off with dessert."

Hinata quickly looked up, "Oh no, I couldn't possibly accept. I mean, you should be tired, you should go rest."

Sasuke shook his head, "All that running has worked up my appetite, how about some dessert then?"

Hinata reluctantly agreed, "Have you had lunch?" she asked him softly.

Sasuke shook his head, "I was going to have lunch but it seemed as if I was too late for **she** already had lunch without me."

Hinata nervously laughed, _"Had I known better I'd say he's…he's flirting with me!"_

"Then why don't you have lunch and we can always have dessert later." She suggested, "And besides dessert before lunch would ruin that appetite of yours." she added with a smile.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "Doesn't matter really."

As the two continued their walking they noted the area they were in, they were by the famed _**Central Park**_. Hinata smiled as she noticed the park ahead of them.

"Sasuke, would you like to take a walk around the park?"

He turned to her and nodded, "Sure."

"Central Park is pretty huge, is there any part you'd like to go to?" Hinata asked.

She secretly eyed the man beside her as his face displayed that of one deep in thought, "Where would you go if you wanted to think?" he asked her suddenly.

Hinata thought about an answer, "Oh, I go to the _**Shakespeare Gardens**_, not many people go there but its one of Central Park's hidden gems. It's a very peaceful area and I usually go there."

"_I go there when I'm trying to escape from Hanabi," _Hinata thought as she giggled at the thought of her sister,

"_I go there to escape from work and Tsunade."_

Sasuke nodded, "Let's go there then." he muttered simply as he let the dark haired beauty lead the way.

------------

Yakushi Kabuto with his photography equipment in hand was exiting Celebrity Weekly's office building when his cell phone began to ring. He flipped his phone open and angrily spat at the person on the other end.

"What is it?" He asked with displeasure.

"Um…its me, Kin…I forgot to tell you but there's a photo shoot going on at Central Park this afternoon and that model Haruno Sakura is said to be gracing it."

Kabuto sighed as he checked his wristwatch, "Why the hell did you just tell me that now you incompetent filth." he spat angrily.

From the other line Kin was nervously trying to hold back her tears, "I apologize sir…it will never…sniff…happen again.

"To hell it better not, and don't give me some damn sob story. Do something right for once and just tell me what part of the park they're in."

Kin nodded sadly and began flipping through her memo pad, "Um…sniff…it's by, by the _**Shakespeare Gardens**_"

Without even muttering a thank you Kabuto immediately hung up, he ran a hand through his silvery locks and hailed a taxi. He quickly entered the cab and without hesitation said, "Central Park and hurry up." the driver grunted and sped off as asked.

"_Obviously she's not my target but I __might as well get some info on that pink haired slut." _Kabuto thought with a sigh as he began to clean the lenses of his camera.

-------------

For the majority of their "voyage" to the Shakespeare Gardens, Hinata and Sasuke walked in peaceful silence. Hinata who had been very nervous earlier on soon found Sasuke and their shared silence quite comforting.

From time to time the stoic young man would comment on the scenery but for most of the time he remained quiet. Hinata on the other hand as much as she liked the silence was on a mission, a mission to get the facts out of him. But the apparent problem she now faced was, _"How in the world am I supposed to ask him all I want to know without seeming suspicious?"_

Hinata sighed as she thought of ways she could "casually" bring up the topic of his status as a celebrity, _"I made a promise with Tsunade, I told her that I'd do anything to uncover some dirt. I told her I'd do __**whatever it takes**__ to get some information."_

She took a quick glance at the man beside her. "_But how am I supposed to do that now? I feel as if Sasuke has put his trust on me."_

She took another secret glance at him and sighed, _"I can't believe that this assignment just got harder."_

"Is there a reason as to why you've been eyeing me for the past few minutes?"

Hinata froze in her tracks as she turned to face the smirking celebrity. "Is there something on my face? A speck of dust perhaps?" He asked.

Hinata shook her head as she let out a nervous sounding laugh, "Ah, I'm sorry but I was just…just checking to see if you were alright."

Sasuke raised a pristine brow, "Hn, and why wouldn't I be?"

"Um, well, after that whole fiasco at the restaurant, aren't you worried about fans seeing you here?"

Sasuke looked around and noticed the lack of human life around them, "No one is here." He commented.

Upon reaching the clearing that led to the Shakespeare Gardens, their silence was soon interrupted by shrill sounds of screaming and backtalk. Sasuke closed his eyes as he attempted to drown out the noise.

Hinata eyed him nervously, "Sasuke, are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"I ORDERED A LATTE WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? ITS NOT EVEN NON FAT."

He looked down at her and smiled softly, "Nothing, it's just that those voices sound very much like…"

"UCHIHA SASUKE DARLING!" Both Sasuke and Hinata turned to face a rather loud and rather barely dressed young woman with bright pink hair and emerald green eyes. Hinata gulped nervously as she eyed the approaching woman, it was none other than fashion model, Haruno Sakura, the camera goddess's enemy.

Sasuke sighed as he felt the pink haired girl's arms wrap around his neck, engulfing him in a rather long and unwanted embrace. "You must have heard that I had a photo shoot today, you must have come by to see me at my best."

Hinata secretly rolled her eyes; Haruno Sakura was indeed on the set of her photo shoot. Apparently the shoot was for a line of funky schoolgirl clothing, _"A very barely dressed schoolgirl." _Hinata thought to herself as she eyed the green eyed model's attire.

Sakura was dressed in a pleated mini-skirt that if ever she bent down her underwear was bound to show, her top had consisted of a school girl blouse cut to such an extent that her well-toned flat stomach was shown and of course a plunging neckline plunged enough to expose someone's breast, in which Sakura did not have. Hinata shook her head with distaste, _"Who in their right mind would wear this?" _

"So Sasuke, did you miss me that much? I mean we just got back from the Caribbean days ago." Sakura said as she flirtatiously leaned over much to Sasuke's distaste

Hinata's eyes lit up from the new gained information, _"So Sasuke didn't go to the Caribbean alone, he went with Haruno Sakura." _

Sasuke carefully pried off Sakura from him, "Actually, there is no **we **since I came to the Caribbean for my own reasons and you came for yours." he stated coldly.

Sakura let out a "cute" pout as she batted her eyelashes while Hinata looked on with disgust, _"What is this girl? Does she think the blinking and the pouting is going to work on __**him?**__"_

"Now don't say things like that, after all we were about to share a room." she whispered sultrily.

Sasuke now fed up with her unwanted touches and flirting backed away quickly, dragging Hinata whose hands were locked with his along with him. Sakura eyed the two of them with suspicion, "Um…who may I ask is this?" she began coldly eyeing Hinata up and down, like how a vulture would do when stalking its prey.

Sasuke pulled Hinata closer to him, causing her to crash into his side, "_**She**_is none of your business."

Sakura pretended that she was not affected by the fact that the dark haired girl was standing way too close to _**her**_Sasuke, she began to laugh icily. "Come on now Sasuke, don't be rude and just introduce me to your _**friend.**_"

Hinata eyed both celebrities back and forth, she was definitely not liking where this was going. _"We should have just gone out for dessert." _Hinata groaned as she sighed with dismay.

"As I have made myself clear, _**she**_is none of your concern." Sasuke said clearly angered by her constant pestering, he then quickly dragged Hinata away from the pushy pink haired diva.

Sakura was not one to give up that easily, "Is she your _special_ friend? Your girlfriend perhaps?" she asked with a raised brow and a smug smirk.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks causing Hinata to once again bump into him, "That's enough talking Sakura, go back to your photo shoot and let us be on our way."

Although Hinata did not want to admit it, she was very pleased and happy that the arrogant Uchiha Sasuke was actually aiding her. His sudden niceness both surprised Hinata and himself, _"After all the events that happened today, the last thing she needs is a nosy model interrogating her." _Sasuke told himself.

"_And I'm just being friendly with her; she doesn't need to go through Sakura's prying."_

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and smiled deviously, "You know, the world's been meaning to know who your latest squeeze is and I'm pretty sure one slip of the tongue would cause the press to have a field day once they find out Uchiha Sasuke's dating a **nobody.**"

Hinata frowned at her last statement, she may not be like the other well-known celebrities but she was well-know enough. After all she was the famed goddess of the camera, the woman known to do anything to put glory into In-Zone magazine's hands.

"_I'm not a nobody, I'm that somebody who made you look bad in our last month's issue." _Hinata thought proudly

"Hello? Oh yes I have information on Uchiha Sasuke, I spotted him with a rather mysterious dark haired young woman and both were holding hands so I'm sure they're dating." Sakura mocked as she pretended to be phoning someone, "The location? Oh, I saw them at Central Park and by the way the young woman was dressed I'm sure the two were out on a date."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, he was rather familiar with Sakura's pushiness but this was the last straw, the last thing he wanted was for his private and secretive life to be pestered by the media.

"_When will she ever stop her madness? When will she ever finally realize that her infatuation towards me will never be returned?"_

He was about to tell her off in the rudest way possible when Hinata had beat him to the punch. "Ms. Haruno, if you'd kindly excuse us but we must be on our way, you're rather delaying us." she said sweetly earning her an angry glare from the pink haired size zero model. "And I believe you have to return to your photo shoot."

"Miss Haruno, please proceed to the set please." A staff member called out.

"We'll settle this later." Sakura said as she flung her hair back and stormed away angrily from the two.

Finally free from the clutches of the pink haired monstrosity that was Haruno Sakura both Sasuke and Hinata sighed in relief, "I thought she'd never leave." Sasuke said as he resume walking.

Hinata smiled faintly, "By the way you were treating her I'd say you don't like her that much."

"I respect Sakura but it's her pushy attitude that annoys the hell out of me."

Hinata giggled as she followed closely behind, "She has her reasons."

"Yes and her reasons are all wrong…all her qualities aren't what I'm looking for."

Hinata noted this carefully, "So **Mr. Uchiha**, if loud, bold and straight forward women aren't your type then what is?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke continued walking hand in hand with the dark haired beauty a smirk gracing his lips, "Loud, bold and straight forward, those attributes remind me so much of my best friend. I'd have to say, I'd go for a simple, quiet, down to earth, modest yet somewhat feisty kind of girl."

Hinata nodded at his every word her small hand fitting perfectly in his, "You have quite the standards. Do you think you'll ever find such a girl?" she asked through a smile.

Sasuke stopped and took his hand to lift up her chin; mysterious onyx eyes met innocent lavender ones. "I already did."

-------------

They say that a picture is worth a thousand words but in Yakushi Kabuto's case one picture of Uchiha Sasuke gazing down into the eyes of an anonymous young woman clad in yellow just earned him a hundred thousand grand.

"Picture Perfect." With one click of his camera, Kabuto had captured the timeless moment when onyx eyes met lavender, a timeless moment that would soon be known by the world.

**End of Chapter 5**

**AN: **Not as long as the other chapters but a chapter revision nevertheless...Anyways, listen to **Why Can't I by Liz Phair **while reading this it makes it seem like a scene out of a movie or something...anyways, I've gone way too sappy so I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! Now lets go to chapter 6!!!


	6. Guilt

**Author's notes:**

I'm getting excited because I'm almost close to finally making a new update so until that day comes please bear with me and read my new revisions!

**Disclaimer: **If by some miracle Kishimoto-sensei knocks on my door and says I'm his long lost sister's brother's daughter's cousin's niece or whatever the heck I am then I'm guessing I'll **never** own Naruto…but a gal can dream can't she? (Wink, wink)

**Chapter VI: Guilt**

They say that a picture is worth a thousand words but in Yakushi Kabuto's case one picture of Uchiha Sasuke gazing down into the eyes of an anonymous young woman clad in yellow just earned him a hundred thousand grand.

"Picture Perfect." With one click of his camera, Kabuto had captured the timeless moment when onyx eyes met lavender, a timeless moment that would soon be known by the world.

Finally satisfied with the pictures he took Kabuto smiled sinisterly to himself before packing up his equipment, _"And to think I owe this moment to that model, Haruno Sakura."_

Kabuto shook his head as he began to walk away from the couple, _"The things I do for my job."_

Just moments before Yakushi Kabuto captured the shot of a lifetime he had arrived promptly at Haruno Sakura's photo shoot. By the time he got there the shoot was in a chaotic state, filled with busy crewmen and paparazzi.

"Did I miss anything?" Kabuto asked nonchalantly as he stood beside a fellow Celebrity Weekly Magazine correspondent, Kidomaru, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

Kidomaru turned to his bespectacled accomplice and smirked, "You're just in time. The diva is taking her time as always. You want a smoke?"

Kabuto declined the offer before proceeding to say, "I don't see any point as to why she spends her time on hair and make-up. That woman looks like trash as always."

Kidomaru laughed icily as he put out his cigarette, "You're in a good mood today." He said sarcastically.

Suddenly the crowd of photographers began to go wild as Haruno Sakura exited her tent to proceed to her scheduled photo shoot.

"What in the world is she wearing?" Kabuto muttered with disgust.

Kidomaru grinned widely as he took a long look at the pink haired super model, "That woman may be an annoying attention seeker but she sure has a smoking hot body."

Kabuto rolled his eyes, "Keep the hormones in tact Kidomaru, we have a job to do here."

Camera flashes and screaming photographers surrounded a very pleased Haruno Sakura who smiled and posed for everyone present.

"One at a time gentlemen, there's enough pictures of me for everyone." The pink haired model gushed earning her a laugh from the chaotic crowd.

Kabuto without much patience rudely pushed through the sea of photographers to photograph the so-called top model, _"What's the point of taking her picture, she has the same freaking pose in every shot." _the bespectacled photographer thought irritably.

"Make sure to capture my good side boys." Sakura announced with a wink as she continued posing, "Oh wait, never mind, I don't have a bad side to begin with." the crowd yet again erupted in fits of laughter.

"Miss Haruno, would you kindly turn here please?" One photographer asked.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me sir, but I'll have you know Haruno Sakura turns for no one. So you either take this shot or you leave."

The photographer gulped nervously as he continued his shot.

"What a diva."Kabuto said as to his accomplice.

"Mmm, my kind of woman." Kidomaru replied with a lusty grin.

Finally getting as close as he could to the famed model, Kabuto called out to her, "Miss Haruno, I work for _**Celebrity Weekly**_ would you like to say some words about this shoot."

"_As if I really give a damn about you and your photo shoot." _Kabuto thought to himself.

Sakura's ears immediately perked up, "Did you just say you work for Celebrity Weekly?" she asked with a raised brow.

Kabuto rolled his eyes, _"Didn't I just say that seconds ago?"_

"Yes I believe I do." The bespectacled young man replied sarcastically.

"You know I loved your article about the whole Uchiha Sasuke Caribbean piece."

Kabuto smirked, "I'm glad you did, our editor would be pleased to…"

Not even waiting for him to finish Sakura quickly cut him off, "It's too bad you missed out on a lot of information…_**juicy**_ information to be exact."

Kabuto eyed her curiously, "Juicy Information?" he began with a raised brow, _"Maybe she knows something that could be of value to me and the magazine."_

Inching closer and closer towards the emotionless photographer, Sakura slowly tugged him by the collar, her lips nearing his ears, "Well, now then I suppose you're the only I can trust." She whispered seductively.

Kabuto unsure of what she had meant eyed her suspiciously, "I believe I do not understand this."

Sakura with her lips still close to his ear continued to whisper, "I've got two words for you babe, Uchiha Sasuke"

Kabuto quickly escaped from Sakura's "clutches" and stared the diva hard in the eyes, "Just what about Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura with her glossy lips smiled deviously, "He's at this park this very moment." she mouthed the words only audible to Kabuto before parting with a wink.

Kabuto smirked to himself as Kidomaru looked on with shocked eyes.

"What the hell? I thought you said you hated her guts!"

Kabuto turned to his comrade and rolled his eyes, "I have business to take care of, just go ahead to Sakura's photo shoot and I'll meet you there."

"What the heck did she whisper to you? Why did you have a sly smirk on your lips?" Kidomaru continued to demand, "This isn't fair damn it, I'm the one she should have flirted with."

Kabuto pushed himself away from his complaining friend and the sea of loud photographers. He didn't have time to listen to Kidomaru for he had an important mission to tend to, a mission that involved Uchiha Sasuke.

--

Hinata stared wide eyed into the pools of mystery of the young man before her; just moments ago **the **Uchiha Sasuke had told her that she possessed the qualities he wanted his ideal girl to have.

"Sasuke," Hinata managed to mutter breathlessly, her lavender eyes still locked with his onyx ones.

"Yes?" He asked calmly, slowly inching his face down towards her lips.

"D-do...you…do…do you…" Hinata cursed irritably in her mind upon noting her stutter come back, for one she had thought that she had gotten rid of that bad habit back in High School but apparently her stutter would always come back especially when she was in a nervous wreck. "Do…you…do…you…"

Sasuke smiled at her gently, "Do I what?"

Hinata was about to open her mouth to finish her sentence when an irritably loud blond began making his way towards the two, "SASUKE!"

"_Oh great, he just had to come at such a __bad timing." _Hinata groaned as she broke away from Sasuke's gaze.

"_She could have at least said it quicker before the loud mouth came." _Sasuke sighed as he turned to face his friend.

Both Hinata and Sasuke quickly broke apart from each other's gazes, both blushing uncontrollably from the recent event. Hinata quickly turned away, hoping to god that her creeping blush would subside soon while Sasuke as usual played it cool and pretended as if everything was normal.

The blond began to pant uncontrollably as he finally reached the two, "What do you want Naruto? Didn't I tell you to go take my car for a spin?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Naruto nodded his head vigorously, "Hell yeah I did and it was awesome. No wonder you love that car so much."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Then why may I ask are you here? You didn't crash my car did you?" he demanded through gritted teeth.

Naruto shook his head, "Of course not, I just came by here because word on the street is that Haruno Sakura is having a photo shoot here."

Sasuke groaned, "Don't tell me you're still keeping your hopes up that she'll actually agree to a collaboration photo shoot."

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Heh, well I actually was going to bring that subject up to her but her people said she was busy so I guess maybe now wouldn't be the right time."

"Moron, you do know that, that was code name for: Get the hell away from me you worthless twit."

Naruto chuckled, "Was it now? I could have sworn it was code name for: sure baby, anytime, name your place."

Sasuke stood dumbfounded at his best friend's thick headedness, apparently these were the times he seriously questioned himself as to how and why they were even best friends in the first place.

"Has all those hair products finally seeped in your brain?" Sasuke asked with a sly smirk.

Naruto began to run his fingers through his golden mane, "I'll have you know it takes a lot to get my hair to look this good." the blond gushed playfully.

Sasuke could only roll his eyes, "Sad to say the same saying can't be said about your face."

"What the hell did you say?" The blond demanded angrily, "Now look here buster, my face is perfectly fine, unlike a certain someone who possesses such a deathly pale complexion!"

"Some of us are just born lucky" Sasuke replied coolly.

"Ha! Lucky my ass, you're so pale you can pass as a corpse for my next movie deal!"

Hinata shook her head as she witnessed the two best friends argue, _"I'm guessing this is going to take a while." _the dark haired beauty thought as she smiled at the two feuding boys.

"Oh you mean the movie deal you got cut out from?" Sasuke retorted, knowing very well Naruto was touchy on that subject.

The blond man gaped and clutched his heart dramatically, "I was not cut out I'll have you know. The producers said that they'll call me back."

"Keep on dreaming dobe, they screwed your ass over and replaced you with Hidan."

Naruto growled menacingly, "That pretty boy who claims he's a real bad boy? I'm twice the man he'll ever be!"

Hinata giggled, watching the two argue was like watching a never ending tennis match. _"Its funny how two grown men still act as if they're in kindergarten."_

"Hn, I don't know how you'll ever compete with him considering the fact that he went to jail several times."

"Ha! He claims he went to jail but I bet he was there for 3 minutes!"

"You won't even last 3 minutes." Sasuke muttered with an amused smirk.

Naruto gaped, "Hell yeah I would! I'll even prove it!"

"Hn, and what horrible crime would the cops arrest you for huh? Being a moron or being brainless idiot?"

"You bastard, take that back!" Naruto growled, "Take it back damn it!"

"Hn, I don't want to."

"What the hell did you just say?"

Sasuke ignored the seething blond and averted back his attention to Hinata, "Sorry about him." he muttered softly.

"Oi, don't you dare ignore me!" Naruto grumbled.

Hinata smiled warmly, "It's alright."

Naruto finally tired of catching Sasuke's attention turned to Hinata with a broad grin plastered on his face. "Hey, I didn't see you there cutie."

Hinata, taken back by his frankness looked at the blond haired young man shyly. "Oh…um…hello."

Naruto then nudged Sasuke playfully in the ribs, "Hey Sasuke, aren't you going to introduce me to your _girlfriend._" the blond teased causing Hinata to blush uncontrollably.

Sasuke flashed him a deathly glare, "Shut up dobe." he hissed angrily as he pulled Hinata away from the grinning Naruto, "Stop harassing her."

"Hey there beautiful, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, male model, single and looking." Naruto introduced with a grin as he extended his hand for her to shake.

Hinata smiled warmly and was about to introduce herself when Sasuke beat her to the punch, "Hyuuga Hinata and when it comes to you I'm pretty sure she's not interested."

Hinata giggled while Sasuke smirked victoriously, apparently Sasuke was quite overprotective when it came to "his" women and he knew that his best friend was quite the lady's man.

"Hey don't talk for her!" Naruto demanded, _"He's just being an ass because he saw her first."_

"I'm just being a gentleman." Sasuke replied coolly

Hinata smiled at the once again feuding celebrities, the two best friends truly acted like kids when away from the media, except for Naruto who always acts stupidly no matter what but in Sasuke's case, when it came to the media he was always calm, cool and uncaring.

"_Mr. Uchiha you are putting up quite the show." _Hinata thought with a smile.

Unfortunately for Hinata her moment with the "prince" was soon cut short when she found her cell phone alerting her of a text message; secretly she flipped her phone open and checked its sender, Temari.

**Hinata, your demon of a little sister for some odd reason found me and she's dragging my ass back to your apartment. She told me that the three of us need to talk and we need to talk right away. By the way, are you with lover boy? He asked about you, you know.**

Hinata closed her phone with a sigh as she slowly approached the feuding friends.

"Sasuke," she called his attention softly, it was a good thing Uchiha Sasuke had perfect hearing, a complete miracle considering the fact that he had die hard fan girls and a loud best friend.

Sasuke turned to the dark haired beauty with a questioning look, "What is it?" he asked softly.

Hinata as much as she wanted to stay with him knew she had to go or else face the wrath of Hanabi, "Well you see…um…I have to go and I'm really sorry."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, he very well knew their moment would soon come to an end. "Well, the least thing I can do is give you a ride."

Hinata shook her head, "Oh please don't, you must have other engagements to attend to."

Sasuke smirked, "I probably do but what kind of a man would o be if I let my date take a cab home."

Hinata blushed, "Seriously Sasuke, you don't have to do this."

"Don't worry Hinata, I'm doing this not as an obligation but because I want to take you home."

"Hey how come you don't offer to take me home?" Naruto complained with a pout.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Because I don't like you, dobe just hand me the keys."

Naruto mumbled something along the lines of colorful curses as he dug into his pockets and threw the keys at his friend who caught it with ease, "I call front seat!" Naruto said happily.

"You call nothing." Sasuke growled as he took Hinata by the arm and began dragging her towards the park exit.

Naruto gaped in disbelief, "How the hell am I supposed to get home then?" he demanded fumingly.

Sasuke smirked, "Ask your girlfriend for a ride, I'm sure she'll be happy to oblige."

"_Bastard.", _Naruto thought angrily as he stomped his way over to Haruno Sakura's still on going photo shoot, "And I thought we were best friends!" Naruto called out to Sasuke's retreating form, earning him a wave from the dark haired lad.

Finally alone and away from the loud mouth blond, Hinata sighed in content as she felt Sasuke's hold on her tighten. She looked up at him and smiled, "Sasuke," she began.

"Hn?"

"Well…um…thank you, thank you for this adventure." she said softly, using her bangs to cover her blush.

Sasuke nodded, "I'll have you know I'm not one to call my days an adventure."

Hinata giggled; finally the two reached the park exit and immediately spotted his cobalt blue 2007 Audi S4 Sport Sedan.

With gentleman like grace, Sasuke offered to open the passenger seat earning him a smile, "So tell me Mr. Uchiha, is this among the charms that run in your family?"

Sasuke entered the driver's seat with a grin, "Is it working?" he asked teasingly.

--

The drive to Hinata's apartment was more or so like their walk around Central Park, it was spent in peaceful silence. Hinata would once in a while comment about petty things like the weather and Sasuke would either nod or smile. From his reactions Hinata deciphered that maybe he was the type of guy who liked his peace while driving. So for the majority of the ride she kept her mouth shut and just continued gazing at the streets.

"Did you run out of battery?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Hinata smiled warily, "I guess you could say that."

Hinata averted her gaze back to the streets. Unfortunately for Hinata, quiet drives cause her boredom and boredom causes her to fall asleep. So without even knowing it she allowed her eyelids to close peacefully.

Because of Sasuke's fast driving it didn't take them long to finally reach Hinata's apartment compound, with great ease the dark haired celebrity maneuvered his car into the tenant's parking lot.

"I guess we're here" Sasuke announced only to find that his passenger had drifted off to sleep.

Taking out the keys from the ignition, Sasuke leaned over and admired her sleeping form.

"_Hyuuga Hinata, you are one angelic sleeper." _he thought with a smile as he observed her perfect form. Her long dark wavy hair reaching past her shoulders, her slightly parted perfect pink lips and her long beautiful lashes shielding away her breathtaking lavender eyes. _"I hate to do this to you but…"_

As gently and carefully as he possibly could he began to awaken the sleeping beauty out of her slumber, "Hinata, Hinata we're here." he whispered.

Hinata groaned, "Five more minutes Hanabi." she murmured as she continued to sleep, "I want to go to sleep more."

Sasuke smiled as he inched his lips towards her ear, "I'm not Hanabi." his warm breath tickling her exposed neck.

Hinata giggled, "Cut that out Hanabi…not Hanabi…wait…what do you-"

Finally opening her eyes and regaining her composure, Hinata noted that she was not in her bedroom but at the tenant's parking lot. What struck her odd was the warm breath that tickled her neck, which she secretly found delightful. As quick as lightning Hinata bolted up, accidentally banging her head with Sasuke's face.

From the "crunching" noise Hinata heard she immediately knew that whatever happened was not good, was not good for him at least.

"Shit!" Sasuke groaned as he covered his aching face whereas Hinata eyed him with fear, all that rang in her head was,

"_Lawsuit, oh my god he's going to file for a bloody lawsuit! He's going to sue me!"_

Hinata's heart began to beat fast as her mind began to swirl with crazy ideas.

"_I'm going to be known as the girl who broke Uchiha Sasuke's beautiful nose!"_

"_The next time people will see me will be when I'm escorted in handcuffs!"_

"Oh my god Sasuke, are you alright?" she panicked terribly as she tried to take his hand away from his face, "Is it bleeding? Is it broken? I'm really...Sasuke?…"

Instead of hearing the dark haired celebrity threaten her for a lawsuit, what Hinata heard instead was a deep baritone chuckle.

"_If getting my nose banged up because I tried to get a closer look of her then it was worth it." _he secretly thought to himself.

Hinata finally able to pry his hands off his nose examined the "damage" only to see that his nose was red and not really broken, she sighed with relief as she carefully touched his nose expecting for him to squirm but thankfully did not.

"Its not broken" she sighed happily, "I am really sorry and if you'd like I can take you to the hospital to make sure…"

Sasuke silenced her with a finger, "Its alright, there was no harm done."

Hinata continued to eye him with concern, "Are you sure? I mean that crunching sound, it sounded pretty…err…crunching."

Sasuke chuckled, "Relax, I've experienced way worst. Naruto and I banged heads once, now that was a sight to see."

Hinata giggled, "If you want I could go up to my apartment and get you some ice." she offered kindly, deeming it the least thing she could do.

Sasuke shook his head, "As soothing as that sounds, I don't want to trouble you anymore."

Hinata nodded in understanding, "Well, thank you once again for the adventure and for the ride and once again I apologize."

Slowly she began making her way out the car only to be stopped by an arm latched onto her wrists. "Sasuke?" she turned to look at him with questioning eyes.

"You…um…you never got a chance to finish what you were about to ask me." He began, and rather nervously.

Hinata blushed, _"Does he really want me to ask him whether he meant what he said? God, that's embarrassing!"_

Hinata smiled nervously as she began to feel the uneasiness in her rise, "Um…um…it was nothing…it was nothing, so lets just forget about that."

Sasuke nodded as he released his grip on her arm, leaving her with a reddish hand mark on her pale skin, "Well thanks for the ride and your company." she said with a smile as she was finally out of the car.

"Hyuuga Hinata." he said firmly.

"Um…yes?" She asked nervously, apparently she was not accustomed to him addressing her by her full name. _"Is that a suing voice?" _she nervously thought, _"Oh crap."_

Sasuke's voice was soft but she could clearly hear, "What I said at the park-"

Hinata nodded as the dark haired celebrity ran a hand through his silky hair, "I want you to know that I meant it." his eyes now locked with hers. Apparently his statement had answered her intended question.

Hinata unable to tear away from his onyx eyes smiled nervously, "I…I…I…I…I'm flattered." she stuttered, Sasuke noting her uneasiness nodded.

"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable but I just wanted you to know that."

Hinata nodded, "And it would also mean a lot to me if you can join me for dinner, tomorrow night."

Hinata stood frozen, it was then she finally realized that **the **Uchiha Sasuke was serious about what he meant, serious enough to ask her on a date.

Hinata nervously smiled, "I…I'd like that."

--

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" Hinata had barely entered her apartment door when she was greeted by her younger sister's loud voice.

"Hello to you to Hanabi." Hinata said sarcastically as she took off her Gucci shoes and set them to the side.

"So how was your date?" Hinata quickly turned to see her best friend and co-worker, Temari munching happily on an apple. "Where'd the almighty Uchiha take you to?"

Hinata groaned, "It was not a date." she muttered softly before plopping herself down in one of her couches, covering her face with one of her pillows.

Hanabi glared angrily at her sister, "Stop lying, that was so a date! _Hinata come run with me." _the younger Hyuuga said sarcastically mocking Sasuke's voice

Temari's apple fell from her mouth as she stared wide eyed at her friend and then at the younger Hyuuga, "He told you to run with him?" she demanded in shock.

Hanabi nodded her head vigorously, "He sure did, and Mr. Casanova even had the audacity to make her run in brand new Gucci heels and a Betsey Johnson original!"

Hinata buried her face in her hands, "I took the shoes off Hanabi…I ran barefoot."

Hanabi's jaw dropped while Temari smiled widely, "It's like a scene from a romantic movie." Temari demanded excitedly, "Damn, that boy does have the hots for you!"

"He made you run those filthy streets barefoot? Did you even tell him you just came back from the spa?" Hanabi spat.

Temari shoved the younger Hyuuga aside, "Hinata, do you know what this means?"

Finally looking up she shrugged her shoulders, "I need to buy a dress because I have a date with him tomorrow night."

Both Temari and Hanabi gaped in disbelief, "YOU WHAT?"

Hinata having had enough with her loud mouth accomplices walked towards the kitchen, "You heard me right, he asked me on a date after he drove me home"

"He drove you home?" Hanabi demanded with an accusatory finger earning her a nod from her older sister.

Temari still in shock picked up her fallen apple, "This is perfect, Tsunade is going to go crazy once she finds out that you've gotten so close to him!"

Hinata momentarily stopped, _"I almost forgot about that…" _she thought sadly, feeling the guilt of betraying Sasuke's trust for the love of her job.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be thrilled." she muttered but this time less enthusiastically.

--

Sasuke sighed contently to himself as he opened the door to Naruto's apartment, where he was currently staying. Apparently he had not made up his mind yet as to whether buy the apartment with the view or the apartment where Hinata was at. To his dismay Sasuke found Naruto making out with someone on the couch.

"_Note to self, never sit on that couch ever again." _

"Ahem." He announced his arrival rather rudely as the two quickly broke apart, Naruto smiling sheepishly while the girl began gathering her belongings.

"Could you at least knock?" Naruto demanded as he straightened himself out.

"You gave me a key." Sasuke replied monotonously his eyes darting back and forth from the girl to his disheveled best friend covered in lipstick.

"I guess I'll see you later Naruto." the girl stated with a blush as she passed by Sasuke and hurriedly exited the apartment.

"Yeah, sure…next time…" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Who was that?" he asked in a bored tone.

Naruto began to laugh sheepishly, "Eh, well, she uh…she works for Sakura and err…well, she promised to sneak me in the next time Sakura has a photo shoot."

Sasuke scoffed and muttered a soft, _"Man-whore" _to himself before making his way towards the kitchen. "You'll do **whatever it takes **to be with that girl, won't you?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Hell yeah, she's worth it."

"So if she told you to go jump off a bridge and die…you'll still think it's worth it?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"If that's the key I need to be with her then bring it on."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot…did someone drop you as a baby?"

"What about you? Did they leave you in the freezer for too long?" the blond replied smugly, Naruto began eyeing his friend curiously, "I didn't know Christmas came early today…Rudolf"

Sasuke raised a brow as he carefully made his way towards the mirror hanging in the hallway, only to find that his nose was unbelievably red. _"Hinata." _he thought with a secretive smile as he recalled the "accident".

"Seems to me you and your girlfriend need some lessons on how to kiss correctly, I bet you two banged faces." the blond laughed uncontrollably.

Sasuke growled, "It wasn't like that dobe." he muttered irritably only earning him more loud laughter from the blond.

"That's what they all say Sasuke…don't worry buddy, I'll buy you a kissing manual."

From that then on Sasuke knew he had to leave Naruto's apartment, just being in the same room as the blond was torture enough. _"I'm definitely moving the day after tomorrow" _he decided quickly as he tuned out the blonde's uncontrollable laughter.

--

Temari and Hanabi had decided to stay for the night; apparently the two girls were still trying their bests to pry out as much information as possible. "Can you please tell us more?" Hanabi pleaded.

"I already told you everything you needed to know." Hinata stated firmly.

"Yeah, but we're pretty sure you left out the hot details." Temari said with a smirk, "Come on Hinata, tell us every freaking detail alive!"

Hinata groaned as she took out her cell phone, "I'm going to call Tsunade."

"HEY DON'T YOU DARE USE HER AS AN EXCUSE." Hanabi demanded, trying to snatch the phone away but to no avail, "Fine, I'm going to bed then!" the younger Hyuuga huffed, pulling the sheets over her head.

Hinata eyed Tsunade's number, to call or not to call that was the question. Hinata sighed as she pressed the call button and listened on to the other end.

"Hello."

The voice that picked up did not belong to Tsunade but to her soft spoken assistant, Shizune.

"Shizune, hello it's me Hinata."

"Ms. Hyuuga…oh, hello…um…Tsunade is currently out cold from…oh you know…but no worries I'll wake her."

Hinata sighed inwardly; apparently her boss had overdone it and drank herself to sleep. "Thank you Shizune."

Hinata sighed as she was currently on hold; apparently Shizune had to wake up her slumbering boss.

"Is she drunk again?" Temari whispered earning her a nod.

"Hinata is that you?" Tsunade slurred from the other line, "How's my goddess doing with her assignment?"

Hinata smiled warily, "The assignment is doing perfectly fine ma'am."

"Then I'm guessing you got some pictures and a story?"

Hinata hesitated, doing her assignment while being around Sasuke was truly a tricky mission. "Err…um…you see…no…"

"NO, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NO?" Tsunade demanded angrily/

"Tsunade, remember your blood pressure." Shizune scolded.

"Shut up Shizune…Hinata, you better do one hell of a job after all I bragged about our latest mission to Orochimaru."

Hinata sighed, "Why did you have to do that? I thought you said you were going to surprise them."

"I was but then I just couldn't handle keeping such **juicy** information."

Temari quickly snatched the phone from Hinata, "Tsunade almighty, its Temari."

"Temari, what the hell are you doing there?"

Hinata was struggling to get back her phone but apparently Temari was quicker and had better reflexes, "Temari don't tell her everything." she pleaded.

But Temari wasn't listening and apparently she couldn't take holding in all the juicy news, "Ma'am, I thought I'd like you to know that Hinata was asked out on a date by **the **Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata's face fell, "How could you?" she demanded angrily, _"Sasuke." _

"A DATE, OUR GODDESS HAS A DATE WITH UCHIHA SASUKE!" Tsunade demanded excitedly, "Shizune, open up the champagne let's celebrate."

"Ma'am, I think you've already had enough of alcohol."

"Nonsense…open up the damn champagne or else you're fired."

Hinata could hear Shizune groan and walk out the room to do what she was told.

"So, Hinata you have a date with Sasuke? That's perfect, just make sure to get as much information out of him as possible…make me proud Hinata…make me so damn proud…" with that said she heard the line go dead.

"Yes ma'am." Hinata then tossed her phone at her bed, she was really not in the mood and the feeling of guilt was starting to build up. "Temari you shouldn't have told her everything."

Temari shrugged her shoulders, "She was bound to know and besides, our boss has the right to know everything…what's the big deal?"

Hinata remained silent, "It's just that…I'm feeling guilty…I'm using him."

Temari eyed her friend in disbelief, "For crying out loud Hinata, you're the freaking goddess of the camera, and you don't feel guilty."

"But why does it feel like I do?" Hinata murmured, she was very confused. "Uchiha Sasuke is known for being keen and picky when it comes to people he trusts, and now that I've gained his trust I feel like it's so wrong of me to just use it against him."

Temari scooted by her friend and hugged her tightly, "Honey, as far as we're concerned you're the tough bitch every other magazine reporter, every celebrity, every human being hates and that's what makes you awesome."

Hinata nodded at her friend's words, _"Wait a second, Temari is right, she's right indeed. I shouldn't feel guilty…I mean, I'm the goddess of the camera…every celebrity alive hates me because of what I do…I have no remorse!"_

"You don't love him do you?" Temari suddenly asked

Hinata's eyed widened and she could feel her cheeks heat up, "Um…um…god no, of course not…are you crazy…err…I just met him…"

"By the way you're stuttering I say you are" Temari teased, "Hinata and Sasuke kissing on a tree…K I S S I N G."

Hinata shook her head quickly, "Don't be silly, of course I don't love him…I mean, love develops slowly…I just met the guy three days ago and we just met again today…how can that possibly be love?"

Temari shrugged her shoulders, "Love moves in mysterious ways. I mean you'll never know when cupid's arrow will strike you."

Hinata blushed as she shook her head fervently, "Well you're wrong Temari, cupid's arrow didn't and never will strike me!"

The sandy haired blond then rested her head in one of Hinata's pillows, "Hinata, don't fall in love with your target. I'm begging you not as a co-worker but as a friend."

Temari sighed in content as she felt her eyes dropping, "I don't want to see you hurt Hinata, I don't want to see you cry."

Hinata smiled warmly at her friend, "Don't worry Temari, I won't fall in love."

But her thoughts soon led her to an event that did not happen that long ago, an event that only made her feel guiltier.

_"So __Mr. Uchiha__, if loud, bold and straight forward women aren't your type then what is?" Hinata asked, rather flirtatiously but not as head-strong as Sakura who flaunted all her "assets."_

_Sasuke continued walking hand in hand with the haired beauty a small smile gracing his lips, "Loud, bold and straight forward, those attributes remind me so much of my best friend…I say, I'd go for a simple, quiet, down to earth, modest yet somewhat feisty kind of girl."_

_Hinata nodded at his every word her small hand fitting perfectly in his, "You have quite the standards…do you think you'll ever find such a girl?" she asked with a smile._

_Sasuke stopped and took his hand to lift up her chin; mysterious onyx eyes met innocent lavender ones. "I already did."_

Hinata buried her hands as she quickly tried to erase the memory, _"I don't love him…I mean…how can it be love if I only met him three days ago and I'm meeting him again today…that's not love…"_

Erasing all her thoughts of the dark haired male, Hinata closed her eyes only to find her conscience getting the best of her in the persona of Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Stop haunting me damn it!" _Hinata thought irritably as she quietly got up and made her way to her terrace, she sighed contently as the cool breeze filled her sense.

"Sasuke" she let his name escape her lips as she tiredly gazed out the peaceful slumbering streets of New York, "What do I do?"

--

Meanwhile on the other side of town Uchiha Sasuke as well couldn't sleep, apparently every time he closed his eyes the lavender eyed beauty invaded his dreams. Never did he imagine himself ever opening up to anyone, let alone to a stranger he met just three days ago.

"_There's something about her that's different." _he told himself repeatedly, _"When she smiles its genuine and not fake, she speaks her mind, she's not overbearing she's…she's perfect."_

"Hinata" he let her name escape his lips as she contently viewed the darkened scenery before him, "I think I've fallen for you."

**End of Chapter 6**

**AN: **I am so close to making a new chapter so please continue to wait, now its time to make revisions for chapter 7! Oh boy, this is going to take a while.


	7. Confessions

**AN:**

I am seriously getting close to making a new update. So here's the revised chapter 7 and I hope you like it!

**Chapter VII: Confessions **

Yet another morning had fallen over the pristine city of New York. Hyuuga Hinata who had been peacefully sleeping soundly soon found herself waking up to her younger sister's ear-splitting screams and her best friend's constant nagging.

"Blondie!"

"_Not now, not now," _Hinata grumbled from underneath her pillow.

"What do you want now you little devil?"

"_Oh for goodness sakes can't a girl get some sleep around here?"_

Uttering a curse or two the dark haired beauty lazily got up from her bed and began making her way towards the scene of the noise.

Apparently the younger Hyuuga and the sandy haired blond were in the middle of a heated discussion, Hinata's upcoming date with Uchiha Sasuke. Muttering a soft and inaudible good morning to the two bickering gals, Hinata made her way towards her pantry and pulled out the ingredients she would need to make her coffee. She then casually strode towards her breadbox to pull out a muffin.

"Oh honey, think of the calories" Hanabi stated as a matter of fact as she pried her sister's fingers away from the "dangerous" muffin.

"I was going to eat that." Hinata mumbled as she watched her sister toss the muffin into the garbage bin.

"Have a carrot, its good and healthy." Hanabi said as she handed her older sister a carrot.

Upon seeing that there wasn't much of a choice Hinata reluctantly began to munch on the carrot secretly imagining it to be the muffin.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Hinata asked between bites.

"Well, since you have a date with the hottest and not to mention most wanted celebrity on the planet I just had to make preparations." Hanabi answered with a mischievous grin. "Speaking of which, I need to make an appointment at our favorite salon." with that said the younger Hyuuga left the kitchen.

"And what's your excuse?" Hinata turned to her best friend who unlike her was allowed to munch on a muffin.

"Tsunade called me up this morning; she said that while you're on your date with Sasuke I might as well make myself useful."

Hinata raised a perfect brow suspiciously, "And by useful you mean?"

Temari shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I have no choice but to go on your date as well."

Hinata nearly choked on the carrot she was chewing, "Excuse me?"

"Be there secretly of course."

Hinata sighed as she tossed what was left of her carrot stick into the waste bin; apparently she was able to sleep away her troubles but only to find them coming back to her the very next day.

"What else does Tsunade want? Does she want me wired as well? Is she planning on sticking microphones, secret cameras and all that jazz on me?"

Temari sighed as she approached her troubled friend, "Hey, remember our talk last night? Remember how I told you that the goddess is one tough bitch that everyone hates? I thought you said you were cool with this issue."

Hinata shrugged her petite shoulders, "I thought I was too, I mean I thought about it last night and like you said he's a target so I should treat him as one but…"

Temari raised a brow suspiciously, "But, but what? Hinata, there are no butswhen it comes to your profession. You're the freaking goddess for crying out loud! You do your job no matter how vile or conniving it is, you get out, you give the info to our boss, you get your glory and then the magazine gets the glory as well."

Hinata nodded at her friend's every word, "Yeah I know that…it's just that…Sasuke is different…he's…he's not like the other celebrities I tailed down."

Temari began to shake her head, "Hinata, please oh please don't tell me you've gone attached to him. Hello, have you forgotten the most important rule?"

Hinata groaned, "Never get too attached with your target, it'll only lead to consequences." she recited with much ease.

"Exactly right! Hey, when you were tailing down Deidara you were never this flustered."

Hinata smiled faintly at her friend, _"That's because I never got to know the guy up close, after all I did was pretend that I was a crewman on his set."_

Temari shook her friend out of her thoughts causing Hinata's lavender eyes to lock with Temari's dark ones, "Hinata, repeat after me, I am Hyuuga Hinata and I will not let Uchiha Sasuke get to me."

Hinata rolled her eyes at her friend's feeble attempt, "What is this now? Some sort of counseling?" she teased lightly.

"Oh shut up and just repeat it." Temari muttered with an irritated sigh.

"I am Hyuuga Hinata and I will…"

"_Hyuuga Hinata" he said firmly._

"_Um…yes?" She asked nervously, apparently she was not accustomed to him addressing her by her full name. "Is that a suing voice?" she nervously thought, "Oh crap!"_

"Hinata?"

_Sasuke's voice was soft but she could clearly hear, "What I said at the park-"_

"Earth to Hinata, are you listening to me?"

_Hinata nodded as the dark haired celebrity ran a hand through his silky hair, "I want you to know that I meant it." Apparently his statement had answered her intended question._

"Hey, Hinata!"

Hinata gasped at her recollection earning her a cold stare from her best friend, "Just say the line Hinata…what's so hard about that?" Temari demanded.

Hinata looked down sadly, "I am Hyuuga Hinata and I will…"

_Hinata staying close to him as possible breathed heavily, "Sasuke, where are we going?" she panted._

_Sasuke still holding her hand in his turned to her and smiled, "Run with me Hinata."_

The petite young woman quickly shook away her thoughts, her heart beating faster than normal "I am Hyuuga Hinata and I will…"

"_So __Mr. Uchiha__, if loud, bold and straight forward women aren't your type then what is?" Hinata asked, rather flirtatiously. _

_Sasuke continued walking hand in hand with the haired beauty a small smile gracing his lips, "Loud, bold and straight forward, those attributes remind me so much of my best friend…I say, I'd go for a simple, quiet, down to earth, modest yet somewhat feisty kind of girl."_

_Hinata nodded at his every word her small hand fitting perfectly in his, "You have quite the standards…do you think you'll ever find such a girl?" she asked through a smile._

_Sasuke stopped and took his hand to lift up her chin; mysterious onyx eyes met innocent lavender ones. "I already did."_

"And I will…And I will…"

"And I will get my ass into that bathroom because we have a hair appointment at two" Both girls immediately turned to face the younger Hyuuga, a hand on her hip a smile on her face.

"Hanabi?" Hinata looked at her little sister questioningly.

"Hurry up sis; I just cleared a seat for you at Jean Louis Hair Studio and after that we're heading off to get your nails done."

Hinata secretly sighed with relief while Temari rolled her eyes, "Hinata already went to the salon yesterday, I see no point of her going again."

Hanabi eyed the older woman irritably, "Look Blondie, going to the salon yesterday is equivalent to…to wearing last season's Gucci shoes and besides if Hinata wants to make a long lasting impression on Uchiha Sasuke then these treatments are the key."

Temari shook her head with utter defeat while Hinata smiled weakly, _"I think I've already left that impression on him"_

--

"You're really pathetic." Uzumaki Naruto was currently in his apartment, laughing loudly like a maniac.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he ran a hand through his dark locks, apparently telling his so-called best friend about his date wasn't the best of ideas for the loud blond wasn't being much of a help.

"I should have known you were much of a dobe to take things seriously."

The bubbly blond wiped a tear from his eye, "So let me get this straight, you invited that hot chick for dinner but now, you don't know where to take her."

"I told her I'd pick her up at her place but the venue slipped my mind." Sasuke grumbled as he continued to untangle his hair, which was perfectly fine to begin with. Apparently running a hand through his silky locks had become a habit of his, a habit he so often did when faced with an uncertain problem.

"Take her to a romantic dinner then, chicks dig that." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke thought about the suggestion, "Doesn't that seem as if I'm coming too strong on her, I mean the last time we met was three days ago at her apartment building and then we met again yesterday and if I take her to a romantic dinner that might…well it might not be a good idea."

Naruto yawned lazily, "Hey, as far as I'm concerned with chicks and their needs I say take her some place fancy but not too fancy because that might seem as if you want to propose. Look dude just remember the key points, romantic and fancy."

Sasuke nodded secretly thanking his friend for the suggestion, apparently Uchiha Sasuke had come to conclude that despite the fact Naruto was quite the blockhead he did give useful tips.

"_Romantic and Fancy it is."_

--

At exactly two o'clock in the afternoon, Hyuuga Hinata found herself being bombarded by a group of determined hairstylists who under Hanabi's strict orders were to transform her from innocent and sweet to breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Jean Louis will take good care of you sis, Temari and I will be back in a jiff." Hanabi said with a wink.

Hinata who apparently was "glued" to the chair eyed her sister with curiosity, "Is…is it wise of you to leave me here with these stylists? I mean…where are you going anyways? Why can't I come?"

Hanabi whose hand was now latched on to Temari's, quickly dragged the blond out the salon.

"You need to look gorgeous sis!" Hanabi called out, their figures slowly disappearing into the horizon.

Sighing in defeat Hinata nervously eyed the stylist, Jean Louis a pair of glinting scissors and a comb in his hand. "Ready my dear?" He asked with a strong French accent, "I will transform you from innocent to sexy."

Hinata smiled nervously as the scissors inched closer and closer towards her, "D-don't cut…don't cut off too much…"

"Silence! Jean Louis is working!" The Frenchman screeched dramatically.

"Yes sir!" Hinata gulped as she remained in total silence.

--

Temari was most definitely not in the mood, apparently being dragged around and not to mention forced against your own will by a nineteen year old girl in expensive Marc Jacob heels who not to forget was half your age was the most pathetic site one could ever see.

"Just…where…are…we…going…" she asked between breaths as she found herself being maneuvered through the crowd of people.

"We're here!" The younger Hyuuga announced triumphantly.

Temari still crouched down trying her best to catch her breath began to wheeze, "Where…is…here…exactly?" It was only when she looked up she realized that "here" had meant a store, and not just any store…a lingerie store…"

"Who said Hinata's hotness should only show on the outside." Hanabi said with a wink.

"Hinata is going to kill me for this." Temari muttered as she once again found herself being dragged inside by the younger Hyuuga, "Why in the world are we even here?"

Hanabi smiled slyly, "You're about to find out."

--

"We are finished!"

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. To her shock there staring right back at her was not the same Hinata that came in hours ago, there staring right back at her was a different Hinata, a Hinata whose usual long hair was styled into a lock of wavy dark locks.

The make-up they had applied on her was not too much, just right that it accentuated her creamy skin. "By order of Mademoiselle Hanabi we didn't cut that much."

"We applied light eye shadow, blush, mascara and pink gloss to give your lips that luscious look" Another stylist commented.

Hinata smiled as she examined her new look, "Told you you'd look hot" Hinata quickly turned to see her younger sister, her arms crossed coolly as she leaned against the wall. The younger Hyuuga quickly checked her watch, "Jean Louis my love thank you very much for squeezing in my sister at such short notice."

"It was my pleasure mademoiselle Hanabi and besides your sister was already beautiful to begin with."

Hinata heated up at the stylist's comment, "Well Jean Louis I'd love to stay around and chat but my sister and I have other places to go." with that said Hanabi planted a "diva" peck on the stylist's cheek in which he returned.

"Come back anytime darling, our doors are always opened"

--

"What's the next agenda?" Temari asked with a sigh.

Hanabi putting on her seatbelt and turning the keys to the ignition smiled warmly, "Hinata's apartment."

Hinata stared shocked at her sister, "You mean to say you're not dragging my ass to different boutiques to try on different clothes?"

Hanabi grinned, "I already picked one out myself and besides I've learned my lesson, you are the hardest person to shop for."

Upon reaching Hinata's apartment, the first thing Temari did was cover her ears, apparently she knew very well that her friend wouldn't take her younger sister's surprise quite well, especially when the surprise was in the form of lingerie.

"Get ready for the fireworks." Temari told herself as she plugged her ears with cotton, "In 5…4…3…2…"

"Hanabi what is the meaning of this?" Hinata demanded, her cheeks heating up rather quickly.

"I think they're sexy," The younger Hyuuga muttered in a bored manner, "So I bought them for you."

Hinata tried her best to conceal her creeping blush but apparently it was to no avail, "Are…are…are…you insane?" Hinata stuttered.

"No sis, I'm perfectly sane and besides, I think they'll compliment your body shape."

"Why did you buy me these? It's not like **he's** going to see them." with that thought in mind Hinata felt herself going faint. _"Bad Hinata…Bad Hinata…stop thinking that way."_

Hanabi looked up from her fashion magazine and smiled slyly, "Hey, you'll never know."

Hinata shook her head as she stuffed the lingerie back into its bag, "I…I…there is no way that I am wearing this…it's far too…too…"

"Sexy? Revealing? He'll never say no?"

Hinata nodded her head vigorously her blush continuing to creep up her cheeks, "Just take these back and get your money back."

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "Just wear them for crying out loud…I mean you said it yourself he's never going to see them so why not wear it"

Temari seeing that the "fireworks" had somewhat died down entered the room, "You know, even though your sister is annoyingly insane I agree with her on this, just wear it Hinata. Be bold and daring for once and besides your sister bought this for you. I'd love to wear something bought by my siblings."

Hinata looked away from her sister and friend, "Don't you have brothers? What sicko brother would buy his sister lingerie?" Hanabi asked with a raised brow.

Temari scoffed, "I never said my brothers bought me **those**! You're the sicko for even thinking such stupidity."

Hanabi grinned, "That's what they all say when they're in denial."

Hinata seeing no end to this quickly snatched the lingerie from Hanabi's hands, "I hope you're happy." she murmured before slipping into the bathroom to change.

After putting on against her will, Hinata put on the dress Hanabi had chosen for her. Luckily, the dress her younger sister had chosen was something decent and not too revealing, the dress had been a bluestone colored Calvin Klein sweet-heart neckline taffeta dress.

"It's pretty." Hinata whispered as her sister adjusted the zipper to her dress.

"You're lucky I wasn't thinking along the lines of leather and kinky." Hanabi teased as she began to fix her sister's hair.

Hinata smiled weakly, "So don't tell me you offer to style Neji as well when he goes out on dates."

Hanabi scoffed, "That workaholic bastard doesn't even have the time to go out. I mean all he does is stay cooped up in his study room. What an ungrateful bastard, he doesn't even let the world see the wonders I've done to make him look better."

Hinata giggled, "I like this…I like it when we're hanging out." she began softly her eyes not tearing away from sister.

Hanabi who was known for her smirks actually offered a sincere smile, "Yeah, me too."

Sadly, their sisterly bonding had to come to an abrupt end when the doorbell rang thrice thus signaling the arrival of Uchiha Sasuke.

"He's here…he's here!" Temari announced as she ran into the bedroom.

Hanabi looked at the gushing blond with a raised brow, "Then why don't you go and answer the door?"

Temari shook her head, "Uh-uh, he's looking so sexy in that Armani that I might faint if I see him up close." Temari said with a dreamy sigh.

"You're really pathetic Blondie, did you know that?"

"Ah, and you're a dominating tyrant. Did you know that?"

Hanabi smirked widely, "Touché."

"Right back at you," Temari grinned.

After quickly doing her last minute adjustments on her sister's dress Hanabi turned to Hinata to say, "Well sis, you look good and ready."

Hinata took one last glance at the mirror and smiled pleasingly, "And it's all thanks to you."

"And me!" Temari piped in.

Hinata smiled at her blond friend, "And of course you too Temari."

"Have fun tonight sis." Hanabi said as she hugged her sister tightly, "Behave and play nice okay?" she winked mischievously.

Hinata patted her sister on the head as she began to walk towards the front door, "Oh before I forget, there's one more accessory." Temari whispered.

Hinata's smile soon faded, _"This date…this date is a mission after all…and to think I almost forgot."_

"Tsunade paid big money for this so put this underneath your dress." Temari stated as she began to clip what seemed to be a tiny microphone on Hinata.

"W-what in the world is this?" Hinata demanded, "Oh god the whole having me wired thing was for real?"

Temari sighed as she adjusted the device, "Look, whatever he says to you, well we'll be able to hear."

Hinata stared wide eyed at her friend, "Who else will be listening?" she demanded angrily, her good mood suddenly fading.

Temari shrugged her shoulders as she began scratching the back of her head, "Well…err…me, Tsunade, Shizune and Hanabi…if she behaves."

Hinata was speechless, "This is going way too far," she muttered softly, "This…this is invasion of privacy!"

Temari rolled her eyes, "Its called making your assignment easier. Just make sure to keep that thing glued to you and besides it won't come off its not like there's going to be any **action **tonight." Temari winked.

"Hurry up with that Blondie! He's waiting and oh my god, he's pouting!" Hanabi cooed.

"Well have fun goddess!" Temari winked as she joined Hanabi in her sister's room, concealing themselves from the dark haired celebrity.

With a determined nod Hinata slowly opened the door to reveal her "knight in shining armor" clad in a black Armani collared shirt and dark pants, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting." she apologized softly.

Sasuke nodded as he extended his hand for her to take, "If you looking this good means I'll have to wait long then it's most definitely worth it."

Hinata blushed as she took his hand, "Um…I'm not over dressed am I?" she asked shyly.

The dark haired young man shook his head, "You look really lovely."

Hinata blushed, "You look charming as well." she said softly.

--

"What are they doing? Hanabi hissed, "What the hell is taking them so long?"

Temari who was busy spying through the peep hole grinned widely, "They're just standing there. I think they're just talking and gazing into each other's eyes."

Hanabi rolled her eyes as she shoved the sandy haired woman aside, "For such a wanted celebrity he sure is old fashion. Damn it, can't he hurry up and whisk her away already!"

Temari shrugged, "Finally the idiot's making some progress" Hanabi announced.

Temari taking cue quickly dialed her boss, "Tsunade, it's me Temari and yep the goddess has left the building. The mission has officially begun."

--

Tsunade smiled excitedly as she poured herself a cup of whiskey, "I told you this wire plan works."

Shizune shook her head, "I still think it's an invasion of privacy ma'am."

Tsunade began to laugh, "Privacy my butt, this is the best way to gather all what we need! Orochimaru lets see you beat us this time you bastard."

"Technically ma'am, Ms. Hyuuga was just a photographer, since when was espionage involved?"

Tsunade shrugged, "Since Uchiha Sasuke came along, now hurry up and set that thing I want to know what's happening!"

--

"So…um…shall we take leave?" Hinata muttered shyly avoiding his gaze.

Sasuke nodded as the two began walking towards the elevator, Sasuke then began to chuckle softly earning him a baffled look from Hinata. "W-what's so funny?" Hinata asked, now self conscious.

Sasuke shook his head, "Its funny how just three days ago we met at this elevator, your friend was causing quite a scene with my idiot of a best friend."

Hinata giggled at the recollection, "That's right…um…I've been meaning to ask, did you ever find an apartment?"

Sasuke's gaze was averted somewhere else but a smile was plastered on his face, "I did and it's perfect."

Hinata nodded, for the rest of the elevator "ride" the two spent it in silence. Upon reaching the lobby Hinata waved goodbye to the night guard and the two began walking towards the tenant's parking lot.

"How's your nose by the way?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Aside from the fact Naruto calls me Rudolf I think I'll live." he replied as he opened the passenger's seat for her to enter.

"Rudolf, well that's cute," Hinata said unexpectedly, "I like it." she whispered to herself.

Unbeknownst to her Sasuke had heard her, "That's good to know." He replied smoothly.

Hinata startled by the realization that he had heard, looked away nervously.

"Um…Sasuke, do you mind me asking where we're going?"

Sasuke now putting the car on drive grinned, "It'll be a secret until we get there."

"Keeping secrets from me eh? Now, that's not nice." Hinata teased as she put on her seatbelt, making sure to not loosen the device attached to her dress.

Sasuke chuckled as he began to drive out the parking lot, "Remember curiosity killed the cat."

--

"He's flirting with her!" Hanabi cooed as she and Temari listened on from Hinata's apartment.

"How lame," Temari scoffed as she poured herself a glass of juice "Is this how he acts when she's with him? I like him better when he's cold."

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "You're just jealous because my sis has a date and you're here stuck with me."

Temari smirked, "Whatever, anything beats staying at home listening to Gaara attempt to play the guitar and Kankuro whine like a pregnant woman."

Hanabi giggled, "Where do you think he's taking her?" she asked suddenly her eyes glinting with mischief, "I'm up for a bet."

Temari smirked, "You're on, fifty bucks says he takes her to some overrated romantic restaurant."

Hanabi grinned arrogantly, "Oh yeah, well Blondie, a hundred bucks says he takes her home." the younger Hyuuga smiled, eyes glinting with mischief.

--

"A hundred bucks says he's taking her to some restaurant with candles and all that romantic hoopla." Tsunade stated excitedly.

Shizune groaned, "Ma'am…now's not the time to make bets…"

"What's the matter Shizune? Are you afraid that you'll lose again?" Tsunade jeered.

Shizune sighed, "Fine, a hundred dollars says he's…he's…he's taking her somewhere…err…secluded?"

"Be ready to cough up the money." Tsunade demanded smugly, "Rich pretty boys like Uchiha always take their gals out to dinner."

--

Hinata gazed around her surroundings, she was most definitely not in the crowded areas of New York instead she was somewhere else, "Sasuke…where are we?" she began to wonder as she saw the city's horizon fade away.

"We're almost there." He reassured her, "Romantic and fancy restaurants was far too clichéd. I'm taking you somewhere better and private."

Hinata smiled nervously, _"Private? Private as in if he tries something no one will be there to help save me?" _the dark haired beauty began to panic.

"Do you trust me?" Sasuke asked suddenly his eyes momentarily focusing on her.

Hinata smiled weakly, "Of…of course I do…it's just that…this place…it's not the city anymore."

Sasuke smiled "Of course its not, after what almost happened to you this afternoon regarding my crazed fans I don't want a repeat of that."

Hinata felt touched; touched that _the_Uchiha Sasuke would go out his way to make her feel comfortable.

"So, are you still going to keep me in the shadow as to where we're going?"

Sasuke smiled, "I'm taking you to the place where I find peace."

Hinata smiled nervously, "And where exactly do you find peace Mr. Uchiha?" Hinata questioned with a raised brow.

"My rest house in the Hamptons." her smile soon faded into a nervous frown.

Meanwhile at Hinata's apartment Hanabi was dancing excitedly while Temari gaped in shock. At In-Zone magazines Tsunade was drowning out her loss through whiskey while Shizune counted her newly gained cash.

--

Stepping out of Sasuke's car the first thing Hinata noted was the fact that the Hamptons was a very swanky place where neighbors minded their own business and if lets say something were to happen no one would give a damn.

Of course, being that Hinata's father was a businessman who conducted business almost everywhere she had seen her fair share of the famed location, her family even owned a rest house here. The next thing she noted was the fact that Sasuke's rest house was a seaside retreat thus that explained the waves she had heard.

"Do you know why I took you here?" Sasuke asked as he approached her.

Hinata turned around and shook her head, "You said this was the place you found peace, so I'm guessing it has something to do with getting away from it all."

"Just bear with me for a while." Sasuke whispered in her ear as he tied a blindfold over her eyes.

Hinata froze in shock, "You said you trusted me right? He continued to whisper whereas Hinata could only nod, "Then trust me to lead you."

Hinata reached out for him and immediately she felt her small fingers wrapped in his larger ones, "You are truly a man of mystery Uchiha Sasuke." she whispered nervously as she felt herself being carefully lead to a place known to Sasuke but unknown to her.

Finally sensing him stop, Hinata felt his presence from behind her, slowly taking out the blindfold. "When I tell you to open your eyes, I want you to open them."

"The surprise isn't over yet?" she asked with a smile.

Sasuke chuckled, "Are you ready?" Hinata nodded, "Then go ahead and open your eyes."

Doing as told Hinata gasped at the site she saw, Sasuke had lead her by the beach and there set up nicely was a large blanket and a picnic basket, their surroundings lit up by torches.

"It's not really romantic but-"

"It's beautiful," Hinata muttered not letting him finish, she shyly turned to him and smiled, "I think it's really sweet."

Sasuke carefully putting a hand on her shoulder smiled, "You want to know the other reason I brought you here?" he whispered softly causing her heart to beat faster.

"Um…ok…"

"Look up at the sky and you'll know why."

Hinata gazed into the sky and smiled excitedly, the dark sky was filled with stars, stars that would never be seen in the city with its bright lights.

"Oh my, they're so beautiful," she whispered softly.

Sasuke not tearing his gaze away from the dark haired beauty beside him nodded, "They say stars shine brighter when there's less light, we'll never be able to see stars like these back in the city."

--

"Oh my gosh, it's so romantic." Hanabi squealed as her grip on Temari's hand tightened by the second.

Temari cringed, "Get off me! For such a small kid it's like you're taking freaking steroids!" the blond spat, massaging her aching hand.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Uchiha Sasuke definitely gets an A+." Hanabi squealed.

Temari rolled her eyes, "If he thinks romantic dinners are clichéd then so are picnics by the beach."

Hanabi glared angrily at the blond, "Just shut up and listen Blondie."

--

"A picnic? He took our goddess to a picnic?" Tsunade demanded, "He's swimming in money and all he can afford is a stinking picnic!"

"Its in the Hamptons ma'am" Shizune added softly, "And…and…and it has a nice view of the stars…and its romantic"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Its lame...for such a rich kid he sure is stingy"

--

"You never cease to amaze me Mr. Uchiha," Hinata smiled warmly, "You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

Sasuke smirked as he carefully placed his wine glass down, "I'm glad to know my family's charms are working."

Hinata nodded, "You know I've been meaning to ask, who Uchiha Sasuke is? Is he the mysterious heartthrob we've come to know through the magazines or is he a secret romantic at heart?"

Sasuke smiled, "Well then, how about you? Who is Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata giggled, "Now, let's not turn the tables quite hastily."

Sasuke chuckled, "Let's make a deal, I'll tell you who I am, if you tell me who you are. No secrets, no lies, do we have a deal?" his hand was extended.

Hinata reluctantly took his hand, "D-deal." she said nervously, _"Sasuke…I'm sorry…but…but there are things you cannot know…not just yet…"_

Finally releasing from their shake Sasuke leaned back and gazed at the stars, "So Ms. Hyuuga, what's your family like?" he asked suddenly his eyes not leaving the starry scenery.

Hinata thought about it, it seemed like a harmless question. "Well, before I moved out to live on my own I used to live under one big roof with my father, cousin and sister. My father's a businessman and he considers it as the best job in the world, apparently my cousin thinks the same and he's following in my father's footsteps. My younger sister who you've met yesterday is a fashion student, I love her very much but at times she can be annoying."

"And loud," Sasuke added with a smirk, "Your turn to ask me."

Hinata thought about her question, actually she had a lot to ask the famed celebrity but she didn't want to seem too headstrong. "Tell me about your family then."

Sasuke shrugged, "My father like yours is a businessman, my mother is the ever traditional stay at home wife and my older brother well he's studying abroad I suppose. I actually haven't seen him personally in a while, I mean we talk in the phone but that's not the same as actually facing him in person."

Hinata nodded at his every word, "So it's my turn to ask."

"Ask away."

"What do you do for a living?" Sasuke plucked out a grape and popped it into his mouth.

Hinata nearly choked on her sandwich. She was certain that the question of her profession was bound to be asked sooner or later but secretly she preferred later.

"Well I'm…I'm a photographer." she answered semi-truthfully, leaving out the part of her being the famed and hated goddess of the camera whose head is wanted by two very angry size zero models.

Sasuke stared at her with intent, "You're a photographer?" he asked with great interest.

Hinata nodded, "Photography has always been a passion of mine but my father made me take up business in college in hopes of seeing me become a businesswoman but after college I took up photography again."

Sasuke nodded, "I admire your determination, I admire the fact you never let your dreams slip away."

"Well how about you? Did you always want to be a celebrity?"

Sasuke sat still for a moment, "You'll never believe this but I never wanted to be a celebrity."

Hinata stared at him curiously, "You're joking right?" she demanded.

Sasuke shook his head vigorously indicating that he was not, "Naruto dragged me into an audition which was supposed to be his chance at the spotlight but instead they chose me and I didn't even audition."

Hinata giggled, "He must have been very mad at you." she said softly.

"He was mad for a while considering the fact I stole his chance at stardom but in the end he became a celebrity as well."

"If you didn't want to be a celebrity, what did you want to be?" Hinata asked.

"Hm, I thought it was my turn to ask" Sasuke teased lightly.

Hinata pouted, hoping that her "cute" trick would work on him and luckily it did, "I better get to ask you two questions as well. Anyways I'm not sure, I never gave my future a thought because father had already promised me a position at his company but when I became a celebrity the plans changed."

Hinata nodded, quite saddened by his confession, "So after college your father had wanted you to work at his company? Didn't you want to do something else?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Everything was planned, so stop asking question because it's my turn."

Hinata playfully stuck her tongue out, "Go ahead and ask away."

--

"A futureless bum, that's what he is." Temari stated coldly.

Hanabi growled angrily, "One more peep out of you and you are so out of here!"

"Then I guess I'll take my radio then." the blond replied smugly.

Hanabi gaped in defeat, "Just…ughh…just be quiet and listen."

--

"Are you getting all of this?" Tsunade asked excitedly.

Shizune who was busy scribbling on a notepad nodded vigorously, "Every word ma'am."

"Hyuuga Hinata once this mission is over say hello to a big fat raise!"

--

Sasuke rested his hand on his knees his face that of one deep in thought, "Hm, do you prefer boxers or briefs?"

Hinata began to blush uncontrollably at his sudden unexpected question, "I think that's not-"

"You said ask away," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Hinata gulped nervously, "B-boxers?"

"Are you asking me?" Sasuke stated with a raised brow, a sly smirk plastered on his moon shined face.

Hinata quickly shook her head, "I prefer B-boxers. Are you happy now?"

"Alright, you've asked your questions. It's my turn now." Hinata said with a smile.

Sasuke leaned back, lying down on the sanded blanket, "Ask away."

Hinata thought about a possible question she would ask him, a question that would be worthy enough, "You went to the Caribbean right?" she began nervously.

"That is correct." he answered simply, his voice taking a serious tone.

"I don't mean to be nosy but why did you go there?"

Sasuke sighed as he gently grabbed her arm, forcing for her to lie beside him. Reluctantly Hinata obliged, her head resting on his shoulder while his arm snaked its way around her waist.

"Did you go there as the magazines say? Did you go there because of a break-up?" she whispered softly.

Sasuke smirked, "I wasn't even seeing anyone at that time, as a matter of fact I haven't been seeing anyone since Sakura. " his voice trailed off as he saw the surprised look on Hinata's face.

"YOU WENT OUT WITH SAKURA!" Hinata demanded.

He playfully placed a finger on her lips, "You can ask me that next question, as I was saying, I went to the Caribbean to get away from the media. Many have believed that I was secretly dating someone which in reality I wasn't. I went to the Caribbean because I wanted to forget about my grandfather's death."

Hinata's eyed softened upon hearing this, "So… so you went there because of a family crisis? Not because of a break-up?"

Sasuke nodded, "Those damned tabloid magazines have been saying crap like I've been dating someone in secret and that I went to the Caribbean because of our break-up but those weren't true. Naruto, he was the one that told me about my grandfather's death, I had been on set filming my new movie when I was informed."

"You were close with your grandfather?" Hinata asked softly.

"Yeah, he was the only person in my life who had nothing planned for me. He was the only one in my family who told me to live life as I wanted. He and I were very close."

"I'm sorry for your loss; I know what it feels like to lose a love one. My mother died after childbirth and I never knew her that well and I sometimes wonder whether my life would be different had she been around."

Sasuke sighed, "You have one more question to go." He whispered as he breathed in her intoxicating scent.

Hinata blushed madly, "Um…what was I going to ask….oh yeah, you went out with Sakura?" she asked, completely stunned.

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah but it was a publicity stunt, we did that to promote our movie but apparently she went way too far and thought it was real."

Hinata nodded, "No wonder she seems…rather…err…possessive of you."

Sasuke began to chuckle as he began to unexpectedly stroke her hair, which to Hinata's surprise she found quite soothing and relaxing, better than any New York spa.

"_He found my weakness." _Hinata thought as she found herself slowly drifting to sleep.

"Don't fall asleep on me now; I have more questions to ask." He whispered in her ear causing Hinata's eyes to snap wide open and she began to blush uncontrollably, "Yesterday you asked me what type of girls I liked. Well, what about you? What qualities are you looking for in a man?"

Hinata giggled, "Would you really like to know?" she asked teasingly.

"You're not the type of girl who wants a prince or knight in shining armor right?" he asked with a raised brow.

Hinata stifled a giggle, "No, they're overrated. If I were to fall for some character it'd be someone unlikely, like a mysterious masked bandit."

Sasuke smirked as he continued to entrance himself with her long midnight locks, Hinata sighed in delight, "A mysterious masked bandit? Honestly, what qualities do you seek for?"

"Hm, I'd go for a sweet, caring, understanding, adventurous, somewhat mysterious, sweet talking kind of guy." she answered truthfully.

"Quite the standards you have there."

Hinata smiled, "Indeed I do but a mysterious masked bandit would be much better, he's mysterious, alluring and hmm, unpredictable and always full of surprises."

Without warning Hinata soon found herself being pinned underneath Sasuke, her eyes widened with fright.

"_What is he doing?" _she panicked terribly, her heart racing very fast.

Slowly he leaned over to where her ear was and whispered soothingly, "I may not be that mysterious masked bandit you seek for,"

"Sasuke?" she muttered breathlessly.

"But I'm that mysterious guy full of surprises."

If time were able to be frozen and kept as a treasure forever, then the moment Hinata would cherish forever was the very moment their lips met. The moment where all she could think of was him and all he could think of was her, when his soft lips pressed against hers.

The moment when she secretly took out the microphone that connected her to her best friend and her boss, the moment when she tossed it away, not caring where it landed, not caring what happened to it. She'd freeze the moment she heard him mutter the words,

"Be mine Hinata," so sweetly in her ears.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Unexpected Changes

**AN:**

**Spring break is almost over and instead of doing homework I'm doing chapter revisions. So chapter 8 is done and dealt with, read and review. Lovable readers, review for mama.**

**Summary: (AU story, expect characters to be a tad bit ****OOC)**

She's an undercover photographer who'll do just about anything to take pictures of the world's most sought out celebrities.

He's the most sought out male celebrity on the planet who's just about had it with photographers and media.

Find out what happens when he becomes her assignment.

**Chapter VIII: Unexpected changes**

It was in the middle of the night and nearing dawn when Yakushi Kabuto entered his boss's office unannounced only to find him yet again passed out from the over consumption of alcohol.

Orochimaru was one who never went home often, apparently to the snake like man his magazine company was the only home he needed and beating his rival magazine company was the only thing he lived for.

With a disgusted look on his face he carelessly tossed his sleeping boss the pictures he had recently took of Uchiha Sasuke and his new lady "friend". Orochimaru, half drunk and half sober stirred in his sleep, "Kabuto, is that you?" he murmured.

Kabuto who was about to leave, stopped in his tracks to acknowledge his boss; "Yes sir and I have new pictures sir, pictures that might interest you."

Orochimaru groaned as he tiredly got up from his desk and began to open the parcel that contained the pictures, "This better be good." he murmured coldly as he began skimming through each and every shot.

"Two days ago sir, Haruno Sakura had a photo shoot at Central Park," The bespectacled young man began.

Orochimaru furrowed his brow as he continued to skim through the pictures; most of what he had seen were pictures of the pink haired model during her said photo shoot.

"Tales of that over rated anorexic stick does not interest me; you should know that by now."

Kabuto frowned at his boss's comments and inability to listen, "Actually sir, aside from Haruno Sakura's photo shoot, Uchiha Sasuke was there as well and he was accompanied by a lady friend."

Orochimaru quickly looked up to meet the glinting eyes of his ace photographer, "The two seemed very close sir." Kabuto added with a smirk.

Orochimaru continued skimming through the pictures and quickly stopped of the picture with Sasuke and his anonymous leading lady, "Kabuto my friend, I have another mission for you," the snake like man smiled deviously as he traced the photograph with his hands, "Find out more on this beautiful damsel and her relationship towards the Uchiha."

Kabuto nodded curtly, "Let that plastic surgery crazy Tsunade have that Caribbean piece for all I care, for as long as I'm concerned, we have our own piece, a far better story to tell."

--

"UCHIHA SASUKE'S NEW LADY!" Tsunade screeched angrily as she held a copy of Celebrity Weekly's latest issue, "SHIZUNE GET ME SOME WHISKEY!"

"It's too early to be drinking ma'am, have some coffee instead." Shizune sighed as she carefully placed the steaming cup of coffee on her boss's desk.

Tsunade tightly gripped the issue, "That bastard, that snake, that evil man, that good for nothing, how the hell did he get this news?"

"I see that you've received Ororchimaru's personally sent copy of Celebrity Weekly's latest issue. Apparently last night they printed out the issue and this morning it reached the stands, people are going haywire, the media is going crazy."

"I freaking know that, so just shut your trap." Tsunade spat angrily, not even bothering whether her drink was too hot as she took big gulps from the mug, "Shizune do you know what the hell this means?"

"Um, Ms. Hyuuga is in trouble?"

Tsunade nodded vigorously as she continued to flip through the magazine's pages, "How in the world is Hinata supposed to accomplish our assigned mission when now she's known as Uchiha Sasuke's new lady!"

Shizune nodded at her boss's every word, "That would prove difficult, but I'm sure Hinata will think of a way. I mean there's never a time she's let us down."

Tsunade groaned as she began to massage her throbbing head, "Call Hyuuga Hinata and Sabaku Temari, tell them to get their asses here as soon as possible."

--

Mornings were never Hyuuga Hinata's favorite time of day, in fact she despised morning's greatly for not only did it signal the beginning of yet again a new day of work but another day of dealing with loud people, namely her younger sister and her best friend.

"_Last night was sure unexpected," _Hinata thought with a blush.

"_After we kissed it seemed to me as if he were too shy to even look at me."_

"_I guess along with his handsome features and alluring charms comes the great kisser package." _The dark haired beauty began to giggle to herself as she sat in one of her leather couches, closing her eyes as she relived what she deemed to be greatest experience ever, kissing _the_Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Hyuuga Hinata, just what in the world did you get yourself into?" _

Hinata found herself waking up in a rather cheerful mood, a mood that was sadly about to change from just one phone call.

"_Shizune," _Hinata read the caller ID, _"I'm not supposed to be working yet."_

"Hello?" Hinata greeted.

"Ms. Hyuuga its Shizune, did I by any chance wake you?"

Hinata giggled, "No not at all, I've been awake for quite some time, um…how may I help you?"

"Err…well…um…boss…um…Tsunade, she wishes to speak with you and Temari at once."

"_Temari, oh that's right she and Hanabi were supposed to be here when I got home but oddly they weren't."_

Hinata looked around her apartment and saw no traces of her sandy haired friend, but there were traces of the junk she and Hanabi left lying on her carpeted floor.

"Um, actually Temari went home last night, but I can call her cell phone for you."

"That would be much appreciated," Shizune said politely, "And Ms. Hyuuga, if possible please come here as soon as possible, it's very urgent."

Quickly rushing to the bathroom, Hinata took a quick shower, not even bothering to blow dry her hair she slipped into a pair of dark blue jeans and a kimono like dressy top that fitted her perfectly.

Tying up her hair in a ponytail she applied a little bit of blush and glossy lip shiner as she put on her flats.

Hinata took out her cell phone and began to dial Temari's home number only to be answered by her brother, "Hello!" Kankuro practically screamed through the phone, "Look you've got to speak up my brother's having a shitty rock show here, GAARA SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Hinata sighed, "Kankuro, Yeah, I was wondering if…"

"GAARA, PLAY THAT DAMN GUITAR ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL BREAK IT IN HALF…Sorry, who is this again?"

"Um…it's Hinata and I was wondering if…"

"Hey Hinata, long time no talk…how have you been?" Kankuro interrupted quickly, "I mean, Temari hasn't brought you along for a while and we miss your company so it'd be nice if you dropped by sometime."

Hinata groaned, apparently she didn't have time for small talk, "I'm good Kankuro, I'd really love to talk but anyways I was wondering if…"

"Hold on for a second, oh for crying out loud that little bastard is at it again. GAARA SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Hinata sighed in relief as she heard her sandy haired friend's voice from the other line, "Kankuro who's on the phone?"

"Oh yeah, Hinata you wanted to speak with Temari right?"

"Yes and its urgent so please let me talk to her."

"Hinata, hey what is it?" Temari yawned from the other line, yanking the phone away from her brother, "Sorry about the noise, didn't I tell you Kankuro whines like a pregnant lady while Gaara attempts to play the guitar. GAARA SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I SHOVE THAT GUITAR UP YOUR YOU KNOW WHERE. Sorry about that, anyways, just wait and see me end up getting evicted because of these two-"

"Temari, Tsunade wants to see us ASAP!"

"Ugh man, does she want to see us now?" Temari groaned.

"Yeah, I'm hailing a cab right now so hurry up. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Fine, fine." with that said the two friends parted ways, Hinata nervously making her way towards their office while Temari broke Gaara's guitar in half.

--

Deciding to take a taxi cab rather than the subway Hinata arrived promptly at her work office only to find her sandy haired friend no where in sight, "Temari isn't here yet?" Hinata asked a random employee who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Glad you could make it Hinata," Shizune greeted with a smile, "Ms. Sabaku is inside right now."

Hinata sighed in relief, _"And here I thought she bailed on me."_

"The others are waiting." Shizune said with a smile.

Hinata nodded as she followed Shizune into Tsunade's office, there she found Temari and surprisingly Hanabi gathered around Tsunade's desk. "Have a seat Hinata." Tsunade ordered sternly.

"What took you so long sis?" Hanabi asked curiously with a raised brow, looking up from her well manicured nails.

"What's going on and why is my sister here?" Hinata asked as she curiously eyed her boss then her sister and back, "Hanabi, what are you doing here?"

Hanabi sighed as she began to twirl her fine strands of hair, "Blondie needed a ride, I've been seriously demoted to chauffer."

"Hey, you're the only one I know who doesn't give a damn about speeding." Temari spat defensively.

"And here I thought you were too scared Blondie, by the way sis nice pic, never knew you were so photogenic."

Hinata eyed the room curiously, something was up and apparently she had been left out in the shadow "Did I, did I by any chance miss something?"

Tsunade carelessly tossed Hinata the latest issue of Orochimaru's Celebrity Weekly magazine, which she caught rather clumsily. With wide eyes that oozed with shock the dark haired beauty gaped in disbelief. "Read it and weep." Tsunade muttered coolly.

"Oh no, w-when, h-how, Uchiha Sasuke's new lady?" Hinata exclaimed in disbelief.

Everyone in the room nodded, "Boy, news does spread fast." Hinata heard Hanabi murmur to herself.

"Celebrity Weekly's editor-in-chief, Orochimaru had apparently sent a photographer to capture Haruno Sakura's ongoing photo shoot at Central Park, someone must have leaked that Uchiha Sasuke and you were at the same park at the same time." Tsunade answered as a matter of fact.

"_I knew I should have been more careful, how could I have been so stupid as to let my guard down so easily?"_

Hinata tightly gripped the magazine, still shocked and still in denial "You should have been more careful." Tsunade murmured as if reading her thoughts.

Hinata nodded sadly, "I…I…I know but…but the only person that knew Sasuke and I were at Central Park was Haruno Sakura."

"_Could she have told? I know she's demented but would she betray a fellow celebrity?"_

"Then that walking stick leaked the info then!" Hanabi spat angrily.

"_Maybe Hanabi is right, maybe Sakura told, she was the only one who knew where we were."_

"Whoever leaked the information is now swimming in all the glory. Damn it, and here I thought we were finally going to kick Celebrity Weekly's ass this issue." Tsunade growled clutching her fists tightly.

"I guess they beat you bad." Hanabi grinned as she examined her freshly coated nails earning her evil glares from Shizune, Tsunade and Temari.

Hinata looked at the magazine cover for the umpteenth time, she smiled sadly as she recalled the moment, the moment when Sasuke had told her that she possessed the qualities he was searching for in his ideal girl, the very same moment now captured in a photograph for everyone to see.

"_Sasuke, I wonder if he's seen this."_

Shizune noted the sullen face Hinata bore with her; carefully she put a hand on the petite girl's shoulder and smiled kindly.

"Hinata, we're not saying that it's your fault but now that Celebrity Weekly has the upper hand on this its best that you watch your back."

Hinata nodded at her every word, "Shizune is right Hinata, those sneaky bastards will do whatever it takes to find out who you are. I hate to break it to you but your job just got a hell lot harder." Temari added with a sigh earning her a nudge from the younger Hyuuga.

Hinata sighed heavily as she handed back the now wrinkled magazine back to her boss, Tsunade ran a hand through her sandy locks and sighed deeply, "Hinata, you're my star photographer, you're the reason why our magazine firm hasn't shut down yet, you're the reason why we're still breathing, do us all a favor and stay safe, stay away from suspicious people and just continue the assignment with ease."

--

Haruno Sakura had been indulging herself in a relaxing avocado face mask by her pool when her close friend yet rival on the catwalk, Yamanaka Ino barged in looking frantic and out of breath.

"God Ino you need to lose more weight, I can practically feel my floors vibrating because of your Godzilla like weight." Sakura sneered through her face mask.

The blond super model brushed off the comment and quickly flicked away the cucumbers on Sakura's eyes, "What the hell?" the pink haired diva demanded, "I have a photo shoot at the Bahamas tomorrow and I want to look sexy."

"Did you see this issue?" Ino interrupted, "Looks like your boyfriend moved on from you pretty fast."

Sitting up from her poolside pampering she quickly took the magazine and gasped, "Uchiha Sasuke's new lady, why that little slut! How dare she make the cover of this magazine and not me?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Shut up, do you know this girl or not?"

"To hell I do, I met her at my photo shoot, that little harlot was clinging on to my Sasuke as if he belonged to her and now she's on the front cover!"

Ino grinned victoriously, "Your photo shoot must have been a dud, don't worry princess, there's a _tiny_bit of news about your shoot on page 64…it's beside the worst dress celebrities."

Sakura frowned angrily as she flipped through the designated page, "What the hell is the meaning of this? This isn't even a story it's just a picture of me!"

"Looks like you're not the hottest news anymore." Ino added with a wink

Sakura angrily tightened her grip on the magazine, slowly ripping it to shreds, "That…girl…is…going…down!" she said through gritted teeth.

--

"You woke me up to read yet again another article pertaining about me?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow as his manager and publicist, Jiraiya handed him Celebrity Weekly's latest issue. "Didn't I tell you to disregard any tabloids put about me?"

"It was quite an issue." The silver haired Hatake Kakashi added not looking up from his book.

"Ew, how could you take that out in public?" Naruto demanded with an accusatory finger, "That's porn damn it!"

Kakashi eyed the blond bombshell lazily before returning back to his book, Jiraiya folded his arms with a sigh, "Read it and weep Uchiha, this article is causing quite the media stir."

"You mean you made me drag his ass here for an article about him? I better get paid for this!" Naruto demanded as he rubbed his eyes continuously, clearly lacking from sleep, "And I had a hang over too!"

"Matters such as _this_ shouldn't be taken lightly." The white haired man muttered, "Would you care to explain?"

Sasuke groaned as he and Naruto eyed the magazine, "Uchiha Sasuke's new lady, what's the big deal with this?" Naruto demanded, "Almost every month Sasuke always has a new lady friend." the blond added with a mischievous grin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he snatched the magazine away from the nosy blond, he carefully examined the front cover and sighed _"Not bad, whoever took this captured my good side, wait a minute, Hinata?"_

"Hey Sasuke bastard, isn't this the hot chick you were with?" Naruto asked loudly, a wide grin plastered on his face. "You two look like you're about to kiss." he said in a sing song fashion.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke murmured, his eyes not tearing away from the picture on the front cover.

"Would you care to explain who that young woman with you is?" Jiraiya demanded once more.

"_She_ is none of your business." Sasuke replied as he began to get up from his seat, carefully pacing back and forth. _"She's probably seen the issue by now." _

"_I just hope she's not getting a hard time from those damned media."_

"Sasuke as your manager and publicist I have the right to now at least issues such as this!"

"You're not my mother or my father; you don't need to know anything." Sasuke stated coldly, "What goes on in my life are mine and mine to know."

Jiraiya shook his head, _"Stubborn boy." _he thought, "Listen Sasuke, I'm your manager and I have been for many years, didn't I tell you to share to me whatever happens?"

Naruto began to chuckle as he held his sides, "Yeah right, you're just being nosy old man."

Jiraiya sighed as he approached the dark haired celebrity, "I know I told you to be smooth with the ladies but don't you think this has gone enough?"

Sasuke raised a brow, while Naruto who had been eating the complimentary candy present at Jiraiya's office looked up with an interested gaze, "You're career has suffered from a lot of scandals, first the media went crazy when you went out with that model Haruno Sakura, then they went crazy again when you broke up with her-"

"YOU BROKE SAKURA'S HEART?" Naruto demanded as he crushed one of the candies in his hand, "How dare you."

"Shut up dobe, we didn't go out in the first place, that was just an idea to increase publicity." Sasuke stated, trying his best to keep his composure and to keep himself from killing his blond friend.

"The next scandal was when you were blamed for the break up of top model Yamanaka Ino and that boyfriend of hers Nara Shikamaru, the press were saying that you had secretly met with the blond beauty despite the fact she was in a relationship already." Jiraiya added.

Sasuke scoffed, "As if I'd go out with her, she's like the 2nd Sakura, although she's more tolerable, she's still mental."

"Another issue was that Caribbean story, apparently people have been saying that you had gotten over yet again another break up and wanted to ease the pain by going to the Caribbean."

Sasuke cringed, "Don't bring that issue up," he muttered softly, "Its personal."

"So, was there a woman involved?" Jiraiya asked with a raised brow, "Was there?"

Naruto eyed his friend with concern, "Eh, I don't think you should bring that up, it's somewhat family related."

"No, there was no woman involved," Sasuke replied monotonously, "My grandfather had just passed away and I needed a break."

Jiraiya nodded in understanding, "You know Sasuke, you're on every magazine imaginable and what concerns me the most is the fact that the stories they have on you aren't helping your career."

"He's in every magazine imaginable? Ew, even playboy?" Naruto asked with a disgusted face earning him a smack from the silver haired Kakashi, "What the hell was that for?" he screeched angrily as he rubbed his head, _"Perverted bastard."_

"Didn't anyone tell you to never believe what magazines print out?" Sasuke stated with a sneer.

"Sasuke, I hope you're taking this seriously, one more bruise on your career, one more scandal on your portfolio and I'm sure you'll never be able to rise up from it again."

"These magazine issues, these stupid articles, they're nothing but useless lies used by the people as entertainment. Don't strain yourself, ignore them I always do."

"Apparently as much as I'd want to ignore these articles, this particular article of you with this young woman is selling like hot cakes. People want to know who she is-"

"Didn't I tell you already that _she_is no one's business but mine? So just leave her alone."

Jiraiya sighed in defeat; clearly he knew he was never getting anything out the stubborn celebrity. "Well then, I suppose we can clarify this issue tonight, at the opening of Momochi Zabuza's new restaurant."

"What do you mean?"

"You were invited and it seems that the media will be expecting your _girlfriend_to show up with you."

"People who pester other people just for the sake of their entertainment is not worth my time, tell them to cancel my name on their invitation list." Sasuke stated simply.

"They've already set you to the V.I.P. table," Kakashi added, not even looking up from his book, "Can't cancel now."

"Then you can have it, take Jiraiya with you." Sasuke said as he ran a hand through his hand, _"There's no way I'm going to have her hurt because of me."_

"I have my own invitation and so does Jiraiya."

Naruto furrowed his brows, "How come I didn't get invited? I thought everyone who was an anyone is invited!" the blond demanded haughtily.

"Are you an _anyone_?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"But I want to go," Naruto demanded with a pout, "If you and **Hinata** don't want to go can I have your invite?"

Sasuke cringed as both Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at Naruto with smiles on their faces, "Hinata eh? What a pretty name." Jiraiya began.

"Indeed, such a pretty name for a pretty young woman." Kakashi added with a smile.

Sasuke glared daggers at his blond friend who silenced his mouth with a hand, "It was a slip of the tongue I swear!" The blond pleaded

"Just stay away from me you dobe," Sasuke hissed as he began to walk towards the door, "Can I go now? I have other plans to attend to."

Jiraiya gave a nod, "Off to see Ms. Hinata I presume." Jiraiya teased whereas Naruto and Kakashi smiled widely.

"None of your business!" Sasuke muttered as he took his coat and began making his way out the office, his blond friend tailing right behind him.

"Wait up Sasuke bastard!" Naruto demanded as he took a handful of chocolates from Jiraiya's desk, "Hey, I said wait up!"

"Sasuke, don't forget to take your girlfriend Hinata to the restaurant opening tonight!" Kakashi called out.

--

Hinata sighed heavily as she handed back the now wrinkled magazine back to her boss, Tsunade ran a hand through her sandy locks and sighed deeply, "Hinata, you're my star photographer, you're the reason why our magazine firm hasn't shut down yet, you're the reason why we're still breathing…do us all a favor and stay safe, stay away from suspicious people and just continue the assignment with ease."

"_How can I possibly finish this assignment now that I've fallen hard for my target."_

"_What should I choose __my job or love?"_

"_Temari's right, this assignment just got a hell lot harder."_

After their meeting with Tsunade, Hinata accompanied by her best friend and younger sister carefully made their way out the office complex and onto the streets of New York. "Who's up for some sushi and karaoke?" Hanabi suggested with a wide grin.

"Are you nuts, sushi and karaoke? It's freaking early for that." Temari reminded her coldly, "And besides I think your sister might need rest, hey Hinata, you ok?"

Hinata not even bothering to answer nodded her head slowly. Hanabi and Temari exchanged worried glances "Sis, are you alright?"

"Of course she's not alright you twit, can't you see she's frowning." Temari hissed as she wrapped a comforting arm around her saddened best friend, "Hey Hinata, we still don't have to work you know, what do you want to do now?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders, "I'm going home, you guys can go and get sushi."

"Then we'll go with you then!" Hanabi announced excitedly.

Hinata turned to her sister and offered a smile, "No, you go ahead and take Temari for some sushi, I'll be fine, I just have to clear some thoughts."

"Hey, you're not upset because of the article right?" Temari asked with a raised brow, "Don't be scared Hinata, whoever tries to pry into your business will get the shit beaten out of them from me."

"And don't forget me, but not today, I just got my nails done." Hanabi added flashing her perfect set of pearly white teeth.

Sighing contently to herself Hinata hugged her sister and best friend as she hailed herself a taxi cab, "Go out and have fun you two, you deserve it, have a sushi and sing a song for me as well." the dark haired beauty commanded as she stepped inside the cab.

"Aw man, you mean I'll be stuck with Blondie?" Hanabi pouted still holding her sister's hand, "No fair!"

Temari scowled, "Hey twit, I should be the one complaining. I'm a grown woman and I'm hanging out with a nineteen year old Prada wearing devil."

"Actually it's Coach and hey you should be flattered I'm spending time with you. Just wait and see when I'm done with fashion school, you'll be begging to hang out with me."

"As if shorty!"

Hinata giggled as she pried her hands off her sister's, "I have to go guys, have fun ok?"

Hanabi and Temari waved sadly as they saw her off, "Let's go diva, I'm hungry as hell and you're paying."

Hanabi gaped as she twirled around her car keys, "And why dare I ask am I paying?" she asked with a raised brow, "First I become your chauffer now I become your bank account, what's up with that?"

"Its simple, you're rich and I'm a chick in need, now let's go before the sushi place crowds up." Temari grinned back evilly.

"Blondie, had I known better I'd say you're quite the free-loader." Hanabi grinned as she entered through the driver's seat.

Temari securing herself with her seatbelt smiled back "Shut up and drive."

--

The first thing Hinata noticed upon reaching her apartment was the beautiful bouquet of Asiatic Lilies carefully placed on her doorstep, smiling appreciatively at the new gained gift she carefully bent down to pick up the flowers, inhaling the beautiful scent that came along with it.

"_And there's even a card." _Hinata thought excitedly to herself as she began to mentally read the card attached to her flowers.

"_Our worlds are so close together, yet so far apart. And yet you cannot stop those feelings for the one who stole your heart."_

"Your bandit." Hinata finished reading the card with a small smile; _"Uchiha Sasuke, you are a man of surprises." _the dark haired beauty thought as she touched the smooth petals and admired them greatly.

"If giving you flowers puts a smile on your face, then I'll be glad to do it more often."

Hinata jumped at the voice; quickly she turned around to face none other than Uchiha Sasuke, a small smile plastered on his face. Hinata smiled appreciatively, "I didn't know you were quite romantic Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked, "It's a riddle." he muttered softly.

Hinata eyed him questioningly, "What is?"

"That poem that came with the flowers, I want you to solve it, it's a riddle after all."

Hinata took out the card from her jean pocket and began to reread it, furrowing her brow from utter confusion, she then looked up to him and smiled, "Once again you never cease to amaze me, you are indeed a man of surprises."

Sasuke smiled softly as he approached the dark haired beauty, slowly taking the card from her hand, "Did you solve it?" he asked softly, as soft as a whisper.

Hinata sighed as she once again read the card, only to find herself utterly clueless.

"I'm afraid not."

"Our worlds are so close together, yet so far apart. And yet you cannot stop those feelings for the one who stole your heart. What do you think that means?"

Hinata playfully shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, does it have to do something with the fact that you're a big time celebrity and I'm me?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Try again."

Hinata thought of other meanings to his riddle, "Can I use a lifeline?" she asked teasingly, "Or can I buy a vowel?"

Sasuke chuckled as he ran a hand through his dark locks, "Its not that hard, it's quite obvious actually."

Hinata sighed as she shrugged her shoulders, "I give up Mr. Uchiha, your cunning riddle has left me completely dumbstruck."

Sasuke smiled as he dug into his pockets, "Our worlds are so close together, yet so far apart-" he recited the poem as he continued to search through his pockets as Hinata raised a brow from utter confusion.

"-And yet you cannot stop those feelings for the one who stole your heart." Finally releasing his hand from his pocket Hinata stared wide eyed at what he had dug out, apparently they were keys but she new they weren't just any set of keys, they were apartment keys.

Hinata gaped in disbelief, "Sasuke-you-"

"_He couldn't have-I thought-"_

"_He said-this isn't real-"_

The dark haired man nodded his head, "I'm your new neighbor."

**End of chapter 8**

**AN: **Isn't Sasuke such a sweetie with a lot of surprises? I hope I didn't make him to OOC. Now let's go to chapter 9!


	9. Turning the tables

**Author's notes:**

I hate doing revisions but I have to make them in order to improve my story. Hang in there folks, mama's almost done with the revisions! Read, review, and make me smile!

**Character Corner:**

Hyuuga Neji (23-years old) Hinata's cousin and childhood friend, he works at his uncle's business company.

Rock Lee (23-years old) Neji's college friend and co-worker, he works as Neji's assistant and is dating Tenten.

Tenten (23-years old) Lee's girlfriend, works as a Martial Arts instructor, unlike Neji and Lee who went into business she runs her own Martial Arts school.

**Summary: (AU story, expect the unexpected)**

She's an undercover photographer who'll do just about anything to take pictures of the world's most sought out celebrities.

He's the most sought out male celebrity on the planet who's just about had it with photographers and media.

Find out what happens when he becomes her assignment.

**Chapter IX: Turning the tables**

Hyuuga Neji, self-proclaimed workaholic and lifeless bossy boots was busying himself with his uncle's latest project when his co-worker and close friend Rock Lee came barging in unannounced and apparently unwanted.

Looking up from his stack of paper work, Neji eyed his green suited friend with a raised brow.

"What brings you here?" he asked monotonously, "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

Lee nodded vigorously as he took a seat in front of his stoic friend, "I have some news to tell you and I was wondering if you have a minute to spare."

"Obviously I do not," Neji muttered coldly as he continued on with his work.

Lee hesitated a bit before pressuring on the matter, "But its really important Neji."

"I'm sure it can wait Lee." was the lavender eyed male's simple reply.

"It's about your cousin, Hinata."

Finally tearing away from his work, Neji eyed his friend curiously, "What about Hinata?"

Seeing that he had finally grabbed his friend's attention Lee without anymore hesitation quickly got to the point.

"Well Tenten and I, we were out having lunch and being the magazine crazy addict that she is we stopped by a magazine stand and you won't believe what we saw."

Neji raised a brow, "Let me guess, a magazine?" His answer dripped of sarcasm and a pure icy tone. "In case you haven't noticed magazine stands sell magazines. Does that answer your question?"

Lee shook his head as he tossed his friend the magazine, "It's your cousin Neji, Hinata, she's dating Uchiha Sasuke!"

Neji who had been drinking his cup of coffee immediately and uncharacteristically spat out his beverage, his eyes widened at the front cover. "Hinata?" he gaped in disbelief as he eyed the magazine cover and his green clad friend back and forth.

Lee nodded his head, "At least you took the news rather well, you should have seen Tenten, when she found out about the news she practically screamed and grabbed the vendor by the collar, that poor guy must still be in shock."

Neji gripped the magazine tightly his eyes glaring at Uchiha Sasuke's picture, "How dare he, how dare he," he seethed.

Lee merely nodded, "Shocking is it not? I never expected your cousin to fall for rich obnoxious celebrities though."

Neji glared daggers at his talkative friend, "Uchiha Sasuke, how dare he, and this-this picture-so-so-"

"Romantic? Bursting of beauty?" Lee chided in with wide eyes whereas Neji only growled.

"My uncle better have not seen this article-" was all the effeminate young man muttered before tossing back the article to his beaming friend, "Or else there'll be hell to pay."

--

Sasuke smiled as he dug into his pockets, "Our worlds are so close together, yet so far apart-" he recited the poem as he continued to search through his pockets as Hinata raised a brow from utter confusion.

"-And yet you cannot stop those feelings for the one who stole your heart." Finally releasing his hand from his pocket Hinata stared wide eyed at what he had dug out, apparently they were keys but she new they weren't just any set of keys, they were apartment keys.

Hinata gaped in disbelief, "Sasuke-you-"

"_He couldn't have-I thought-"_

"_He said-this isn't real-"_

The dark haired man nodded his head, "I'm your new neighbor."

He was her new neighbor. _The_Uchiha Sasuke her assignment _interest_ was her new neighbor. Apparently that had answer her question as to why the apartment building three doors away from hers was still untouched and unoccupied.

Hinata smiled warily as she eyed the pair of dangling keys, "I thought you already found an apartment." she muttered softly, trying her best to hide the disbelief in her tone.

"Apparently Sasuke bastard couldn't bear to part with you." Both Hinata and Sasuke quickly turned to face the ever bubbly Uzumaki Naruto, boxes in each hand. "Where do you want these?"

Sasuke groaned as he took a box from his friend's hand, apparently Naruto's habit of showing up at the "wrong" time was really getting on his nerves.

Hinata smiled at the two friends', "Would you like some help Sasuke?" she offered softly.

Sasuke shook his head, "That's alright; I have my own servant for a day to handle the work."

Naruto murmured a couple of colorful curses, "For the hundredth time I told you it was a _slip of the tongue_!"

"Bad deeds never go unpunished," Sasuke smirked as he opened the door leading to his apartment, "Get to work slave."

Naruto hauled a couple of boxes inside the currently vacant room, "Why couldn't you just hire movers to do this?" The blond grumbled through gritted teeth, "I had a date you know."

"This should teach you what happens when you have another _slip of the tongue_ moment." Sasuke smirked coolly, referring to the incident that happened earlier that morning.

Naruto gaped in disbelief "For crying out loud Sasuke, I told you it was an accident! I didn't mean to reveal her name. I mean at least it was only her name-" the blond demanded, "Can't you cut me some slack?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he began to open one of the boxes, "Everything's an accident with you dobe. Now, hurry up and finish what you started."

Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly as he then turned to face Hinata who was standing by the doorway, "I don't know what you ever saw in him." the blond whispered earning him a faint smile from the dark haired beauty, "He's such a bossy boots."

"I'll have you know that I heard that." Sasuke growled earning him a sheepish laugh from the blond, who quickly decided it best to just keep on working.

"_Up until now I question myself as to why the hell I ever became that idiots friend."_

"Did I miss something?" Hinata asked trying to stifle a giggle.

Sasuke merely scoffed, "Its better for you to not know." he drawled with a bored tone.

The dark haired beauty smiled as she curiously eyed the vacant room and noted how it still lacked its furnishings; she smiled sheepishly at the thought of Sasuke ordering Naruto to carry his couch and other furniture on his back.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the rustling noises of boxes being opened and crunching paper, "What are you doing?" she asked curiously approaching the dark haired man.

"Just checking to see if the dobe didn't break anything fragile, apparently he didn't read the **warning: items are fragile** sign."

Hinata giggled as she kneeled next to him, "You collect vases?" Hinata asked curiously as she picked up an aqua blue curved shape vase, "Once again you never cease to amaze me."

Sasuke smirked as he ran a hand through the fine glass, "These were my mother's glass collection, and being a dramatic mother she gave me her collection to supposedly remind me of home."

Hinata smiled warmly, "These are very lovely," she muttered, "Did your mother make them?"

Sasuke shook his head, "She bought these from all over the world, she's quite fond of the arts. I remember that every time we'd go on vacation the first stop she'd visit is any local artists specializing in glassware."

Hinata nodded as she traced a finger over the intricate glass, "I'm amazed, she must be a very devoted collector to attain so much."

"She sure was," Sasuke muttered, "What I don't get though is why she'd chosen to give her collection to me, I'm not really one who's into décor."

Hinata laughed lightly as she continued to admire the collection, "I'm sure she had her reasons."

"I don't have anywhere to put these so, here you can have one of them." Sasuke suddenly said offering her a random vase from his mother's collection.

Hinata eyed the rosy crystal vase and shook her head, "These are your mother's, and it wouldn't be right for you to give them away, it'd be wrong for me to take them."

Sasuke scoffed as he took her hand and carefully placed the vase, "Technically, my mother gave me her collection so it's mine now and besides I wouldn't want those flowers I gave you to go to waste."

Hinata smiled shyly. "Thank you." she muttered softly, a small blush creeping up her pale cheeks.

Sasuke nodded, slowly bringing her pale hand towards his lips, he then planted a soft kiss causing Hinata to blush even more than she already had, "Didn't I tell you I was always full of surprises?" Hinata smiled shyly as she nodded her head.

"Indeed you are. You're quite the _Casanova_ Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked, "Casanova eh? Well, if you insist."

To her surprise, Sasuke unexpectedly trailed the kisses up her arm and finally ending at the side of her neck, Hinata whose heart was now beating madly prayed to the heavens that somehow he would not notice her blush for apparently she was now turning as red as a tomato.

Hinata gasped as his lips traveled up her neck, to her elegant jaw line and finally ending at her luscious lips, "Sasu-" unable to finish her sentence, she soon found herself being silenced by a deep kiss and to her surprise she found herself responding to it.

Wrapping a hand around her petite waist, Hinata was soon closely pressed up against him. Slowly letting the vase roll from her grasp, she shyly placed her arms around his neck, running her hand on his silky locks.

"Hinata-" Sasuke whispered in between their kisses.

Hinata, who badly needed air, breathlessly and reluctantly pulled away to ask "What is it?"

"I really like you." he whispered softly, deepening their kiss.

"_I think we've established the obvious." _Hinata thought, "I-I like you too." she admitted truthfully as she felt Sasuke's hands help balance her unsteadiness. Indeed, even if she was on her knees Uchiha Sasuke's kisses made her melt.

"And I'm sorry for liking you," he muttered softly before drowning her in yet another deep kiss, "I'm sorry."

"Why-why do you say that?" Hinata asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Sasuke whose lips were still on hers did not respond immediately, instead he continued to kiss her deeply, demandingly, and perhaps even _desperately _"Sasu-ke?" Hinata gasped as he finally broke free and buried his head on her shoulder.

"You'll be hurt because of _who_I am, because of what I do-" Sasuke murmured softly, "Take that magazine article for example, I'm sure there'll be more of that."

Hinata smiled sadly, her heart suddenly began to ache at the irony of it all, _"I think its you who's going to be hurt, its you who's going to be hurt because of __who__I really am, because of __what__I really do."_

"There will be people out there who won't accept you, who won't accept us-"

"I…I understand that-" Hinata answered nervously, _"Haruno Sakura especially," _she thought with an amusingly, _"And perhaps the rest of the female population."_

"They will want to hurt you, and maybe even ruin you."

"I'm pretty sure that will never happen to me, I am after all surrounded by an overprotective sister and a murderous best friend." Hinata joked lightly referring to Hanabi's demonic mood swings and Temari's sass; she was trying her best to lighten up the mood.

"And so will I, he whispered, "Do you know why?"

Hinata shook her head dumbly as once again Sasuke resumed kissing her deeply, "It's because I've fallen for you." he muttered huskily.

Unable to answer all Hinata could do was let herself drown in his addicting kisses, "I've fallen so much for you-"

"-that I don't want to see you get hurt."

Hyuuga Hinata was lucky, lucky for the fact that _the_Uchiha Sasuke had her in his arms, lucky that he was kissing her so passionately that she was bound to be the envy of every female in the universe and lucky because he admitted to her that he'd fallen for her so much that he'd do anything to keep her away from harms way.

"You're like an addicting drug-"

Sasuke's strong grip around her waist tightened. _"You're an addicting drug that keeps me wanting more." _He whispered huskily as his hands slowly traveled up to a curve nearing her breast, to which she shyly nervously tried to brush away.

If there ever was an award for fantastic kisser, Hinata knew very well that hands down Sasuke would be a nominee, not only were his kisses leaving her breathless but his touch, so gentle yet intoxicating was literally sending her floating on cloud nine.

But unfortunately for Hinata and Sasuke who were too preoccupied with one another to notice the faint footsteps approaching, their moment on cloud nine would soon turn back to reality. "Am I interrupting something?"

Noting the sudden intrusion, both Sasuke and Hinata broke apart to face their unwanted visitor only to find it to be none other than the smirking Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Was it me or were things getting hot and heavy?" the younger Hyuuga stated, using a hand to fan herself, her eyes glinting of pure amusement.

"HEY YOU LITTLE DEMON COME BACK HERE!" Sasuke groaned as he noted the other voice to be none other than his loud mouthed best friend, "Hey you almost ran over me you crazy midget."

Hanabi scoffed as she lazily turned towards the fuming blond, "It wasn't my fault your ass was getting in the way." she drawled in a bored manner.

Naruto seethed angrily, "Hey, I'll have you know that this ass is insured and if ever anything happens to **it **and its owner you'll be sued for every cent."

Hanabi rolled her eyes as she shoved the blond aside, "Wait, which ass is insured? So far I only see you."

The blond gaped in disbelief, "You little, you better take back what you just said!"

"Dobe, stop acting like a brat and get back to work." Sasuke called out from the room, "I'm sure there are more boxes you need to take care of."

Naruto growled angrily as he placed the latest box on the well carpeted floors and stomped his way back out, "I thought _Goldilocks_ would never leave." Hanabi murmured as she turned to face her red faced older sister and the now silent Uchiha. "That was quite the show, both of you wow, I'm impressed."

"H-Hanabi, how…how long have you been standing there?" Hinata stuttered nervously as she desperately tried to conceal her blush, _"Knowing Hanabi she'll never let me live this down."_

Crossing her arms across her chest the younger Hyuuga entered the vacant apartment and leaned against one of the counter tops, "Long enough to conclude that you two definitely win the award for hottest kiss."

Hinata blushed madly whereas Sasuke just sat there unaffected by the young girl's remarks. Slowly standing up from where she sat Hinata gently tugged on her sister's shoulder, dragging her halfway out into the hall, "Hanabi, what are you doing here? I mean-I mean weren't you supposed to be with Temari?"

Hanabi smirked mischievously, "And to think you'd want me to miss such a hot make-out session, wow sis I never knew you had it in you."

"I-it's-it's not funny Hanabi, what are you really doing here?"

Hanabi sighed in defeat, "Fine, I guess its time to get straight to the point, Neji read the article with you being Sasuke's new girlfriend, the _sexier_ Hyuuga was fuming mad that he even threatened me via phone to wring my neck for being such a bad influence on you."

"Oh god, Neji saw and read the article?" Hinata asked with wide eyes, "How about father? Did he see the article?"

Hanabi shook her head, "Apparently Neji has made sure especially that father will never see that article, maybe not just yet."

Hinata sighed in relief, sure she could take Neji's scolding but her father was an entirely different story. "Was that all what you came for? I mean-"

"Hm, aren't we a bit eager to get back to that hot and heavy kiss." Hanabi grinned widely.

Hinata shook her head vigorously, "No, no that's not what I meant-I mean-no!"

"Well, if it makes you feel better then yes, that's all what I came for and go ahead and make out with lover boy some more, I'll be waiting in your apartment."

With that said Hanabi gave a small wave before walking towards Hinata's apartment, which was only three doors away from Sasuke's.

Hinata shyly made her way back to Sasuke's apartment only to find him back to organizing his boxes. The two sat in comfortable silence, Sasuke busied himself with his boxes while Hinata fiddled with the vase he had just given her.

"FINALLY THAT'S THE LAST OF IT." Naruto announced as he placed the last of Sasuke's boxes on the floor, slowly collapsing beside them. "I'm done your majesty" the blond panted heavily, "Hey, where'd that crazy midget go?"

Hinata giggled, "You mean my sister?"

Naruto with wide eyes gaped in complete disbelief, "Y-you-you're related to that deranged road rage chick?"

Hinata nodded, "It's hard to believe but yes she's my little sister."

"Wow, lucky for Sasuke you inherited the quieter genes. Man, had you been as loud as her I'm sure Sasuke would probably be dead by now."

Sasuke groaned, "Dobe, instead of wasting your time talking you can go start hauling the couch up here."

Naruto bolted up in disbelief, "What the hell? That thing is going to kill me!"

"And I'm sure you'll be missed greatly." Sasuke replied smugly.

Naruto shook his head angrily, "Listen here bastard, I carried all your boxes up here, as far as I'm concerned I'm through and besides I have an event to get ready for tonight."

Sasuke groaned as he remembered the restaurant opening everyone was expecting him to attend, turning his heels and ready to leave Naruto waved a salute at his friend and companion, "Don't forget to bring your _girlfriend_ along." the blond smirked as he quickly ran out of the room before Sasuke could inflict any fatal damages. "See you around Hinata!"

"Goodbye Naruto!" Hinata responded with a wave.

"Hinata-" Sasuke began as he stood up from where he sat and slowly reached into his pocket to reveal a folded up invitation, "This is for you."

Hinata took the invitation and read its contents, "Momochi Zabuza, has opened a restaurant and tonight is its grand opening."

"How interesting, he's quite the chef."

Sasuke gave a curt nod as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "I suppose he is, so would you do me the honor and be my date for tonight?"

Hinata looked at him curiously, "Anyways, after this morning's incident with the magazine article I'm quite sure the people will be expecting me to show up with you, what I'm trying to say is-would you please be there beside me?"

Hinata sighed, after hearing Sasuke's confession that he'd do everything to keep her safe she couldn't find it in her heart to turn him down and after their mesmerizing kiss, who was she to say no?

"Sure, why not, I-I'd love to go with you." she answered softly, looking up into his pleased eyes.

--

Being that majority of Sasuke's belongings was still at the loud blonde's apartment, he bid goodbye to Hinata and told her he'd be back at exactly 8:30 to pick her up.

The moment Hinata entered her apartment she suddenly found herself being pushed into the bathroom by her younger sister, "No time to spare, we have to get you ready."

"Hanabi, w-were you listening on the conversation?" Hinata asked from the bathroom, "Hanabi, I think you've gone too-"

"Relax sis, Goldilocks was bragging about it in the lobby, apparently he was in need of a date. That dumb blond even had the nerve to ask me out."

Hinata giggled as she began to undress and step into the water filled tub, "And what did you say?"

Hanabi chuckled, "I ran his ass over, I mean come on if only you'd been there to hear his lame attempt of a pick up line."

Sighing relaxingly in the tub Hinata began to sink in deeper, "What did he say?"

Hanabi scoffed, "Well Goldilocks comes up to me and even has the audacity to lean on my car, he then turns to me and says, _hey babe, you know what this hot ride is missing? A gorgeously hot blond beside you and I happened to be one." _

Hinata began to laugh uncontrollably whereas Hanabi was not amused, "And that's the reason why I ran his ass over."

"You shouldn't have done that Hanabi; he was only being nice to you."

"I have no remorse, Goldilocks deserved it. Stop talking and get yourself cleaned, I don't have much time to get your hair done!"

As Hinata stepped out of the shower she was shoved inside her room and ordered to change, despite their little argument regarding the fact Hanabi had once again laid out _lingerie _for her to wear, Hinata sighed in defeat as she put on the silky undergarments.

"Do you like the dress?" Hanabi asked from the other side of the door.

Hinata eyed the dress, "Let me guess, is this yet again a Betsey Johnson original?" Hinata questioned as she checked the dress for a brand name tag but surprisingly found none.

Hanabi giggled from the other side, "Nope, it's a Hyuuga Hanabi original."

Hinata looked at the dress in disbelief, "H-Hanabi, you made me this?"

"Don't flatter yourself sis, that's my project for this semester and I might as well test it on you."

Hinata couldn't help but feel touched at her sister's words, "Its beautiful Hanabi," she said softly as she slipped inside the dress, fitting her perfectly. "Thank you so much."

"If you're done admiring yourself then open up so I can fix your hair." Hanabi demanded as her older sister smilingly opened the door.

"What ever will I do without you?" Hinata asked as she hugged her little sister tightly.

"You'll probably end up as a tackily dressed chick with no sense of fashion." The younger Hyuuga jokingly replied as she returned the sisterly embrace, "Enough love for now, I need to style your hair."

Hinata was rather thankful for Hanabi's help, without her younger sister she would have never managed to get ready and prepped in time. Hanabi had decided that her sister's hair should be let down, using the curling iron she curled the tips while she added a couple of pins here and there. After finally completing her work Hanabi offered her sister a mirror, "Where did you learn all this?"

Hanabi smirked triumphantly, folding her arms across her chest, "Jean Louis of course, did I forget to tell you that I once worked as an apprentice for him?"

Moments later the two were interrupted by the constant ringing of Hinata's front door, "Looks like Casanova is here," Hanabi stated with a wink.

"I'm nervous," Hinata admitted as she began to twiddle with her fingers, "I'm so nervous that I don't want to go anymore!"

Hanabi rolled her eyes as she approached her older sister; it seemed to her as if right now she would be playing the part of older sister "Relax sis, it's just the Uchiha."

Hinata gulped as she shakily stood up, "You don't understand Hanabi, this event will be televised and photographed by everyone, this night is the night when the world knows who I really am."

Placing a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder Hanabi smiled warmly, "Hinata, no matter what happens tonight I'm pretty sure Casanova will always be by your side. Just by looking at his eyes I know that he really likes you."

"I-I know that but what I'm worried about is…is me Hanabi, I'm an _enemy_ to him for crying out loud, I'm one of those slimy photographers he loathes so much, my job in life is to annoy the hell out of celebrities. I'm…I'm horrible!"

"Hinata stop blubbering and look at me!" Hanabi demanded sternly, "Sure you're a slimy sneak but hey, what he doesn't know won't hurt him"

Hinata sighed sadly, "And besides you're not on the job tonight, you're going out on a date."

Once again the doorbell rang constantly, "I better get that," Hanabi muttered as she jogged her way to the front door. "Casanova might ram the door down."

Upon opening it the younger Hyuuga smiled cheekily, "Looking good Casanova." Hanabi grinned widely as she eyed the dark haired celebrity clad in dark jeans and a deep blue button up shirt, leaving two buttons open thus revealing a well toned chest. "Love the look." her eyes then soon darted to the white haired "old" man beside him, "Who the hell is this? You're chauffer?"

Jiraiya gaped angrily at the young woman, "I'll have you know I'm his manager and you are?"

"I'm Hinata's sister and do I look like I give a damn about your status?"

"Is Hinata ready?" Sasuke asked suddenly interrupting the spat, carefully eyeing inside in hopes of catching a glimpse of the dark haired beauty.

Hanabi placed a hand on her hip as she feigned being hurt, "Ouch Uchiha, and here I thought you came by to be nice to me."

"Hanabi, please stop troubling Sasuke."

Six pairs of eyes then turned to see Hinata all dressed nicely and ready to go, "Hello Sasuke, you're looking nice tonight."

Sasuke nodded, "You look beautiful…"

"Say as always, girl's love that, say it!" Jiraiya whispered from the sidelines as he constantly nudged the young man.

"As always," Sasuke said through gritted teeth, trying his best to not kill his manager.

Hinata blushed as she carefully stepped outside; her attention was soon focused on Jiraiya who was eyeing her like a hawk. "This is my manager, Jiraiya." Sasuke stated, apparently he had noticed the questioning look Hinata had.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Hinata said as she kindly offered a handshake.

Jiraiya smiled widely as he took her hand in his and shook it violently, "You're quite the woman, now I know why Sasuke wanted to keep you all to himself."

Hinata blushed shyly at the sudden contact, "Way to go my boy, you caught a beautiful siren. Hot body, luscious lips, well developed…brea-err…I mean, long dark locks that you can just drown in. She my boy is the epitome of a goddess."

"Y-you don't mean that," Hinata said meekly.

"But I do." the older man replied, this time his attention wasn't on her face but rather on her chest to which Hanabi had immediately noticed.

"Hey pervert, stop ogling at my sister." Hanabi declared angrily, "Stare at her chest one more time and I'll gouge your eyes out with my stiletto heels, they're Louis Vitton by the way."

Jiraiya glared at the younger sister as he took Hinata's hands and brought it to his lips, Hanabi gaped angrily, "Hey you disgusting old fart, get your lips off her!"

"Why should I? I am after all going to be at the same party as her?"

"Too bad she's not your date." Sasuke informed as he took Hinata by the hand, moving her away from his manager. "Touch her one more time and I'll send you to an early retirement." the dark haired young man muttered murderously.

Jiraiya pouted in defeat as he began walking towards the elevator, "Sorry about my manager, he's perverted like that." Sasuke muttered softly with a sigh.

Hinata nodded as she walked in step with him, "Hanabi, will you be alright by yourself?"

Hanabi smirked, "I'll be fine sis, so you can just relax. I could maybe even call Blondie and she could bring her radio transmit…err…I mean, I'll be fine."

Hinata held her breath nervously, luckily for her Hanabi had quickly noted her words and stopped herself. "Um…err…you two have fun!" Hanabi quickly gave her sister a hug before disappearing inside the apartment.

"Your sister, is she alright?" Sasuke asked curiously eyeing the now closed door.

Hinata laughed nervously, "I ask myself that everyday." was all she could muster up to say..

"_One slip of the tongue, that's what it all takes and everything can fall apart."_

--

Instead of Sasuke's usual cobalt blue 2007 Audi S4 Sport Sedan, Hinata found herself riding inside a black stretched Hummer Limousine. Sasuke seated closely beside her, his manager across from them and a silver-haired masked man who claimed to be his bodyguard at the far end reading a book.

The ride was spent in constant chatter, mostly done by Jiraiya who kept on telling Hinata how beautiful she was and how if she and Sasuke ever got married they're baby would most definitely be the most beautiful baby in the world.

"I mean, move over _Brangelina_, you two are the hottest item on the planet." Jiraiya cooed excitedly as he took a sip from the complimentary champagne.

Hinata blushed madly whereas Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't you wait until we get to the party." Sasuke stated, referring to the champagne glass in his manager's hand. "I refuse to arrive with a drunkard."

Jiraiya scoffed as he muttered an inaudible curse; "You sure know how to spoil someone's fun."

Sasuke scoffed, "I have my reasons."

For the rest of the ride Jiraiya turned to Kakashi in hopes of striking up a conversation, but unfortunately the silver haired man was only interested in his current read.

What seemed like forever finally came to a halt when their limo driver informed them of their arrival. Hinata peered out the tinted windows and noted the outstretched red carpet and on the sidelines were photographers and fans, the dark haired beauty gulped nervously.

"Wow, there are a lot of people." she muttered in a soft whisper, _"I guess its different now, I used to be one of those photographers but now I'm doing my job up close."_

Sasuke gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "Relax, I'm here, I won't leave you."

The moment Hinata stepped out of the limo; she knew very well she was going to go blind. The flashes from the cameras and the ear piercing screams from the fans were something she was not used to. "Just smile and wave," The silver haired masked man whispered to her, "It'll be over before you know it."

The dark haired beauty gulped nervously, _"Is this my punishment for being such a famed photographer."_

"Make the crowd happy, smile for them, and give them a wink." Jiraiya whispered as he passed by her, "The crowd goes wild when Sasuke does it."

Hinata laughed nervously as she smiled shyly at the cameras; the next to step off the limo was Sasuke, who immediately took hold of Hinata's hand. "Everything will be fine." he whispered softly. Hinata looked up and smiled gratefully; despite being thrown into the pool of "sharks" at least he was there beside her.

Sasuke with Hinata securely beside him walked along the red carpet, from time to time Jiraiya would whisper for him to stop and pose and the young man would do as told, but deep down Hinata knew he was reluctantly accepting his manager's words.

"Celebrity Weekly magazine, smile and pose." Jiraiya whispered to Sasuke, unbeknownst to him Hinata had heard.

"_Looks like the enemy is on the prowl," _Hinata thought, _"That's funny, Orochimaru didn't send Kabuto to do this piece." _

After taking a couple of shots Hinata and Sasuke began to walk once again until Jiraiya whispered to him once more, "In-Zone magazine, smile and look good."

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked up at the photographer her boss assigned for the night, it was none other than her close friend, Inuzuka Kiba. Gulping nervously the dark haired famed camera goddess inched behind Sasuke, trying her best to slink away unnoticed by her friend.

"_What's he doing here? He's supposed to be on __**assignment**__!"_

Inuzuka Kiba had been one of Hinata's best friends alongside Aburame Shino, the trio had been very close during their High School years but then came college and the three slowly slipped apart.

By order of her father, Hinata took up Business as a major; Kiba was forced by his sister to take up medicine mainly dealing with animals while Shino took up landscaping.

Once college was through Hinata and Kiba remained in New York City while Shino sadly informed them of his decision to move to San Francisco. The trio's careers and eventually their lives went their separate ways; Hinata took up the job position as photographer for In-Zone magazine, Kiba worked under his sister at her clinic while Shino was taken almost all over the world because of his work.

Luckily for Hinata, the past never dies that fast. The next thing she knew was that Kiba had quit his job working at his sister's animal clinic and that he wanted a far better job that didn't stress him out.

"But Kiba, your major in college deals with animals, In-Zone will be totally different." Hinata said softly as she met up with her long time friend for coffee.

The unruly haired man sipped his ice coffee noisily before talking to her, "Yeah, and your field in college deals with business but you're a photographer."

Hinata nodded her head, "True, true, but I have to consult Tsunade first before I can guarantee you a job."

Being the good friend that she was she immediately referred him to her boss who reluctantly agreed considering the fact he had no experience regarding their line of work.

"You worked as a veterinarian, you have no idea of fashion, I don't think I can-"

"I'll take any job you give me!" Kiba said rather pleadingly to Tsunade who looked at him with a raised brow, "Just please hire me! I know I sound desperate but I just quit my sister's clinic and I don't want to live off her money."

Tsunade sighed, "There aren't really any openings-" Kiba's face fell, "but-" It lit up once more. "I guess I can hire you as an intern for now, I'll expose you to different fields of work and see where you excel the most."

Kiba pumped his fists in the air as he unexpectedly hugged the iron woman of In-Zone magazine. "Thank you so much, I will not let you down."

Tsunade cleared her throat and taking that as a queue Kiba immediately loosened his grip on the woman. "Hinata, don't make me regret hiring your friend."

Hinata smiled softly at Tsunade and then at Kiba, "I'm sure he's going to make you proud Tsunade."

Hinata soon found herself working alongside her old time pal, at first Kiba's line of work included doing errands for the firm but after much observation, Tsunade decided to put him in a far better position.

"Its kind of like Hinata's job," Tsunade had explained, "We send you all over the world, you track down celebrities and then you give us the dirt we need."

From that day on Kiba soon found himself armed and equipped with a camera, "If I'm the camera goddess they should call you the-"

"They should call him the camera man-whore," Temari had butted in unexpectedly, "Both of you are camera whores as a matter of fact." the sandy haired blond repeated with a toothy grin.

Hinata laughed whereas Kiba just scoffed, "Don't hate on us Temari, just because your stuck doing all the typing and editing doesn't mean you have to be jealous of us."

The blond smirked widely, "Oh yeah, like I'm really jealous of being a stalkerazzi."

"That's not even a word!" Kiba stated with a victorious grin.

Hinata laughed even harder as Kiba could only roll his eyes, "I'll have you know the boss is sending me over to England to cover some case."

Hinata stopped her laughter, carefully brushing away the tears from her eyes, "Wow, a worldwide mission already?"

Kiba nodded proudly as he flashed his airline ticket for the both to see, "I leave this afternoon, Tsunade said that it my assignment might take long so try not to miss me so much."

"The moment you leave I'll be throwing a party." Temari drawled in a bored tone, not looking up from her latest type written piece on underweight models.

Kiba snorted, "Yeah right, I bet the moment I'm gone you'll be wishing I was back."

"Don't count on it." Temari smirked, "

Hinata sighed as she walked over to her friend, giving him a tight hug, "Are you nervous about your first mission?"

Kiba chuckled, "Hell no, I was born to do this."

Temari snorted, "Yeah, born to be a stalker," the sandy haired blond added.

"Well good luck and do your best." Hinata said as she offered her friend a hug.

"As always I will," was his cocky reply, "Try not to change that much while I'm away."

"The camera goddess changes for no one," Hinata replied with a wink.

Kiba smirked widely, "Camera goddess, I like that, I like it a lot. Hey by the time I get back you better help me pick out a name."

Hinata nodded her head, "I sure will and relax, I swear it won't be camera whore."

Almost three months had passed since she had last seen Kiba from his "mission" and she knew very well that from his long absence he probably didn't have much of a clue as to what had happened.

Sasuke looked down at her with curious eyes, "What's wrong? You're white as a sheet."

Hinata looked up and smiled sheepishly, "Um, it's just my nerves, they're getting the best of me."

"You were fine just now, are you sure you're alright?"

Hinata nodded meekly as she hid herself behind Sasuke, "In-Zone magazine," Jiraiya once again whispered as Sasuke halted, nudging Hinata to stand beside him.

Nervously the dark haired mistress of the lens obliged, hoping to god that her friend would not notice who she was.

"_Just when did he get back?"_

"I'm from In-Zone magazine," Kiba drawled lazily as he adjusted his lens to take a shot, "This will just take a sec."

Hinata sighed in relief, _"So far so good, so far he doesn't know who I am." _she thought, _"He is denser that I thought."_

Clicking his camera quickly Kiba smiled appreciatively at his new gained shots, he muttered a soft thanks before turning his attention towards other upcoming celebrities. A wave of relief rushed through Hinata as she smiled happily as they finally reached the entrance doors, "Welcome to _Mist," _the receptionist greeted with a wide smile, "Let me direct you to the VIP room."

Hinata eyed the receptionist, doing a double take Hinata gaped, nearly fainting at what she saw. The receptionist was none other than Temari, instead of her usual hairstyle she had her hair straightened and tied up into a bun and to add her disguise she donned on a pair of eyeglasses.

Temari who noticed Hinata's eyes on her winked at her shocked friend, "This was all Tsunade's idea." the sandy haired blond mouthed before turning her heels to lead them towards the VIP room.

Hinata groaned as she followed Sasuke closely, apparently no matter where she went, no matter what she did, Tsunade always knew.

"_Its like she's god or that creepy Big Brother guy with the slogan…Big Brother is always watching instead its Tsunade is always watching." _Hinata thought with a sigh, _"So much for a work free night."_

To make matters worst the VIP room they were ushered into was a satin draped room filled with celebrities and not just any celebrities, these were the celebrities the famed goddess of the camera had targeted, these were her _enemies…_Hyuuga Hinata gulped as she slowly entered the room, all eyes were on her and her alone. Hyuuga Hinata was treading on shark infested waters…the tables were turning and this time the hunter had become the hunted.

_"This is going to be a long night."_

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. VIP Room Blues

Summary: (AU story)

**AN: **

Alright, its officially summer vacation here in NYC so I'll probably update more now, which means as soon as these revisions are over new chapter updates will be posted.

**Summary: (AU story)**

She's an undercover photographer who'll do just about anything to take pictures of the world's most sought out celebrities.

He's the most sought out male celebrity on the planet who's just about had it with photographers and media.

Find out what happens when he becomes her assignment.

**Disclaimer: **I just took a DNA test and since I'm not Kishimoto-sensei's blood relative I guess I will never inherit Naruto (the harsh cold truth)

**Chapter X: VIP Room Blues**

Like a child receiving presents for early Christmas morning, the dark haired beauty stared with wide eyed wonderment at the celebrity exclusive VIP room she was ushered into.

The room was large enough to fit a great deal of people. Its walls were accented with glittering silver draping curtains, oval shaped crystal bulbs hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room.

Instead of the usual furnishings of the ever clichéd table and chair, the room was filled with low square shaped cushions and artistic low rise tables, giving it a Middle Eastern type of ambiance.

"_Wow, Momochi Zabuza is quite the decorator_._" _Were the thoughts that immediately entered the camera goddess's mind upon observing the well decorated room.

Sasuke eyed the VIP room with an emotionless expression. Most of the people present were people he had met or had worked with. Hinata looked up at him then followed his gaze, her heart pounded rapidly as she noted the familiar faces of the people in the crowd.

"Hn, what a drag," Sasuke muttered under his breath, "I guess we have no choice but to start mingling with these people." Hinata went rigid, but immediately let herself be led as she felt Sasuke's larger hand squeeze her smaller ones with reassurance. With their hands still entwined he led his midnight haired companion towards his colleagues.

The first two that had noticed Sasuke and Hinata's presence were the two top rivaling models, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura, who instantly jumped out of their seats to greet Sasuke completely pushing Hinata aside.

"Oh Sasuke, you look absolutely sexy tonight," Ino purred seductively as she pressed herself against the dark haired male's chest, "I like it a lot." She added with a husky whisper.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she pried her friend off, "It's just like Ino to come off as a whore when it comes to you." Sakura stated with a girlish giggle, giving her friend a victorious grin.

Ino gaped in disbelief, "Well at least I'm not a certified bitch." The blond haired model replied with a smirk of satisfaction.

Sakura shrugged off the comment as she flung her silky pink hair to the side, "Well at least I'm already sexy and have no need of diet pills, unlike some people I know."

"Well at least I'm not a bulimic," Ino retorted, "Like some people I know."

"Shut your mouth you beluga whale!" Sakura shrieked angrily as she approached Ino with heated ferocity.

"You take that back you backstabbing slut!" Ino screeched, her azure eyes locking with Sakura's emerald ones.

Sasuke, completely ignoring the heated catfight between two of the world's top supermodels coolly walked passed them as he ushered Hinata towards the other people actually worth seeing.

"What the hell is going on there?" Haute couture fashion designer, Mitarashi Anko asked as she took a sip from her Apple martini.

"The two prima donnas are at it again." Movie actor Akimichi Chouji, looking slightly slimmer than usual said unaffectedly, as if it were a common thing already.

"Shit man, goddamn it for once I'd like to go to a party without those two involved." Temperamental on and off screen bad boy, Hidan said bitterly. "Yo Nara, could you put a sock in your chick's mouth, she's driving me insane."

The laidback movie mogul, Nara Shikamaru looked up at Hidan with an icy glare, "She's not my problem anymore." He muttered simply.

"Oh, I smell controversy!" Male model Deidara said with a sly grin.

Sasuke cleared his throat to announce their presence among the crowd of talking celebrities. Anko was the first to look up and offered a wide grin to the dark haired male before them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Uchiha Sasuke. Has the little prince finally come down from his castle in the sky and come to grace us common folks with his almighty presence?"

Sasuke used to the older woman's teasing tone smirked, "Don't push my buttons Mitarashi or it might get ugly."

Anko grinned back, "Uglier than what's happening now?" She said motioning to the two fighting supermodels.

Sasuke looked down at Hinata and led her closer towards Anko, "Anko, this is Hyuuga Hinata, Hinata this is Mitarashi Anko."

Like a deer caught in headlights, Hinata couldn't help but gape in disbelief and awe as she stood face to face with her little sister's fashion idol. Anko looked at Hinata with a raised brow and then turned to Sasuke with the same puzzled look.

"Uh, are you alright babe?" Anko asked curiously, "You seem kind of out of it."

Hinata realizing how stupid she must have looked blushed madly, "I'm sorry, it's just that my little sister is such a fan of your work and so am I."

Anko grinned widely as she slung an arm over Hinata, "Well then I'm glad to meet such a cute fan of my work." Hinata smiled shyly at the older woman's compliment, "Nice catch Uchiha, she's a keeper."

Sasuke merely nodded, "So have you introduced your little lady to the crew?" Anko asked.

"I was in the process of doing so but it appears there are always interruptions getting in my way."

Anko scoffed as she took hold of Hinata's hands and began introducing her to everyone there. "Well I'm sure you've met the bitches of this room, Yamanaka and Haruno so there's no need to meet them again unless you want a death warrant."

Hinata giggled softly at the older woman's jokes, "Well, here we have Akimichi Chouji who I'm pretty sure took Sakura's advice and drowned in some diet pills." Anko announced shamelessly as she tapped the latter in the gut. Hinata smiled and shook the hand of one of Hollywood's most revered actors.

"It's nice to meet you." Hinata said shyly as she extended her hand for the male to shake.

"Likewise, and hey don't believe a word that crazy woman says, I for one don't take diet pills."

Anko snorted loudly, "Yeah and Haruno over there is an innocent virgin."

The crowd began to snicker and laugh, "Good one Anko," Hidan said with a wide grin.

"Well I'm sure you know Hidan over here since he's been in every magazine and newspaper published for his usual indecent behavior."

The silver haired bad boy grinned, "Don't forget that we're still competing for the most mug shots."

Anko nodded, "I win so far slick, I've got 5 mug shots taken, oh wait make that six."

"What the hell did you do this time?" Hidan asked with a sudden curiosity.

Anko shrugged her shoulders as if the topic of mug shots were the most common thing in the world, "The usual shit, I was charged for violence, I guess hitting that girl with a sewing machine wasn't such a smart move."

Hinata gulped nervously as she thought, _"Ouch, I hate to be that woman. Now I know why Hanabi loves her so much, the two are so alike."_

Anko turned to Hinata and winked, "Well babe, here we have Nara Shikamaru, he's a pretty cool guy except for his stupidity in dating that bottle blond airhead, Yamanaka."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Nice to meet you." The spiky haired male said as he offered his hand for her to shake.

"N-nice to meet you too," Hinata smiled nervously.

"And lastly we have Deidara, he claims to be the world's hottest super model but I rather gouge my eyes out than believe that ludicrous claim."

The blond male model slung an arm around the Haute couture designer, a wide grin spread on his handsome features. "Ah, but you do know its true. Hi, I'm Deidara and it's nice to meet you."

Hinata nodded her head, "Hello, nice to meet you too."

After exchanging greetings and salutations to almost everyone in the room, Hinata slowly walked back to Sasuke's side. "Did you have fun?" The dark haired male asked with a smirk.

Hinata smiled softly, "You have quite a lot of friends, I thought the greetings and introductions would never end."

Sasuke took her hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze, "The party hasn't even started and you're tired already?"

"No, not rea-"

"Well let me be the one to rid the boredom out of you sugar!"

Hinata jumped slightly while Sasuke frowned as the effeminate and familiar voice of a certain unwanted someone rang through his ears unsuspectingly.

Hinata cocked her head slowly, only to be faced by the beaming face of a young woman, oh-ho, dressed in a black silk button shirt, leaving two buttons undone.

The first thought that entered Hinata's mind at that moment was, _"Is this a man or a woman?"_

Hinata not being able to control herself or resist the urge, looked down and noted the flat, well tone chest that was revealed.

"_He's definitely a man; he has to be…what else could this guy be?"_

"Like what you see?"

Hinata looked up with a start, her lavender eyes meeting darker ones as the effeminate young man smiled at her slyly. A hot blush began to creep up her cheeks as Hinata instantly turned away.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to-"

Fortunately for Hinata, the effeminate young man had shrugged off her ogling and turned to pestering Sasuke instead.

"Uchiha darling, I haven't seen you in such a long time." The effeminate young man spoke as he inched himself closer towards Sasuke.

Sasuke merely grunted, moving away as far as he could, "I've been busy with my work," he replied coldly.

The effeminate young man pouted a bit before averting his gaze towards the silent young woman next to Sasuke, "Oh now, now, honey, there's no need to be shy. I get that all the time, its okay if you ogle at my chest."

His words only increased Hinata's blush even more, "Here, would you like a full frontal view?"

Hinata nearly fainted as the young man before her shamelessly pried open his shirt, exposing his well chiseled chest for everyone to see.

"Yo lady-boy put your freaking shirt back on you're making poor Hinata blush like a red tomato." Anko scolded as she whacked the young man in the head.

"Hm, your name is Hinata eh?"

Hinata nodded dumbly, not sure where this was going, "Y-yes it is, why are-"

"Hm, I don't know why but your name seems very familiar to me, I think I might have read it in some magazine."

Hinata's heart raced rapidly, _"Oh gosh, does he know my secret? Am I that easy to figure out?"_

"Oh, oh, now I know who you are-"

Hinata gulped, _"Here it goes, here goes all my hard work going down the drain." _

"You're Sasuke's latest squeeze, the girl with the Cinderella story, the commoner from the papers."

Hinata blinked once, then twice before letting his words sink in. _"He doesn't know that I'm the camera goddess, oh thank goodness. But why in the world am I known as_ _the commoner from the papers?" _Hinata thought sourly, _"First I'm known as the Camera Goddess, then Lady Butterfly, then Shadow Stalker and now I've been demoted to the commoner from the papers, how quaint."_

Brushing away the thoughts, Hinata smiled sheepishly as she stared into his dark glinting eyes, "It's a pleasure to meet you…um-"

"Oh where have my manners gone? I'm Haku, Momochi Zabuza, the owner of this restaurant is my uncle." he introduced himself, giddily extending his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata, it's a pleasure meeting you Haku, and this room looks wonderful by the way."

Haku smiled widely, "You think so? Well you are looking at a very talented interior decorator."

"Y-you designed this room?" Hinata asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

The young man nodded proudly, placing both hands on his hips, "Not just this room love, I designed the entire restaurant."

Hinata was more than impressed, "F-for real? I mean, it's just that you did an amazing job."

Haku smiled brightly at her compliment, exposing a set of perfectly white teeth. "Well, let's just say that I leave the cooking to my uncle but when it comes to how his restaurant is going to look, that's when I come in."

"You're really talented." was all Hinata could muster, _"Well he is after all somewhat effeminate." _Hinata thought to herself as she put two and two together, Haku and his superb decorating skills.

"I haven't seen you in a while Sasuke, must be because you just can't keep your hands off your girl. Naughty, naughty both of you."

Hinata nearly choked on her own saliva as she stared with wide eyes at Sasuke who was obviously trying to hide his blush and then at Haku who was grinning wider than a Cheshire cat, she could feel her heart pulsating madly.

Moments later Hinata turned to see Haku chuckle madly, "Nah, who can blame you? I mean you've caught quite the catch." he said with a grin, giving Hinata a secret wink.

Sasuke as usual remained stoic and calm his grip on Hinata never loosening, "Thank you for the invite," was his simple reply.

"Che, no problem, I should be the one thanking you for coming."

"Oh really, how so?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

The effeminate Haku chuckled lightly, draping an arm over the ice like celebrity, "Eh, don't take this the wrong way Uchiha but I'm kind of using you here." Hinata nervously glanced at Sasuke and Haku back and forth.

Sasuke now interested smirked coolly, "Enlighten me then."

"My uncle needs all the publicity for his restaurant-" Haku began, uncharacteristically scratching the back of his head, a sheepish smile on his face.

"You invited me to raise publicity?" Sasuke asked calmly.

Haku nodded his head vigorously, "Well that and the fact that you and I are friends. Anyways, your love life was all what the news could talk about, so I figured if you came here then publicity will spread."

Sasuke sighed inwardly, "Glad to see your devilish mind still works." the dark haired young man said patting his friend on the arm.

"My so-called devilish mind _never _takes a breather."

--

Hinata felt a wave of relief spread through her, the dark haired mystery soon found her nervous streak slowly ebbing away. What she had thought as being thrown into a tank of hungry "sharks" just ready to rip her apart was all along her imagination getting the best of her, it seemed to her as if they accepted her warmly.

"So, how did you and Sasuke meet?" Haku asked out of the blue, his gaze never tearing away from her. His simple question alone had attracted a great deal of curious celebrities, who eyed Sasuke and Hinata back and forth.

Hinata shyly took a sip from her Martini, a faint blush forming in her cheeks. Sure, she was used to social functions, after all her father always threw ones for his business.

What she was not used to though were the many eyes that drilled into her, eyes that belonged to curious celebrities, celebrities such as the two rival models Haruno and Yamanaka who eyed her with raised perfect brows.

"Yeah, how did you and Sasuke meet?" Sakura asked, one hand firmly holding her Piña Colada while the other rested on her bony hip.

"Could you put a sock in it Haruno and let the girl talk!" Anko scolded coldly.

Sasuke who had been in a "conversation" with Deidara had actually been secretly listening on their conversation. She was about to answer the curious young man when Sasuke had beaten her to the punch.

"We met while I was apartment hunting," Sasuke answered, he turned to Hinata as if mentally telling her to say no more to which she quickly got the message and happily obliged. The crowd of listeners nodded and whispered amongst themselves.

"Che, apartment hunting eh, how random can you get?" Nara Shikamaru muttered in a bored tone.

"You're one to talk, if I recall greatly you met Ino while getting drinks at a party. Now that's random." Akimichi Chouji said as a matter of fact.

Nara Shikamaru cleared his throat, secretly turning his gaze towards his ex-girlfriend who bore a tint of red on her pale skin.

"The dude's right, I mean during an apartment hunt eh? Jeez, and here I thought you were being some sort of Casanova" Hidan smirked while the rest chided on in agreement.

Haku taking a small sip from his own drink, eyed the couple back and forth, "Ah, how adorable." he answered softly, twirling his glass around slowly.

Top model Haruno Sakura on the other hand did not find the situation adorable at all; "I bet she stalked him," was her cold reply before taking in her drink.

Hinata calmly ignored the model's smug retort being that her words where somewhat true whereas Sasuke secretly glared daggers at her, "Was it love at first sight then? I mean no offense Sasuke but I've always thought that when it came to women you were quite picky." Akimichi Chouji' asked.

Hinata remained silent as she secretly took a glance at Sasuke whose face was contorted to that of one deep in thought; "I wouldn't call it love at first sight but Hinata made a lasting impression on me." his eyes now locked with hers.

"Lasting impression eh?" Designer Mitarashi Anko slyly raised a brow.

Hidan rolled his eyes as he locked gazes with the famed designer, "Get your mind out of the gutter Anko." the slick haired bad boy drawled.

"Must have been quite the impression, considering the fact he's celebrity royalty and she's…no offense Hinata-"

Hinata smiled, "None taken."

"-just a commoner." Deidara stated.

"I knew Sasuke bastard liked her the moment he was so reluctant to leave the apartment complex!" Naruto who Sasuke had thought had already passed out from the alcohol added on informatively, "I mean just today, can you even believe him, he mov-"

Hinata paled; apparently she knew what the loud bombshell was about to say but luckily for her the blond did not even get to finish his words for apparently the dark haired celebrity had clamped his hand over the hyperactive blonde's machine gun mouth.

Had Naruto been able to finish his sentence not only would the crowd of celebrities know Sasuke and her whereabouts but Haruno Sakura was bound to bother them nonstop.

"Hey let him finish!" Hidan demanded, "Let the kid speak man!"

Still not taking his hand away from the blonde's mouth, Sasuke turned to the curious crowd of listeners, "What this idiot has to offer should not and will not concern you."

"I bet it's something naughty." Anko whispered mischievously.

Having had enough the size zero, pink haired model slammed her glass on the table angrily, "And what made her so different huh?" she suddenly demanded as all eyes turned to look her, apparently the young model had tried her best to conceal her upchucking anger but to no avail.

Anko rolled her eyes as she coolly turned to the young model with a sadistic like grin on her face, "Aw honey chill, don't be such a spoil sport just because you were last month's goods." Sakura gaped, her hands just itching to strangle the blunt designer.

"That was a good one again." Hidan grinned, raising his glass to the victoriously smirking Anko.

"Don't worry, I'm sure in this room you aren't the only one who's been dumped like last month's Gucci shoes."

Hinata stiffened, she knew that voice very well, the very voice that had happened to belong to Temari.

"_Please don't let him recognize her." _Hinata prayed nervously as she glanced at Sasuke who remained unaffected.

Sakura turned to face the audacious speaker who dared insult her; the model smirked triumphantly upon noticing who she was dealing with.

"And who in the world are you? Certainly a nobody considering the fact you're hideously dressed in a server's attire, serving us drinks."

"Apparently she's the nobody that just insulted your ass twice." Hidan snorted earning him laughs here and there from the crowd.

"Server girl, be a dear and get me another glass." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"_Would you like Cyanide with that?" _Temari thought smugly, taking the glass from the model's hand. "Right away miss."

Unexpectedly latching her hand on the sandy haired blond, Sakura smirked widely "And oh, don't ever dare interrupt like that again, know your place server girl."

Temari simply nodded as she retreated back to fetch the model her beverage, "Haku love, the next time your uncle hires employees make sure they're not pathetic eavesdroppers."

"Can it Haruno, I happened to like her." Hidan said with a smirk, "She's got sass, my kind of woman."

"Hey, I've got sass too." Anko demanded jokingly.

Hidan snorted, "Your mind's way in the gutter for me."

Sakura scoffed, flinging her pink her to the side, "Oh what is this now? First everyone in Hollywood wanted to adopt babies from Africa and now you imbeciles want to date pathetic commoners?" the model stated with disgust.

"Looks like Sasuke started a trend." Deidara muttered jokingly.

"Well Sasuke my man, you've outdone yourself." Haku began, running a hand through his silky curtain of hair.

"Oh really? How so?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

"To be honest, I was rather shocked to discover the news about your love life. Breaking through the barrier between celebrity and commoner, your liking towards her must be great."

Sasuke grunted as he took a sip from his drink, _"You have no idea."_

--

Moments after Temari left to get Sakura her drink, an array of tray carrying waiters and waitresses emerged and smiled to them politely. There behind them stood Momochi Zabuza, clad in black, Haku stood up and walked towards his uncle.

"I'm glad the finest of Hollywood was able to make my restaurant opening." Zabuza said with a pleased smile.

"My uncle and I are happy to have you all here." Haku added happily.

Zabuza gave a curt nod, "Ladies and Gents I hope your taste buds are ready because tonight your pallets will be exposed to the finest of International cuisine."

And fine indeed was the food, Hinata hungrily eyed the dishes being laid out in front of her, dishes ranging from European to Asian to traditional American were present and each and every dish looked heavenly.

"Well now, I must attend my other guests and so must Haku but please everyone enjoy your meals." with that said both uncle and nephew left the room, the waiters to follow next.

"You know Hinata; I've been meaning to tell you that I like your dress." Anko stated, idly picking at her Mediterranean salad.

Hinata looked at her ensemble and smiled, Anko continued observing the dress, "Who made it? Calvin Klein? Gucci? Burberry? Versace?"

The dark haired beauty giggled lightly, "Well, I guess my younger sister will be flattered." was her soft reply, earning her an appreciative nod from the haute couture designer.

Sakura smirked, "Was life treating you so bad you had to laboriously work your sister to make such a dress?"

Hinata sighed; apparently she was already used to the model's cold and sarcastic comments that it didn't affect her anymore.

"Can it Haruno, I've had enough of you." Anko snarled pointing her fork dangerously at the model, "Do us all a favor, just shut up and feed your size zero ass with some salad, trust us honey you badly need it."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the designer, "So your sister really made that dress?" Anko continued on.

Hinata nodded, "She's studying to become a fashion designer and this dress was supposed to be her school project."

"I'd give it an A." Chouji said, his mouth filled with half chewed salad

"A+" Deidara murmured, "Quite the talent your sister has."

"Thank you all, had my sister been here I'm sure she'd be glad to hear compliments coming from such well known people."

"Now you're making me blush." Anko said with a grin.

"She's wearing a school project." Sakura whispered to her blond friend, "It's pathetic to see Sasuke waste his time with such a lame excuse for a person such as her."

Ino nodded slightly, "The dress looks nice though," the blond whispered back earning her a deathly glare from the pink haired supermodel. "What? I…it…it does…"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Just shut it Ino, and while you're at it stop eating, I don't think the runway would want Shamu as a model."

Ino sighed sadly, putting her fork down gently and shoving her salad plate away. "You're not hungry anymore?" Chouji asked, his eyes eyeing on the uneaten plate of salad. The blond model shook her head and offered him her plate.

"That dress makes you look heavenly." Anko continued to compliment.

Hinata blushed shyly, "Well, um…I think the spotlight shouldn't all be put on me…you girls are looking lovely as well." the dark haired mistress of the lens complimented.

"You honestly think that the spotlight is on you? Oh Honey, don't flatter yourself too much." Sakura scoffed icily.

Ino nodding her head from Hinata's comment smiled as she flipped her long blond locks to the side, "Us models always have to look good no matter what the occasion."

"Oh is that so, well it didn't seem like it in an issue I read in In-Zone magazine." she smirked mischievously referring to the dreadful picture of Ino that she had personally took.

Ino gaped in disbelief, "Oh god, please don't ever speak of that awful magazine, as far as I'm concerned I absolutely hate them all, especially their so called _goddess of the camera._"

"Don't even get me started with her!" Chouji chided in angrily.

"You guys talking about that sleazy photographer? Shield your ears everyone, once Deidara starts going there's never an end to it." Hidan groaned.

"Although I did love the article she wrote about you Haruno," Anko said with a grin, "Gosh that chick freaking rocks."

Hinata couldn't help but smirk secretly at the crowd's statement and feel somewhat flattered at Anko's remark, "Is that so? Why do you hate her?" she asked innocently.

"What's not to hate about her?" Chouji asked in between bites, "She's a sneak, she lies and she ruins your image!"

Sakura laughed icily, "Honey, just you wait and see, I bet after a week that slimy so-called goddess is going to tarnish your image next."

"I'm sure she's just doing her job." Hinata muttered softly.

"Oh please, that sneak and others like her are the main reasons why celebrities like us put fences up are mansions."

"Celebrities like us?" Hinata asked questioningly, "I'm not a-"

"But you're dating one." Ino quickly answered her question.

Sakura smirked widely as she glanced at Sasuke giving him a small wink, "Listen Hinata, you may not be a celebrity but because of your relations with Sasuke you might as well be."

Hinata smiled warily, "And because of the fact you're dating one of the biggest names in Hollywood your so-called private life is nothing but a mere legend now." Ino added, "But I'm sure you'll get used to it, I mean if you survived you're very first front page magazine article, which I hear is a major seller by the way then I'm sure you'll survive the other obstacles the media will throw at you."

Sakura took a sip from her apple Martini drowning everything to the last drop, "But Ino love, can Hinata survive the clutches of that camera goddess?"

Ino shrugged her petite shoulders, "I don't know, do you think you'll be able to handle the mysterious sneak?"

"If ever that little sneak troubles you, turn to us and we'll be more than happy to help."

Hinata grinned widely, "Thank you but I think I'll manage."

"_I'll manage the camera goddess, after all I, Hyuuga Hinata am the camera goddess."_

For the entire night more talk about the camera goddess went around the room, despite hearing the constant threats of suing the pants off of her, Hinata not once was ever unnerved. She slowly found herself getting used to every threat, every insult and every backlash the celebrities threw at the famed camera mistress.

Hinata remained quiet while the rest continued on their conversations, she felt Sasuke's hand tighten his hold on hers as he gave her a reassuring squeeze, "You okay? You've been really quiet lately?"

Hinata turned to face the dark haired Casanova, flashing him a small smile before turning her gaze back towards the chatting celebrities, "I'm alright." she answered him softly.

"You tired?" He whispered softly in her ear, pulling her close so that she was leaning on him.

"I'm alright really." she answered with a content sigh.

"Aw, candid moment everyone." Both Hinata and Sasuke blinked at the flashing camera; apparently Haku had come back with a group of waiters and waitresses with trays of desserts.

Hinata blushed madly as she straightened herself whereas Sasuke icily glared at the effeminate host. "Hinata, you shouldn't have moved, that was such a cute pose."

As usual Temari was among the sea of servers; casually striding towards Hinata the sandy haired woman in disguise carefully placed a plate of chocolate covered strawberries on Hinata's table, leaning low enough to whisper something only Hinata and Hinata alone could hear.

"Excuse yourself from them and meet me at the bathroom."

Hinata inconspicuously nodded her head, "Create a diversion quick, spill something if you must."

"I can't easily do that." Hinata whispered as softly as she could.

After all the desserts were served, Haku alongside his team of servers excused themselves politely, "Don't miss me too much loves." The effeminate host cooed as he gave a wave before turning his heels to leave.

Nervously waiting for the right moment to take leave, Hinata idly picked at her dessert. Approximately five minutes had passed since Haku and his servers made their leave, turning to Sasuke nervously Hinata tapped his shoulder, "What is it?"

"I…um…I'm going to go to the bathroom." She told him softly, slowly getting up from her seat.

Half way making her way towards the exit, Hinata cringed at the ever annoying voice that called to her, "Hinata love, where are you going?"

The dark haired beauty smiled forcedly at the smiling supermodel, "Bathroom?" Hinata answered dumbly.

"Oh, well then, Ino and I should come with you." Sakura said as she herself stood up from her seat, "Ino get your ass up and come with us" The blond model who had been busy eating the laid out dessert nodded reluctantly.

Hinata secretly cursed, the last thing she wanted was for two snobby models to be right behind her tail. "You know, it's not really necessary for you to come with-"

"Don't be silly Hinata, we're girls and besides we need to do make-up check." Ino said with a bright smile, her hand clutching her purse.

"Don't miss us too much darlings." Sakura winked at no one in particular as she strode her way towards the exit.

Hinata reluctantly followed the two model's, "Hey, if you're not back in 20 minutes, don't worry I'll call the cops" Anko joked while grinning madly. Hinata faked a smile as she continued to walk towards the bathroom.

Halfway reaching the bathroom, the three young women were stopped by a pouting Haku who looked at them curiously, "Don't tell me you girls are leaving already?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, we're just going to the bathroom."

The effeminate young host smiled warmly, "Glad to see you three are bonding."

Hinata nodded, "We sure are."

By the looks of Mist's bathroom, Hinata deciphered that even Haku had done his magic interior decorating skills there as well. Nervously, the dark haired beauty eyed the room and noted that her friend was not there yet.

"Its time for our make-up check Ino love," Sakura announced as she unpacked her vast array of cosmetics from her tiny purse, Hinata eyed the purse and the array of make-up, wondering to herself as to how the model had packed so many things in such a small bag.

"But of course." Ino replied as she began reapplying her eye shadow.

As if reading her mind, Sakura smirked at the dark haired beauty's stunned reaction; "You always have to be prepared," was all she muttered before reapplying her Victoria Secret lip gloss on her now glossless lips.

Hinata nodded as she began to fix her hair, trying her best to kill time until Temari came. "You want some?" Hinata turned to see Ino offering her mascara, to which she politely refused. Ino shrugged her shoulders as she began to apply the mascara, "Hinata, what reason did you have to come to the bathroom?" Ino suddenly asked.

"Um…is this really necessary of you to ask?"

Sakura snorted, "If you're not here to redo your badly done make-up or use the amenities then what did you come here for? I mean, if you wanted to check your reflection so badly you could have just borrowed my mirror, there's not much to see of you anyways."

Hinata could only smile for she knew that no matter what she was the better person and no matter how much Sakura would try and bring her down she had more class than her, after all she was Hyuuga Hinata and the Hyuuga family were people who had class and sophistication.

"Sakura, don't be such a bitch to her," Ino cooed, now applying peach lip gloss on her lips. "If she wants to look plain then its her choice to make."

The model merely scoffed as she ran a hand through her hair, "I'm done Ino, are you done too?"

Ino nodded as she repacked her cosmetics, "Are you done Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head, she came to the bathroom to talk to Temari and by the sound of her tone it seemed urgent. "You girls go ahead I'll catch up with you later."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she linked arms with her blond friend, "Sasuke will be pretty lonely, might as well keep him company." She whispered to her blond friend who eyed Hinata and smirked deviously. "Kisses Hinata love, we'll see you later."

Ino giggled, "In fact, take all the time you need."

Now all alone in the bathroom Hinata took out her cell phone and began punching in Temari's number when suddenly one of the stalls flung open, "I thought those bitches would never leave."

"Temari, you've been here all along?" Hinata asked as she ran towards the stall.

"Hell yeah I was!" Temari screeched.

"Then…then why didn't you say anything?" The dark haired beauty began laughing madly, "Were you taking a dump or something Temari?"

The sandy haired woman gaped in disgust, "Shut the hell up, you will not believe how long I had to squat on that toilet seat. I had to avoid those two idiots from seeing my feet."

Holding back her fits of giggles Hinata draped an arm over her friend, "For you to go mission impossible on me this deal must be important."

The blond nodded, "So, you must be surprised that I'm here right?"

"Somewhat surprised and somewhat pissed too." Hinata said taking a serious tone.

The blond shrugged, "Tsunade knew about this restaurant opening, she had her people confirm with your boyfriend's people whether he'd be coming or not."

Hinata nodded at her every word, "But why is Kiba here though? Isn't he supposed to be on assignment?"

"He **is **on assignment," Temari clarified.

"Oh, taking pictures of the event right?" Hinata asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, that and taking pictures of you and your sexy hubby."

Hinata gaped, "Oh god, so that means Kiba knows about me and Sasuke!"

"Sure as hell does, and man you should have been there when we told him. That idiot blew up like a volcano and never in my life did I imagine him having such a "rainbow" filled vocabulary…that boy has the mouth of a sailor."

Hinata paled, "He probably hates me right now. What kind of a friend am I if I didn't even tell him."

"A good friend, relax Hinata, he took the news…err...rather…how should I put this…well he took the news rather violently but because of **who **you are and **what **you do he had to bite back his tongue hard-"

"That would explain why he didn't say a thing to me at the red carpet."

Temari nodded, "Yep, he was being a good friend by not blowing your cover or wringing your Casanova's neck. I wonder if it's insured like Uzumaki's ass."

Hinata raised a brow, "What?"

"Your sister ran over Uzumaki's ass this afternoon right?"

Hinata finally recalling the memory smiled, "Oh that,"

"Anyways be prepared to know that Kiba and you might be sharing assignments but don't worry you won't be sharing Casanova…hopefully, Kiba doesn't swing that way."

"What??…no…no way…no way…I thought Uchiha Sasuke was my assignment!" Hinata demanded in disbelief.

Temari shrugged her shoulders, "No offense Hinata but Tsunade is having second thoughts on whether you can complete the job smoothly."

Hinata's eyed widened in disbelief, "And what makes her second guess my ability to finish this mission?"

Temari nodded, "Well for starters, you haven't given her a picture yet. Secondly, you haven't handed her a story. Thirdly, all you've been doing is spend time with him, you haven't been doing your job."

"I am doing my job!" Hinata hissed.

"Listen, she wants you to stay on the job gathering info about him but she's assigned Kiba to supply the "power couple" pictures. It's not necessarily easy for you to try and take a shot of him if he's always beside you."

Hinata nodded in understanding, "So, I'm still on this assignment right?"

Temari smirked, "Of course you are, you're the goddess of the camera and right now Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend."

--

_So, I'm still on this assignment right?"_

"_Of course you are, you're the goddess of the camera and right now Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend"_

Mitarashi Anko who had been secretly standing by the bathroom doorway froze in utter disbelief, _"Hinata, no way…there's no way you're that sleazy photographer." _The haute couture designer muttered to herself, still unable to move from the sudden shock.

--

Checking her wrist watch, Temari groaned as she noted the time, "This has got to be the lamest undercover job Tsunade assigned me, I mean not only do I have to serve orders for rich snobby bastards but I have to clean up their messes too."

Hinata smiled warily at her complaining pal, "It's a good thing you're not doing bathroom duty."

"Ha, that is when I put my foot down. Anyways, you better go before your hubby sends out the National Guard for you."

Hinata giggled as she linked arms with her friend, "You know, a certain celebrity bad boy in the VIP room said you were his kind of woman."

Temari scoffed, "Oh please like hell I'd associate myself with their kind."

Hinata and Temari walked towards the door when suddenly they both stopped, there stood Mitarashi Anko her eyes drilling into Hinata, both girls stopped abruptly.

"Anko…how…how…I...Hi..." was all she could mutter.

"_Oh god, please…please…tell me she just came and did not hear a thing."_

The haute couture designer sighed running a hand through her hair, "I think we need to talk…goddess of the camera, Hyuuga Hinata."

**End of Chapter**

**AN: Well I hope you guys liked my revised versions, so its time to move on to the next chapter.**

**I apologize to all Sakura fans out there, I like her too and think she's cool but when it comes to Sakura/Sasuke pairings I don't really like them.**


	11. The Aftermath

**AN:**

I'm still continuing my revisions but so far this is somewhat of a filler chapter. Stay tuned because I have 5 more chapter revisions to go and then new updates are bound to come.

**Rating: T+ (For strong language)**

**Summary: (AU story)**

She's an undercover photographer who'll do just about anything to take pictures of the world's most sought out celebrities.

He's the most sought out male celebrity on the planet who's just about had it with photographers and media.

Find out what happens when he becomes her assignment.

**Character's Corner:**

**Mitarashi Anko:** 28-year old Mitarashi Anko is a feisty Haute Couture fashion designer with a little secret. She is the only person who Sakura is intimidated by for she is not afraid to speak whatever's on her mind.

**Haku:** 23-year old Haku has somewhat of a feminine side which makes people question whether he really is or just pretending to be gay. He is Momochi Zabuza's nephew and the interior designer and main host of Mist restaurant.

**Inuzuka Kiba:** 23-year old Inuzuka Kiba works for In-Zone Magazine and just like Hinata he goes in undercover missions as well.

**Chapter XI: The Aftermath**

With trembling hands that never ceased to stop, Hinata slowly backed away from the advancing form of haute couture designer Mitarashi Anko. The designer unlike Hinata who was positively as white as a sheet remained calm and collective.

With her arms folded across her chest Anko casually strode towards the bathroom counters to where the sinks were located. As if the situation were not awkward already, Anko nonchalantly turned the faucet on, splashing water all over her face.

"Hand me some paper towels," Anko asked as Hinata with trembling fingers handed her a bunch of paper towels. "Ah, that felt really good." Anko stated as she cleared her face from traces of water droplets.

"Anko-" Hinata began softly trying her best to sound as calm as possible to which to her dismay was to no avail, her quivering tone alone completely said it all that she was in a nervous state. "Anko…can we…can we please _talk_?"

Turning her attention to the dark haired beauty before her, Mitarashi Anko ran a hand through her dark tresses and sighed inwardly, "What's there to talk about?" was the designer's blunt response.

Hinata remained silent as her eyes lowered, "Anko I know that you heard our conversation and if you'd let me I'd like to-"

"You'd like to what? You'd like to explain to me? What's there to explain kid? I think your words have explained enough." Hinata looked away.

With her head bent low, the dark haired beauty murmured softly to the designer, "You deserve to know more, other than the fact you've figured out my secret."

Anko sighed and made her way towards the door, "I think I've heard enough for tonight."

"Anko please don't…please…hear me out!" Hinata begged as she latched a hand on the older woman's arm.

With her hand resting on the doorknob Mitarashi Anko had two choices, one was to turn around and listen to whatever explanation or bull sob story Hinata had to offer or two was to casually exit the room, make her way back to the others and tell them or not tell them what she just discovered.

Choice number one seemed fair and reasonable but as many knew Mitarashi Anko, bad girl haute couture designer Mitarashi Anko who swayed to her own beat of the drum did not believe in being fair and reasonable.

Sighing loudly so that Hinata and her sandy haired accomplice could hear Anko turned the knob slowly, slightly turning her head to meet Hinata's eyes, "As I said I think I've heard enough for tonight."

The dark haired beauty gasped as she tightened her hold on the designer's shoulder, halting her from her motions. "But all you've heard was part of the truth-"

"Hinata, I've drank way too many cocktails to deal with this shit, leave me be kid, my head's hurting." With that said Anko flung the door open and made her way back to the VIP lounge.

Hinata who still stood frozen sank to her knees sobbing softly as she saw the designer's retreating back, Temari knelt down beside her friend, "Hinata, get up, you know how bathroom floors aren't sterile." the sandy haired blond joked lightly, trying her best to lighten up the mood but unfortunately it was to no avail. Hinata continued to sob sadly clinging on to Temari as if her life depended on it.

"It's over Temari…everything I've worked for…everything I've done…Its over-"

Rocking her friend slowly Temari brushed away the few strands of hair that shaded away her friend's eyes, "Hinata, don't say that, it's not over, it can't be over."

Hinata buried her face in her friend's bosom, balling her hands into a tight fist "Oh Temari, but it is! Everything is all going down the drain, she's going in there to tell them all and then everything's done! Everything we've worked for is done…my relationship with Sasuke is done!"

"The way she acted didn't really seem as if she were going to spill the truth, just be positive, maybe there's hope-"

Hinata shook her head, "No, I can't go back in there. I can't face them, I won't face them."

Temari furrowed her brow, "Hinata be reasonable, you just can't ditch Sasuke and bail out!"

Standing up from the cold bathroom floor Hinata wiped away the last of her tears, "I can't do this Temari, I'm going home, I have to get home."

"You're just going to leave Sasuke out there? Hinata, if ever she did decide to tell the least you could do is offer him an explanation."

Hinata shook her head, "No-I can't do it, I can't face him."

"What?" Temari practically screeched.

"I can't face him okay! I don't want to face him, not now!"

Temari shook her head as she placed a hand on her friend's petite shoulder, "Now that's just being cowardly."

"I want to go home Temari, I've had enough for tonight."

Temari sighed sadly as she noted the lifelessness in her friend's eyes, to her it had seemed as if a giant vacuum cleaner, Anko being that vacuum had sucked the very life force out of Hinata for all that was left of her now was an emotionless body whose eyes remained distant.

Giving her friend a reassuring squeeze of the hand, Temari opened the door and lead her to the kitchen area "Kiba is waiting out back, he'll take you home."

"Kiba is outside?" Hinata looked up as Temari could only nod, "He's still here?"

The two girls quickly entered the staff only area of the kitchen, earning them a couple of curious glances from working busboys and chefs, "Nothing to see you damn nosy bastards." Temari called out angrily as she hurriedly lead her friend out the back exit.

Once free from the prying eyes of the workers, Hinata and Temari were finally out back and there out back was a black Ford Focus and leaning against it was none other than Inuzuka Kiba, a Canon camera dangling off his neck.

"Temari you're finally-" His voice trailed off as his eyes settled on Hinata and the lifeless look she possessed. "Jeez, Hinata are you okay?" The unruly haired ruffian like young man asked as he quickly ran to his friend's side, taking her hand into his. "What the hell happened to her Temari?"

"Someone found out," Was all Temari could say, "You got a cigarette? I need a-"

Kiba whose mouth literally hung open narrowed his eyes at the blond, "What the hell do you mean someone found out?"

"What else could I mean by that stupid? Someone freaking found out okay, the jig is up this whole mission is finished and kaput!"

Turning his attention towards Hinata, Kiba sighed as he wiped away a stray tear that fell from her lavender eyes. "Hinata is this true?"

"…"

"Did Sasuke find out?"

"…"

"Who found out?"

"…"

"Hinata, please…just talk to me-"

"Leave her be you moron, can't you see she's in a state of shock. Take her home and get her to bed, the thing she needs right now is rest not an interrogation."

Kiba who still had his eyes on Hinata nodded at the blonde's suggestion, "I'll take you home Hinata," He whispered softly as he ushered her towards his car, "Go home and rest." He then turned towards Temari who was making her way back inside, "How are you getting home?"

The blond shrugged, stuffing her hands inside her pockets, "I'll take a cab camera whore, think of Hinata first."

Kiba opened the passenger seat for Hinata to enter, while he quickly entered the driver's side. After starting on the ignition and secretly glancing at his friend Kiba placed the car on drive and began to make their way back to Hinata's Upper East Side apartment.

On their way back Hinata remained as quiet as usual, Kiba would steal secret glances just to check if she were alright only to see her face contorted into a worried frown.

"Hinata stop it, you're killing me here." Kiba groaned as his eyes never tore away from the road.

"…"

"If the truth comes out, I'll be there beside you no matter what."

"…"

"No friend of mine is going down alone, no matter what happens I'll be there right beside you, right there with you."

Hinata smiled warily as she looked at Kiba, a confident smirk was plastered on the young man's face, "I'll take every blow they throw at you."

Squeezing her friend's arm tightly Hinata began to tear up and this time her tears weren't from despair but from appreciation, "Thank you Kiba."

--

Hanabi had been lounging in one of Hinata's leather sofas, apparently the fashion student had been having one-sided conversations with the television, "Oh god honey you must be blind if you think you can pass that outfit for couture." Hanabi sneered at the television, "Seriously, people today are so blind when it comes to fashion, thank god I was created to make this world a little better."

While the younger Hyuuga continued sneering at the television who obviously would never retort back, the front door suddenly swung open, quickly the younger Hyuuga made her way towards Hinata and to her dismay there with her was not the Casanova she had saw her sister off with but her ruffian like friend, but Hanabi had no time to exchange spats with the ruffian for right now her attention was focused on her sister.

"What the hell happened to her?"

Kiba ignored the younger sister's question as he slipped off her shoes and carried her bridal style, uncertain of where to go "Help me put her into bed."

"She's trashed you dumb ass!" Hanabi fiercely stated as she led him to her sister's bedroom, "What the hell did she do at that restaurant opening?"

"Look a lot happened tonight and it'd be nice if you could keep your voice to a minimum, mute would be nice too."

Hanabi glared daggers at her sister's friend as he slipped her inside the bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders; Hanabi grimaced as she scented the strong aroma of alcohol lingering with her sister. "I demand an explanation ruffian."

Kiba scoffed as he walked by the younger Hyuuga; "You know the least you could do for a kind hearted friend is to call me by my name properly."

Hanabi followed him quickly, "Why are you taking her home? I specifically remembered her being with that Uchiha and not you."

"Got any food? I'm starved."

Stomping her foot loudly on the floor Hanabi jabbed her finger at Kiba's chest, "Listen here you pompous ass, I want some answers and I want them right now!"

"Jeez, do you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?" Kiba sneered as he searched through Hinata's refrigerator only to find it stocked with vegetables and carrots. "Hinata picked a bad time to go on a diet," He murmured to himself.

Slamming the fridge as hard as she could, Hanabi glared icy daggers at the "ruffian" before her, "Alright, for one I stocked her fridge, you got a problem ruffian?"

Kiba whose fingers had suffered the slam shook his head, "No ma'am."

"And secondly, I WANT TO KNOW THE GODDAMN TRUTH!"

For such a small girl Kiba was quite aware that the younger Hyuuga had an unusually nasty temper, a temper that he knew very well was inherited from her father. "Okay, okay, don't get your panties up in a bunch."

Hanabi folded her arms over her chest, "The clock is ticking ruffian."

Sighing inwardly Kiba grabbed a granola bar and made his way to the living room, plopping himself down in one of Hinata's couches, "Your sister got caught, what else is there to say?"

Hanabi froze in disbelief, "W-what do you mean she got caught?"

"I'm not sure with the details but some chick overheard them and she's probably told Sasuke by now."

"No way-"

"Yep," Kiba nodded, taking a large bite from his granola bar.

Hanabi sat across from him her eyes focused on the carpeting, "Hinata has never been caught before. Was she being that careless?"

Kiba shrugged, "I don't know, I wasn't there with her when it happened."

Hanabi then stopped and looked at Kiba with fury in her eyes, "Wait, is that why she's drunk? Did she blurt it all out?"

Kiba scratched the back of his head, a "guilty" look plastered in his face, "Eh, um…actually...her being drunk is a different story."

Hanabi narrowed her eyes, "Speak up ruffian."

"Well, we were driving on our way here when your sister suddenly tells me she's in the mood for some drinks, she said they were to celebrate my return so I guess if that made her happy so I obliged."

"You ass, can't you see she was depressed already? Of course she'd want a drink, she'd want to drink away all her troubles you moron."

"Well one thing led to another and your sister basically drank too much, passed out at the bar and well that's the story."

Hanabi sighed as she stood up from her seat and headed towards the kitchen, Kiba who was still munching on his granola bar raised a brow at the sudden noise of shuffling boxes. "What you doing there squirt?"

"When my sister wakes up she'll be greeted by one hell of a hangover, the least I can do is make her some tea to ease the pain."

Finally finishing off the last of his granola bar, Kiba stuffed the empty wrapper in his pockets, "Hey squirt-"

"Call me that one more time and just watch what happens." Hanabi warned darkly.

Rolling his eyes and clearly unaffected by her words Kiba dug into his pockets and took out his car keys, "Its late and I haven't slept in hours, I think I'm going to go and crash for the night"

Hanabi muttered a simple, "uh-huh" not even bothering to see her guest out.

"I'll be over tomorrow morning and so will Temari."

"Uh-huh, sure," Hanabi said softly as she began boiling some hot water.

"Okay, I'm out and hey, try and take it easy with your sister, tomorrow is surely going to be hell." with that said Kiba made his way out, closing the door behind him.

Hanabi, now finished with her mantra eyed the cup of tea before her, "It sure is." she muttered softly before heading towards Hinata's room.

"_But don't worry sis, I'll be there right beside you. Heck, I'll even take that blow for you."_

--

Just as Hanabi had predicted Hinata found herself waking up to the hellish feeling of a dreaded hangover, with her head throbbing painfully and her vision slightly blurred Hinata lazily got up from her queen size bed only to find herself still dressed in the same attire she had on last night.

She sighed sadly as the memories suddenly returned to her, the very memories she had tried to drown away with beer and cocktails but unfortunately to no avail.

"Glad to see that you're up and alive," Hinata looked up and met her sister's gaze, a tray of orange juice and what appeared to be half burnt toast in her hands, "I made breakfast-well I attempted to make breakfast."

Hinata smiled warily as she patted the empty space on her bed for her sister to sit, Hanabi plopped herself down beside her sister and carefully offered her the tray of badly made breakfast. "How are you feeling?"

"Are you talking about my hangover or my heart?" Hinata asked as she took a sip of orange juice.

Hanabi sighed as she tucked in a loose strand of hair behind her sister's ear, "Both, whichever you feel like discussing."

Hinata smiled softly, "My hangover hurts like hell like my heart and my emotions, they're the same as usual, they're running haywire."

"Don't stress yourself out," Hanabi offered, "And by the way if you think drinking away your problems would be a good plan, think again sister, that'd just make it worse."

Hinata giggled, "Yeah I know, the hangover tells it all."

Both sisters smiled at one another but were suddenly interrupted by the sounds of the front door, "Your friends are insane weirdoes." Hanabi remarked as she got up to get the door. Hinata taking the last sip of her juice, quickly put on a robe over her before following her sister to the door.

"What took you so long?" Temari demanded as she entered the apartment quickly.

Hanabi rolled her eyes as she moved aside for Kiba to enter, "I said one second Blondie," was her sly retort.

Temari sighed as she plopped herself down in one of the couches, "Well, I'll have you know I spent one second with camera-whore and boy can he talk like a woman."

Kiba who plopped himself across from Temari glared at the two girls angrily, "Shut up you two," he then turned to face Hinata who was quietly standing by the hallway, "Hey Hinata, you okay now?"

Snapping out of her thoughts Hinata met everyone's gazes and nodded, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I must have caused you Kiba; I shouldn't have suggested we go drinking."

Kiba grinned, "Nah, no problem and besides you said it yourself it was my welcome home party."

"What an idiot." Hanabi muttered before disappearing into the kitchen to clean up the mess she had created from attempting to make her sister breakfast.

Hinata slowly walked towards the living room, where she sat down beside Temari, bringing her knees up to her chin, the three remained in complete silence.

"What's it like?" Hinata began, breaking the silence filled room.

Temari looked at her friend questioningly with a raised brow, "What's what like?"

Hinata rested her chin on her knees, "Outside, how's the world reacting to the fact that I the Camera Goddess am dating Uchiha Sasuke?"

Hanabi who had been cleaning the kitchen quickly emerged before them, her hands on her hip while both Temari and Kiba exchanged glances, uncertain of how to tell their friend.

"Well um…Hinata, you won't believe it-" Kiba began softly.

"Whatever it is, I think I can handle it," Hinata sighed, "Give me their best shot."

Temari shuffled through her tote bag while Kiba tried his best to explain the situation to his friend, "Well, that's the thing-"

"-Nothing happened." Temari finished for him quickly causing Hinata to look up at them with a shocked expression on her face.

"What the hell do you mean nothing happened?" Hanabi demanded as she cradled her sister, despite her not needing it. "Spill the beans Blondie!"

"Hinata, Mitarashi Anko never told anyone."

Hinata froze in disbelief while Hanabi gaped, "MITARASHI ANKO? **THE** MITARASHI ANKO FOUND OUT YOUR SECRET?" Hanabi demanded, "I LOVE HER-err, I mean…well um…big fan…big fan-"

Kiba silenced Hanabi with a hand as it was his turn to talk, "Can it squirt, anyways, so far nobody knows, that designer whatever her reasons were never told a soul."

"B-but…but…I…I can't believe it…why? Why wouldn't she tell?"

Temari sighed, "I have no idea as well, but I guess she just didn't want to tell the world yet."

Hinata shook her head, she was still in disbelief, "But…but the way she was acting, I assumed she wanted to tell!"

"Well, she definitely didn't tell yet but there is some other news you should know about," Temari who had been digging through her bag took out a folded up copy of Celebrity Weekly's latest issue, "It just came out today."

Hinata gasped as she read the headline, "Uchiha Sasuke leaves restaurant opening alone, where was his latest squeeze?" what made her gasp even more was the fact that a picture of her and Kiba in his car where present, "Trouble in paradise, Uchiha Sasuke meet your match…oh god-"

"Way to go ruffian you made my sister look like a hussy." Hanabi snapped, smacking the young upside the head.

Kiba rubbed the sore spot and glared angrily at the younger Hyuuga, "It wasn't my fault, how the hell was I supposed to know some slime ball was hiding out there with a camera!"

"You're a damn photographer; they're _your_ kind you're supposed to know!" Hanabi snapped back.

Temari rolled her eyes as she ignored the two squabble, "Hinata check out the bottom, photos courtesy of Yakushi Kabuto, jeez that slime ball was there and I bet like us he went undercover."

Hinata sank deeper down her seat, true her worries about Sasuke finding out her identity were somewhat in the past what her new worries though was the fact that she was now accused of cheating with him and as the saying goes, a picture never lies and a picture with her and a man nonetheless would be pretty damn hard to explain.

"Things always get the worse don't they?" Hinata asked as she buried her face in the palm of her hands, "Why am I such a bad luck magnet?"

Temari patted her friend on the back, "Well on the bright side he doesn't know your secret yet."

"That doesn't make things less complicated," Hinata murmured.

"True but at least…well at least it's a picture before you got trashed." Kiba added with a sheepish grin earning him a glare from both Temari and Hanabi.

"How did Tsunade react to this?" Hinata asked exasperatedly, despite the fact she wasn't really in the mood to ask her curiosity just got the best of her.

Temari ran a hand through her hair and eyed Kiba hoping that he'd want to break the news but apparently he was busy zoning out, "She took the news…err…rather well-"

Hinata looked up at her friend and narrowed her eyes, "Temari, are you lying to me?"

Nodding her head the blond dropped the act and got straight to the point, "The old hack is furious, furious for the fact you decided to ditch the Uchiha and furious for the fact you left with Kiba thus resulting this very suspicious picture."

"I knew it," Hinata groaned, "I should have stayed in bed."

"Too late for that now," Hanabi stated.

The four remained in silence as Hanabi returned to the kitchen to clean the mess, Hinata buried her face in her hands, Kiba began whistling some tune and Temari continued scanning the magazine, reading more on the article.

Their silence was soon broken by the simple sound of a telephone ring, "Aren't you going to get that?" Temari asked as they all eyed the continuously ringing phone.

Hinata nodded as she made her way to pick up the phone, "Hello?" she spoke softly into the receiver praying to the heavens it wasn't her boss out to get her or even worse Sasuke demanding for an explanation.

Apparently the caller on the other line was someone far worse than Sasuke or Tsunade, "We need to talk Goddess."

Hinata nearly dropping the receiver checked the caller ID and noted it to be a private number, but the voice alone said it all; the voice belonged to none other than Mitarashi Anko. "Anko…I…I-"

"It's Anko?" Hanabi hissed from the kitchen.

"What does that crazy bitch want now?" Kiba asked now angered by the sudden intrusion, "Does she want to make things worse?"

Hinata shushed him with a hand as she continued to listen to Anko talk on the other line, "I believe I told you last night that we needed to do a little heart to heart but sadly didn't get a chance to."

"I…I know…I was wondering why-"

"That's why I've come to call, you won't believe how long it took for me to track down your number especially the fact your not listed on the phonebook."

"Really…oh…um-"

"1:30 sharp, Barney's rooftop deck, be there and we'll talk."

"Anko wait-"

Not even able to finish her sentence the feisty designer had already ended their conversations, as Hinata's line went dead the dark haired beauty reluctantly hung up the phone and turned to her friends and sister.

"She wants to meet with me, she said she wants to talk."

"What are her demands?" Kiba asked earning him a smack upside the head from Temari.

"It's not a kidnap crisis you dumb ass. Did she say anything else aside for wanting to talk with you?"

Hinata shook her head, "1:30 sharp I have to meet her at Barney's rooftop deck."

"Sounds so like some kind of a spy movie," Hanabi added excitedly.

"Don't act like Kiba," Temari scolded.

"What's wrong with acting like me?" The "ruffian" demanded, "I'm pretty fine."

"Would you really like me to answer that, I'm sure you'll be scarred for life once I'm done."

Hinata shook her head, yet once again her friends were getting sidetracked "Guys, back to the issue here".

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Temari apologized sheepishly, "So um, do you want us to go with you? We could go in disguises."

Hanabi nodded and grinned widely, "I have outfits for espionage!"

"Why the hell do you have espionage outfits?" Kiba asked with curiosity.

Hanabi crossed her arms over her chest, "Well desperate times calls for desperate measures, and besides I only have female espionage outfits."

"Damn brat," Kiba hissed bitterly, "I don't get an outfit?"

Hanabi stuck out her tongue playfully, "Nope, so that means only Blondie and I are going with Hinata."

Hinata shook her head as she headed towards the bathroom, "Actually, I think this is one mission I'd like to go solo."

**End of Chapter XI**

**AN: Consider this as a byproduct of writer's block, well as I mentioned earlier this is a filler chapter so lets go on to Chapter XII, where the drama really is.**


	12. Secrets and Promises

**AN:**

Alright, all I can tell you guys is that this chapter has a lot of twists and turns so read to find out what I mean. Well, we're getting close to new updates, so make mama proud by continuing to read and review.

**Summary: (AU story)**

She's an undercover photographer who'll do just about anything to take pictures of the world's most sought out celebrities.

He's the most sought out male celebrity on the planet who's just about had it with photographers and media.

Find out what happens when he becomes her assignment.

**Ratings: T+ (For strong language and insane twists)**

**Chapter XII: Secrets and Promises**

Clad in a pair of hip hugging black Gucci pants accompanied by a V-neck tunic of the same color with a pair of very expensive Chanel shades over her eyes, Hyuuga Hinata would be lying if ever she told anyone that the she was not going _undercover_, in fact with her long midnight colored hair which she usually wore down was tied up in a tight bun hidden by a newsboy hat.

The camera goddess was on a mission but her mission was not like the other's she's done and completed before. Her current mission was to meet with the woman who currently had her secret in the palm of her hands. That woman was, Mitarashi Anko.

Currently standing at the middle of the chic Barney's rooftop deck restaurant, the dark haired beauty scanned her surroundings hoping to the heavens that Mitarashi Anko did not forget their engagement.

"_Please be here, please let her be here."_

"Are you looking for anyone Ms?" A random waiter with a tray of cocktails in hand asked politely, Hinata slightly jumped. Turning slowly to the young man she smiled meekly at the waiter and gave him a nod.

"Actually I was meeting somebody today um is there a chance that Mitara-"

"Darling, I'm so glad you could come."

"Oh?" Hinata blinked as she found herself being engulfed in a tight embrace, what surprised her most was that the one giving her the embrace was none other than Anko herself!

"That would be all kind sir," Anko said with a grin as she waved her hand, sending the waiter off.

The waiter nodded at both women before turning his heels to leave, Hinata finally free from the bone-crushing hug turned her head and met Anko's gaze, the hyperactive designer was dressed in a baby doll halter dress complimented by a pair of rhinestone sunglasses.

"Anko, oh thank goodness I thought-"

Silencing her with a finger the designer roughly grabbed by her the arm, dragging her towards the secluded area of the restaurant. "Are you nuts?"

Hinata blinked in confusion, "Um…nuts…pardon me?"

"How the hell would you feel if I went around asking, oh yes I was meeting the _camera goddess_ for lunch is she here yet?"

Hinata gasped, "Oh goodness, I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

Anko sighed exasperatedly as she took off her sunglasses, securely placing it on top of her head. "Look babe, I value my privacy as much as the next person and it just so happens I ditched a very hectic photo shoot to come meet you."

Hinata paled, she was quite aware of the fact that Mitarashi Anko was a very in demand designer and that her schedule was always filled but seeing as to how the designer easily brushed off a photo shoot as if it were nothing just to meet with her, Hinata grew incredibly woozy.

"_Please don't hold this against me." _Hinata thought nervously, secretly giving glances towards the designer.

"Um, Ms. Mitarashi…um, well you shouldn't have cancelled for me. I mean, we could have always talked another time."

Anko who stood a tad bit taller than Hinata lowered her gaze and smirked widely, "Ms. Mitarashi? What's up with the freaking formalities kid?"

At loss for words Hinata found herself stuttering her answer, "Um, well, you see…um, that photo shoot could be important-"

"Che, important or not that photo shoot is meaningless to me and besides do you think I'd pass off a moment to have a late lunch with the _goddess of the camera_ herself. Anyways, I never thought you'd come but seeing as to how you're here, you sure have a lot of guts."

"_Yeah, guts…sure I have a lot of that."_

"Come goddess; let's have a seat and talk."

"Please don't." Hinata muttered softly, dropping her head low, her eyes observing the intricate mosaic pattern underneath her feet.

Anko raised one of her perfectly shaped brows in complete confusion, "Don't what?"

"Please don't call me that, you may or may not believe this but I've resented that title since-"

"Since I found out?" Anko asked too joyously for Hinata's liking.

"Y-yes." Hinata whispered softly.

"Hn, must be tough for you then eh?" the designer replied with fake sympathy.

"Yes it really-"

"Well, don't just stand there. Come on kid, I'm starving." looking at her watch Anko once again took Hinata by the wrists and dragged her to their table. Plopping herself down in one of the seats Hinata shyly occupied the chair across from her, "Jeez, if you don't mind me asking what the hell is up with your clothes? An all black ensemble, who are you supposed to be Johnny Cash?"

Hinata looked away, "Well uh, I guess I didn't want to attract attention."

Anko scoffed at her feeble attempt of an answer, "Honey, its 90 degrees, we're out on the rooftop having lunch in the afternoon, the sun burns like a bitch do you still think you're not attracting attention?"

Hinata shook her head, "Jeez, all black either states your going for the Goth look or you're in mourning, but maybe you are in mourning, considering the fact I found out your dirty little secret."

Hinata kept her composure, secretly telling herself to keep her poker face on and a clear mind. Hinata eyed the designer fiercely, "I believe I came here to get things straight, so whatever you have to say to me I'd gladly listen with open ears."

Ignoring the dark haired woman's statement, Anko was shuffling through her tote bag pulling out what appeared to be a rolled up copy of a magazine and to her dismay it wasn't just any magazine, it was the magazine featuring her and Kiba on the cover. "I just had to get you this." Anko said with a grin, to which Hinata took as a sign of mockery.

Keeping a straight face Hinata locked eyes with the said latter, "I've seen this already."

"I'm sure you have, so this is where you went huh? Goodness, you should have seen the worried look Uchiha had when you didn't come back only to be later informed that you had left the premises. So, who is this guy? He's certainly no Sasuke but he's pretty hot-"

"That man in the picture beside me happens to be a close friend of mine and nothing more, I'd appreciate it if you don't jump to conclusions." Hinata stated taking on a rougher tone.

"Hm, a scandal already and it hasn't even been a year since you've two dated. I wonder what would have happened if I _accidentally _tipped off the media that Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke's leading lady was actually the hated goddess of the camera."

Hinata rudely snatched away the magazine and set it down the table; she then gave a fierce glare at the designer who sat in front of her. "If looks could kill I'm sure I'd be dead." Anko sneered as she drummed her fingertips on the table.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Hinata demanded loudly, earning them a few stares.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering if you're enjoying life in the limelight, goddess."

"What is wrong with you?" Hinata demanded, fists clenched tightly and eyes narrowed into dangerous slits that showed no other signs but hatred and hatred alone. "First you act all friendly towards me and now your making me feel like shit, are you bipolar or something?"

Anko scoffed as she continued her mantra, "Bipolar, now that's something I've heard a million times, is that all the fighting wit the goddess has to offer?"

"Look, why don't we drop this polite act and just cut to the damn chase. You called me and asked me to come here, I'm here and so are you so let's get down to business."

"Hm, a woman who gets straight to the point I may have underestimated you. In fact, I've always pictured this so-called goddess of the camera to be some sleazy looking chick, no sense of style, probably middle age that'll do anything for money."

Hinata smirked, "I bet you shit yourself when you found out that this so called sleazy chick was me all along."

Anko smirked deviously, "Actually, I'm sure a certain lover boy would shit himself if word got out that his girlfriend was **that** sleazy chick."

Hinata's triumphant smirk instantly faded as she locked eyes with Anko, sighing inwardly the dark haired beauty sank into her chair. "Please, just tell me the reason as to why you called me here? Or the reason as to why you haven't told a soul about my identity!"

Anko shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I didn't feel like telling."

"That's a load of bull! Listen you, if you're trying to use this against me as a form of blackmail I swear I'll-"

"Shut your trap goddess, blackmail nowadays is so freaking overrated and besides I have everything, what could you possibly offer me?"

"You're a celebrity aren't you? Don't you want me to keep your rep untarnished?"

The feisty designer began to laugh coldly, "Who cares about my rep, it's been tarnished since I entered this business at 22"

Hinata opened her mouth to protest but decided against it. She was aware of Anko's "troubled" history; in fact Anko was practically considered a member of Hollywood's notorious band of wild child's, blackmail was definitely something Anko didn't care about anymore.

"Oi, did the holy spirit just grace you with its presence? What's the deal with that look on your face?"

Hinata snapped out of her trance to face the smiling designer, "Age 22, joined the fashion business, became an intern for every big name imaginable. Age 24, from intern was promoted to right hand woman to Dutch designer _Claudette Van Sant._ (AN: I made her up by the way!)Age 25 after having a heated argument with said designer, was immediately fired and ousted by the fashion world. Having no one to support her or hire her became an alcoholic, arrested for drunk driving and supposed possession of drugs and for assaulting an officer while intoxicated. Age 26, still unemployed and slowly turning into a nobody, was sent to rehab and counseling. Age 26, a year sober and drug free, finally made a comeback with her own line. Age 27, was once again accepted by the fashion world and her peers. Age 28, here I am today…was that enough of a history lesson?"

Hinata sat silently listening to the designer's troubled history, "Quite a story you have there."

Taking a sip from her Ginger Ale, the designer waved a hand, "That's just half of it, if you want to hear about a more troubled childhood, you should listen to my teen years and trust me its worse than Lindsay Lohan's, Paris Hilton or Nicole Richie's combined-"

"I have no reason to pry into your business."

Hinata raised a brow as she soon found herself listening to Anko's loud and icy laughter, "Bullshit, isn't it your job to pry into people's business?"

"It may be but I'm off duty today." Hinata replied smugly, "In fact as I will say yet again I came here to talk to you yet so far all we've done was get sidetracked."

Sighing inwardly Anko let the smile drop from her face as she turned to face Hinata; the tensions were rising between the two women as lavender eyes locked with amber. "You're a bitch," Anko said bluntly, ignoring the shocked look Hinata had on her.

Hinata blinked in surprise, "E-excuse me?"

"You heard me; you're a lying, conniving bitch and I don't take back any of it."

"You should really get to know a person before you judge-"

Anko scoffed, running a hand through her hair, "Oh please, don't you dare tell me about getting to know a person before I judge them. Frankly, I won't be able to do such a thing with you considering the fact you're a walking web of lies."

"How dare you-"

"Che, don't even dare and tell me I'm wrong. Sure you're name is Hyuuga Hinata, sure you met Sasuke while he was apartment hunting but that's just half of it-what about the truth Hinata? What about the part where you forgot to tell us that you were the goddess of the camera? The part where you forgot to tell us you work for In-Zone magazine and going undercover for them is your expertise, what about that? So far all you've told the world was _part_ of the truth, frankly I want the entire truth Hyuuga and not just bits and pieces of it. I want the _whole_ truth."

"I see no reason for me to disclose such information, especially to someone like you."

Anko feigning hurt placed a hand over her heart "You hurt me deep babe."

"This is no joking matter." Hinata glared at the designer coldly.

With a grin still plastered on her face Anko continued to speak, "I know that you have doubts of trusting me, its obviously engraved in your eyes but you know what, you should be lucky that it was me that walked in on you-had it been Sakura or that other stick legged friend of hers I'm pretty sure you'd be public enemy number 1 by now- and not only do you have to face the scandal of being the camera goddess herself but the other scandal of ditching Sasuke to be with this so-called "friend" of yours."

The truth behind Anko's words slightly eased Hinata's worried state, sure Anko was no snake like Sakura or Ino but Hinata knew better than to let her guard down so easily. "Why'd you do it?" Anko suddenly asked.

"Do what?"

"What's daddy's little girl doing working at such a place?"

Hinata's eyes widened, "What? How? what do you know about my father?"

Shrugging her shoulders Anko sipped her drink noisily, "Not much really, if you don't mind I kind of went snooping around for some info on you."

"Look whose prying into people businesses now," Hinata said with a confident smirk.

"I'm only human- besides, who would ever imagine that Hyuuga Hinata daughter of wealthy and not to mention very respectable businessman Hyuuga Hiashi would end up working as a sneaky and sleazy photographer."

"I'll have you know my work is not sleazy."

Anko sighed, "True, but what I don't get is why you'd throw away a job in business to be a stalker."

"H-how do you-"

"Just answer the question."

Sighing softly Hinata kept her gaze low, "Business and I were never meant to be, I found my calling through photography like how you found yours in fashion designing."

"Words of wisdom from the goddess herself, so tell me, how did daddy react when he found out his little girl grew up to be a _stalker_- I mean photographer?"

"He…he doesn't know."

Anko grinned widely, "This is what I meant by lying, conniving bitch but as of now we're still in the lying part, the conniving part is coming."

Slamming her fists on the table, Hinata glared angrily at the smirking designer before her, "Did you call me here to make me feel the guilt? Is this some sick way of a guilt trip?"

Anko shrugged, "Sure, we could say that. It's working isn't it?"

"Listen okay, my dad he doesn't know about this because I'm pretty sure he'd die of a heart attack if ever he found out. All I've told him is that I'm a photographer for a magazine and nothing more."

"Damn girl, you managed to lie to your old man? Kudos to you babe."

"Its something I'm not proud of, lying to a father who's like a human lie detector was not easy."

"Hm, I'd love to say I could relate but my dad was a drunk bastard who was never sober- that sad fellow could never tell lies from the truth…hm, so who knows about your little secret aside from me of course."

Sighing sadly Hinata knew she had no choice but to answer, "My younger sister, my boss and her assistant, my best friends and yes one of them was the "hot guy" I was in the car with and I'm guessing my cousin- I'm not entirely sure but I have an inkling he knows but is just keeping it a secret that he does."

Anko nodded at her every word, "So, when you do your "missions" do you ever feel guilty?"

"You know, I'm not very comfortable with you asking me all these questions but if you really want to know yes, yes I do feel the guilt especially now."

"Ah, the Sasuke case right?"

"Yes, I feel very guilty about it," Hinata answered lowering her head, "Very, very guilty about it."

"Then why don't you just tell him the truth?" Anko asked innocently, "I'm sure he'll understand."

"Are you sure that's ginger ale you're drinking? Uchiha Sasuke once knocked the lights out some photographer who went way too close to him. If I told him that I'm you-know-who I'm pretty sure he'd not only knock the lights out of me, he'd probably sue my ass broke!"

Anko began to laugh loudly, "Just testing you kid and you're right about that, if Uchiha Sasuke ever found out your identity not only would you two be history but you're very existence would be just a memory. He'll probably relocate your ass somewhere else."

Hinata paled, _"Does Sasuke really have that kind of power?" _she thought to herself nervously.

"What's up with the face again? Jeez, woman are you having another epiphany?" Anko teased lightly.

"Why are you being so calm about this?" It was now Hinata's turn to ask, "You just discovered the secret of a lifetime yet you're acting so calm."

Anko thought about her words before shrugging her shoulders, "How the hell do you want me to act then? Would you rather have me all up in your face? Would you rather I approach you with this subject by screaming?"

Hinata shook her head, "You being so calm and cheerful as if this were nothing is intimidating me damn it."

Anko chuckled as she patted Hinata on the head, "Frankly my dear, I'm the goddess of intimidation-shall we continue then?"

Being interrogated by Mitarashi Anko was no walk in a park, apparently the designer had a stack full of questions to ask her and having no other choice, Hinata found herself answering to each and every one of them. Among the questions the designer asked was pertaining to her life, her childhood, her friends and importantly her work.

"So what's the deal with Sasuke?" Anko asked casually, as how friends would ask one another, "Are your feelings for him real or just an act for the sake of your job?"

Looking up from her plate of Caesar's salad drenched in Italian dressing, Hinata sighed and lowered her fork, Anko sipping noisily her ice tea rolled her eyes. "Do you love him or not?"

"…"

Noticing her reluctance, Anko once again rolled her eyes, a bad habit she usually did when annoyed. "You know, your silence is giving me the wrong impression."

"…"

"Look sweetheart, you've answered majority of my questions, I want you to answer me whether you love him or not."

Locking gazes with Anko, Hinata opened her mouth but immediately closed it, "Jeez kid, I'm not going to bite."

"I love him."

Anko blinked, "What was that honey?"

"I love him."

Relaxing into her seat Anko gave a small nod, "Is this the truth?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes-"

"Do you love him more than your work?"

"Love between two people is more important than a person's "love" towards her career, unlike love between two people; your career can never show its love back."

Anko chuckled, "Oh man, you sure do know what to say. You're words are very deep my dear."

"Those words are true; love between two people is far greater and better than a person's obsession towards a career. Frankly, you're career will never love you back."

"Sure it can, it can show it through big fat pay checks and a big congrats from the man, aka your boss"

"This is no joking matter," Hinata said solemnly.

"Jeez, lighten up Grim reaper," Anko replied coolly.

"_How can I lighten up? The situation is serious, I'm nervous as it is yet here you are cracking jokes."_

Putting up her hands defensively Anko continued to grin madly, "So you're telling me that you'll pick Sasuke over your fabulous spy-like career and that you'd drop your career in a heartbeat and go run towards that hunk of eye candy?"

Hinata blushed nodding, "I guess…Yes."

"You're nuts babe, I would never pick some lame ass lover over my career-he could burn in hell for all I care and I'm not just saying that because I'm single."

Hinata felt the curve of her lips twitch upward, "That's your opinion and you're entitled to it."

"To hell I am," Anko said proudly slamming her fist on the table causing the silverware to rattle in the process, "So you love him right?"

"I think we've established that." Hinata said softly.

"You love him more than anything, more than work or maybe even life itself?" Anko asked with a raised brow, all joking had ceased.

"I most certainly love him more than my job but life-life is a precious, irreplaceable thing-"

"Yeah, yeah you love him I get it. Hinata; I want you to do me a favor then."

Blinking in surprise Hinata locked gazes with the now seemingly silent designer, "A favor?"

"It's an easy one and if you complete it smoothly, let's just say things will be going in your favor."

Hinata gulped, apparently it had seem as if she were lost in the woods and suddenly came across a fork in the road, she knew she had two choices, the problem though was that if she chose the wrong choice things could get harder for her.

If she said yes and accepted Anko's favor it could be hard and the tides could go against her but if she said no to the favor then the tides would still go against her. _"I guess it's worth a shot." _

Hinata thought nervously as she nodded her head, "What is this favor you speak of?" she asked as calmly as she possibly could, hoping to the heavens that her stuttering wouldn't come up.

"I want you to-"

--

Hanabi nervously paced back and forth her sister's apartment as Kiba and Temari sat in complete silence. The younger Hyuuga was in a nervous wreck, just an hour ago she sent her sister off to what could possibly be her death, death by interrogation that is.

Checking at her watch every second, Hanabi groaned loudly as she stomped her stiletto heels on the floor, "I can't take this anymore!" the prima Donna shrieked, "What the hell is taking her so long? It was just a meeting right?"

Temari looking up from her magazine and rolled her eyes at the young girl's outburst, "Look, I'm sure your sister's fine. She and that designer are probably just talking."

Hanabi glared daggers at the sandy haired blonde's reasonable answer, "Blondie, talking does not take **this **long. What if she's been kidnapped or worse, held against her will!"

"Isn't that the same as kidnap?" Kiba interrupted lazily, his head resting in one of Hinata's large pillows.

"No one asked you anything ruffian," Hanabi spat angrily, "I can't take the wait any longer, damn it I'm going to Barney's."

Grabbing her coat and keys Hanabi stormed off to the front door only to find herself being stopped by Temari, who was holding her wrist and Kiba who was blocking the door. "Out of the way ruffian," Hanabi demanded as she tried kicking him in the shin, "Unhand me Blondie."

Temari sighed, "Didn't you hear your sister? She said she wants to be alone."

"She could be in danger, I need to help-"

"Jeez midget, the only "danger" Hinata could be in if she stabs herself with a fork."

Hanabi gaped, "HINATA!"

Whacking him upside the head Temari glared angrily at Kiba's futile attempt of humor or whatever he called it, "Stabs herself with a fork? Are you an idiot?"

"Look, just give it some time and I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Nodding her head reluctantly, Temari released her grip on the young girl, accompanying her as she walked back sadly towards the living room. Kiba as well stepped away from the door and walked towards the kitchen. "You guys want anything?" Kiba called out from the kitchen as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Some chips would be nice." Temari answered, "You want anything Hanabi?" she asked

Hanabi whose eyes were hidden underneath her bangs smirked deviously, "Sure, I'd like a sandwich…make it To-Go!!"

As fast as her stiletto heels could take her the younger Hyuuga jumped from the couch and made a quick dash towards the door, Temari not expecting her to run screamed at Kiba. "HANABI!! ughh...Kiba get your ass to that door!"

"My hands are full!" Kiba whined.

"Drop the food dimwit and help me get her!" Temari scolded.

"See you later you losers!" Hanabi saluted with a wink as she flung the door open only to find herself crashing into something hard yet oddly warm.

"Oof!" Hanabi groaned as she slowly looked up at what exactly she crashed into, "What the hell? What the heck did I just-"

There at the doorway stood Uchiha Sasuke, a less than pleased look plastered on his face. "Uchiha." Hanabi managed to say as she stepped away from the brooding celebrity.

"Got ya you little-" Temari froze as she immediately noticed Sasuke's presence.

"Hey did you get the little demon?" Kiba asked, he then noted the girl's frozen expression. "What's up with you two?"

"Is Hinata home?" Sasuke asked coldly his eyes never tearing away from Kiba.

Snapping out of their trances Hanabi opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off by Kiba, "She's not home, you must be Sasuke."

"Hn"

Kiba grinned wider, "Try back later; she's out having-gah!"

"Shut the hell up dummy," Hanabi hissed as she elbowed him in the stomach, "Ugh, sorry Uchiha but my sister is out having her nails done."

"Good save," Temari whispered softly.

Sasuke not buying the poor attempt of a lie merely nodded, "Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Um, well I'm not sure but hopefully soon." Hanabi smiled sheepishly, _"She better come home soon."_

"Then you wouldn't mind me waiting for her here right?"

"Gah, what…what's wrong with your apartment?" Kiba cringed as he felt the aftermath pain from Hanabi's elbowing.

"Ignore him Sasuke, sure you can come in." Temari quickly said as she stepped aside for Sasuke to enter the apartment.

"Hn, thanks."

Still standing by the doorway both Hanabi and Temari paled whereas Kiba continued to whine, "Temari, was it a good idea to let him in?"

Temari shrugged, "I think not, we just let the demon in."

Hanabi nodded at the sandy haired blonde's words, "And he doesn't look too happy."

Both Temari and Hanabi gulped as they slowly entered the living room, _"Hinata, come home and come fast."_

--

"Love him,"

"E-excuse me?" Hinata gasped in complete surprise.

"Love him; just love him with all that you've got." Anko said simply.

Hinata with a baffled look on her face looked away, "Um, I'm not getting-"

"'You know, I don't give a rats ass who the hell you are or what you do for a living, what I do care is that in the many years I've heard and read about Sasuke I have never seen that boy smile or feel comfortable as much as when he's with you."

"Um, well-" Hinata began to feel her cheeks heat up.

"Look babe, I've read about Sasuke and like majority of the male celebrities he's one hell of a player who'll play every pretty girl he sees. For the past few years before you came along, he's been known for seducing every chick possible and later dumping her for another. That boy was a menace to my eyes, frankly a woman's heart is not a plaything, as feminist as that sounds I despised that boy greatly."

"Well, um-"

"But what shocked me the most was that he started to change when you came along, he actually stayed with you longer than he stayed with his other _women _and not to mention he seemed more approachable and open than before."

At a loss for words all Hinata could do was nod and occasionally gape at surprise, "Anyways babe, all I want you to do is love that boy with all your heart because by the look in his eyes I know he harbors feelings for you as well and he's one hell of a love sick puppy."

"Anko, I don't understand."

Anko raised a brow, "What's there to understand?"

"Aren't…aren't…aren't you going to tell anyone? I mean…I'm the goddess of the camera for crying out loud, I mess with celebrities, I make their lives hell yet here you are telling me to _love_ my assignment!"

Anko smirked widely as she patted Hinata on the head, "Like I said I just didn't feel like telling and besides you know how they say the eyes are the window to the soul? Well, from what I see you're a person who can be trusted, you're pure with a good heart but sadly a sleazy job."

Hinata giggled softly, "So, is this…is this for real? Are you…are you really letting me off the hook?"

Anko nodded, "Hey, think of it as our little secret, a secret between you…between me."

Hinata smiled warily, "A secret between the two of us."

"That's right babe, our lips are sealed." Anko said as she extended her hand, "Deal?"

Nodding her head Hinata extended her hand, giving Anko's hand a firm shake, "It's a D-deal."

--

Shocked would be an understatement as to what Hyuuga Hinata was currently feeling, slowly walking beside the designer the two exited the restaurant and headed out to the sun drenched streets of Manhattan. After securely placing her sunglasses before her eyes Anko turned to Hinata and smiled, this time the designer's smile was sincere. "Shocked aren't we?"

Hinata looked up and nodded, "Y-yes…I mean…why?"

Casually hailing for a cab the feisty designer sighed, "I guess I'm doing a favor for someone."

Hinata furrowed her brows, "A…a favor? For someone?"

Anko nodded as a random taxi stopped before her, "Yep, I kind of owe _**him.**_"

"Him?" Hinata asked curiously.

Entering the taxi cab Anko nodded her head, "Yep, kind of like a promise actually."

"_A promise?" _Hinata thought to herself.

"Well kid it was nice talking to you, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Smiling appreciatively Hinata waved goodbye as she watched Anko's cab disappear into the New York City traffic.

"_Looks like I'm not the only one keeping secrets…eh, Mitarashi Anko?" _

--

Rolling down the window, Anko closed her eyes as she felt the cool breeze brush against her skin, a small smile graced her lips as she recalled a memory from not so long ago.

"_You want me to what?"_

"_You heard me, help him find the right girl."_

"_And why should I play matchmaker? And besides he's such a brat!"_

"_Because that's one of your specialties," He grinned._

"_ha ha, __Very funny,"_

"_I wasn't trying to be funny."_

"_You're…you're serious then?" Anko asked with a strained smile._

"_Yes, that's why I need your help. I'm certain the time will come when he'll find a girl he'll stay with long and trust me this girl won't be like the other harlots he's been with."_

"_Since when do you care?" Anko said teasingly._

"_Consider it as a favor, or maybe a promise, for me."_

"_Che, you're one to talk about promises, if I recall you're the king of breaking promises."_

"_Then would you do the honors of becoming the queen who'll actually keep a promise between a friend."_

Leaning against the window Anko opened her eyes and took in the fast paced scene before her, "Che, friend my ass-" Anko scoffed, _"I don't know why I even bother to keep your stupid promises, for one I know you never kept your promises."_

"_Yet…I do feel as if I have an obligation…after all…we are…we were…more than friends...once."_

Sighing softly to herself Anko looked up and smiled, "Che, I've paid my debt…I've done what you've told…a promise is a promise….Uchiha...Itachi."

**End of Chapter XII**

**AN: Shocking twist eh? Well I'm not sure how I conjured an Anko/Itachi story going on but I did and I'm quite satisfied with it. Well please show some love for Mama so review and make me proud!**


	13. To Say I'm Sorry

**AN: **

Alright, last chapter must have been shocking for you guys who did not expect my crazy little twist. Well, to those who read and reviewed for me I salute you. So my revisions are almost coming to an end, so stay tuned for new updates because I'm in a writing mood and there is no stopping me.

**Summary: (AU story)**

She's an undercover photographer who'll do just about anything to take pictures of the world's most sought out celebrities.

He's the most sought out male celebrity on the planet who's just about had it with photographers and media.

Find out what happens when he becomes her assignment.

**Character's Corner:**

**Uchiha Itachi: **28-year old Uchiha Itachi is Sasuke's older brother. At one point he and Haute Couture fashion designer Mitarashi Anko were romantically involved before breaking off their relationship to study abroad.

**Chapter XIII: To Say I'm sorry**

Hyuuga Hanabi, whose eyes nervously darted back and forth from the dark haired Casanova to her right, to the _ruffian_ to her left, would be lying if ever she told herself things were just peachy keen or A OK.

With beads of sweat dampening her forehead, the younger Hyuuga sat in between the two young men, occasionally glancing at the front door in hopes of seeing her sister enter through it.

Temari on the other hand found the sight quite amusing; the sandy haired blond smirked deviously from the kitchen where she was currently preparing drinks. Sounds of clinking glass and liquid being poured were the only sounds heard in the tension filled room.

"Who wants what again?" Temari casually called out from the kitchen, immediately catching the attention of the trio that sat in the living room.

"Beer for me Blondie," Kiba drawled out in a bored manner earning him an airy scoff from the well off celebrity to his right.

"Did you say something _Uchiha_?" Kiba asked through gritted teeth, the menace in his tone lingering in the latter's last name.

"Cut it out you two", Temari disciplined with stern eyes, "Sasuke, what would you like to drink?"

"Water would be fine", Sasuke answered softly.

This time it was Kiba's turn to scoff as he turned to Sasuke with a cocky smirk, "Che, can't hold your liquor Uchiha? Water's for sissies."

Sasuke remained calm and sighed inwardly, "No, it's just that I'm far more educated than you to know that now is not the time to be wasted."

"What the hell did you just say?" Kiba demanded as he clutched his fists, slamming them on the coffee table. "Care to say that again?"

Hanabi who sat in between the crossfire turned to Kiba with a deathly aura emanating from her "Cut it out ruffian," the brunette hissed.

Kiba rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in such a child like manner. "Brat, I can't believe you're taking prissy boy's side."

Hanabi tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Jeez ruffian don't you know anything?"

Kiba raised a brow, "Know what?"

"I'm not choosing anyone's side, I'll have you know that _prissy _boy over here, yeah he takes kickboxing as a hobby and I wouldn't want a bloodbath starting in my sister's apartment," The younger Hyuuga explained, "And besides any fight between you two could stain the new Moroccan carpet I bought for her."

Kiba scoffed arrogantly, "Only prissy boy's take lessons, if you want real fighting learn it firsthand."

Sasuke who apparently heard this smirked, "Of course such words would come from a barbarian like you. I bet you don't even know the first meaning of fighting."

"Are you challenging me _princess_?" Kiba asked, standing up from the sofa.

Sasuke's smirk only grew wider, "Just as I thought, you're a man who lacks discipline and discipline my friend is among the essentials of a true fighter but of course, a barbarian like you would never know that."

"First of all I'm not your freaking friend and second of all who the hell do you think you are to call me a barbarian? You don't even know me."

With a smirk still on his face Sasuke turned to Kiba and sighed, "You've got barbarian written all over your face."

Kiba annoyed by his smug retort was about to open his mouth to speak when he found himself immediately cut off by Temari who slowly entered the room with a tray of drinks in hand. "Okay, Hanabi here's your coke, diet as asked."

Hanabi smiled and placed a coaster on the table before putting her drink down, Kiba noting her actions looked on and groaned. "Why the hell bother with those things?"

"Just as expected," Sasuke said softly, a glint of amusement flickering in his eyes.

"Look princess; if you have anything to say to me say it to my face!"

"Just shut up ruffian and to answer your question, the coaster is to make sure no water stains are left on the table."

"Che, I still don't see the point."

"Anyways, water for Sasuke."

"Hn, thank you."

"And beer for you," She said, carelessly tossing him the can, "Looks like Hinata doesn't eat that much junk food so all I managed to find were these biscuits and some cream filled whatever these square shaped things are."

"Jeez, don't chicks eat?" Kiba asked as he picked up a biscuit and began munching on it, "Blondie, it tastes like freaking saw dust!" the brown haired boy stated as he began spitting out the contents from his mouth.

"Chicks? Spitting out food from your mouth? My, my you're more primeval than I thought." Sasuke muttered as he sipped his water.

Crunching the biscuit in his hand Kiba stood up from his seat and walked towards the balcony, "Where the heck are you going?" Temari asked with a raised brow.

"I'm staying out here until princess leaves" Kiba replied, "I think if I stay any longer breathing the same air as him I might turn into a prissy pansy."

Sasuke scoffed, clearly unaffected by his insult "Its called class barbarian."

"It's called being a wuss princess," Kiba retorted coldly, "Jeez man, what the hell did Hinata ever see in you?"

"Something she'll never see in you", Sasuke replied haughtily.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT HUH?" Kiba demanded.

"Hn, I don't have to think, because I know I am."

"You and your cocky attitude, I think I've had enough of it!"

"You're more than welcome to leave," Sasuke replied calmly.

"I'll have you know I was invited whereas you entered on your own, you leave!"

Carefully placing his glass on top the coaster Sasuke nodded, "I think I will."

Hanabi and Temari exchanged surprise glances before muttering a shocked "What?" at the dark haired celebrity.

"Ha, I got to you didn't I?" Kiba asked victoriously.

Sasuke shook his head, "I'd rather wait for Hinata some place else, I'm afraid if I stay any longer I might come out-"

"Badly bruised? No longer pretty?" Kiba chimed in smugly.

"No actually, more in the terms of…_unrefined._"

Kiba growled angrily as Sasuke nodded at the two women before heading towards the door, quickly standing up from her seat Hanabi jogged up to him. "Um, hey, you know that you could always wait for her here."

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, "I really rather not."

"Oh well, um, sorry you didn't get to see my sister."

"The day is young Ms. Hyuuga, I'm sure I'll meet with her soon." Sasuke replied coolly as he checked his wristwatch.

Hanabi nodded dumbly, "Uh yeah, sure."

Opening the door for him Hanabi blinked in surprise as he saw the looming figure that stood in front, fists clenched together, raised up high and ready to knock on the door.

"What the hell, GOLDILOCKS?" Hanabi exclaimed in shock.

The blond visitor blinked once then twice before registering the image of the young brunette in his head, "Huh? Oh it's you midget! Wow, long time no see!"

Turning her head away to hide the pulsating vein that would soon pop, Hanabi gritted her teeth and smiled forcedly at the ever bubbly blond. "Didn't I tell you to not call me that?"

Scratching the back of his head the blond merely smiled, "I guess old habits die hard."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the childish antics his friend was once again displaying; sometimes he wondered whether Naruto ever matured through the years. Apparently, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that Uzumaki Naruto although 22 had the attitude of a 7 year old and a brain the size of a peanut.

"I suggest you cut that habit or else the only one that's going to die here is you," Hanabi growled.

Sighing at the idiocy the two were displaying Sasuke, running his slender fingers through his hair slowly turned to his friend and asked, "Dobe, what are you doing-" his voice trailed off as he noted the figure next to Naruto, "Here."

Hinata standing behind Naruto with her hands clasped together in front of her smiled nervously. Hanabi noting Sasuke's falter turned to what he was looking at and gasped in relief as she saw her sister, "Hinata, finally you're here!"

"Um, I'm sorry if it took long." Hinata began softly as she slowly walked up to her sister only to find herself engulfed in one of her bone crushing embraces. "Ouch, ouch, Hanabi not too-"

Letting go of her sister Hanabi grinned sheepishly, "Sorry sis, you just won't believe how happy I am that you're home and what did I tell you about bringing stray animals home?" Hanabi smirked as she referred to the blond model.

"Uh-" Hinata was at loss for words.

"Hey who the heck do you think you're calling an animal huh short-stop?" The blond growled angrily.

Hanabi held back the urge to shower the blond in profanity and perhaps the occasional kick in the groin, "I see no one else that fits the criteria." she replied sweetly, _"Maybe Kiba but he's way past the animal stage, he's a full fledge beast." _Hanabi thought with a snicker.

Naruto grinned widely as he inched closer towards the young brunette, "Now kitten, I'm pretty sure the only animal in here is you, my little tigress." he said with a wink.

Hanabi shoving him away grinned widely, "Nice try Goldilocks, let me guess is that another one of your infamous pick-up lines?"

"And what if they are? Will I finally win you over?" he cooed playfully.

Hanabi rolled her eyes as she placed a hand on her hip, "Just keep on dreaming Goldilocks."

Naruto smiled wider as he advanced on her yet again, "Oh I'll be dreaming alright, I'll be dreaming of you and me-"

"Go ahead and dream that whereas I'll be dreaming of you tied in a chair with cement on your feet while I toss you in the Hudson River and laugh as you die by asphyxiation."

Leaning closer to the brunette the blond bombshell smugly whispered in her ear, "Baby, I know a dozen other ways we could use that rope for."

Hanabi jumped back and punched him hard in the arm, "Ew, you freaking disgust me".

"I love you too baby."

"Go jump off a bridge you fool," Hanabi spat as she brushed him away.

Naruto grinned as he followed the brunette, "For you love, I gladly will."

"Um, are you lovebirds quite done?" Hinata softly asked as she playfully smiled at her younger sister whose eyes instantly bugled out.

"Sis, you can't honestly think that I-" Hanabi gaped and shuddered at the thought of her even liking the loud blond, "GROSS!" she screeched, sticking her tongue out to make a point.

Draping an arm over her shoulder Naruto brought the younger Hyuuga closer to him and smiled, "Whoever thought that you could brighten up my day eh short-stop."

Releasing herself from his grip Hanabi shuddered even more, "Goldilocks, if you ever touch me one more time I swear I'll shove my 1,000 dollar Jimmy Choo shoes up your ass!"

"Don't forget, its insured." Naruto said as he blew her an air kiss, joining his fingers together to form a heart.

Hanabi gaped and stomped her foot hard on the ground, "Gah! You're unbelievable!"

"Heh, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Naruto," Sasuke coldly interrupted, "Act your age you idiot and not your damn shoe size."

Turning to his brooding friend, the hyper active blond settled down and nodded. The foursome stood in complete silence, Hanabi busying herself by observing her brand new stiletto pumps, Naruto continuing on his futile advancements, Hinata standing in awkward silence and Sasuke, brooding as usual.

"So um, Sasuke, how…how long have you been waiting?" Hinata asked softly as she landed her gaze on him.

Hanabi looked at her sister, "Well sis, he wasn't here lo-"

Sasuke shoving his hands in his pockets let out an exasperated sigh, "Let's just say-" He turned to her with cold, expressionless eyes, "I waited for you longer last night." with that said the dark haired celebrity turned his heels and began to leave.

"Mood swings much?" Hanabi sighed as she observed the dark haired male's retreating form, "What's his deal?" she asked herself, clearly forgetting about the magazine issue.

Hinata lowered her gaze as the wave of guilt struck her. Not only did the dark haired beauty hurt Sasuke but she as well had hurt the epitome of every man's being, his valued pride.

"Jeez, Sasuke bastard sure is taking your ditching to heart," Naruto said calmly, "That idiot."

Hinata upon hearing this quickly turned to the blond model, "N-Naruto?"

Running a hand through his golden mane the male model sighed sadly as he began to speak, "Let's just say that after he found out you ditched him and then after reading that magazine article he's been-well I don't know how to put this but, he's been _insecure._"

Hanabi let out a scoff, "Do you expect us to believe that _the_Uchiha Sasuke, handsome, wealthy and not to forget most sought out celebrity in the entire world is feeling insecure?"

Naruto nodded, "Hey, we all know about Sasuke bastard's legacy. I mean, everyone in the planet must know how much of a playboy he is and how he plays girls one after the other, breaking hearts and not even caring."

Hinata looked down sadly, _"Those words, those were the exact same words Anko said to me. Those were the same words."_

"Anyways, I guess when you left him last night he's been feeling insecure that you'd leave him. I mean, after all he's never dated a girl for more than a week. His past relationships were usually never based on commitment more of like just for show."

"Sasuke," Hinata whispered softly as she looked at the disappearing figure before her.

"You know, after he saw that article with you inside that car with somebody else, well to say he was pissed off would be an understatement. I guess he's just not used to this commitment thing that when he saw the very first girl he's ever committed to with another man he felt hurt and his pride bruised." Naruto continued sadly, turning to Hinata the blond model weakly smiled at her. "You hurt him Hinata."

The dark haired beauty nodded, "I…I never meant to do it on purpose."

Naruto patted her on the shoulder, "I've always liked you Hinata, liked you for the fact you were different than the other girls Sasuke's been with. After seeing him happy with you I knew you would be someone special so what I ask of you is a simple request-"

Hinata blinked, "N-Naruto?"

"Go to him Hinata, you care for him right? You love him right?"

Hinata gasped in surprise, yet again Naruto's very words were the same words Anko herself had asker her not too long ago. Hinata nodded absent mindedly as a pleased smile graced the blonde boy's face. "Then set things straight, I know you love him and I know you have a reason towards this."

"N-Naruto, I-"

Putting a hand on her sister's shoulder Hanabi smiled sadly, "Goldilocks is right, it's now or never, you better go to him and set things straight."

Hinata nodded at their words as she quickly jogged her way towards Sasuke who by the time had covered a great distance. Hinata quickened her pace as she turned the corner and headed towards the elevators.

"_I'm the only one who can fix this."_

"_I'm the one that's hurt him, this is my responsibility and mine alone."_

Immediately she heard the elevator ping and made a quick dash to catch it but was too late as Sasuke closed the doors, not even sparing her a glance.

"_I hurt his emotions, I hurt his pride, I hurt him-"_

"_Whatever it takes, I'll do whatever it takes to make him listen."_

"Sasuke, please wait!" she pleaded as she slammed her hand in the steel doors, begging for him to open.

Hinata stood still as she contemplated on her thoughts, "_Whatever it takes huh? I'll do whatever it takes? Which means I'll have to lie once again?"_

With her eyes down cast the dark haired beauty sighed, _"Anko was right, I am a walking web of lies."_

"_A lying, conniving bitch, yeah, that's what I am."_

Impatiently she looked up and noted how it was descending to the 6th floor, then the 5th floor and so on. Quickly snapping her head towards the other elevator that was now open, the dark haired beauty quickly entered and pushed the lobby button.

"_I'm sorry Sasuke but until the day comes when you have to know the truth, I'll have to live up to those words-"_

The elevator doors closed as she found herself descending towards the lobby.

"_I'm sorry."_

The elevator doors opened and as quick as lightning the dark haired mistress of the lens ran out and headed towards the doorman's station. By the time she reached the doorman's station she was already panting heavily, "Jim, did…did you see Uchiha Sasuke leave the premises?"

The middle aged doorman stood up from his seat with a worried expression, "Ms. Hyuuga are you alright? You're all out of breath."

"Jim please, did you see him? Did he leave?" She demanded desperately.

The doorman nodded his head, "I'm sorry Ms. Hyuuga but you just missed him, he just left not too long ago."

Hinata looked away in defeat, "By…by any chance did he…did he take his car?"

The bespectacled doorman smiled sadly, "Was it a blue convertible?"

Hinata nodded, the doorman gave another curt nod. "Then yes he did."

--

He had no idea as to where he was going but he knew very well he had to get out and he had to get out quick. He did not know the reason as to why he was reacting so badly towards the fact that Hinata had left him that night and ended up on the cover of some magazine with another male the next but he knew very well it was all because of his feelings for her.

Sure, he was known as the ladies man, the handsome bachelor every beauty wanted but those days were long gone since he started taking his relationship with the lavender eyed beauty seriously.

Swerving his convertible mindlessly the brooding celebrity sighed. His feelings were all mixed up, right now he wanted to stay away from Hinata, for he was afraid that if he'd come close she'd look at him and say it was over between them, telling him that a girl like her could never find herself spending her days with a playboy like him.

"_She's not like that," _Sasuke told himself over and over again as he continued his mindless driving, _"No, she's not like that."_

Another part of him wanted to take her in his arms and never let go, sure, he's told her that he's fallen for her, sure, he's kissed her the way a lover would do to his love but the problem that currently haunted him was the fact that maybe, maybe Hinata would open her eyes and realize that he was no good. That he was a celebrity, he was made to be with his kind and she with hers.

"_I'm just overreacting again; she would never do such a thing."_

Turning his head towards his empty passenger seat, he looked down at the magazine that was placed on it. The very magazine that sent his blood boiling, the picture with Hinata and, "That barbarian," He said coldly as he turned the magazine over. _"I'm really just overreacting…goddamn it!"_

"I need to think damn it," Sasuke said to himself as he made an abrupt left turn.

--

"_Sasuke, where could you be?"_

Hinata currently inside a yellow taxi cab en route to nowhere frantically searched the New York streets for any signs of the cobalt blue convertible. "Lady, the meter's running did you think of a destination already?" The cab driver, a rather burly man with thinning blond hair asked impatiently.

Hinata turned to the meter and noted that it would indeed be a waste to let it keep going, "Um, could you take me-"

_Hinata gasped at their sudden contact; fortunately for her the dark haired celebrity didn't hear her. "Central Park is pretty huge, is there any part you'd like to go to?" Hinata asked._

_She secretly eyed the man beside her as his face displayed that of one deep in thought, "Where would you go if you wanted to think?" he asked her suddenly._

_Hinata thought about an answer, "Oh, I go to the Shakespeare Gardens, not many people go there but its one of Central Park's hidden gems. It's a very peaceful area and I usually go there."_

The cab driver looking at the now silent passenger through his rear view mirror cleared his throat thus catching her attention, Hinata looked up and nodded. "Take me to Central Park," The driver grunted as he made a turn.

--

Hinata stepped off the cab, mindlessly taking out whatever bills she could rummage in her wallet she carelessly tossed it to the driver who accepted it nevertheless.

"Hey, you forgot your change," The driver called out.

"Keep it, you deserve it!" Hinata replied, turning her head as she continued to run towards Central Park's hidden gem, the Shakespeare Gardens.

The driver counting his newly gained quota smiled widely, "That crazy chick gave me 50 bucks and her ride only cost 18, thanks lady, I guess I do deserve this."

Running as fast as her legs could take her Hinata brushed past a couple of joggers, a couple with their dogs and a young mother with a baby, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry but I'm in a rush." she apologized to each and every one she came across.

Finally making a turn, she continued her mad dash as she finally reached the clearing that lead to the secluded section of the famed park. Looking around for any traces of Sasuke her heart immediately sank as she noted that he wasn't there.

"_Was I too late?" _She thought sadly as she continued her search.

"_Did he even come here?" _Hinata sighed as she turned her head every direction.

"Sasuke," she muttered breathlessly to no one in particular, "I'm really sorry."

Taking a seat in one of the empty park benches, nestled underneath a blooming tree the dark haired beauty with her face buried in the palm of her hands began to shake her head sadly.

"Sasuke, where are you?" she whispered to herself as she felt the hurt rising inside of her, "I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to leave you, what I did was a stupid move. I wasn't even thinking, it was a spur of the moment decision and now I'm regretting it."

"Did you know that Central Park's Shakespeare Gardens is also known as the Garden of the heart?"

Looking up she gasped as she saw Sasuke's looming figure before her, although his eyes were averted someplace else she was extremely relieved that he was here with her nevertheless. "Sasuke," she whispered as a soft smile slowly graced her lips.

"Then, in 1916, to celebrate the tercentennial of Shakespeare's death, it was rechristened in honor of the Bard and only plants mentioned in his plays were planted here." He continued as a matter of fact his eyes never casting towards her direction.

"Sasuke," Hinata called out softly once more, "I…I-"

"This place is indeed quite the place for thinking," He stated softly as he shoved his hands in his pockets, allowing the calming breeze to touch his skin. "Quite the place," he muttered once more.

Hinata gulped as she slowly reached out to him only to find herself pulling back the moment she heard his deep laugh. Unsure whether it was a laugh portraying that of bitterness or scorn Hinata looked away sadly. "What was I thinking?" she heard him say, the tone of his voice though had no hints of scorn or bitterness. "I guess I did overreact."

Hinata furrowed her brows together, "S-Sasuke?"

Letting out a surprised gasp Hinata found herself pulled into his arms, one of his hands resting on the middle of her back the other gently gripping on her shoulders. "Sorry," he mumbled through her hair.

Hinata completely uncertain as to where things were going blinked in surprise, "Um…eh??"

His grip on her tightened as he nuzzled his face on the crook of her neck, "I know its stupid but I guess I let jealousy and my pride get the best of me."

Hinata not knowing what else to do placed her hands around his middle, leaning her head against his chest. "I'm sorry, for making you wait."

"Hn,"

Hinata smiled a little as she relaxed in his embrace, "Sasuke-"

"The dobe told me that I was overreacting way too much on this situation, he told me that I was being stupid if ever I thought you'd leave me for another."

Hinata looked up at him with worried eyes, "I, I'm really-"

"Today, when I came by your house that guy, the one who was there with your sister and your friend, that was the same guy with the car with you right? That was the same guy in the pictures?"

Hinata nodded, "Sasuke, he's-"

"I don't know why I got so worked up about it but after meeting him, Che, I feel like a complete idiot."

"Sasuke," Hinata breathed in his scent, "I'm so sorry."

Stroking her hair lovingly the dark haired celebrity sighed in content, "Hinata, that guy just who was he?"

Hinata smiled sadly as she tightened her embrace, "Sasuke, you don't even have to feel jealous or worried. Kiba is just a friend, so please don't ever feel insecure."

Letting go from the embrace Sasuke raised a brow, a playful smirk tugging at his lips, "And who said I felt insecure?"

Hinata gaped a little, "But, didn't you just-" she then closed her mouth and nodded, _"I guess males do treasure their pride, he's too prideful to admit he was insecure."_

Playing along with his charade Hinata shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I guess I was mistaken then."

"Hn," Sasuke replied simply, "I'll have you know I was-"

With a teasing smile lingering on her lips Hinata sighed and began walking away, "Well then I guess if you're not that hurt you wouldn't need my comforting."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, still calm as ever.

Hinata taking joy of this continued on, "You know what always makes a person feel better when he or she is down?"

"Why would I want to know? I'm not down." He replied stubbornly.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders as she slowly walked back towards him, "I don't know, I just thought you'd want to know since you know, you are hurting and all."

Sasuke scoffed, "Hn, well at least I wasn't the one who had my face in my hands."

"Well I wasn't the brooding one who walked away, and ended up here." Hinata added with a victorious smile.

"In case you've forgotten, you're here as well." Sasuke stated smugly.

"And so are you, anyways back to the point. Do you want to know a good remedy when you're down?"

Sasuke sighed as he ran a hand through his dark hair, "Once again I don't need to know since-"

Hinata sighed dramatically, "Well then since you insist you don't need it, I guess I won't give it to you."

At her words the dark haired male's brow raised in utter suspicion, "Give me what?"

Hinata smiled widely, "And here I thought you said you didn't want to know."

"Hinata, just say it." He demanded seriously.

"Well," Slowly inching herself towards him, "When a person is down or sad," she continued to inch closer, "What usually makes them feel better," their faces were only inches a part, "Is a kiss." Tiptoeing so that she could reach his lips the dark haired beauty unexpectedly brushed her lips with his, planting a soft and tender kiss but immediately pulled back.

Sasuke still surprised at her actions looked at her in shock, Hinata merely smiled as she shrugged her shoulders, "But hey, you said you didn't need it so-"

Enabling her to finish, pulling her by the hand Sasuke brushed his lips on hers. The kiss was nothing like their steamy make out days before but nevertheless it was a kiss that sent electric waves up and down her body. Feeling her knees go weak, Hinata held on to him for support as the two deepened the kiss.

"Who said I didn't need it?" Sasuke whispered before resuming deepening the kiss. Hinata could only giggle as her arms encircled his neck.

"So you admit? You were hurting?" Hinata asked through an amused smile.

Sasuke smirked, "If I say yes can I still get more of this _remedy_ of yours?"

Hinata thought about it for a moment before nodding her head, "As much as you want."

--

"Boy, those two sure make up fast." Temari whispered from their hidden location, across from the two lovebirds to be exact.

Hanabi sighed dreamily as she began squeezing whatever she could find tightly; unfortunately this had been Kiba's arm. "So romantic," she said breathlessly as she continued her mantra.

Kiba winced at the painful sensation his arm was going through, "Brat, brat, earth to brat, what the hell you're breaking my-"

Temari could only smirk as she turned to the two, "Don't expect your arm to go unharmed, you're dealing with the same brat who can break wood in half."

The brown haired male gulped as he tried prying the young girl's fingers off his now badly hurting arm, "Oi, Blondie do something, don't just stand there!" He hissed.

Temari sighed as she leaned closer towards the younger Hyuuga, turning towards Naruto who like them was enjoying the sight smirked at her idea, "Oi Hanabi, Naruto was staring at your ass."

The blond loud mouth paled as he turned towards the now composed Hyuuga, "W-what are you talking about? I was not!!"

"Yep, he was ogling at it like some pervert and he was even drooling." Temari continued casually.

"H-hey! Don't believe that hag's words. I mean, I mean…why…why would I stare?"

"Goldilocks," she seethed, "Were you staring inappropriately at my ass?"

"What the hell lady don't drag me into this!" He screamed at Temari who was enjoying the sight before her.

"Oi, what the hell did I tell you about calling me lady? Call me lady one more time and I'll bruise you black and blue," Temari threatened.

"No need," Hanabi said deviously, "Goldilocks, when I'm done with you, let's just say make up won't be enough to cover up the scars".

The blond model gasped, "Scars? You mean, you're going to inflict permanent damage? H-hey, h-hey, think about my career, t-think about, t-think about the beloved women who love me."

Hanabi only smirked as she hovered over the trembling blond, "Think of this as a warning, stare at my ass one more time and I'll kill you."

Naruto nodded as he instantly looked away, seeing that the coast was clear he mischievously took a quick peek and grinned idiotically. "Oi, he's doing it again!" Kiba pointed out.

"No I wasn't," Naruto said defensively as he inched away from the brunette demon.

"UZUMAKI!" Hanabi screeched as she hit him with her Liz Claiborne purse, "Perverted bastard!"

--

With his arm around her waist the young couple sat in comfortable silence as they took in the beautiful scenery Central Park's Shakespeare Gardens had to offer. Hinata leaned her head against his shoulder as a content smile graced over her lips.

"_I didn't even have to lie to him." _she thought happily as she intertwined her hand with his free one. Slowly looking up at her prince, she noted the relaxed state he was in.

"Are you enjoying the view or looking at me?" Sasuke suddenly asked as Hinata turned away quickly, a heated blush forming in her cheeks.

"Um, eh…its not that…it's-"

Looking down to his side Sasuke smirked and shook his head, "Although I don't blame you, after all I can rival even Central Park's most gorgeous of views."

Hinata giggled at his words, "Its not that, it's just that-just now you looked really, at peace."

Sasuke sighed as he held her hand with his free one; "Because I am," he replied softly, "I always find peace when I'm beside you."

Hinata blushed shyly, "Y-you really mean that?"

The dark haired male nodded as he planted a kiss on her forehead, "Hinata, our relationship won't be easy", he admitted, "Not just because of our statuses but because of media as well."

"I…I know and I understand," Hinata whispered.

"Rumors and lies will be thrown at us back and forth and I wish I could tell you I could protect you from it but I can't stop those damned media from getting what they want."

"R-right," Hinata began to stutter as a wave of uneasiness spread through her, "B-but Sasuke-"

"But I'm pretty sure we'll get through it all." He said as he locked gazes with her, "We'll get through it all, you and me."

Hinata looked away and felt her chest tighten, "R-right, of course, w-we'll get through this."

Hours passed by as the couple continued to admire the scene before them, as the skies began to darken Hinata felt the cool, summer breeze tickle her skin. Sasuke checked his watch and nodded, "Its dark already, I guess we got caught up with the view we didn't even notice."

Hinata forced a smile as she untangled herself from him, slowly getting up from her seat the dark haired beauty stretched, "I guess the saying that time flies when you're having fun is real."

Sasuke nodded as he extended his hand for her to take, "Where do you want to go?"

Hinata rubbing her hands together to produce heat merely shrugged, "Nowhere in particular, I heard that you have to fix your apartment so you can actually start living in it."

"Ah, but I could always have the idiot fix it."

A small giggle escaped her lips, "So I guess aside from being your personal moving service, Naruto is also your personal housemaid."

"Hn, at least he's of use."

Hinata looked around the now darkened surroundings, a small frown formed as she noted the fact that the park wasn't necessarily safe during the night. Predators, thieves and the like were occasionally lurking in the less crowded sections.

"Sasuke lets just go home," Hinata said softly as she took his hand in hers, "Its getting late after all."

Sasuke smirked as he placed his hand on her waist, "You're not afraid of the dark right?"

Hinata shook her head and smiled widely, "Of course not, what I am afraid though is being so out in the open."

"What do you think I'm here for?" He replied with a raised brow.

Hinata smiled teasingly, "Oh I don't know, for show?" Hinata let out an amused giggle, "I'm just teasing you."

The dark haired male rolled his eyes as the two made their way towards the park exit.

--

Hanabi checked her diamond encrusted Cartier watch; it was an hour before her so-called curfew which she always broke anyways. Currently, aboard the exquisite red carpeted elevators en route to her families Upper East Side condo, the younger Hyuuga smiled contently as she recalled the scenes that had happened not too long ago. Among those scenes had been of course when she beat the living daylights out of the perverted model but the other scene she still couldn't help but giggle occasionally was the romantic make up her sister and the Casanova had.

"Hinata is one lucky gal," She told herself as the elevator doors opened, "Casanova better take care of her or else he'll suffer far much worse than what the blond had to endure." she added with a sadistic grin.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Hanabi looked up and saw her older cousin with his arms folded across his chest observe her with a raised brow.

"Hey loser," Hanabi greeted, "What are you now? An elevator boy?"

The self proclaimed Hyuuga genius sighed, "Honestly Hanabi, don't you think you're too old for making wise cracks?"

Hanabi shrugged, "Nah, who cares anyways."

The two cousins made their way towards their home; Neji remained silent as Hanabi continued humming a new tune she caught on from the radio. Clearing his throat, Neji turned to her with serious eyes. "You've been visiting Hinata haven't you?"

"As always," was Hanabi's simple answer.

"Is she still dating the Uchiha?" he asked coldly.

"Duh, of course they are and don't expect the two to break up soon, from where things are going I'd say the two are Hollywood's next IT couple."

Neji sighed, "Don't look so damn happy about it, unless you've forgotten your father doesn't have a clue yet."

"So? I mean come on, are you really going to ruin Hinata's happiness because of what father thinks?"

"Your father is a respectable man who refuses to associate with Movie moguls who have too much time in their hands, movie moguls who rely on their so-called _talent _to succeed in life other than their god given brains and intellect."

"Spoken like a true genius," Hanabi said sarcastically, "Jeez, could you like chill for a second? I mean father doesn't know right?"

"I've made it my goal to make sure your father never grabs hold of any of those magazines. I'm sure that he'll burn the house down if he ever finds out."

Hanabi shuddered, "Well keep up the good work Neji, your services are awesome and much appreciated." Hanabi said with a bow.

"This is no joking matter, I'll have you know. Think about our family's reputation." Neji seethed.

Hanabi groaned, "Hm, what about it? Last time I checked we're still rich."

"Idiot, I was pertaining to the fact that Hinata is the _camera goddess_ and she's dating a celebrity who happens to be her target."

Hanabi froze in her steps as she turned to Neji with shocked eyes, "Neji, you…you know about that?"

Neji scoffed, "It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together cousin dear. And besides, Hinata said she was a photographer right? Well I did some checking and guess what it just so happens I caught her entering In-Zone magazine company."

Hanabi shook her head, "Oi, you better not tell anyone. Hinata has tried her best to keep this a secret!"

Neji looked away before letting out a sigh, "Relax, I won't tell anyone," walking slightly ahead his younger cousin, the older Hyuuga turned to her with serious eyes, "Just tell her to be careful, someone's bound to find out."

--

The Hyuuga family being a family of wealth and power due to their thriving business resided in lavish Manhattan suites, Hyuuga Hiashi, famed businessman was among the Hyuuga's who resided in these said suites. Before his eldest had moved out their Manhattan condo had, had a homier feel but since her departure to live on her own the condo felt bleak and cold.

Currently sitting at his leather Italian chair in his office, Hiashi with his chin resting on his hands looked up as his office door creaked open. A ghost of a smile graced his lips as he recalled the memories, memories of how Hinata used to slowly enter his office to offer him tea or any warm beverage to keep his nerves from going haywire.

But ever since his eldest daughter's leave no one did that anymore and he soon found himself missing his daughter's well prepared tea, her calming words and that bright smile.

With one eye opened Hiashi frowned as he noted that the figure that stood before him was not Hinata but his credit card loving youngest daughter, Hanabi and much to his dismay the younger Hyuuga had an armful of shopping bags, all from very expensive designer labels.

"Father, I'm home." Hanabi greeted as she placed her shopping bags in one of his couches to rush to her father.

Hiashi raised a brow as he took count of the shopping bags, 3 bags from Chanel, 2 bags from Gucci, 1 small bag from the expensive jewelry store Tiffany's and 2 bags from Prada. He sighed inwardly, if old age wouldn't be the end of him he knew very well his youngest daughter's shopping addiction would be.

"Let me guess was there another _sale?"_ Hiashi asked, taking the exact same words Hinata would say when she would see her sister with another shopping bag.

Hanabi blinked and laughed madly, "I guess you could say that."

"Hanabi, need I remind you that you maxed out three platinum gold cards already?" Hiashi said sternly, "If you continue this I'll be forced to-"

"Relax daddy, these were gifts from a friend." Hanabi said with a smile.

Hiashi raised a suspicious brow, "Gifts? From a friend? Now what sane friend of yours would buy you so many?"

Hanabi shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, maybe the kind of friend that owes me a lot and besides that friend was more than happy to shop for me." a grin formed on her lips, _"Am I right, Uzumaki Naruto?"_

Hiashi sighed, "I've noted that you leave the house quite often, is there any reason aside from school?"

Hanabi nodded, "Duh daddy, for Hinata of course!"

Hiashi nodded, "How is your sister?"

Hanabi sat in one of his chairs and smiled, "She's good daddy, she's really good."

Hiashi raised a brow, "Oh really, has she been behaving? Has she been eating and sleeping regularly?"

Hanabi giggled, "I knew you cared for her daddy!"

"Hn, has she been doing things she's not supposed to?"

Hanabi raised a curious brow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The younger Hyuuga abruptly turned as she heard the creaking of the door; there stood Neji with his usual impassive face. "You called for me uncle?"

Neji looked in surprise as he noted Hanabi's presence; in return the younger Hyuuga looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"You two have some explaining to do." Hiashi said sternly as he tossed them a stack of magazines, unfortunately for the two the magazines were the ones they tried so hard for Hiashi to never see.

Hanabi nearly fainted as she nervously turned to Neji who remained as calm as ever, "Uh…eh…f-father…I…I didn't know you read magazines."

"Hn, think of it as a courtesy from the gossiping women in my business firm," Hiashi explained.

"Why didn't I think of that," Neji hissed under his breath.

"So would anyone care explain to me as to how in the world did my daughter end up dating Uchiha Sasuke?"

The two cousins nervously looked at one another, unsure of how to begin their tale. The two began their explanation, but of course making sure to leave out the part where Hinata is the so-called famed goddess of the camera. Listening attentively, Hiashi didn't know whether he should be angry or happy for his eldest daughter's new found happiness. Sure, he disapproved of her dating without his knowledge or his consent but he sighed softly as he told himself over and over again that his Hinata, his eldest was not a child but a 22 year old woman who can stand on her own.

"So yeah, basically…um…that's it," Hanabi finished nervously, "Daddy, are…are you going to break them apart?"

Hiashi sighed as he tapped his fingers on his mahogany desk, "No,"

"Really!" Hanabi exclaimed excitedly.

Hiashi nodded, "I'm inviting them to dinner."

Both Neji and Hanabi gaped, "Say what?"

**End of Chapter XIII**

**AN: Well I guess you guys didn't see that coming right? So another chapter is done and dealt with so keep on reading because new updates are coming my dears! Review for Mama!**


	14. My Dear Daddy Hiashi

**AN:**

Well here's a little tidbit for my favorite character, Hyuuga Hiashi, well he's not really my favorite character but as I was writing this chapter my version of Hiashi amuses me. So read and enjoy this chapter you guys, I have 2 more revisions to do and then new chapter updates will finally be made. Much love to my faithful readers and reviewers!

**Summary: (AU story)**

She's an undercover photographer who'll do just about anything to take pictures of the world's most sought out celebrities.

He's the most sought out male celebrity on the planet who's just about had it with photographers and media.

Find out what happens when he becomes her assignment.

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters do not belong to me. The plot however, is mine so if ever I catch someone taking my work and claiming it as theirs I'll go down on you NYC street style. **

**Chapter XIV: My Dear Daddy Hiashi**

Hanabi and her older cousin, Neji looked at each other with disbelief written all over their shocked faces. The two cousins could not believe that Hyuuga Hiashi, despite being kept in the dark for so long about his eldest child's most gossiped relationship took the news oddly well and actually wanted to invite the heartthrob and his daughter for dinner.

"Did daddy just say what I think he said?" Hanabi asked as she nudged her cousin in the ribs.

Neji nodded his head uncharacteristically, "I guess he did," Was all the brunette haired businessman could muster.

Hanabi snapping out of her daze turned to her father with wide eyes, "D-Daddy, are you really serious?" she asked in complete shock as she approached her father.

Hiashi nodded curtly, "What's with the face Hanabi? Can't a father invite his daughter and her _boyfriend_ to dinner?" Hiashi slightly winced at the word boyfriend rolling off his tongue. After all, Hiashi still considered Hinata his little baby girl.

Her father's words only caused her to gape even wider, "Neji is dad alright? What the hell did you drug him with?" Hanabi hissed at her cousin.

Neji eyed his younger cousin fiercely, "I didn't do anything, and I guess your father is being serious about this."

Hanabi began to laugh nervously as her eyes darted back and forth from her father to her cousin, "You two have got to be kidding me," Hanabi declared still not believing what her father was planning to do.

"I don't see the reason as to why you find it so hard to believe Hanabi," Hiashi stated as he got up from his leather seat and began walking towards his daughter, "Why, is there something wrong? Is there a reason as to why I shouldn't invite the Uchiha to dinner?" Hiashi asked with a raised brow.

Hanabi smiled meekly, "Eh, well, its not that it's just that oh never mind."

"_Boy, Hinata is in the ride of her life when she finds out about this."_

Hiashi cleared his throat, "You two could come as well, after all I'm sure it'll put Hinata at ease to know that you two will be there with her."

Both cousins nodded, "Uh, daddy, are you going to give them a hard time?"

Hiashi sighed as he looked away from his daughter, "Now you two, it's awfully late and I have work to finish up, off with you now."

The two cousins nodded and began making their leave, Hanabi picked up her shopping bags, "Hanabi dear," Hiashi called to her softly.

Looking up the brown haired fashion student looked at her father with puzzling eyes, "Uh, yes daddy?"

"The friend of yours, the friend of yours that offered to buy you all of these gifts, was he male?"

Hanabi stiffened, the fashion student was quite aware with her father's distaste for male suitors who didn't even gain his approval; hence the dinner plans with the Uchiha.

The chocolate brown haired teen coughed a bit before turning to her father with a sheepish grin on her face, "Uh, no daddy. Of course not, eh…err…what are you talking about?"

Hiashi nodded, "I just wanted to make sure that you weren't seeing any boys behind my back again, older men preferably behind my back."

Hanabi gagged secretly to herself, "No daddy, I'm not seeing an older man," Hanabi said with an angelic smile, _"That blond moron is not even a man, maybe a little idiotic boy though."_

Hiashi looked at his daughter before nodding, "Go now and close the door behind you, I have some work to finish and attend to."

--

Hanabi paced back and forth as her Jimmy Choo stilettos brushed roughly against the intricately patterned Persian carpet, with both her hands clenched into fists the credit card loving, shop-aholic Hyuuga muttered a great deal of curses that would put even the foulest sailor to shame.

Her older cousin who sat calmly in one of the couches their Manhattan condo had to offer shook his head from time to time, apparently such a mantra was how Hyuuga Neji, self-proclaimed genius of their family dealt with when faced such problems.

"Dinner, dinner that man wants to have dinner!" Hanabi exclaimed in disbelief as she continued her head throbbing pacing, "Dinner for Christ's sake, he wants to have dinner!"

"I think we've established the point cousin," Neji drawled sternly.

Hanabi clenched her fists tighter as she continued her pacing, "How can you act so calmly about this?" she asked angrily, her eyes darting towards his calm and composed self.

Neji sighed inwardly, "I find no reason as to why we should fret with such matters."

Plopping herself down in such an un-lady like manner, the younger Hyuuga stared long and hard at her older cousin, staring at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"And you call yourself a genius," she hissed bitterly, "Well, thanks to your so-called genius mind daddy found out! Way to go Einstein and here I thought you had everything under wraps!"

Neji secretly cringed at the truth behind his little cousin's words. Ever since the moment he found out that his cousin, sister to the little demon beside him was apparently in a relationship with that damned pretty boy Uchiha Sasuke, he had made it his business to confiscate every single magazine lying around the office firm depicting the said couple.

Unfortunately his plan had backfired for he had forgotten the number one source of his problems, gossiping women and boy did he turn blue when a thought struck him, his uncle's secretary, was a walking gossip column.

"I thought I did," was his bitter response, "I guess I didn't have the upper hand after all." he admitted with a defeated sigh, something Neji did rarely.

"To hell you didn't, if you had the upper hand on this genius we wouldn't have to freak out about this mess!" Hanabi declared, occasionally punching the couch as hard as she could.

Neji smirked as he turned to face his seething cousin, "We? I'll have you know that the only one freaking out here is you cousin dear. So did you enjoy your pacing exercise?"

Hanabi gaped at her cousin, "Wipe that smirk off your face before I use my shoe to do so, this isn't a joking matter Neji!"

Neji scoffed airily, "I'd like to see you try and who in the world said I was joking? I'll have you know I'm perfectly serious."

Hanabi shot him a deathly look before getting up from her chair to head towards her purse which currently rested atop their ebony colored grand piano. Shuffling through her Liz Claiborne original purse, a small smile formed in her lips as she found the object of her desire.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked as he watched his cousin flip open her cell phone, quickly punching in a number.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm telling Hinata the news," Hanabi hissed.

"Do you think now's the right time?"

Hanabi raised a brow, "Duh, what else could she possibly be doing?"

--

Hinata giggled as she tried her best to keep the wandering lips that continued to tease her constantly at bay. Currently in the kitchen preparing some drinks, the dark haired beauty found it hard to concentrate as playful lips continued to ravage the side of her neck, planting soft kisses accompanied by the occasional nip.

"S-Sasuke," she giggled as she poured drinks in one hand while holding his wandering hands with her other, "N-not now." she gasped out as she felt his fingertips reach under her blouse.

Avoiding her _pleas,_ the dark haired Casanova continued his mantra, taking joy at every gasp and giggle that escaped from her lips. "Yes now," he murmured huskily.

"But I-I'm busy here," Hinata reminded him, "L-later."

"I never wanted drinks," Was his calm reply.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata giggled as she finally put down the refreshments she was attempting to prepare. His touches were heavenly, his kisses divine and now that she was in his arms, to heck with the drinks. Hinata turned to face him and boldly wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms finding their way around her petite waist.

"Much better," He whispered, breathing in her intoxicating scent that only made him crave for her some more.

Hinata laughed softly as she ran her fingers through his silky locks, instantly his eyes closed with content as he nuzzled his head on the crook of her neck. "Aren't you supposed to be fixing up your apartment?" Hinata began as she continued stroking his scalp.

"Tomorrow," He drawled lazily as he buried his face deeper, "I'm too tired to do it now."

Hinata giggled, "So you do like sleeping over at Naruto's apartment, and here I thought you said you didn't."

"Who said I was sleeping over that idiot's tonight?" Sasuke whispered suggestively, a smirk forming in his lips.

Hinata instantly blushed as she quickly untangled herself from him, "Sasuke I-"

The celebrity chuckled softly as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek, "Relax, I was only joking."

Putting a hand on her hip, which was a very Hanabi like thing to do, the mistress of the lens smirked, "You joke? Since when?"

"It depends," Shrugging his shoulders Sasuke leaned closer towards her that the two were practically stuck like glue, tilting her chin upwards in one quick yet graceful motion he captured her lips.

--

"Sorry I'm not able to answer your call, please leave a message after the beep my ass!" Hanabi screeched as she slammed her cell phone shut and began stomping her way back to the couch where her older cousin sat.

"Did it ever occur to you that she could be doing other things? Like having dinner perhaps or be in the bathroom or whatnot?"

Hanabi stuck out her tongue childishly, "I hate it when you make a point," she muttered under her breath.

"Hm, and yet you question the reason as to why they call me the genius," Neji replied airily.

"Shut up Einstein, if you were such a genius then you could have thought of ways to avoid this mess we're in!"

Neji sighed, "You know its just dinner, a common affair a father does when meeting his daughter's suitor."

"Yeah a common affair for common folks, in case you haven't noticed Hinata's eye candy isn't a nobody, he's a very important somebody!"

"Do you hear yourself talking? Honestly Hanabi, the worse your father could do to that Uchiha is play 20 questions with him."

Hanabi began to laugh coldly, "Clearly you don't know Hyuuga Hiashi," with that said the younger Hyuuga swiped her purse and began walking towards the door.

Neji looked on with puzzled eyes, in his mind he began wondering as to what exactly his younger cousin had meant. "Where are you going? I'll have you know you're breaking curfew."

Hanabi smirked as her hand rested on the gold door knob, "Relax _mom, _I'll be back soon, I need to go and talk to Hinata."

"You need a chaperone," Neji said as he got up from his spot and began heading towards the door, "The streets aren't necessarily safe at night."

Hanabi smirked widely, "Aw Neji, I didn't know you cared." she said with fake sweetness, a hand over her heart.

The older Hyuuga scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself; I'm only keeping the streets safe from you. In case you didn't know you're such a road rage princess."

Hanabi chuckled as she and her cousin exited their expensive condo, "Hey, I'll have you know I'm a terrific driver and hell like you're any better in the road, driving miss daisy. Jeez, even a snail could outrun you."

"It's called safety," Neji stated calmly trying his best to fight back the urge to spite his cousin, after all making fun of his driving was not a good thing to do.

Hanabi rolled her eyes as she carelessly slung her purse, not caring for the fact it had hit her cousin. "Yeah right, whatever you say slow-mo."

Neji allowed a ghost of a smile to grace his lips; even though he didn't want to admit it his little cousin was quite amusing. "Hanabi, wait up!" He called out as he matched her pace.

"Jeez, even when you walk you're slow," Hanabi said turning to her cousin with a sly grin.

Her older cousin ignored her words, "So, I was wondering what you meant by I clearly don't know Hyuuga Hiashi."

Hanabi faced her cousin, "It's a long story my young grasshopper," she said in a deep male like voice, a hand on his shoulder.

"We've got the time," Neji said as he brushed off her touch.

--

With her back against the wall, delicate hands fisting the front of his shirt and lips meshed together. Hinata felt as if she were in a daze, the last thing she recalled before being pinned against the wall was Sasuke being a sweet, gentleman, offering her sweet, chaste kisses. Well, that was before things started heating up and the next thing she knew she was once again enraptured in one heck of a make-out.

Panting heavily the dark haired beauty released her grip on his shirt and encircled her arms around his neck, bringing him closer towards her. Boldly, she wrapped a thigh around his waist, an action she never thought she'd ever do as her hold on him tightened. Sasuke, very much enjoying her response deepened the kiss.

"_Very __much better than fixing up an apartment," _Sasuke thought to himself as the two continued their very much heated mantra.

Luck was definitely not on his side, for the moment Sasuke began snaking his hand up her shirt, feeling the soft, tender skin she had to offer when a loud knock erupted from the living room.

Hinata gasped and quickly broke apart from the kiss, although they were still in their tangled positions, Hinata cocked her head and groaned, _"Just my luc,k" _she thought bitterly as the knocking continued, gentle at first then turning into heavy pounding.

"Leave it," Sasuke said commandingly as he began to nip at her neck.

"It…it could-" at loss for words Hinata found herself closing her eyes from the pleasure, "SASUKE!" Hinata gasped as she felt something moist glide through her neck.

Sasuke smirked, enjoying the way his lover reacted to his touches, "Hm? What?"

The knocking continued and as usual the Casanova ignored it, after all he had better things to do than let Hinata go answer the blasted door, things like kissing her senseless, things like having her body pressed so closely to his, yeah definitely things like that.

Hinata let out a throaty moan as his kissed continued on, "It sounds urgent," she managed to say.

Sasuke pressed her closer towards him, "It's probably just nothing."

Hinata could only nod as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be taken to heaven, his heaven, their heaven.

But unfortunately it didn't last for an ear screeching; "HINATA!" pierced through and rang through their ears.

--

Hyuuga Neji had only had the experience of riding inside a moving vehicle with his younger cousin as driver once and that was when he was prepping her for her driver's test. Now that she was certified with a license, the chocolate brown haired male made a mental note to never ever ride a car when Hanabi was driving.

He had heard through stories of what a road rage maniac the young girl was but never had the chance to experience it, well that was before and now that he's had the _privilege _he knew very well that he rather take public transportation than ride with her.

"Enjoyed my driving?" Hanabi grinned deviously.

Neji looked away; never in his life did he feel so weak and beaten. After his ride from hell courtesy of Satan's spawn herself, Neji knew that he had to go see a doctor, just to make sure whether any of his organs were still right where they belong.

"Who the hell passed you anyways?" Neji snarled.

Hanabi shrugging her shoulder ever so innocently smirked, "Lets just say that Mr. whatever his name was had the best ride of his life."

Unbeknownst to the younger Hyuuga, the said latter who was responsible for passing her retired the moment he stepped off the vehicle she was driving. Apparently said latter valued life more than his career and had vowed never again to ride inside a vehicle with a deranged maniac as driver.

"HINATA!" Hanabi screeched angrily as she rapped the door first with a fist, then both her hands and then her foot.

"Be wary of others you idiot, this is an apartment building after all." Neji scolded at his little cousin.

Hanabi rolled her eyes as she continued on banging the door loudly, "Jeez sis did you die in there? What the hell open up!"

"HINATA!"

--

Opening her eyes, Hinata knew very well who that voice belonged to. _"Hanabi," _she thought with a sigh, _"At least this time the door's locked." _

"Oi, did you die in there?" Her younger sister called out from the other side as she continued to pound on the door.

"It's my sister," Hinata whispered to him as she finally managed to let him stop, "She could break the door down you know." she joked lightly.

Sasuke nodded as he released his tight hold on her, with their hair and clothing disheveled the couple completely looked, utterly _sinful_. Hinata blushed as she noted the _damage _she had managed to inflict on her now brooding prince.

Perhaps it was due to her fiery passion plus her raging hormones but she had managed to unbutton the Casanova's shirt, exposing a well toned chest and flat stomach. Like hers, his well kept hair was disheveled, bangs falling over his face.

Hinata instantly looked away the moment their eyes met, "I…I better get the door," she stated as she began walking towards the door only to find herself stopped by one quick pull of the wrist. Hinata blinked, "Sasuke I-"

"Not looking like that you won't," He said bluntly, "Your sister is quite the loud mouth and nothing ever gets by her unnoticed, fix yourself up quickly before we'll have to go through an interrogation."

Hinata nodded at the truth of his statement; quickly she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and straightened out her blouse which was currently falling off, courtesy of course of the Uchiha's constantly wandering hands. "Presentable enough?" she asked him with a small smile.

Sasuke, who raked a hand through his hair, looked up and nodded. "You look presentable too," Hinata judged as she began walking towards the door.

Turning the knob slowly Hinata smiled warily as she noted her younger sister's grim expression, a surprised gasp escaped her lips as she noted the person beside her sister, it was none other than their older cousin a slightly sickly look on his face.

"Oh, Neji you came to? Well come in, come in," Hinata said as she stepped aside for the two to enter.

"Took you long enough," she hissed before letting herself in with such a queen like manner whereas Neji was slowing down his steps. Hanabi's eyes instantly landed on the dark haired male casually seated at her sister's sofa, "And I think I know why." she grinned mischievously.

Looking up Sasuke immediately noted the dark haired male that stood beside Hanabi, fierce lavender eyes locked with onyx as the two males stared at one another. Hanabi's gaze darted back and forth between both males letting out an exasperated sigh, "Jeez you two haven't even met and now you're deciding who the alpha male is," Hinata bit her bottom lip as she looked on worriedly.

"Uchiha Sasuke I presume?" Neji drawled uninterested.

Sasuke smirked, "Hm, you presume correctly and you are?"

Neji locked eyes with the smirking celebrity, "Hyuuga Neji, I'm Hinata's cousin."

Reluctantly accepting the handshake, Sasuke gave it a firm squeeze and nodded. "So, what brings you two here at such an hour?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped a hand around Hinata's petite waist, much to the older male's distaste.

"I could ask you the same question-and don't think being her suitor gives you privileges." Neji said icily.

Drawing the dark haired woman closer towards him Sasuke smirked, "I was visiting and I see no harm to that."

"Well as her family, we were visiting as well," Neji replied.

"Um, does anyone want anything to drink?" Hinata shyly offered as she untangled herself from Sasuke's possessive hold.

"Soda would do," Neji said with a nod.

Hinata smiled softly as she began heading towards the kitchen, taking note of this Hanabi quickly jogged up to her sister, "I'll go help you," she offered.

"Are you sure it's wise to leave those two?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Relax sis, we did after all leave Uchiha alone with Kiba so he'll survive." Hinata nodded as she and her sister made their way towards her kitchen.

The two males were engulfed in silence, Sasuke sitting casually in one of Hinata's sofa while Neji leaned against the wall his eyes focused anywhere but the smug Uchiha before him.

"What really is your business here?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence barrier.

Neji raised a brow suspiciously, "Why? We didn't happen to interrupt anything right?"

Sasuke smirked, running a hand through his dark locks. "And if I were to say you did?" he tested slyly.

Neji clenched his fists as he let out a sigh, "Look Uchiha, I don't give a rats ass with the fact your dating my cousin but I'll have you know that if you do anything to hurt her I will gouge out your insides and wear it like a belt."

Sasuke scoffed, clearly unaffected by the older male's threat. "I see a lot of Hanabi in you," he replied lazily, "I guess you two really are cousins, even down to the threats you two are alike."

Neji blinked in surprise before allowing a smug smirk to grace his lips, "I guess she's learned from the best then."

Hinata who was busy preparing the drinks turned to Hanabi nervously who was eavesdropping with the men's conversation, "Do you think that they're getting along?"

Hanabi nodded, "If you call witty comebacks, smirks and scoffs as getting along then yes, yes they're bonding perfectly."

Hinata smiled warily as she finished up her actions, "Hanabi, why are you and Neji really here?" Hinata asked softly as she began to carry the tray of drinks towards the living room.

Hanabi smirked widely, "Why so restless sis? You and lover boy were going at it right?"

A blush immediately formed in her cheeks as Hinata instantly looked away, "It's not like that, it's just-"

"Don't try lying yourself out of this one sis, the red marks say it all." Hanabi pointed to one mark particular by her neck.

Hinata gasped as she quickly took out one of her silverwares and used it as a mirror, a sheepish smile formed her lips as she noted the red markings on her neck and arms.

"Uh, well, you see-"

Hanabi giggled maniacally, "Boy, you two can get really, how should I put this, _freaky._"

Hinata lightly punched her sister as a shy smile formed the corners of her mouth, "Oh right, what exactly are you and Neji doing here again and don't you dare try to change the subject!"

Hanabi sighed, "I guess there's no easy way to say this but father found out about your relationship with pretty boy."

Her eyes widened, "He…no way, how'd he find out?"

"Well mostly from magazines, crazy chicks from his office, gossip whores and the whole shebang." Hanabi drawled as if it were nothing.

"Oh god, was he mad? Did he go ballistic? Did he do-"

"Relax sis, I'll have you know dad's reaction was quite _surprising _actually."

Hinata blinked, "What do you mean s-surprising? Surprising as in?"'

Running a hand through her chocolate locks the younger Hyuuga smirked widely, "Surprising as in he wants you both for dinner."

With a flabbergasted gasp Hinata found herself dropping the tray of drinks in an instant, causing a loud crash and the ear splitting sound of glass breaking. Quickly running towards the kitchen Sasuke ran to Hinata's side moving her away from the broken shards of glass. "What's wrong, what happened?" he demanded worriedly.

Hinata frozen as ice gulped, "What's wrong with Hinata?" Neji demanded from Hanabi who rolled her eyes at her sister.

"I told her," she replied softly, "Jeez, what a reaction and I bought her those glasses too and they were expensive crystal too."

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Sasuke demanded, "Are you alright?"

"I…I…we…we…we're having dinner-" Sasuke looked at her dumbfounded.

Sasuke slightly taken back by her words raised a brow, "Um, sure?"

"With my father," she finished quickly before walking zombie like towards the living room, "My father Sasuke, d-dinner with my father."

Sasuke still unsure of what exactly was going on turned to Hanabi and Neji, "What's the big deal?"

Neji and Hanabi shook their heads as they turned to the clueless celebrity, "Clearly you don't know Hyuuga Hiashi." the two cousins' said in unison before walking towards Hinata.

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked uncharacteristically as he walked towards his panic stricken girlfriend, "What was that supposed to mean?" he murmured to himself.

Draping an arm over her sister Hanabi smiled encouragingly, "Sis, if it makes you feel better I'll convince dad to bring me and Neji along, how does that sound?"

Hinata sighed, "That would be nice, but still-"

Sasuke placed a comforting hand over hers, "What's the big deal? I'm only meeting your father right, its no problem."

Hinata shook her head, "Sasuke, my father…he's…_something. _He's not the type of father who'll be won over easily and not to mention he hates celebrities."

Sasuke chuckled, "Doesn't seem much of challenge."

Neji chortled as onyx eyes darted towards his direction, "Doesn't seem much of a challenge? Uchiha, I'll have you know that my uncle is a man of challenge, he's the type of man that with one look could scar you forever and I'm not stating he's ugly its just that Hinata's father is-"

Hanabi shoved her older cousin aside, "To make it simple my dad is protective; sure he doesn't show it at times but when it comes to relationships involving his daughters he likes to analyze the potential suitor thoroughly before making conclusions." Hanabi finished off, "That man is impossible I mean when I was in middle school I was dating this gorgeous guy and dad found out I was dating him and to make matters worst my eye candy was three years older than me so of course he threw such a fit."

"What happened to the guy you were dating?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

Hanabi shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I never heard from him again. His friends said they were moving."

Neji scoffed, "Hn, I'll have you know uncle made sure you're three years older of a boyfriend personally moved out of the state and agreed never to have any contacts with you ever again."

Hinata sighed loudly, "You see what I mean? Sasuke, go out of town, do a movie deal just don't be here when my father wants to have dinner!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Hinata, I'm sure your father is nothing compared to mine and besides if your father wants to meet me then who am I to say no?"

Hinata sighed in defeat, "He'll grill you alive with his questions!"

"I've been through worse, ever been grilled alive on national television?" Sasuke asked with a playful smirk, "And besides didn't I say that we'll go through every obstacle, every problem we'll face it."

Slowly nodding her head Hinata offered Sasuke a smile, "Y-you're right, you and me, we'll get through this."

--

"SAY WHAT?"

"Shh, could you keep it down! People can hear you."

"B-But…wow, I mean, no way are you serious?"

It was another day and the dark haired beauty and her sandy blond friend were currently inside In-Zone magazine firm, Hinata leaned against the glass wall of her cubicle and nodded. "Yeah, you heard me right Temari, my dad wants to have dinner with me and Sasuke."

The sandy haired blond woman who was still in shock shook her head in disbelief, "Wow, I mean…how did cranky pants find out anyways?"

Hinata sighed, "Women at his office, gossip whores and the whole shebang," she replied, taking her younger sister's words to heart.

"Are you worried?" Temari asked softly.

Hinata sighed and nodded, "I was a little bit, I mean it is after all my father we're talking about here but last night Sasuke told me things were going to be okay and I guess if he says so then I shouldn't really worry about this."

Temari smirked widely, "Babe, you're taking that Casanova's words to heart, I bet if he said lets go jump off a bridge you do that too huh?"

Hinata shook her head, "Now that would be going overboard."

"Nah overboard will be when your old man and Sasuke are sitting at the same table giving each other their infamous glares."

Hinata shuddered at the thought, "Well, all I really want to happen is that my father and Sasuke will get along good. I mean you know how I told you about my father's resentment towards celebrities' right?"

Temari nodded her head, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I just hope he accepts Sasuke even if he is a celebrity and hopefully father won't put him in too much _trouble._"

"Hinata, could you relax, I mean its just dinner with your father right?"

Hinata shook her head, "Clearly you do not know Hyuuga Hiashi."

Temari crossed her arms and leaned against the wall opposite to Hinata, "Wow babe. This is really something alright just hope Tsunade doesn't-Tsunade hello!"

The dark haired beauty turned her head abruptly and noticed her blond and busty boss walking up to her, a smile on her delicate ruby red lips.

"_Oh man, she heard didn't she?" _Hinata paled as her approaching boss stopped right in front of her.

"You're having dinner with Sasuke and your old man?" Tsunade asked simply.

Hinata groaned, _"Oh great, now I bet she's going to shove a recorder up my shirt again!" _

"_Oh jeez, what do I do?"_

"Hyuuga, is it true?" Tsunade asked once more.

The petite young woman nodded reluctantly, "Yes ma'am, my father wishes to meet him so he's invited us both for dinner."

Nodding her head Tsunade placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, "You know the drill right?"

Hinata nodded slowly, "Yes ma'am," she answered softly.

"Alright then, a day before this said dinner I want you to call me and tell me the venue, of course since you'll be there you won't be able to take the pictures so Kiba can do those but your job though is to remember every single detail that went on during this said dinner and report it to me."

Hinata nodded, by now she was perfectly aware of the "drill" Tsunade made her do and even if she were to lie about it she knew there was no way since nothing ever passed Tsunade almighty, after all Tsunade did know everything.

"Yes ma'am," Hinata said with a defeated look on her face.

After the busty blonde's departure Hinata relaxed a bit, Temari noting the worried expression her close friend bore the sandy haired blond placed a comforting hand on her petite shoulder. "Hinata, eh if it makes you better do you want me to come along?"

Hinata looked up with a strained smile, "I…I don't think father would like it."

Temari scoffed, "Who said your father has to know, I'll go there by myself."

"R-really? B-but-"

"Look, just tell me the venue and I'll be there in a heart beat. I mean do you honestly think I'll let my best friend go through Hiashi's house of nightmare without me?"

Hinata giggled as she hugged her blond friend tightly, "What ever will I do without you?" she asked softly.

Temari grinned as she patted her friend's back, "I'll be here for you babe."

--

Staring blankly at the view his office had to offer, a smile containing that of mischief graced the older Hyuuga's face. Sinking his back deeper into his leather chair, Hiashi brought his hands together, resting his chin on top.

"This should be interesting," Hiashi spoke to no one in particular, "Dinner with me, my daughter and her boyfriend, interesting indeed."

Now sitting erect in his seat Hiashi flipped open his address book and began thumbing through the pages. With his thumb stopping at the wanted address, Hiashi quickly picked up the phone and began dialing the number.

"Mist Restaurant how may I help you?" A soft voice spoke from the other line.

A pleased smile graced the latter's features, "This is Hyuuga Hiashi and I would like to make a reservation."

"Ah, Mr. Hyuuga, how extremely thoughtful of you for choosing our establishment" The voice cooed excitedly.

"Hn, I'd like a table for 5 and expect us to be there around 7:40 tonight."

"Alright sir, by the time you and your party arrive you will be promptly seated."

"Much appreciated," With that said he abruptly hung up and reclined in his chair once more.

"_Daddy, are you going to break them apart?"_ A sigh escaped for his lips as his little girl's voice rang through his ears.

It amused him greatly at how his youngest cared so much for his eldest daughter's welfare, "No darling, I won't break them apart." He whispered softly, "I will however, put Mr. Uchiha Sasuke through a series of tests."

Hiashi chuckled lightly as he shook his head, "Now I know that my darling Hanabi clearly knows me oh too well."

Tonight at 7:40 Hyuuga Hiashi would not only play the role of father but the role as interrogator and Sasuke, would not only be playing the role as celebrity and boyfriend to his daughter but the role as pawn, a pawn of Hiashi's house of nightmares.

_"Get ready Uchiha Sasuke."_

**End of Chapter XIV**

**AN: **

**I promised no more chapter fillers but this little Hiashi tidbit just had to be added, well on a brighter side I'm so excited, new updates are getting so close. I hope that when the new updates come you guys will continue to show your love and support for me like you guys have been doing. Anyways on to the next chapter!**


	15. Dinner, Friends, Family Galore!

**AN:**

I'm really tired of doing revisions but thankfully they are almost done! I have one chapter left! I actually didn't revise everything but I did add some scenes here and there and toned down the cursing since I got a little carried away with it.

So here's another chapter, read and review for BlackSakura, make her proud!

**Summary: (AU story)**

She's an undercover photographer who'll do just about anything to take pictures of the world's most sought out celebrities.

He's the most sought out male celebrity on the planet who's just about had it with photographers and media.

Find out what happens when he becomes her assignment.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its character's do not belong to me. What I own however, is this plot so if ever I see someone use my plot or something alike it, I will be extremely pissed and unless you want your ass beaten down by this crazy chick from NYC I suggest you make your own story. Much love, BlackSakura.

**Chapter XV: Dinners, Friends, Family Galore!**

Standing in front of his table filled with family photographs, Hyuuga Hiashi smiled warmly as he picked up a photograph of his eldest daughter, dressed in her prom gown. The well respected businessman chuckled softly as he recalled the very night his daughter had asked him if she could go attend her senior prom. Being the overprotective father that he was Hiashi had instantly said no, not even sparing her daughter an explanation.

However, after having a battle with himself he finally agreed to let his daughter go only in one condition, his nephew Neji would be her escort. Hiashi chuckled as he picked up the photograph with Hinata and Neji on it, his nephew dressed in a perfectly fit custom made Italian tux bore an irritated scowl on his face while his daughter dressed in a gold colored gown bore a sheepish smile.

"You know daddy most girl's would rather attend their prom alone than be escorted by family."

His head turned slightly as his youngest daughter entered unannounced, with her high heeled stiletto pumps clacking across the floor. Hiashi sighed as he set the picture frame down. "Hanabi, what brings you here?"

The younger Hyuuga walked up to her father and began looking at the picture frames, with an amused smirk playing on her lips she picked up her sister's prom photo and began to laugh. "Jeez, look at Neji he looks pretty ticked and Hinata, wow I would have died of embarrassment had Neji brought me to my prom."

Hiashi taking the frame out of his daughter's hands sighed, "It's called a father's wise choice my daughter. Had Hinata gone with another fellow I'm sure he would have taken advantage of her."

"Daddy you're way too paranoid for your own good." Hanabi said while shaking her head.

Hiashi chuckled as he began walking towards his desk, "I was seventeen once my daughter, I know how a male mind works."

Hanabi sighed as she ran a hand through her silky brown locks, "So I bet you're not going to let the Uchiha off the hook that easily right?"

Hiashi nodded simply, "I am a man who always gets what is best and as your father I expect only the best for my daughter's."

"Daddy, Uchiha Sasuke is rich, he's handsome, and he's practically loved by everyone, well the female race that is but what I'm trying to say is that he's the best for Hinata! I mean what more can you possibly ask for?"

Looking up at his daughter Hiashi smiled softly, "On the outside my darling he possesses the qualities that can rival a god, I however am curious to see as to what kind of a person he really is on the inside."

Hanabi eyed her father nervously, "W-what do you mean by that?"

Hiashi exhaling deeply smiled warmly at his youngest child, "I just want to see how much love that bloody Uchiha has for my daughter."

"Jeez daddy, he's a celebrity, she's a commoner, and doesn't that tell you something?"

"Now do you understand why I loathe celebrities?"

Hanabi gaped in disbelief, "Daddy that's just mean, Sasuke surely loves Hinata and it's not just an act!"

Hiashi shrugged, "Time will only tell my daughter. Tonight is when I decided whether he truly is fit to be with your sister."

"Daddy, daddy don't-"

Waving a hand to silence his daughter Hiashi smirked deviously, "It has all been set my daughter and there's no turning back now. Uchiha Sasuke will be put to a test."

"Oh boy," Hanabi rolled her eyes, "He's really getting serious about this."

"Daughter, go be a dear and tell your sister about our dinner plans. 7:40 tonight Mist Restaurant and tell her not to be late."

Hanabi could only nod as she dragged herself out of her father's office, taking a quick look back she secretly observed her father thumb through his phonebook. "Close the door on your way out Hanabi," Hiashi ordered, not even looking up.

"Sure daddy," Hanabi replied softly, "Do you want me to put a mad genius at work sign as well?" she muttered to herself as she closed the door behind her and began walking away.

"_Just what in the world is he planning now?" _The younger Hyuuga began to contemplate as she walked towards the elevators, _"Just what does he have in store for that poor Casanova."_

The elevator doors fluttered open and without even looking Hanabi entered inside mindlessly, _"I just hope that Daddy's not going to go overboard with whatever plans he has for them."_

--

"I thought it'd never end!"

Currently sprawled across the newspaper clad floors, male model Uzumaki Naruto smiled widely as he sat up from his comfortable position. "Thank god it's over!" The blond male rejoiced happily.

"You shouldn't be talking you moron after all you didn't do a single thing" Sasuke hissed as he entered the room with a bunch of boxes in hand.

The blond bombshell pouted instantly, "Hey, I helped, I bought the paint remember?"

The dark haired male scoffed, "With my credit card you fool."

"Same thing," Naruto shrugged as he trudged out of the room, "All this working is making me hungry, I'm going to go run down the Deli do you guys want anything?"

Hinata shook her head politely as Sasuke merely grunted, "Suit yourself, be back later you guys."

Blue, Uchiha Sasuke had decided to paint his bedroom walls Blue. Sitting atop one of the many boxes his apartment had, Hinata with her long midnight hair tied up in a messy bun and paint splattered on her orange tank top and denim shorts admired the walls proudly, after all she and Sasuke did work on it together.

"We did a pretty good job." Hinata declared as she turned briefly to look at her boyfriend.

Smirking from his doorway, Sasuke slowly walked up to his paint covered lover, "It's just a shame though how most of the paint got on me," Hinata continued on as she tried peeling off the dried paint from her skin. "I guess it couldn't be help."

Putting both hands on her shoulders, the dark haired dreamboat lowered his head so that his lips were mere inches from ear. "I like the paint on you, it makes you look sexy." he whispered huskily as Hinata's cheeks instantly heated up.

"Uh, uh…um-" Hinata found herself at loss for words as she tried so hard to not let him see the blush on her cheeks.

Planting a chaste kiss on her cheek Sasuke began to walk towards his living room, "I need a bath."

Hinata nodded, "I know right, this paint is starting to dry off on our skin."

Now standing at the center of his modest sized living room Hinata cocked her head the instant she heard the water running, "Hinata come."

Almost instantly the dark haired beauty turned into a dark shade of red as Sasuke's seemingly innocent request rang through her ears over and over again, twiddling her fingers nervously she walked towards the bathroom with her eyes partially close.

"_Oh god, oh god, he's in the shower, he's in the shower and he just asked me to go and come. What in the world is he planning?"_

She stopped instantly the moment her petite body collided with a well toned chest, slowly looking up Hinata blushed nervously as Sasuke; with his shirt shamelessly dangling from his shoulders smirked at her seductively. Like a child not wanting to see something unwanted Hinata's hands flew up to shield her lavender eyes earning her an amused chuckle from the dark haired celebrity.

"S-Sasuke… did you want something?" She began nervously.

"The bathroom light broke," He motioned with a finger at the busted light.

Her lips formed an "O" shape as she nodded her head slowly, "D-do want me to go and get you an extra bulb, I have a spare at my apartment."

Raking a hand through his raven locks the shirtless young man shrugged, "Leave it, its better to have fun in the dark."

Hinata felt her knees go weak upon hearing his last statement, she mentally cursed at herself for having such a weak state of mind and she mentally cursed at her lover for having such a god like body and for shamelessly flaunting it for her to see. A deep chuckle erupted as Hinata looked up at him, "I was teasing," he stated simply, "That extra light bulb would be nice."

Hinata smiled stupidly, in front of _the_Uchiha Sasuke she had fallen for his little trick, but yet again how could she not, the Casanova was practically very convincing. "I'll be right back," She said before running out of his apartment and heading towards hers.

Slipping her keys inside her front door, Hinata made a quick dash towards her cabinet were she kept her extra light bulbs. After securely locking her apartment she jogged back to Sasuke's unlocked one. "H-Here you go," She stuttered nervously at the fact that he was still shirtless, "Would you like some help?"

Sasuke nodded as he kneeled in front of her, a baffled look crossed her face as she looked at Sasuke's kneeling figure. "Well?"

"Um, what are you doing?" She asked, clearly uncertain as to what he was planning.

Sasuke sighed, "Get on my back so you can put in the light bulb."

"_He wants me to do what?!" _Nervously she slid one thigh over his broad shoulder and then the other. Steadying her by holding her by the ankles, Sasuke slowly stood up. "Can you reach it?" He asked.

Hinata extending her hand motioned for him to go a little higher, "Its almost there, just a little higher."

Sasuke nodded as he shakily steadied both their weights, "Good enough?"

--

Stomping her way angrily across the well polished lobby of her older sister's apartment complex, Hanabi clenched her fists as she noisily made her way towards the elevators. Of all the days to get a ticket for speeding those damned cops had to choose today, the very same day that marked the possible end of her big sister's relationship.

Shaking with rage the young woman pushed a random passerby, "Freaking cops, with their freaking unfashionable polyester blue suits."

"Midget, is that my beautiful feisty piece of ass?"

Hanabi instantly froze as she turned to face the owner of the voice; apparently the said passerby was the nightmare of her life. "Ah great, just my luck," she said with gritted teeth as the bubbly blond jogged up to her with his trademark goofy smile. "What the heck are you doing here Goldilocks? It said in some magazine you were going out of the country for a photo spread."

Naruto nodded his head, "I was supposed to but then I decided I couldn't bear part with my beloved-"

"They dropped you didn't they?" Hanabi stated with an amused smirk, her anger slowly fading away.

"Hey now that's just rude to say! I'll have you know they decided to support some other male model's career and…they've put me on temporary hold."

Hanabi snickered shamelessly as she resumed walking towards the elevators, "Looks like you and your so-called insured ass just got turned down for fresher talent."

Folding his arms across his chest the blond model pouted childishly, "Che, Just wait and see, those fools will come back and ask me to model for them instead. I mean novice models can never replace me."

"Guess what loser, they just did." Hanabi replied with a smirk.

"For the last time they didn't!" He protested.

"Oh my, now that you're out of work whose going to take me shopping?" Hanabi said with a fake look of hurt on her face, "You hurt me deep my love."

"Hey you crazy short-stop you practically bled my wallet dry! Man, you practically bought the entire store for crying out loud!"

Hanabi snickered, "I told you not to stare, and violators will be punished."

Naruto smirked suggestively as he leaned closer towards the younger woman's frame, "That was the punishment, I wanted a better one."

Nudging him in the ribs with her elbow Hanabi tucked in a loose strand of hair, "Shut up you jobless twit."

"I'm not jobless damn it!"

Putting a hand on his shoulder and feigning sympathy the younger Hyuuga nodded her head, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find another line of work."

Naruto gaped as the brunette haired young woman walked by him, laughing her heart out. "Quit laughing, you're lowering my self-esteem."

"I didn't know you had any."

The two continued to bicker until finally reaching the 7th floor. Hanabi stared at the wide open apartment door with pure disgust, "Uchiha doesn't lock his door?"

Naruto nodded, "Hinata said no one is here that much and besides we're in the moving stage so we'll be hauling a lot of things in here and we just painted the walls of his bedroom so we need to air out-"

His voice trailed off as the faint noises of people conversing echoed through the walls, Hanabi's ears instantly perked up the moment she noted her sister's voice. "My sister is here?" she asked with a raised brow.

"She's helping the bastard move in," Naruto answered, "Why?"

Hanabi looked around the empty living room, the empty bedroom, the empty kitchen, if her sister and the Uchiha were indeed here then were in the world were they? Hanabi rolled her eyes as the sound of trickling water was heard, "They're getting it on in the bathroom?"

Naruto looked at her disbelievingly as he followed the younger woman to where the bathroom was, it was there the two immediately stopped dead in their tracks.

"A little higher," Hinata's voice was heard through the now closed bathroom door.

"Can you reach it?" Sasuke's deeper one emerged.

Both Hanabi and Naruto looked at each other with equally shocked faces, "Oh god, Sasuke steady yourself."

"Its hard to do so while you're on top of me."

That was the last straw, "What the-" with one hard kick that sent the door flying open Hanabi and Naruto entered the bathroom only to find Sasuke and Hinata on the floor getting soaked by the running water, a broken light bulb on the floor.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Sasuke snarled angrily.

"You were freaking fornicating with my sister you man whore!" Hanabi accused angrily as she helped her sister up, "You sicken me Uchiha!"

"Hanabi, what are you talking about?" Hinata began to blush as she nervously darted her eyes from the annoyed Uchiha and to her fuming sister.

"Don't stick up for him Hinata; he's a pervert who was trying to have his way with you. Jeez Uchiha, have some class, you could have at least dragged my sis to a bedroom and not here on this floor."

"HANABI!" Hinata screeched clearly mortified by her sister's assumptions, "What in the world are you saying?!"

Hanabi placing a hand on her hip eyed her sister and the still ticked Uchiha, "Am I missing something?"

"Look, Hinata and I weren't doing anything inappropriate" Sasuke said not looking at the young ball of fire.

"You're one to talk, Mr. I-can't-keep-my-hands-to-myself." Hinata instantly blushed and she could have sworn that Sasuke bore a similar tint of red on his cheeks as well.

"My light is busted, I asked her to get on my back to fix it, I see no harm there."

Hanabi smirked widely, "Why was she on your back then? Why couldn't you put the bulb in yourself? Was this an excuse to feel my sister-"

"Oh goodness, Hanabi just stop with the crazy assumptions." Hinata was now redder than a tomato, "If you won't believe us then just look down, the broken bulb was caused because you opened the door unexpectedly and Sasuke was leaning against it for support."

Hanabi glanced down and noted the broken shards, "Oh, that explains the-"

"Now do you believe us?" Sasuke asked or more of like growled irritably.

Hanabi smiled slyly, "You're off the hook this time pretty boy but watch your back tonight."

"Tonight?" Hinata blinked in confusion, "What's happening tonight?"

"Oh right, I came here to tell you that daddy has decided that tonight will be the night he meets Sasuke."

"Y-you mean…you mean-"

Hanabi nodded her head, "7:40 you and Sasuke are expected at Mist restaurant."

"Am I invited?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Instantly both Hanabi and Sasuke answered, "No you fool!"

His shoulders drooped, "Now that's just mean!".

"Anyways sis, now that I've relayed that message I guess you two should get ready"

"What about you Hanabi? Where are you going?"

The fashion student sighed as she flipped open her cell phone and scrolled down her to-do list, "I'm supposed to meet up with dad."

Hinata nodded slowly, "7:40 right?"

"Yep, and you two better not be late."

Hinata nodded as she watched her sister's retreating back slowly disappear, "And Uchiha no more fornicating!" she called out from the doorway earning her a scowl from Sasuke a blush from Hinata.

Turning to Sasuke, Hinata smiled shyly at him, "I guess I better get ready."

"Hn"

"Weren't you planning on taking a bath?"

"I was but seeing as to how my light bulb is still busted then I supposed I can always do it in the dark".

"Hey Sasuke bastard, you can hoist me up your back!" Naruto suggested excitedly.

"I rather hoist up Jiraiya," Sasuke replied with an amused smirk.

"What the hell, are you implying that I'm fat?"

"From all the junk you've been eating no wonder they dropped you for the photo shoot."

"For crying out loud, stop with the photo shoot already! Jeez, I'm out of here." Hinata looked on with concern as the bubbly blond stomped his way out of the apartment.

"Moron," She heard Sasuke mutter.

Hinata smiled warily, "So, are you going to stand here and watch me bathe or are you going to give me some privacy."

Hinata blushed as she slowly began to back away, "I'm sorry, I'll…I'll be in my apartment."

Sasuke nodded simply as Hinata fast walked out of his bathroom, an amused smirk slowly forming in his lips.

Finally reaching the confines of her apartment Hinata sighed as she walked towards her phone and began dialing Tsunade's number. As much as she wanted to not let her know about their whereabouts she knew she had no choice, one way or another Tsunade was bound to find out.

"Hyuuga this better be good, I was in the middle of-"

"My father is having dinner with us at Mist Restaurant at 7:40pm" Hinata quickly interrupted.

"Tonight's the night eh? Shizune get me a freaking pen and jot this down!"

Hinata cringed a bit at her boss's ear splitting voice, "Um, that's pretty much it."

"You sure you didn't leave any facts out?" Tsunade asked suspiciously.

"No, everything is right. I'm not sure where we'll be sitting but knowing my father he'd want a quiet dinner."

"Well then no worries, we'll find you. So, go now and good luck Hinata."

Luck, tonight Hyuuga Hinata needed all the luck in the world if ever she wanted her celebrity boyfriend to come out unscathed.

--

All day, Hyuuga Neji had been trapped inside the hell hole also known as his conference room. For the entirety Neji and his men sat in the conference and discussed the welfare of the company, its workforce, possible new projects and of course the most important topic, the future of the company.

"The meeting is adjourned for the day," A middle aged businessman with short brown hair announced gruffly as he stood up from his seat as head and began packing his things.

The lavender eyed self-proclaimed Hyuuga genius sighed in relief as he and his men finally packed their things and called it a day.

"Some meeting wasn't it Neji?" The ever enthusiastic Rock Lee asked as he began putting bag his papers inside his suitcase.

Neji merely grunted as he finished his mantra, "So, do you have any plans after work?" Lee continued on, "Because if you don't Tenten and I were planning to go and have dinner and you see, its been a while since the three of us last sat and ate together. You know, like the way we used to do in College-"

_Dinner, _Neji pondered about it, for some odd reason the very word struck him odd. Ah yes, dinner. Just before he went to his meeting, his uncle had called him. Specifically telling him that tonight they were going to have dinner with his cousins and that cocky, celebrity Uchiha Sasuke. _Dinner, _now he knew why that word struck him so.

"And after dinner we could either go catch a movie or have some drinks and catch up on things or we could-"

Neji sighed as he turned to his friend, "Lee," he began sternly.

Big charcoal eyes looked up at him excitedly, "Yes?"

"I've already made plans tonight."

"O-oh, have you now," Lee's shoulders dropped as he nodded reluctantly, "I understand."

Neji let out an exasperated sigh as he and his crestfallen friend began making their way out the conference room, "Hn, indeed I have. My uncle, my cousins and I are having dinner with _someone._"

Lee instantly furrowed his brows at Neji's apparent bitterness, "Seems suspicious? May I ask who?"

Neji turned to his friend; sure there was no harm in telling his bowl-cut friend that tonight he would be a witness to Hiashi's dreadful interrogation towards a very unlucky celebrity, the harm however was with the bowl-cut young man's girlfriend, now she was an entirely different case. "Just a family friend," Neji answered with a shrug, "No one worth knowing."

Lee nodded his head at his friend, "So it'll probably be just another lame dinner right?"

Neji's lips curved upward, a devious smirk graced his features, _"Dinner with Hiashi is never just another lame dinner."_

"Not really."

Checking at his watch the bowl-cut haired young man slapped his forehead as he began rushing towards the elevators, "Damn it, I guess time does really fly. Well Neji, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, had I known it was this late I should have made reservations. I hope they aren't book already."

Neji shook his head at his friend's stupidity, "You know Tenten isn't one who enjoys tardiness."

Lee cursed to himself, "I know, I know." with that said the thick browed young man literally threw himself inside the open elevator, landing with a loud thud. Waving a salute to Neji who had an amused smirk on his face, Lee raised a thumb up sign. "I made it, well see you later Neji!"

"Hn," Neji shook his head as he watched the elevator doors shut close, _"Hopefully there'll be a later for you." _The prodigy thought, clearly referring to the lack of patience his brunette friend had.

Reaching into his pocket, the chocolate brown haired businessman took out his cell phone and noted the incoming call, flipping it open he groaned inwardly as he noted the number: Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Why must you continue to trouble me even when I'm at work?" He drawled coldly.

"Shut up, I need some help and I don't know who else to ask."

Neji sighed "Did you max out your credit card again?"

Hanabi scoffed, "No you ass I didn't."

"Did you crash your car?" Neji smirked, "Ah, I knew it would happen eventually."

"Hey, I may suffer from road rage but at least I have some control and no I did not crash my car, what are you nuts?"

"Did you flirt with an older man and now you're in trouble because he's apparently taken."

Hanabi scoffed, "You know me oh so well don't you?"

Neji sighed, "Cut to the chase Hanabi, what do you want?"

Sighing from the other line Hanabi began to speak, "Daddy took the rest of the day off today, and he called me and asked if I wanted to go clothes shopping with him."

"You want me to carry your bags?" Neji twitched irritably.

Hanabi giggled from the other line, "Although that would be nice but no, daddy wants me to come with him while he goes try on a suit for tonight's dinner with Sasuke and he said to drag you along since you need to look dashing tonight as well."

Neji groaned, the last thing he wanted was to spend the entirety of his afternoon suit shopping with his uncle and loud mouth cousin. "I have a suit for this evening; tell uncle I kindly decline his offer."

Hanabi scoffed, "Too bad loser, I said daddy you said yes and guess what get your ass down I'm picking you up."

"Brat, you set me up," He seethed, "You planned this didn't you?"

Hanabi giggled, "I guess you can crush out genius from your title, apparently there's a new genius in this family"

Neji allowed a small smirk to grace his features as he made his way towards the lobby, "Don't think so highly of yourself, one set up can't catch up with the things I've done."

"Things you've done eh? Sounds to me like you have shady secret, blackmail material perhaps?"

"Shut it brat, where in the world are you? I'm in the lobby already?"

His ears perked up the moment he heard the ear splitting sound of tires screeching, apparently the people in the lobby turned to see the blue 2006 Maserati Gran Sport Coupe noisily halt before them. Honking as loud as she possibly could, Hanabi rolled down her windows, "Get in loser daddy's waiting for us."

Neji groaned as he reluctantly stepped inside the vehicle and strapped the seatbelt securely, "Drive slowly for once," he muttered softly as he shut his eyes and readied himself for the impact.

Hanabi putting on her aviator inspired sunglasses atop her head smirked, "Slowly my dear Einstein does not exist in this chick's vocabulary."

For the second time of his life, Hyuuga Neji found himself holding on to dear life as his road rage queen cousin sped their way through the streets of New York.

"Damn this dinner."

--

Temari stood in front of Hinata's apartment door, she checked her watched and noted the time. "She's probably at her dinner by now," she said to herself as she knocked three more times just to make sure.

It was then he heard a deep voice echo through the walls and heading towards her way, "Stupid bastard with his almighty act, stupid photo shoot, stupid non-fat my ass products, stupid-"

Temari rolled her eyes; only one person owned that voice, that very annoying voice that made you want to kill the owner. And that person had happened to be, Uzumaki Naruto. "Eh, old lady is that you?"

Temari twitched, "Shut up Uzumaki I'm not in the mood."

The blond jogged up to her with curios eyes, "What are you doing sitting on the floor? Hinata isn't home?"

"Apparently not you dimwit, she's probably left with Casanova already."

"Oh yeah, they were talking about some dinner with her old man. Hm, I guess I'm not the only one who wasn't invited."

Temari scoffed, "So, what's your story?"

"Huh?" The blond model blinked in surprise.

"If you know that Sasuke's out tonight, why are you here?"

The blond bombshell laughed as he scratched the back of his head, "I was going to give that bastard a piece of my mind for insulting me but then I must have missed him."

Temari snickered, "Tough luck then."

The blond male took a seat beside her and sighed, "Yeah, anyways since he's not here I guess I can always bother him tomorrow."

"Yeah, you go do that."

"Hm, well I'll see you later then granny."

Temari looked up and watched Naruto slowly make his way towards the elevators; a small smile crept up her lips as an idea crossed her mind. "Uzumaki wait up!"

The blond turned instantly, "What do you want now?"

Temari placing a hand on his shoulder smiled at him, "How would you like to treat me to dinner?"

--

"You called for me Orochimaru?"

The snake like man looked up from his paperwork and nodded, "Sit Kabuto, we have very important matters to discuss."

The bespectacled photographer obliged and took his seat in front of his boss; Orochimaru took a long hard gulp from his drink before continuing on with the matter. "One of our workers today received an anonymous phone call," He began.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up, "What was it about sir?"

"Information has been leaked about Uchiha Sasuke and how exactly tonight at 7:40 pm he and his current love interest will be dining at Mist Restaurant."

"Really now?" A devious smirk spread across the silver haired man's features, "Now that's what I call a trip down memory lane."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Exactly my boy and after that incident with her leaving the Uchiha to go with another man things should get interesting."

"Was there anymore information regarding this matter?" Kabuto asked curiously.

"Apparently that was all but we can make this work," Orochimaru smiled sinisterly, "You know what to do Kabuto."

"Yes sir," Kabuto gave a polite bow of courtesy before taking his leave.

"And Kabuto," Orochimaru called out.

"Yes sir?"

"Bring Jirobo with you," Orochimaru said with a pleased smirk, "I want him to do a little something for the benefit of our magazine."

Kabuto looked at his boss with confusion playing in his eyes, "Why does Jirobo have to come along sir?"

Orochimaru grinned, "To push a certain someone's buttons."

--

Hyuuga Hiashi looking spiffy while dressed in a Ralph Lauren navy blue suit arrived at the restaurant an hour early. His stoic nephew was dressed in a black Calvin Klein suit while his youngest daughter was dressed in a black strapless cocktail dress courtesy of designer Vera Wang. The three made their way inside the restaurant only to be greeted by a hyperactive host.

"Mr. Hyuuga I've informed my uncle and he's absolutely ecstatic that you've come and chose our establishment."

Hiashi nodded simply as he left the conversing to his daughter, "Hi, I'm Hyuuga Hanabi, I'm Hiashi's youngest daughter and the dork over on my right whose trying to look cool is my cousin, Hyuuga Neji aka I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass."

Neji growled angrily as he purposely kicked the heel of his younger cousin's stiletto shoes causing her to stumble awkwardly, "Watch it Hanabi," He seethed vehemently.

The effeminate host stood with his mouth ajar before bursting into forced fits of giggles, "Oh, I'm Haku and I'm Zabuza's nephew."

Hanabi was stunned, the host she had been talking with all along had been a male and here she thought the opposite. Hanabi squinted her eyes as she looked at the young man before her, nothing about him oozed male perhaps just his slightly deep voice that still had an effeminate undertone. "Is there something on my face?" Haku asked curiously.

Hanabi blinked in surprise, "Oh no, not at all it's just that you're really, really-"

"Hanabi," Hiashi began to warn sternly.

"You're quite the eye candy!" The younger Hyuuga squealed as she latched herself on the young host's arm.

Haku chuckled lightly, "Err, thank you I guess."

"Oh no honey, _**thank you.**_" Hanabi gushed as she began to shamelessly touch the effeminate young man's face.

Prying his little cousin off the uneasy young man Neji smirked in amusement at his cousin, "Sorry about that but I forgot to bring the leash."

Hanabi gaped angrily as Hiashi merely shook his head, "Behave you two," he snarled commandingly earning him a yes sir from the two.

Clearing his throat Haku ushered the three to their designated seats, "We here at Mist know how much you value your privacy Mr. Hyuuga so we've arranged a VIP room for you and your company."

Hiashi shook his head, "Its quite alright young man, I was actually hoping of having a table near the window."

Hanabi looked at her father with both confusion and disbelief in her eyes, "Daddy windows are no good, windows equals lurking photographers-"

Hiashi nodded his head curtly, "Leave this all to daddy my daughter, just leave this all to me."

Hanabi sighed, "I guess this is part of his plan." she said to no one in particular as she, Neji and her father were ushered to a table by the big glass windows. Hiashi thanked Haku politely before taking his seat as head.

"_Stage one: Get a table as close to the window as possible. As quoted by Hanabi, windows equal no privacy; no privacy immediately means lurking photographer. I want to see how well you can shield my daughter from those photographers Uchiha" _Hiashi thought with a devious smirk as his plans slowly began to unfurl.

--

Hinata nodded in content as she checked her reflection, her midnight tresses were let down with a single rhinestone pin adorning her hair. She wore a form fitting mint green colored Marilyn Monroe inspired halter dress accompanied by her favorite pair of Gucci open toe heels. The dark haired beauty double checked her reflection a small smile radiating from her lips as she finished off her look by dabbing on peach flavored lip gloss courtesy of Victoria Secret.

A small knock resonated from the living room as she quickly grabbed her small hand bag and made her way to the front door. Adjusting her dress for the last time, just to make sure she wasn't exposing too much cleavage Hinata turned the knob and smiled warmly at her guest, her neighbor and lover. "Sasuke," she greeted softly as the young man looked up at her and nodded in content.

"Looking lovely tonight Hinata."

Hinata smiled shyly at the compliment as she stepped aside for him to enter, "You don't think it's too flashy?"

He snaked an arm around her petite waist, pulling her closer into his arms. "A shorter hemline would have been better," He whispered suggestively in her ear.

Hinata giggled nervously, "Sasuke seriously, do you think I look presentable enough."

Lowering his gaze so that his eyes were focused on her and her alone the dark haired celebrity smirked, "Relax, I think you look presentable enough."

Hinata relaxed a bit as she released herself from his hold to straighten her dress, "Sorry if I'm being a little fussy tonight but I just really want to get this over with and I just really want my dad to like you."

He planted a soft kiss atop her head, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Hinata nodded, "So shall we go then?"

Sasuke nodded simply as he took her hand in his, "Let's get this dinner over with."

"Please don't act so calm," Hinata said with a slightly worried tone.

"Hinata," Sasuke muttered softly.

The dark haired beauty blinked, "What?"

"Just relax," Sasuke said with a smirk as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Politely opening the door leading to the passenger seat, Hinata smiled sweetly at him as she entered the car. When both of them were finally inside the car, Hinata turned to her celebrity boyfriend, "Sasuke," she began softly as the dark haired male turned to her with curious eyes.

"Hn, what is it?"

"Thank you very much, for doing this for me."

--

Handsome on the outside such a talker on the inside, Hyuuga Hanabi groaned irritably as she prayed to the heavens that Haku would run out of air and just shut up or better yet he'd drop dead and never wake up.

Apparently Haku was quite the talker, the exact opposites of Neji and Hiashi who valued silence as much as they valued their reputations and money. The trio currently sat in silence as the effeminate young man continued ranting on things that neither of them really cared about.

"Hanabi love I absolutely adore that bracelet, where'd you get it?"

Hanabi twitched; right now she was absolutely in no mood to converse with him. "I got it from-"

Not even bothering to let her finish Haku immediately changed topics and went ton to bother the seething Neji who had his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest, giving off the "I-don't-give-a-damn" aura. "Neji darling that suit looks stunning, the fabric is absolutely regal!"

"Hn, so it is," He replied simply.

"Must have cost a lot right love? But of course money isn't a problem when it comes to your family."

"Hn."

Hanabi sighed out loud as she began to twiddle the silver wear between her fingers; right now the fork looked like the best weapon of choice if ever she wanted him to be silenced. "Doesn't he have anything better to do?" Hanabi asked Neji who was finally freed from Haku and his annoyingness.

The stoic Hyuuga sighed softly, "He's being a host."

"Well he's doing a bad job at it, god I wish I could jab his jugular with this fork." Hanabi seethed as she gripped the fork tightly.

Neji smirked, finally opening his eyes to face his cousin, "Right now I feel like doing the exact same thing."

Both cousins smirked at one another as they watched Haku converse with Hiashi, "Where the hell is Hinata anyways?" Hanabi asked to no one in particular as she checked her diamond encrusted Cartier watch, "She better get here soon."

"Hey look paparaizzi!" A random person announced loudly as almost everyone began to look outside.

Neji and Hanabi instantly turned their heads towards the main entrance of the restaurant as a swarm of camera carrying photographers began to pile up. "Haku, photographers are bombarding the entrance," A brunette young woman announced.

"Not on my watch," Swishing his hair back Haku politely excused himself and headed towards the main entrance. "Damn nosy photographers get out of here!"

"I wonder whose here?" Hanabi asked her older cousin; suddenly a realization hit her as she turned to face her smirking father. "Oh god, daddy was this part of your plan?" Hanabi asked in disbelief, "You leaked off the information that Sasuke was going to be here!"

Hiashi turned to face his daughter and smiled, "I may have told a couple of people, but as you know news spreads like wildfire my daughter."

"They're going to be bombarded by photographers when they come!" Hanabi practically screeched, "Daddy you're going way too far."

"Daughter, didn't I tell you to leave this all up to me?" Hiashi began sternly, "I thought I've made myself clear that tonight the Uchiha will be put through a series of tests."

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "You're being insane!"

"I'm being a father."

"_Stage two: Leak out the information about Uchiha Sasuke's dinner plans with his current girlfriend. Well, Uchiha lets see you try and evade the press while keeping my daughter out of harms way." _Oh yes, Hyuuga Hiashi had a mind of a genius.

--

For the entirety the young couple drove in peaceful silence, Hinata would once or twice create small talk but she knew that Sasuke liked driving in silence so she would usually say what she had to say and leave him be. "Aw damn it!" She heard Sasuke curse irritably as they finally reached the front of Mist Restaurant.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Photographers are here," He replied simply as he glared at the noisy photographers with their flashing cameras, "So much for a quite dinner with your father."

Hinata gaped in disbelief as she watched the photographers snapping their cameras wildly, _"Who would leak out our whereabouts? Tsunade would never do such a thing since she always wants everything for herself. Shizune is way too loyal to betray Tsunade. Temari would never do such a thing. Oh god, was my conversation with Tsunade tapped? Did someone tap our line?" _The dark haired beauty began to panic as she turned her head away from the photographers, _"It's not possible, Tsunade has made sure that our phones are never tapped but then that only leaves…no way."_

Hinata groaned to herself, _"There's only one person who'd execute a plan like this, Daddy I can't believe you'd do this."_

"Hinata," Sasuke called her attention as he took out his keys from the ignition, preparing to give them off to the valet parking attendant. "It'll be like the restaurant opening, so don't worry too much okay?"

Hinata turned to him and smiled warily, "I'll be fine, we'll be fine."

Sasuke nodded as he unbuckled his seatbelt, "Don't go out yet, wait for me."

Hinata nodded as Sasuke stepped off the car. The moment the dark haired celebrity stepped out the car every photographer was screaming madly to get his attention. Hinata took a deep breath as she readied herself for the blinding camera flash and the noisy requests. "I can do this, I can do this, I've done this before so no sweat." Hinata said to herself over and over again as the passenger door opened.

Extending his hand for her to take, Hinata placed her smaller ones in his as she stepped off the car. Sasuke instantly snaked his arms around her waist, bringing her as close to him as possible. "You okay?" He whispered to her and her alone.

Hinata looked up at him and nodded, "I'll be fine."

Sasuke nodded simply as the two began making their way through the crowd of photographers. To Hinata it was déjà vu over again, it was like she was at the restaurant opening for the second time. The difference now and then though was that during the restaurant opening their was a rope that separated the celebrities from the photographers, now however, no rope whatsoever separated them and if ever a photographer decided to get an up close picture then there was no way stopping them from doing so.

--

"Sasuke definitely gets points for opening the door," Hanabi declared with a proud smirk on her face.

Hiashi merely nodded, "Let's just see how well he can protect your sister from unruly photographers."

Hanabi's smile instantly faded, "Daddy, Hinata won't get hurt right?"

"Your sister's welfare now lies with how well that Uchiha boy can protect her."

Hanabi gaped in disbelief, "Daddy if Hinata gets hurt I'll be very mad at you!" she threatened.

"It's all up to the Uchiha now."

--

With his arm securely around her waist Sasuke had managed to get through the first flock of annoying photographers. From time to time he'd glance down just to make sure Hinata was alright and to his relief his girlfriend was all smiled as usual. "We're almost there," He muttered to her as his hold on her tightened, "We're close."

Hinata sighed in relief, "Thank goodness"

The two were indeed nearing the front doors when suddenly a rather large photographer intentionally brushed his shoulder roughly against Hinata, causing her to stagger forward. "Watch it!" Sasuke growled at the photographer angrily.

"Tell your classless chick to watch it," The burly photographer said with a smirk.

Hinata nervously gulped as Sasuke advanced towards the burly man, "Excuse me?" he said in a menacing tone.

The larger man was unaffected, "Apparently you lack some class as well."

He was about to strike the man straight in the jaw when Hinata placed her hand over his, "Sasuke no," she whispered to him, "Not here."

The dark haired celebrity relaxed and let his arm drop, "Yeah Sasuke, we wouldn't want you getting fined for striking a photographer now." The big man said challengingly before storming off.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked his eyes averted at the big man's disappearing figure.

Hinata nodded, "No worries, it was just a clumsy moment."

"He did it on purpose."

Hinata sighed, "I know but it's not worth starting a fight just because I tripped and besides no damage, I'm completely alright"

Sasuke nodded as the two continued walking towards the restaurant, "This is why I hate photographers," he seethed angrily, "When I want my goddamn privacy they just have to invade it. When I want my space they just have to come closer."

Hinata's smile instantly faded as she listened to Sasuke's ranting, she tensed slightly in his arms. _"This is why I hate photographers," _His words played back in her mind over and over again as the continued walking.

Hinata looked away sadly, _"Sasuke, does that mean you'll hate me too when you find out what I really do? Who I really am?"_

--

"She almost got hurt daddy!" Hanabi said as she slammed her fists on the table, "She almost got hurt!"

"Calm down daughter, calm down and sit." Hiashi replied sternly.

Hanabi glared daggers at her father, "Don't tell me to freaking calm down! You almost hurt Hinata and had Uchiha continued on there would have been a fight!"

"She's safe now cousin, there's no need to fret. As much as I hate to say it but the Uchiha did a good job." Neji chimed in.

"You two are nuts! I mean, how far are you going to go just to get your proof that Uchiha Sasuke is the right choice for Hinata?"

Hiashi closed his eyes, "Hanabi, as a businessman but most importantly as your father I will go the extra mile. I will do whatever it takes to make sure my daughter is seeing somebody capable of making her happy, making her safe and making her keep that smile on her face."

--

Sasuke and Hinata entered the restaurant only to be greeted by a couple of more gushing fans, Haku who instantly noticed the couple shoved his way through the forming crowd. "Sasuke darling!" Haku practically launched himself at the dark haired Casanova, "So good to see you again."

Sasuke twitched uncharacteristically as the effeminate host began patting him on the cheek, "And Hinata you're here as well, oh happy day for me indeed!"

Hinata smiled at Haku, "It's good to see you too Haku."

After releasing his hold on the twitching Uchiha, the effeminate host sighed dramatically, "Finally I can converse with people who actually talk back, oh you won't believe it but for the moment I was stuck entertaining Hyuuga "I've got a stick up my ass" Hiashi and his murderous daughter and cold nephew."

Hinata giggled, "They're here?" Hinata asked innocently.

"Unfortunately, I mean I respect Hiashi and all but that man does not have a sense of humor, I mean no wonder his kid and nephew turned out like that."

"How do you think I turned out Haku?" Hinata said with an amused smile playing on her lips, "Did I turn out well?"

The brunette haired young man blinked once and then twice before realizing his mistake, "Oh god almighty shit! This is what happens when I forgot someone's last name. Hinata love I am so sorry."

Sasuke smirked in amusement as he watched the scene before him, "It's alright Haku, its completely understandable that you made those assumptions."

Haku laughed sheepishly, "Y-yeah…err, well…um…table for two?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Actually we'll be joining Hyuuga Hiashi tonight."

Haku stood with his mouth ajar, "Oh god Sasuke love, are you taking your relationship to the next level?"

Hinata smiled warmly, "My father wanted to meet Sasuke so he invited us to dinner."

Haku formed an "O" shape with his mouth as he began walking towards Hiashi and the group. Finally reaching their tables, Sasuke with his mouth open and ready to introduce himself was immediately cut off by the ear splitting scream of, "OH MY GOD, ITS UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Neji instantly snapped his eyes open as he scanned the room for the owner of the voice, the voice that he knew very well. With his eyes wide open he finally found the source and there three tables down from theirs sat his best friend Rock Lee and the owner of the voice, the loud mouth, magazine obsessed Tenten. "Oh no," Neji groaned as he watched Tenten get up from her seat, followed by an embarrassed Lee.

Tenten stopped in front of Sasuke a wide grin plastered on her face whereas Sasuke remained impassive but deep inside he was fuming madly, "I can't believe I'm meeting Uchiha-Neji? What the hell are you doing here?"

Neji cursed mentally, "Tenten, Lee-"

"THIS IS WHO YOU'RE HAVING DINNER WITH?" Lee screamed loudly, "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE DINING WITH A NOBODY!"

"So I'm a nobody now?" Sasuke seethed as he looked at Neji menacingly.

"Oh boy," Hanabi said as she rolled her eyes, "Alpha male mode again."

Neji smirked back triumphantly, "Yeah, in my book you are."

"Hn"

"Oh my god Neji, you know Uchiha Sasuke, wait of course you do, your cousin is dating him!" Tenten continued to exclaim very loudly.

"MY FRIEND, HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME? LIE TO US?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Neji said through gritted teeth, _"You and Tenten are both overdramatic loudmouths."_

Hiashi finally having had enough of the noise cleared his throat, "I presume you are friends of my nephew?"

Both Lee and Tenten nodded, "Yes sir, we've been friends since college and I even work with Neji."

Hiashi nodded, "I remember you, you're Rock Lee and this young woman over here is Tenten your girlfriend and Neji's classmate from college."

"That's right sir!" Tenten said excitedly.

"Well then, I guess it's a small world if you two are dining here as well." Hiashi said.

Neji turned to his uncle with an almost pleading look, he knew what Hiashi was about to do and the last thing he wanted was for him to say, "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Actually its alri-"

"YES! YES! THE HONOR IS ALL OURS!" Tenten cut off as she dragged a chair and placed it beside Sasuke.

"Tenten I think-"

Neji mentally slapped himself as Tenten squealed excitedly; "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M EATING WITH UCHIHA SASUKE." The brunette young woman exclaimed with teary eyes, "My life is complete."

Lee looking red from the embarrassment apologized for his girlfriend's straight forwardness.

Sasuke desperately wanted to get the dinner over with already, for the second time he opened his mouth to finally introduce himself but was once again cut off by the insane brunette's squealing.

"What is it now damn it!" He snarled looking at her.

Tenten giddily squealed, "Uzumaki Naruto is here!"

"Oh," Hinata managed to gasp.

"Oh damn it why is he here?" Hanabi groaned as she tried her best to slink away from view.

"He just had to come along," Sasuke muttered to himself.

Hanabi, Hinata and Sasuke groaned loudly as the bubbly blond who spotted them came running towards them, "SASUKE BASTARD!"

Hiashi smirked in amusement, "Is he a friend of yours Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked down at the smirking man, "Yes, yes he is." Sasuke answered through gritted teeth, _"Not for long though."_

Naruto stopped in front of the crowded table, "Naruto what are you doing here?" Sasuke snarled as he grabbed his friend roughly by the arm.

"Hey watch it I bruise easily-"

"You're going to bruise a lot more if you don't tell me what you're doing here." Sasuke threatened softly.

"Temari wanted to come and eat jeez chill dude," The blond bombshell replied with a wide grin.

Hinata instantly paled, "Oh my, T-Temari is here as well?"

"Yo!" Temari greeted as she came walking up to them slowly.

Naruto nodded happily, "So this is Hinata's family, hi every-"

His eyes were now focused on the brunette that sat before him, "HANABI BABY!"

"Oh god, someone shoot me now." Hanabi prayed as she tried her best to hide away from the loud blond.

Naruto instantly wrapped his arms around the brunette; unbeknownst to Naruto he had mistakenly wrapped his arms around the other brunette of the Hyuuga family, the ice cold Hyuuga Neji.

"This can't be good," Tenten declared as she backed away slowly.

Everyone stood clearly mortified and unable to speak as the bubbly blond rubbed his cheek against the Hyuuga prodigy's whose knuckles were turning white.

"Baby I've missed you!" Naruto began to dramatically wail.

"Um, Naruto-" Hinata began.

"I thought I'd never see you my little feisty ball of fire-"

"Naruto, that's-" Hinata tried once more.

"I thought I'd lost you-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Dobe, listen to her that's-"

"Uzumaki you dumb ass, you're touching my cousin!" Hanabi screamed out finally causing Naruto to stop.

Naruto blinked once and then twice before realizing his mistake, "Eh, but I thought, but she had, shit…then who did I just hug?"

Neji stood up angrily his eyes drilling holes inside of him, "How dare you, how dare you disgustingly rub your cheek against mine!"

Naruto gaped in both disgust and disbelief, "SHIT! I JUST CUDDLED A MAN!"

Hinata smiled warily as she turned to look at her father an amused smile on his face, _"This is going to be one long night." _

**End of Chapter XV**

**AN: **

**Well I hope you guys got a little laugh from Naruto's stupidity. So if you want to know what other crazy things are going to happen during this dinner, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Review and make me proud loves! (Oh wow, I'm sounding like Haku now) **


	16. Unexpected Conclusion

**AN:**

This is finally the last revision and then it's off to new chapters! Well thanks for the support and love, you're reviews really make me smile. So please be patient a little more, I know it's almost been a year since I've last updated but this is it and there's no turning back.

**Summary: (AU story)**

She's an undercover photographer who'll do just about anything to take pictures of the world's most sought out celebrities.

He's the most sought out male celebrity on the planet who's just about had it with photographers and media.

Find out what happens when he becomes her assignment.

**Rating: **Due to the insanity, the foul-mouths, the man cuddling Naruto, the demented Hiashi, the demented Hiashi and his weird plans, the murderous Neji, the magazine crazy OOC Tenten, the embarrassed Hinata, the other murderous one Sasuke, the killer Hanabi, the giddy host Haku, the scheming photographers and the maniacal Orochimaru and Tsunade, this chapter has been rated…**T+**

**Chapter XVI: Unexpected Conclusion**

Dinner was certainly turning into quite an event all thanks to the moronic antics of Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata shook her head as Naruto nervously backed away from the seething Neji whose hands were curled into deadly fists.

"Look dude, um, it was an accident I swear and had I known you weren't Hanabi I would have never cuddled you like that. I mean I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I don't swing that way buddy so-"

Neji glared daggers at the blond model, "Filthy imbecile, you dare rub your filthy cheek against mine and actually have the audacity to think that I can easily forget about it!"

Naruto paled, "It was an accident, why don't we just drop the whole incident and start fresh eh?"

Neji merely smirked deviously as he continued to approach the trembling blond, "I for one am not the type of person who lets shameful things pass by so easily, celebrity or not I will teach you a lesson you filthy nutcase."

"Sasuke, my buddy a little help here." Naruto pleaded as he hid behind the dark haired male. "Jeez, your girl's family is whacked dude!"

"Get off me you damn idiot!" Sasuke growled irritably as he brushed away his cowering friend, _"As if things weren't bad enough he just had to show up," _Sasuke thought bitterly, _"To make matters worse __**he **__seems to be enjoying this." _Sasuke's gaze was focused on the patriarch of the Hyuuga family, a scheming smirk was plastered on Hiashi's face.

"Don't you dare hide behind the Uchiha," Neji snarled angrily as he began walking towards Naruto in such a predatory like manner, "Come back here and face me you obnoxious twit."

Naruto let out a very unmanly squeak as he took refuge behind Hanabi who was not pleased at all, "You've got ten seconds to get your hand off my shoulder," Hanabi threatened.

"Save me my precious!"

The nineteen year old brunette growled, slamming her fists on the table "Damn it Uzumaki, stop calling me your love or whatever the hell pet names you have!"

"You are Hanabi right?" Naruto asked as he spun the 19 year old around, making sure she certainly was Hanabi.

"Of course I'm Hanabi you freaking dolt!" The younger Hyuuga screeched as she pushed away the trembling blond.

Naruto shook his head, "The Hanabi I knew liked it when I called her such adorable pet names."

"Enough already damn it! Get off me before my father-"

"Uzumaki Naruto I presume?" Hyuuga Hiashi's stern voice bellowed.

Hanabi gulped nervously as she finally managed to pry off the pest that was Uzumaki Naruto. "Makes assumptions that we're together," Hanabi finished robotically.

Naruto instantly took refuge beside Hiashi, "Yep that's my name don't ever forget it!"

Hanabi slapped her forehead, "Father, before you decide to make any assumptions Naruto is just-"

"You must be Hanabi's old man," Naruto stated with a toothy grin as he extended his hand for him to shake, "Nice to meet you!"

Hiashi who was not so pleased with the obnoxious blond model's behavior stared at his extended hand as if it were poison, "My name is Hyuuga Hiashi Mr. Uzumaki and I expect you to address me by that name. Have I made myself clear?"

Naruto nodded dumbly as he lowered his extended hand, "Yes sir!"

Hiashi nodded simply, "Are you _courting_ my daughter Mr. Uzumaki?"

Hanabi paled instantly as she looked at Naruto and then at her father, "Father, don't be ridiculous Naruto is-"

"Yep sir, I'm definitely courting your daughter," Naruto announced excitedly, he then turned to Hanabi who by now was as white as a sheet. "By the way what does courting mean? Like a court when you get arrested?"

"Aw, he's off the market." Tenten grumbled as she folded her arms across her chest, pouting in such a child like manner.

"Why are you upset, don't you have Lee already?" Neji said as a matter of fact.

Tenten turned to her teary eyed beau and smiled sheepishly, "Eh, I was just kidding Lee, don't take it too seriously."

Then and there the brunette fashion student definitely wanted to wring the blond boy's neck, "Uzumaki," Hanabi began through gritted teeth.

"Hm, what is it my darling?" Naruto asked innocently.

"You don't know what _courting_ means?" Her eyebrow began to twitch.

The blond scratched the back of his head as he shrugged, "Eh, it must have slipped my mind."

"You idiot," Sasuke muttered as he rolled his eyes, "You just told Hanabi's father that you two are dating."

"We are!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, "So my pick up lines finally got to you?"

Hanabi growled angrily, "You freaking bastard, I am going to kill you painfully and slowly then I'm going to take out your insides and use them as a fashion accessory. After that I'm going to feed what's left to the crows and burn your corpse while laughing merrily."

Naruto smiled wryly, "You don't mean that right?" he began nervously.

"Didn't she run over your ass you brainless twit? Of course she means it!" Temari chided with an exasperated sigh.

Hiashi let out a deep sigh before once again clearing his throat, catching the attention of the people around him. "I believe we've wasted quite a lot of time with the unnecessary small talk. Shall we all sit and prepare for dinner."

"Can I sit next to you Hanabi?" Naruto asked with a child like grin.

Hanabi turned to her sister or to her dismay, her cousin for help but sadly to no avail. "Help me," She mouthed to Neji who instantly looked away.

Hanabi looked up at her older sister who offered her a reassuring smile, "Relax, I'm sure it'll be alright." Hinata mouthed softly.

Hanabi groaned as she glanced over at Naruto, "Yeah and Naruto has an IQ over 200," she hissed under her breath.

"Actually I would like to have Hinata and Mr. Uchiha sit over here at my left and Hanabi bring your _boyfriend_ over here to my right."

Hanabi clutched Naruto's collar and began dragging him towards her father, "You fool, thanks to you and your stupid big mouth now we're in this mess," Hanabi seethed as she took her seat ungracefully. "I am definitely going to kill you."

--

Dinner was never meant to be an awkward affair yet one cannot avoid the situation especially when Hyuuga Hiashi was with you in the dinner table.

"Mr. Uchiha how did you meet my daughter?"

Hinata nervously looked up from her menu book, "Father," she muttered softly as she turned to look at Sasuke who was currently setting aside his own menu book.

"Well, I met Hinata when I was apartment hunting," Sasuke answered coolly, his onyx eyes locking with Hiashi's lavender ones.

"Was it love at first sight?" Tenten chided with a dreamy look on her face, "It had to be right?"

"Honey, don't be too blunt," Lee whispered nervously.

Sasuke chuckled softly, "I wouldn't say it was love at first sight-"

"Why not?" Hiashi demanded coldly his eyes narrowing at the dark haired Casanova's last statement. Neji smirked deviously; this was exactly what he was waiting for, a chance to see the Uchiha squirm under pressure, a chance to see the Uchiha break, and a chance to see the Uchiha lose his cool. Oh yes, Hyuuga Neji was waiting for this moment.

Hinata gulped nervously as she literally felt the room turn cold, "Tell me Mr. Uchiha, why exactly you pursued my daughter then if it were not love at first sight."

Sasuke was beginning to hate Hiashi's straightforwardness, "Well, it may not have been love at first sight but Hinata did leave quite the impression on me."

"Really now, how so?" Hiashi asked instantly, "Care to elaborate on that Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke turned to Hinata who smiled softly at him, "I'm sorry," she mouthed to him apologetically.

Sasuke nodded in understanding and turned to face Hiashi, "Well, Hinata was vivacious, friendly and something about her had drawn me to her."

"So you were drawn because of her personality?" Hiashi asked.

Sasuke nodded as he took a sip of wine, "Yes, her personality was natural and true, its something I haven't seen in a while."

"Are you sure you weren't just lusting after her?" Hiashi asked bluntly as the others stared at him with wide eyes.

Hinata felt her cheeks turn warm as she shyly glanced at Sasuke, "Father, now don't say such things."

"Well sir-" Sasuke didn't even have time to finish off his sentence as Hiashi interrupted rudely.

"Mr. Uchiha, I myself am a man who does not believe in love at first sight, love at first sight in my opinion is a sorry excuse to hide the true intent and that my boy is lust."

Sasuke locked eyes with the Hyuuga patriarch, "Well I can assure-"

"Take Romeo and Juliet for instance, although how romantic it may have been I still find it hard to believe that two young lovers after meeting for just a day would end up married the next. In my opinion Romeo's true intentions were to satisfy his needs thus he translated his lust for Juliet as love."

"What the hell is this, dinner or an English class?"Temari whispered to Hanabi.

Hanabi sighed exasperatingly, "Its just one of the many analogies my father has to offer."

Neji smirked even wider, "I for one agree with uncle's assumptions."

"You always agree to whatever daddy says," Hanabi clarified with a smirk.

"A true Hiashi's pet," Sasuke hissed coldly, "Like Uncle, like nephew."

Neji frowned instantly. "Watch your mouth Uchiha, your status isn't looking too good." Neji replied with a victorious smirk, "Wouldn't want to see you go before dessert comes."

Sasuke glared daggers at his beau's cousin, "Well, I'll have you know sir that my intentions aren't that of you speak of." Sasuke responded calmly.

Hiashi merely nodded as he opened his menu book, his gaze never leaving the young heartthrob.

"They are true and pure. I was raised as a gentleman therefore I will treat your daughter with the respect she deserves."

Hanabi stood up unsuspectingly and began to clap, earning her a couple of stares from neighboring tables. "Way to go Uchiha, nicely said."

Hiashi frowned at his daughter's actions while Neji just rolled his eyes. "Daughter, please sit down and behave." Hiashi warned sternly.

"Jeez daddy, I was just lightening up the atmosphere. Everyone here is so serious."

Hinata relaxed a bit, as far as she was concerned things weren't going that well. Sasuke had just barely escaped from Hiashi's questioning but of course the night was still young and she was pretty sure her father had more questions to throw at Sasuke.

"Hey Hinata, what are you getting?" Temari asked as she flipped through her menu book, "I heard the food's good here but I couldn't taste it the _last time_."

Hanabi nearly dropped her menu book, while Hinata's heart paused as she nervously turned to Temari who by now had caught the fault in her words. Sasuke turned his gaze towards the sandy haired blond, "You've been here before?"

Hinata felt her heart beat faster as she watched her best friend struggle to find the words to say, "Uh yeah, yeah I was here because….because…um…I was meeting someone."

Sasuke raised a brow in suspicion, "I couldn't taste the food since um…um…that someone didn't show and yeah our plans were cancelled."

Hinata's knuckles were now white as she continued to nervously grip on the menu book, "Are you alright?"

Hinata jumped slightly as she turned to face Sasuke, "Huh? I'm…yes, I'm fine and I'm alright."

Sasuke nodded his head before turning back to his menu book; secretly he eyed Hinata and Temari. He did not know why but something deep inside him was telling him that there was more to Temari's words.

"Hey, hey Hanabi," Naruto nudged playfully as he drew his menu book closer to the young brunette who was not pleased at all, "What are you getting?"

Hanabi slammed her book shut loudly and set it down, "Nothing, I just lost my appetite."

Naruto chuckled, "I'm getting the shrimp pasta and you know we could always share."

As fast as lightning Hanabi began flipping through the menu book, "On second thought I'll have the seafood special."

Hiashi raised a brow as he continued to silently observe his youngest daughter and her very loud love interest. How and why Hanabi ended up with the loud model was a mystery to Hiashi.

"Mr. Uzumaki was it?" Hiashi began.

Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other, "I guess that it's the idiot's turn to get interrogated." Sasuke whispered as Hinata nodded slowly.

"_Here we go again, another round of awkwardness."_ Hinata thought with a sigh.

Naruto looked up from his menu book and nodded, "Yes sir, Uzumaki Naruto, 22-years old and full time male model!"

"What the hell is this? First it was turning into an English class now its a dating show!" Hanabi demanded as she punched the blond on the arm.

Hiashi nodded seriously, "Hn, so you work as a model eh?"

Naruto smiled widely, "Yep, I guess I could say I'm very blessed to have such good looks to flaunt!"

Hanabi eyeing the fork beside her felt her hand itch, _"One more word out of you and I'll find a special place to put this fork in." _Hanabi thought sinisterly, her eyes never leaving the glinting utensil.

"You know Mr. Uzumaki; I consider modeling not a career."

The blond blinked in surprise, "Huh? Why is that?" Naruto demanded.

"Modeling in my opinion is done as a last resort; it's a choice for those who have no talent or education to succeed."

Naruto gaped at the older man angrily, "Hey what was that supposed to mean?"

"Mr. Uzumaki, take my nephew Neji for instance. He graduated from high school as top of his class, he went off to college to study business and then graduated once again as top of his class, now he works in one of my firms and is doing a fine job at it."

Neji bowed his head in gratitude, "Thank you uncle."

"Nerd," Naruto smirked widely earning him a deathly stare from the chocolate haired boy.

"Call me names if you must Uzumaki but you will always be a talent deprived loser." Neji smirked triumphantly as his eyes rested on Sasuke, "Just like Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke glared daggers at the brunette haired male, onyx eyes fiercely locking with lavender ones.

"Mr. Uzumaki, it took Neji a lot of time, effort and a great deal of studying to get to the position he is now whereas you just flaunt yourself in front of a camera, and what's even more atrocious is the fact that you're getting paid a great deal of money for pictures we've seen a million times."

"I don't see what's wrong with that," Naruto said, "And I'll have you know that my pictures are unique!"

Hiashi sighed deeply, "The world needs brains and people of intellect Mr. Uzumaki, and I think the world has its fair share of mindless people with no talent."

"Daddy, please stop it. Don't be rude," Hinata whispered softly as she turned her gaze on Naruto, "I think modeling is a respectable career and besides Naruto is doing a fine job at it."

"Yeah right" Neji, Hanabi and Sasuke scoffed in unison.

Naruto gaped in disbelief, "HEY!"

Hinata smiled warmly at the brooding blond, "Naruto, don't get upset, I think your career is fine and besides if that was what you wanted to be then I suppose you made a right choice."

Sasuke's eyes darted towards Naruto who by now had a pained look on his face, "What's wrong Mr. Uzumaki?" Hiashi asked, "Modeling was the career you wanted right? Why the sudden face at my daughter's words?"

Hanabi turned to Naruto with curious eyes, "Oi Goldilocks, what's with the face?"

Hinata's smile faded as a worried look was replaced, "Naruto, I….I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go Hinata," He whispered as he turned towards his friend, "Let it be."

A pained smile formed as blue eyes locked with lavender, "Not everyone is granted the chance to be who they want to be Mr. Hyuuga." Naruto said as he quickly got up from his seat and began walking towards the back part of the restaurant.

"What was that about?" Hanabi asked as she watched the blond model's figure disappear into the crowd.

Sasuke sighed taking a sip of wine, "There are some subjects not meant to be treaded on." Sasuke began to stand up from his seat but paused midway as Hanabi got up from her seat, her eyes averted to where Naruto had gone off to.

The young brunette sighed, "Sit down Uchiha; I'll go see what's wrong with him."

"Hanabi," Hinata whispered as she watched her little sister go off to find her blond companion. "Sasuke?"

The dark haired celebrity sat back down, "To answer your question, Naruto's first choice of career was never to be a model."

--

Hanabi quickly made her way towards the back of the restaurant, her eyes darted back and forth as she searched for the brooding blond.

"Hanabi, my stunning darling,"

The young brunette cringed at the familiar voice, "Haku love," she greeted with such fakeness.

"Is there a reason as to why you're here?" The effeminate young host asked, "Everything going all right with your party?"

Hanabi nodded as she continued to look for Naruto, "Yeah, everything's fine."

"So love, what brings you here?" Haku asked with curiosity.

"I'm looking for-someone."

Haku smiled softly, "Is it Naruto?"

Hanabi looked up at the effeminate male and nodded, "H-how did you know I was looking for him?"

Haku laughed lightly, "It doesn't take a genius to figure out that something is up. I saw him walk by with a pained expression so I figured something must have happened."

Hanabi sighed as she raked a hand through her dark tresses, "Apparently his little drama scene was such a spur of a moment, even I don't know what's really going on."

"It's really sweet of you Hanabi love to go to comfort him when he most needs it."

Hanabi's eyes widened in surprise as she watched Haku chuckle with amusement, "I-I wasn't going to comfort the idiot! I was just-just going to check on him."

"Well, whatever you're going to do, you're doing a good deed for him."

--

Finally reaching her destination, Hanabi peered in and noted the lonesome figure inside. Currently seated in one of the lounge chairs, Naruto with his back resting against one of cushion had his face buried in his hands. Pushing the door open, Hanabi carefully made her way towards the brooding blond.

"I know, I know, I have to go since this is a VIP room and it's going to be used." Naruto said with his face still buried in his hands.

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "Stop brooding Goldilocks, you'll get worry lines and worry lines will make you look old."

Blue eyes met lavender ones, "Hanabi," he muttered softly.

The brunette haired fashion student laughed as she took a seat beside him, "Who else would it be dummy?"

Naruto smiled warily, "What do you want midget?"

Hanabi frowned instantly as she landed a punch on the blonde's shoulder, "Is that the way you're going to treat a caring friend?"

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed on his sore shoulder, "Heh, since when did you care?"

Hanabi shrugged, "You know Goldilocks, you gave us quite the show, you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Naruto turned to face the curious brunette, "Had I known better I'd say you actually care for me," he said with a smirk.

Hanabi slightly taken back by his words punched him once again the arm, "Don't say such stupid things, I'm just doing this deed so that I can go back and eat."

Naruto smiled, the light in his eyes returning, "Admit it Hanabi, you do care about me."

"Shut up you moron," Hanabi demanded as she felt her cheeks burn, "D-don't say such idiotic things, as if I care for your pathetic ass."

Naruto smiled even wider, "Why is it that my ass is always a topic you bring up?"

Hanabi gaped in horror, "Don't get the wrong idea you fool!"

"You find me irresistible right?" Naruto teased, "You find me and my ass irresistible."

Hanabi growled angrily, "Uzumaki shut up or else I will kill you for real! Look, I came here for answers so better spill."

Naruto sighed, "Answers about what?"

"Answers as to why you suddenly bolted up like that and left in such a hurry."

"Hm, I must have worried you." Naruto said innocently, "I did, didn't I?"

Hanabi scoffed, "Fat chance you idiot!"

Naruto smiled sadly as his eyes averted somewhere else, "Well it's not your sister's fault but something in her words just made me think of something."

Hanabi turned to a serious note as she looked at Naruto with worry in her eyes. "What did she say? All I remember her saying was that if modeling was your first choice of work then you should be happy, what's so wrong about that?" Hanabi instantly paused as she finally realized what was wrong, "Naruto-" she began with her head bent low.

"What is it?"

"As stupid as this is going to sound but did you always want to be a model?"

Naruto chuckled softly, "Am I really that easy to read?"

"Be serious now." Hanabi warned.

"Well actually no, I wanted to be a-"

--

"He wanted to be a pilot?" Temari demanded in disbelief, "That moron wanted to be a pilot?"

Sasuke nodded simply, "Yeah, he studied his ass off for every test."

Neji scoffed as he added, "Glad he didn't become one, he would have crashed the plane before take off."

Sasuke glared daggers at the chocolate brown haired man, "I suggest you cease your talking Hyuuga for I find it quite childish on how you make such silly assumptions without even knowing the true reason behind Naruto's inability to become a pilot."

"Hn," Neji scoffed, "Tell me then Uchiha, if Uzumaki did study his ass of everyday why isn't he flying then?"

Sasuke's eyes darkened, "Because.., he didn't even get into aviation school."

"Why, why's that?" Hinata asked sadly, guilt suddenly overcoming her.

Sasuke sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his dark mane, "The idiot has poor vision; they didn't want a pilot with weak vision."

Silence fell over the table, "Uzumaki, that must have been hard." Temari whispered softly.

Sasuke nodded simply as he took a sip from his wine glass, "Getting rejected and getting told that you would never become what you've always wanted to be was the toughest thing he had to go through."

--

"My adoptive father, Iruka worked as an airplane engineer, so when I was younger I'd go visit him at his work place every after school and on the way there I'd see all those cool pilots with the suits and behind them an entourage of sexy air hostesses."

Hanabi rolled her eyes as she punched the grinning blond, "Idiot, is that all you ever thought of even as a kid?"

Naruto chuckled rubbing his sore arm, "Looks like my little Hanabi is jealous."

"Naruto, you're this close to dying," Hanabi said with a smirk, "Continue on with your damn story already!"

"Anyways, I asked Iruka about being a pilot and he said that it's the coolest job ever and if he ever had the chance he would have been a pilot as well-"

"_So you really think I can do it? You really think I can become a pilot?" 19-year old Uzumaki Naruto asked with wide eyes at his adoptive father, who was currently working on a wing of an airplane._

_Wiping of the grease from his hands the dark haired man gave a thumbs up sign, "If you put your heart and mind set to it then I'm sure you can achieve anything."_

_Naruto pumped his fists high in the air as he gave the older man a hug, "Just wait and see, I'm going to become the best pilot this airline has ever seen and then I'm going to score a lot of girls and-"_

_An unsuspecting whack in the head silenced the blond young man, "You idiot, is that all you ever think about?" Iruka asked with a faint smile._

_Naruto nodded his head, "Of course, ladies love a man in uniform and when I become a pilot they'll be flocking all over me like bees to honey."_

_Iruka chuckled lightly as he ruffled his "son's" hair, "Well, before you can achieve your little fantasy, you'll have to do a lot of studying first."_

_Naruto broke free from his grasp and grinned widely, "Yes sir!"_

"-so that's how I made it my life's long dream to become a pilot." Naruto said with sad eyes, "I wanted to make something out of my life. I didn't want to keep on relying on Iruka because he's done so much for me already. So I figured the way to pay him back was to become a pilot and be filthy rich."

"Then why didn't you?" Hanabi asked her eyes focused on him.

Naruto smiled weakly, "You don't have 20/20 vision, how can you fly a plane successfully? Those were the words they told me. It's been years since then but for some reason their words still sting like hell." Naruto explained with a hint of sadness in his smile.

"_Please, there must be some kind of mistake." Naruto was on the verge of tears, "This can't be right, this can't be happening to me."_

_The man before him relooked at his file and shook his head, "I'm sorry Mr. Uzumaki but the tests are all right and it states here that you failed your eye exam."_

_Naruto sank to his knees as he shook his head desperately, "But I passed all my written exams."_

"_Those exams won't be enough to-"_

_Anger had gotten the best of him that at the spur of the moment he grabbed the man by the collar, bringing him down to his level. "I worked my ass off, I spent many sleepless nights studying and memorizing and this is the reward I get?"_

"_Young man, don't make me call-"_

"_People, a lot of people were cheering on me; a lot of people were expecting me to go to aviation school. How am I supposed to face them now?"_

_The older man looked away, "Listen kid, not all of us has the chance to get what we want in life. I understand that you're upset right now but there's nothing I can do."_

_Naruto shook his head as he tightened his grip on the man's collar, "Can't you make an exception, I'm already on my knees begging, what more do I have to do?"_

"_The rules are rules kid; I can't pass someone who's failed his eye exam and send him to aviation school, that's clearly out of the question. I'm thinking about the welfare of other people to you know."_

"_But-"_

"_Look, I guess this field wasn't meant for you so why don't you-"_

_Naruto dropped his hold on the older man and stood up, robotically he began to walk out of the office with a heavy heart._

"I guess you put your heart and mind into becoming a pilot that when you got turned down the pain was full impact." Hanabi said softly.

The blond model nodded, "Yeah, I suppose."

Hanabi remained silent, "So is that the reason why you turned to modeling as a profession instead?"

"I guess, I mean I quit my old jobs thinking I was definitely going to get in aviation school and become a pilot but it turns out they don't accept people with poor eyesight. Modeling was an easy job that paid a lot so I took the chance and the rest was history."

Hanabi shook her head, "That's really pathetic."

Naruto blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

"Why'd you let them get to you? Why'd you give up so easily?" Hanabi demanded, "I know you're an idiot but at least you should have said something!"

Naruto stared at the young brunette in disbelief, "Hanabi-"

"So what if you can't be a pilot? That doesn't mean you should bury your first dream as if it didn't exist. Hey, you've got the money now, buy your own plane and fly the skies!"

Naruto chuckled, "Heh, Fly the skies eh? Nice choice of words short-stop",

--

"Sometimes words can be very hurtful Mr. Hyuuga, so I hope next time you choose your words wisely for behind your words could trigger a painful memory."

Hiashi stared at Sasuke, never in his life had someone dare tell him how wrong his actions were and deep inside Hiashi felt pleased and impressed. Uchiha Sasuke sure had guts to tell him those words straight.

"My apologies then Mr. Uchiha." Hiashi began as Neji and the others looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. Did Hyuuga Hiashi just apologize?

Sasuke nodded, "I think you should apologize to Naruto."

"Hm, but that apology was for treating you harshly tonight." Hiashi explained simply, "Mr. Uzumaki will get his apology as well."

"Uncle!" Neji hissed, "What are you doing?"

"Shut it Neji!" Tenten scolded, "I think your Uncle accepts him!"

Sasuke smirked as he took note of the chocolate haired man's shocked face, "It's alright."

"Hey, I wonder what happened to Hanabi and Naruto." Temari asked suddenly, "They've been gone for quite a long time."

--

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "You know, if I wanted to be a model and they'd turn me down because of my height I'd say to hell with them and find a way to still accomplish my dream."

Naruto looked up and his eyes widened slightly as he pieced two and two together, "Is that why you're a studying as a fashion designer?"

Hanabi slightly taken back by his words looked away, "Well, err…maybe-"

"Heh, you wanted to be a model?" Naruto asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Hanabi raised a brow in suspicion, "What's so funny about that pilot boy?"

Naruto chuckled, "I guess we're not that different after all."

"As if dimwit! I'm still smarter and you're still a moron," Hanabi said as a matter of fact, "But when it comes to the whole pursuing your dreams thing, then yeah, we're not so different." she finished, her expression turning serious.

Naruto laughed as he turned to his smiling companion, "Thank you."

Hanabi blinked in surprise, "What for, for making your life hell?"

Naruto chuckled, "Nah, I was going to say along the lines of caring. Thank you for caring about me."

Hanabi scoffed, "Once again I do not care about you, I was just…err...curious-"

"Living in denial is not healthy." Naruto said with a toothy grin.

Hanabi smirked, "Ah, and this is coming from the man who's living in denial that he can't be a pilot."

Naruto smiled warmly, "No, this is coming from the man who's finally going to take a chance."

"Huh? What chance? What the hell are you-?"

Hanabi blinked in surprise as she felt Naruto's warm lips press against her own. Breaking apart from their kiss, Naruto looked away with a smile plastered on his handsome face whereas Hanabi remained frozen and still in shock.

"N-Naruto? w-what...what just-" Hanabi stammered.

"I took the chance Hanabi; I took the chance with you-"

"But, but-" The fashion student was still in shock, Uzumaki Naruto, the Uzumaki Naruto, the same bumbling idiot she enjoyed to threaten and beat up had just kissed her! What shocked her the most was the fact that his kiss triggered something inside of her.

Naruto stood up from his seat; apparently he was quite aware of what Hanabi's reaction would be. "Accept me, reject me, by know I'm used to the pain so-"

Small hands were latched onto his wrist preventing him from leaving the confines of the VIP room. Turning slowly Naruto noted Hanabi's serious expression, "You just kissed me," she stated.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "So I'm guessing this is the part where you beat me up?"

Hanabi stood up her lavender eyes locking with his blue ones, "You just kissed me and you're walking away?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Heh, I suppose I-"

Hanabi inching herself towards him grabbed the stunned blond by the front of his shirt, "You idiot, come here and finish what you started!" Hanabi demanded as she pressed her lips against his own.

Blue eyes widened in surprise before closing slowly to savor the sweet moment.

Both were breathing heavily after they parted from the deep kiss, Naruto smiled at the panting brunette before him. "I guess that was a yes, am I right?"

Hanabi grinned, "Yeah, I guess so."

Outside the VIP room curios sets of eyes looked on excitedly at the sight before them, "Looks like the dobe finally found someone." Sasuke muttered with a smirk.

"This is truly the best night of my life," Tenten declared happily as she clung onto her boyfriend's arm, "Thank you so much honey for taking me here!" Tenten said before planting a kiss on her boyfriend.

"Oh my! It seems like everyone is in love tonight!" Haku said giddily, "Ah, the perfect night for romance!"

Neji looked on with distaste, "Damn brat, who would have thought she'd actually fall for that moron."

"I guess it was inevitable, I mean the attraction was clear to begin with" Hinata answered her older cousin's question with a soft smile on her lips.

"Attraction? There was no freaking attraction; all I saw was violence, blood and tears!" Temari said while shaking her head.

Hinata smiled excitedly, "Wow, this has certainly been unexpected."

Haku began squealing excitedly, "This is so sweet! A camera worthy moment, playboy Uzumaki Naruto finds love!"

"Playboy?" Hiashi's stern voice bellowed, "What did he just say?"

Hinata placed a reassuring arm on her father's shoulder, "Daddy don't worry, I'm sure if anyone's going to get hurt in that relationship its going to be Naruto."

Hiashi nodded, "That's my girl," He added softly to himself.

Hinata turned to Sasuke and smiled gratefully, "Truly a dinner to remember."

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, a dinner to remember indeed."

--

"Uchiha Sasuke gets serious-" Baby Blue eyes widened instantly at the morning release of In-Zone magazine, "Oh my god, Babe you've got to read this!"

Emerald green eyes rolled in annoyance as Haruno Sakura lazily got up from her leather couch and walked towards her best friend, "This better be important Ino." she stated with an annoyed tone.

"See for yourself," The blond super model snorted as she handed her cotton candy haired rival in the catwalk the magazine, "Read it and weep!"

Sakura glared daggers at her friend before turning her attention on the magazine, emerald eyes widened in surprise as she finished reading the headline. "What the hell is this?"

Ino smirked, "Told you it was something juicy."

"Uchiha Sasuke was seen last night leaving Mist Restaurant with his current love interest and what appeared to be a large crowd mainly composed of his beau's family and friends!"

"Looks like the plot thickens," Ino chided as Sakura gave her a deathly glare before returning to the magazine.

"Uchiha Sasuke and his love interest, Hyuuga Hinata, daughter of big time businessman Hyuuga Hiashi were seen in a relatively good mood. Could this mean the Uchiha was accepted by his beau's family? Could this be the start of an even deeper relationship? What's next for Hollywood's power couple?" Slamming the magazine on her coffee table Sakura let out an aggravated shriek that could be heard from all 24 floors of her swanky New York apartment.

Ino noting her friend's agitated mood slowly backed away, not daring to cross the seething pink haired model. "Babe, are you alright?"

Sakura turned to Ino with an icy glare that put Antarctica to shame, "Does it look like I'm okay you fat pig?"

Ino gaped, "Hey! All I'm trying to do here is console you!"

"I don't need your consoling! What I need is a drink!" Sakura seethed before storming off to her kitchen. Ino watched on worriedly as her friend began rummaging through her kitchen cabinets. "That piece of trash, that unknown commoner, that unstylish hack, how dare she...how dare she-"

"Babe, you've got to stop freaking out or else you'll start breaking out!"

"Shut up!" Sakura screamed before opening a bottle of red wine and gulping it down quickly, "She's going to regret ever crossing Haruno Sakura," the pink haired super model muttered, "She's going to regret ever laying eyes on Sasuke...and I'll make sure of that."

Ino smiled sinisterly, "Oh, I smell a devious plan. Could it be your thinking of sabotage?"

Sakura grinned, "Cinderella thinks that just because she's exposed to the limelight she knows what she's dealing with."

"Hm, I'm not sure where you're getting at." Ino said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Every fairytale always comes to an end Ino love," Sakura said as she finished what was left of her red wine. "Cinderella is about to be turned back into a pumpkin."

**End of Chapter XVI**

**AN: **Alright so did you guys enjoy my unsuspected twist? Well I hope you did because I enjoyed writing it. Once again I apologize for the Sakura/Ino bashings.

Anyways, the whole Naruto wanting to be a pilot idea was actually based on me; I want to become an Air Force Jet Fighter Pilot so I added my story to Naruto. A little insight though, **it is not true** that you have to have 20/20 (perfect) vision to be a pilot. I just made it seem that way in my story to add more drama to it. I don't have 20/20 vision in fact I wear glasses and nothing is stopping me from becoming a pilot.

So this is the last of my revisions, new chapter is going to be up this week so stay tuned and keep reading and reviewing!


	17. Photographs and Promises

**AN:**

Hello everyone! So it has almost been a year since I've last updated and people have wanted to wring my neck for not updating, which I might say would not be a good idea because how can I update now with a wringed neck eh? Jokes aside, it's officially summer vacation here and I intend to finish this story so that I can write new ones.

So to my dear readers that thought I vanished, BlackSakura is back and here to stay. I am happy to say that new chapters will be made. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Read, review and make mama proud.

**Summary: (AU story)**

She's an undercover photographer who'll do just about anything to take pictures of the world's most sought out celebrities.

He's the most sought out male celebrity on the planet who's just about had it with photographers and media.

Find out what happens when he becomes her assignment.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters **do not belong to me**, **this plot and idea is mine** however so please do not take my idea because heads will fly.

**Chapter XVII: Photographs and Promises**

A smile was graced on her delicate features as she hummed a happy tune. To her everything seemed perfect; her day was perfect, her life was perfect, her boyfriend was perfect and what was even more perfect was her father agreeing to her relationship.

Temari and Kiba looked at their friend with raised brows. Sure, Hinata was an optimistic girl who smiled a lot but this type of cheeriness she was emanating was something new to them. The trio were currently in Hinata's apartment, taking a breather from the eventful night that happened not so long ago.

"That dinner must have gone really well," Kiba stated, "Because she sure is in a _chipper_ mood."

Temari smirked slyly at her rugged haired friend, "Or she might have gotten some from the Uchiha."

Kiba shot her a deadly glare to which she laughed out lightly, "Relax Kiba, I guess she's just happy because daddy Hiashi gave his approval."

Kiba's serious expression turned to that of shock and disbelief, "You have got to be kidding me. There is simply no way big bad wolf Hiashi said yes to the Uchiha."

The sandy haired blond turned to her friend with a nod. "Well he did so thus explains why our little camera goddess as you put it is in a _chipper _mood."

Kiba shook his head, still not wanting to believe that the cocky celebrity he loathed so much actually earned Hyuuga Hiashi's approval.

"Hinata, I'm just saying this as your friend, but could you please stop smiling, it's really creeping me out." Temari teased jokingly.

"Yeah, I second that notion." Kiba drawled out lazily.

Hinata giggled lightly at her friends, "I'm sorry you guys, but I just can't seem to stop smiling."

A light knock on Hinata's door was all it took to break the trio's thoughts. Kiba and Temari both rolled their eyes as they knew who the visitor was.

"He already lives next door; does he have to visit you everyday?" Kiba asked clearly annoyed by the interruption.

Hinata blushed lightly as she walked towards her front door, "Kiba please be nice and Temari," The sandy haired blond looked up with a grin, "Please no rude comments."

"I'll try my best babe," The sandy haired woman said, "Its going to be tough though."

Hinata opened the door and instantly her smile faded away, "Hey sis, expecting someone else?"

The person standing before her wasn't the Casanova she had been expecting; but instead it had been her little sister.

"Hanabi, what are you doing here?" Hinata questioned, "I thought you and Naruto had a date."

"Hm, we do but I decided that instead of doing lovey-dovey couple stuff we could go and chill at your place." Hanabi entered the apartment with a wide smile, "Blondie, Ruffian," she acknowledge to the two others present.

"Hm, so where's that lackey of yours?" Temari asked with a wide grin.

"Hey, who are you calling lackey?" The blond haired model emerged from the front door, a bunch of shopping bags in his arms. "Where do you want these Hanabi?"

Temari and Kiba rolled their eyes as Hinata tried her best to stifle her laughter. Hanabi walked towards her boyfriend and took some of the bags off his hands. "Put them on the floor, aw you're such a dear." She cooed, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Naruto grinned widely, "So, what do I have to do to get a kiss on the lips?" he suggested slyly.

Hanabi knotted her eyebrows before punching the blond in the arm hard, "Now you're just pushing it."

Hinata and Temari turned to look at each other with amused faces, "I guess if someone ever does get hurt in this relationship-" Hinata began.

"Expect it to be the idiot." Temari finished with a sinister grin.

--

After a weeks worth of working on his apartment, Uchiha Sasuke was finally finished and able to live in it. Of course, in order for work to be completed he had help from his dark haired girlfriend and his idiotic friend, who was of no help at all.

Currently finished from his shower, Sasuke noted the latest In-Zone magazine issue on his coffee table, courtesy of his publicist, Jiraiya. He smirked at the headline in the article; memories still fresh from last night came back to him as he read the magazine that featured the eventful dinner with his girlfriend's father.

He looked at the watch hanging from his wall and noted that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to hang out with Hinata for the day; after all he didn't have any plans for the day-

Or so he thought. "Sasuke, meet me at my office as soon as possible. This is no joke. " The dark haired celebrity read aloud the post-it note stuck to his front door. He crumpled up the paper and tossed it aside.

"Hn, might as well kill two birds with one stone." He said to himself, talking about his outing with Hinata and his unwanted meeting with his publicist.

Running a hand through his dark mane, Sasuke grabbed his keys and began to lock up. He then coolly walked towards Hinata's apartment that was only three doors down from him.

--

"I'm bored," Naruto stated loudly for everyone in the room to hear.

The rugged hair photographer groaned as he tossed and turn on the couch. "Then go and watch TV," Kiba offered as he cracked one eye open, clearly disturbed from his nap.

"There's nothing on and I'm still bored," The blond man replied as he tossed the remote to the other male in the room.

"Would you like something to eat?" Hinata offered from the kitchen as she was currently slicing some apples.

"I'm _bored_ Hinata not Hungry," Naruto replied with a sigh. "I'm really bored,"

Hanabi who was reading a fashion magazine looked up from it to glare at her blond beau, "Then find something amusing to do." She replied back coldly.

Naruto pouted childishly, "Aw, why is my darling Hanabi always being mean to me?"

Temari slammed her head in one of Hinata's pillows repeatedly to which Naruto took as a form of amusement. "Granny, that looks like fun."

"Oh please, someone shoot me now." Temari prayed as she inched away from the blond model.

Kiba and Hinata turned to look at Hanabi worriedly, "I seriously question whether that idiot is just playing dumb or really has a disability." Kiba said shaking his head.

Hanabi finally putting her magazine down, rolled it up only to whack the poor blond with it, "Ouch, why'd you do that for?"

"Naruto, could you please stop being an idiot." Hanabi warned.

"How was I being an idiot?" Naruto asked innocently.

"You opened your mouth," Temari replied as Kiba snickered behind her.

Hanabi shot the two a deadly look before turning to face her pouting boyfriend. "Jeez, if you weren't such a charmer and a great kisser I'd dump your ass in the Hudson Bay any day."

A knock on the door ceased the talking among the group of friends. Hinata wiping her hands with a dishtowel proceeded to open the door.

"Oh, Sasuke!" She gasped out in surprise.

Hanabi, Temari and Kiba rolled their eyes as the couple locked themselves in an intimate hug.

"Why is she acting so surprised?" Hanabi mumbled under her breath, "If everyone else is here, who else aside from Casanova would come and visit her?"

Temari smirked, "Well, you and your lackey did ruin her excitement earlier."

"Oh please," Hanabi scoffed.

After releasing Hinata from his hug, the dark haired Casanova wrapped an arm around her petite waist as the two walked inside. "Are you busy?" He asked as he acknowledged the other people present in the room.

Hinata shook her head, "No, not really. Kiba and Temari just came to visit and Hanabi and Naruto-"

"Aren't you two supposed to be on a date?" Sasuke interrupted suddenly.

Hanabi got up from her seat and eyed the Uchiha, "Hm, we were on a date but instead of the usual mundane clichés we decided to crash over at my sister's place. Is there a problem Uchiha?"

"No, not all. I was just beginning to wonder whether the dobe ran out of money or something." Sasuke replied coolly.

"So, what brings you here Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he approached his friend, "Aside from Hinata of course." The blond man added with a suggestive wink.

The dark haired male ignored the sly look his friend was giving. "Hn, I actually came here for Hinata."

"Heh, obviously," Kiba drawled from the couch he was currently sprawled on.

Hinata looked up at her beau with curious eyes, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Hn, my publicist Jiraiya, who you've met at one point wants me to at his office and since I know I'll have nothing better to do afterwards I was wondering if you would join me for coffee."

Hinata smiled shyly. Indeed, it had been a while since the two went out together on a date. "Sure, I'd love that."

"Hey, what about us? You two aren't honestly thinking of just leaving us right?" Temari questioned.

Sasuke locked eyes with the smirking blond. The last thing he needed was a bunch of unnecessary baggage following him and Hinata around.

"I'm sure you are aware the condition Hinata and I are in," Sasuke stated as he gave them a clear view of their intertwined hands, hoping that she'd get the clue that he didn't want them to come along.

"Uchiha, don't hog her all to yourself." Hanabi demanded as she stepped closer towards her sister, "You already live across from her for crying out loud."

"Hn, that may be true but with you four constantly around her I haven't had any time with Hinata…._alone."_

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to go double dating? You, me, Hinata and Hanabi?" Naruto suggested excitedly, "It's going to be really fun!"

"I think we'll pass on your offer," Sasuke answered immediately. Completely ignoring the blond man's whines, Sasuke turned to Hinata. "Are you ready?"

The dark haired mistress of the lens looked at her friend's and smiled at them, "You guys don't mind right?"

Temari sighed loudly as she plopped herself dramatically in one of Hinata's couches, "I guess this is how it feels like to be a third wheel."

"There are _four_ of you," Sasuke stated coldly, "And besides don't you people have anything better to do?"

"Nope, I'm free from school today." Hanabi piped in, "Naruto, well he never has anything to do." She added with a playful grin.

"Hey!"

Kiba cracking one eye open smirked, "Blondie and me don't have work either."

Hinata placed a comforting hand on Sasuke's arm. She looked at her friends then at her reluctant boyfriend. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring them along right? I mean, all you're doing is discussing matters with your boss right?"

Sasuke sighed, "I suppose it would-" his words trailed off the quartet got up from the couch and began heading towards the front door.

"You're the best Uchiha," Temari winked as she yanked Kiba by the collar.

"No hard feelings ok? As payback you can have Hinata all you want next week!" Hanabi grinned suggestively as she and her boyfriend made their way out.

Hinata tried her best to suppress a giggle, but found it very hard to do so. "You find this situation funny?" Sasuke questioned with a raised brow and an amused smirk playing on his lips.

Hinata giggled softly, "If I said yes would you be mad?"

Sasuke tightened his hold around her waist and nuzzled her neck, "Hn, having the dobe, a barbarian, a murderer and your manipulative friend should be fun." He muttered softly against her skin. "It's just how I imagined our day to be."

Hinata could only laugh at her boyfriend's displeasure.

--

Jiraiya sat in his desk with a puzzled look plastered all over his face. If he remembered correctly he had only called on Sasuke but apparently the dark haired celebrity brought his whole entourage.

"You just couldn't keep your hands off her right?" Kakashi had teased the brooding male.

"I'll have you know Kakashi that I'm in no mood for jokes." Sasuke said through gritted teeth as he rudely passed by the head of his security force.

"But, what's with the posse though?" Jiraiya questioned as he forced a smile at the many faces present outside his office. "Am I missing something?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his dark locks, "No, Hinata just thought it'd be a nice idea to bring everyone along."

"Well, they're going to be pretty bored," Jiraiya stated, standing up from his chair. "Photo shoots aren't necessarily that fun and-"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned instantly as his dark eyes bore into his publicist, "I never recalled signing up for any photo shoots."

Jiraiya threw up his hands defensively as he backed away from the seething male. "It was a last minute thing; the company has been talking about it. Since you're no longer available the company has feared that your popularity amongst the female sector might decline."

"Hm, so just think of this as a favor for the women Sasuke." Kakashi smiled from his book.

"That's a loud of bullshit. Whoever thought of that should be castrated." Sasuke seethed as he looked at the older males before him.

Jiraiya gulped after all it was mostly his idea to sign up his golden boy in a photo shoot, a collaboration photo shoot no less. "Well, let's not keep Ms. Haruno waiting-"

That was all Sasuke needed to hear before lunging at his publicist, the white haired man let out a surprised yelp as he was suddenly pushed against a filing cabinet, the younger male's hands around his neck.

"Haruno as in Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke spat vehemently, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Jiraiya like a fish out of water badly needing air opened and close his mouth several times. "I…was…being…nice?"

His words only made Sasuke tighten his hold on him, "There is no way I'm doing that photo shoot, there is no way I'm working with that woman."

Outside Jiraiya's office, Temari had been the first one to notice Sasuke's deathly grip on the older man. She raised a pristine brow before turning to the other people.

"Hey Goldilocks," Temari called out nonchalantly to the blond model beside her.

"What is it Granny?" Naruto asked, clearly unfazed by her rude name-calling.

"Its either Casanova is playing a little game with that perverted publicist of his or he's choking him to death."

All eyes immediately turned to Sasuke and Jiraiya. "Oh shit, not again!" Naruto whined as he jumped out of his seat and burst into Jiraiya's office.

"Again? Wow, I should stop by more often." Temari said with a chuckle.

"S-should we go and help them?" Hinata asked with clear panic in her voice, "Jiraiya could get hurt."

Hanabi yawned at the sight, "Nah, I think Goldilocks can handle the situation. Besides, that pervert must have said something stupid."

Kiba grinned widely, "Hm, this is so much better than watching a wrestling match."

Hinata glared at her friend, "Kiba!"

The rugged haired male shrugged his shoulders. Hanabi sighed as she lazily tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Ah damn it, can someone just drop dead already?"

Hinata turned to her younger sister with a look of pure horror in her face. She then averted her gaze back to Sasuke and his publicist. By now Naruto had managed to pry off the dark haired celebrity off the white haired man.

"What the hell did Jiraiya do this time?" Naruto asked exasperatedly as he finally pried off his friend off the white haired man. Sure, Jiraiya may be a pain in the ass, nosy and perverted, but he the man surely didn't deserve to die with his neck snapped in two by Uchiha Sasuke.

"It's just a freaking photo shoot!" Jiraiya screamed pathetically, "He tried to wring my neck after I told him he would be doing a shoot with Haruno Sakura!"

--

The problem regarding the unwanted photo shoot was eventually solved with Sasuke finally or rather forcedly agreeing to do it.

Hinata looked at her brooding beau who was currently getting his make-up and hair done to fit the theme of the photo shoot. A scowl graced his handsome features as he avoided any eye contact with anyone but Hinata. The dark haired beauty offered a smile to her beau in hopes of cheering him up but unfortunately all attempts were futile.

"I'm firing that old pervert as soon as possible," Sasuke said through gritted teeth as he watched himself from the many mirrors get prepped and ready for the shoot.

"I'm sure Jiraiya was just concerned about you," Hinata offered feebly, clearly not knowing what else to say.

Sasuke let out an airy scoff, "That bastard doesn't care about me; all he wants is to heighten my publicity and image." The brooding young celebrity then looked at Hinata from the many mirrors, "Sorry you had to get dragged to this, photo shoots can get really boring."

Hinata shook her head, "No, no, it's fine actually. I love photography so I'm sure I won't be that bored."

Sasuke nodded as he took her hand in his, "And I'm also here for your viewing pleasure." He added with a confident smirk.

Hinata giggled lightly, "And of course you."

Hinata and Sasuke's peaceful moment were suddenly interrupted by a high pierced squealing that the duo instantly recognized. Clad in a skin tight white tank top, black leather pants and matching leather boots, Haruno Sakura jovially made her way towards the couple.

"Sasuke darling, I'm so glad that you and I are working together again." The pink haired model gushed as she purposely shoved Hinata aside so that she was now standing in front of the Uchiha heartthrob.

Sasuke merely nodded as he averted his gaze someplace else. He made a mental note to himself that after all this was done, he was definitely going to wring Jiraiya's neck and then fire the old bastard.

Sakura who had been hoping that the dark haired male would acknowledge her frowned instantly as she noticed him look away. Looking at the mirror in front of her, she noted the reflection of the girl she was beginning to loathe with such extremity.

"Sasuke darling, you wouldn't mind if I had a little chat with your lady wouldn't you?" Sakura asked innocently as she wrapped her slender fingers over Hinata's petite shoulder.

Sasuke looked at the two from the mirror; he slowly averted his gaze to Hinata, looking for any signs of discomfort. But when she showed none he nodded his head to agree.

"It's been a while since we've last talk and all so I definitely want to catch up." Sakura explained as she pulled the dark haired beauty away.

Finally away from Sasuke and the others, Sakura let go of Hinata's arm, leaving red marks at its wake. The pink haired super model stared at the woman before her coldly and menacingly.

"So, are you Sasuke's puppy dog now?" Sakura began, the venom in her voice dripping, "Or are you some annoying shadow that'll follow him around?"

Hinata blinked in surprise, "Excuse me?"

_Wasn't she just being nice moments ago? _Hinata sighed, of course, Haruno Sakura was such a fake.

Tucking in a loose strand of hair behind her ear, the super model smirked devilishly at the smaller woman before her. "This is a closed set, you and your pathetic little entourage shouldn't even be allowed in here but since Sasuke's calling the shots then I guess I have no choice but to succumb into breathing the same air as you."

Hinata's eyes widened. Sure, she knew that Haruno Sakura was a certified bitch but apparently they forgot the part of how she was also clearly bipolar. "You know, I still refuse to believe that Sasuke chose a commoner like you to be his girlfriend." The pink haired woman continued.

"I guess he decided that he rather date a commoner than a bitch." Hinata replied, regaining her fighting spirit.

Sakura scoffed, "Oh please, way before you and Sasuke were an item, he and I were getting hot and heavy."

"I heard about that actually. I heard that that was just a rumor, a rumor you made to make yourself believe that you got what you wanted." Hinata smirked victoriously as Sakura's emerald eyes widened.

"Hm, you have more guts than I thought." Sakura declared quite impressed by the petite woman's ability to fight back, "Sasuke sure did make a good choice-"

Hinata smirked, "Uchiha Sasuke is no fool, he doesn't go after people blindly for their looks or wealth."

Sakura cringed at her statement but did her best to hide it, "But I still think he could have done better...so much better." Sakura finished coldly.

Like a vulture stalking its prey, Sakura encircled Hinata as her emerald eyes bore into her lavender ones. "Do you even know when his birthday is?"

Hinata froze. Sure, she and Sasuke spent a lot of time together and sure they talked but their conversations ranged mostly about current events, never about in depth personal business.

Hinata stood in place trying her best to not get affected by the pink haired woman. "Of course, of course I know. What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I didn't even know?" She replied rather weakly.

Sakura grinned, refusing to believe Hinata's words, "Do you know his family? I've read that he's met yours for dinner but have you met his?"

Hinata balled her hands into a fist, "His parents aren't from New York so that would-"

Sakura sighed dramatically, "How pitiful, I've met Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha countless of times and I must say that they're quite lovely."

Hinata remained unfazed; the last thing she wanted was to give Sakura an advantage. "I have yet to meet them and I intend on doing so sometime soon."

"Do you know his favorite color?"

"…" She would not let Sakura break her. "Is that really relevant?"

"Do you know where he went to school? What his childhood was like before his fame?"

"…" She would stand strong and remind the pink haired diva who she was dealing with. "I-"

"Hm, do you know if he's allergic to anything? I mean, a good girlfriend has to know what her boyfriend likes or dislikes." Sakura whispered close to her ear, "Do you even know anything about him? Do you know anything at all?"

"…" She would show Haruno Sakura that she was not a weak person to be trifled with. "Of course, of course I do." Hinata managed to choke out feebly.

"Babe, you by far are the worst girlfriend ever." Sakura whispered in her ear, "Sasuke was a fool to choose you."

Hinata turned to the famous super model with hard eyes, "Hm, but he would have been a bigger fool had he chosen you."

She left the model standing there with wide eyes. Not bothering to look back, Hinata walked towards the photo shoot set. Her shoulders dropped as she finally let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

_Am I really a bad girlfriend? _Hinata thought to herself, worry lines etched on her soft features.

_I don't even know his birthday but knowing Sasuke I bet he took his time to figure out mine. _An exasperated sigh escaped from her lips. _He started out as a mission but now that he's my boyfriend things are going to be different._

"Your goddess senses are kicking in," Temari whispered, taking a bite from a doughnut she had snatched earlier.

Hinata snapped out of her musings as she eyed her friend and then at the powdery pastry she was eating happily, "Didn't that food cart say for employees only?"

The sandy haired woman shrugged her shoulders as she devoured the last bits of her doughnut, "Babe, you've known me for so long, I never follow the rules remember?"

Hinata shook her head, "Is Kiba following in your footsteps as well?"

Temari nodded her head, "I've taught that boy well. Hm, that idiot took the whole box and a cup of coffee too."

Hinata laughed lightly, the light returning into her lavender eyes. Temari, however, was not convinced. "Something's up, you don't look as chipper as you did this morning."

Hinata turned to her friend and shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine Temari, so there's no need to worry."

"You know, when I was stealing this doughnut I saw you and that stick leg talking," Temari began, "Is she the reason as to why your mood is doing a 360?"

The mistress of the lens shook her head, "I said I'm fine, so please don't-"

"Did that bitch say anything to you?" Temari cut her off, "If you want I can go inform Hanabi and we-"

Hinata placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, an amused smile on her pretty face. "I was just thinking Temari, that's all really."

"Hm, what were you thinking about? If this involves your boyfriend I am so out."

Hinata giggled as she gave a nod. "I was just suddenly overwhelmed you know. Weeks ago I was just Hyuuga Hinata-" She looked around before turning to her friend to whisper, "the goddess of the camera and Sasuke was just an assignment I had to finish."

"Shit happens, things take a turn and in your case it took a turn for the good." Temari stated smartly.

"I know, but sometimes I feel as if I'm not good enough for Sasuke." Hinata turned to look at her now prepped beau who was making his way towards the set.

A backdrop depicting a run down city in flames and a black Harley Davidson night rod motorcycle were among the props of the shoot. Of course, to Sasuke's dismay, leather clad Haruno Sakura was also part of the shoot.

"Why would you put yourself down like that?" Temari demanded roughly, "We've been through this scenario before Hinata. Sasuke likes you, he chose you, and he moved closer to be with you so-"

"I don't even know his birthday," Hinata mumbled softly, "I haven't even met his parents and I shamelessly made him meet my dad. I feel as if I'm the one who's rushing this relationship."

Temari turned to her friend with wide eyes, "Ah, goddamn it Hinata, could you just shut up and stop putting yourself down? Look, who cares if you don't know when his birthday is? I'm sure we can dig that info up online. Who cares if you haven't met his parents but he's met your dad? I'm sure he'll be more than happy to show you off as soon as he can."

"But Sakura-"

"Fuck her, that skinny legged bitch can go to hell, I mean why the hell would you even think of listening to her? You're a hundred times better than her Hinata and Sasuke was right when he chose you!"

"Temari-"

"Look babe, never ever put yourself down again you hear me? If ever you get into one of these moods again I will kick your ass so bad."

After hearing Temari's words of wisdom, Hinata felt more relieved and stress free. She shook her head as she mentally scolded herself for even believing in Sakura's words, for even giving in to her insanity.

Currently watching her boyfriend, Hinata smiled as she watched Sasuke pose for the camera. He was a true natural, he knew how to pose, where the light would capture his side well and he executed it with such flawless grace. He was currently sitting on the Harley Davidson bike, a hand draping over the handgrips. Sakura had her back leaning against the motorcycle, a seductive smile playing on her lips.

"Let's take five folks," The photographer called out as she began to walk away from the shoot.

Sakura got up from her spot and inched closer towards Sasuke who was admiring the motorcycle intently. "I didn't know you liked motorcycles," She purred softly. "I think they're such a turn on."

Sasuke ignored the pink haired woman. "Hn, they're built for speed but the way they glide in the road gives them this powerful appeal." He stated as his hands touched the fine contraption before him.

Sakura giggled flirtatiously as she inched even closer, "Graceful yet also powerful, it most definitely suits you."

Sasuke pushed the pink haired woman away. His dark onyx eyes scanned the area and landed on Hinata who was laughing at something moronic that Naruto must have done. "Hey Sasuke, would you like some coffee?" Sakura offered as she walked towards the food cart.

"Hinata," He called out completely ignoring the pink haired woman, his baritone voice echoing in the large open space.

Sakura gaped at him. Hinata looked up and smiled, Sasuke waved her to come over with a hand. Standing beside her beau with curious eyes, the dark haired beauty was beginning to feel uncertain as to what he had planned. "Are you okay? She asked softly.

"Hop on board," He said with a smirk.

Hinata blinked in surprise as she watched him pat the free space behind him, "Huh? But what about the-"

"You look bored, want to have some fun?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Hinata knew very well that his confident smirk would be the end of her.

Hinata nodded robotically as she climbed aboard. "Sasuke, are you sure? The photo shoot-"

Her words were interrupted by the sounds of an engine rumbling. She gasped in surprise as she felt the motorcycle quiver.

Hanabi and the others looked up with wide eyes. "Oi, the photo shoot isn't done yet!" Kiba commented sourly.

Temari nudged the rugged haired male in the ribs, "Leave them be, this is the alone time they need."

Hanabi sighed dreamily as she clutched her boyfriend's arm roughly, "If only you were as romantic as him."

Sakura ran towards Sasuke with pure horror on her face, "But…but Sasuke love, we haven't finished the shoot yet."

Sasuke merely nodded, "I know," he replied calmly as he turned to the dark haired beauty behind him, "Put your hands around my waist-"

Hinata nervously snaked her arms over his well defined waist, "And just hang on tight."

"Uchiha!"

Sasuke looked behind him to see a flustered photographer and her entourage. He gave a salute before exiting the building with a nervous Hinata clinging on to his waist.

"He took off with the prop," One of the make-up artists commented.

"No shit Sherlock!" The fuming photographer screeched, "Oh great, just what I needed! A freaking delay because he decided to take a break!"

"Well you told him to," Jiraiya said as he scratched the back of his head.

The photographer gave the white haired man an icy glare before stomping her heels to vent.

Hinata clung on as tightly as she could. This was her first time on a motorcycle and as far as she was concerned the thrill was definitely going to be the end of her. "I…I didn't know you knew how to ride a motorcycle." Hinata managed to say.

Sasuke chuckled lightly as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "By the looks of it I'd say this was your first time aboard."

Hinata nodded shyly, "Am I that obvious?"

Sasuke smiled, "Hm, don't worry, if you just breathe and let the air hit your face, you'll actually see that there's nothing to worry about."

The couple ended up stopping at the boardwalk of Coney Island. Hinata felt herself relax as she and Sasuke walked hand in hand, admiring the beautiful scenery.

"I thought I'd do you a favor by rescuing you out of your boredom." Sasuke suddenly said.

Hinata looked up at him and smiled, "Hm, I wasn't that bored actually. The photo shoot was quite remarkable and plus I had Naruto and Hanabi for amusement."

"And me for your viewing pleasure of course," The dark haired male added in a husky whisper.

Hinata kissed his cheek lightly, "Of course, how could I ever forget you."

Sasuke chuckled lightly, bringing the young woman closer in his arms. "So, are you enjoying yourself?"

Hinata nodded her head that was resting against his chest, "Sweeping me off my feet via motorcycle was definitely unexpected."

Sasuke kissed the top of her head, "Didn't I tell you that I would be the mysterious guy full of surprises?"

Hinata giggled, she had totally forgotten about that. "You remember?" She asked, clearly touched.

"Of course, what reason would I have to forget?"

Their day went on with Sasuke and Hinata exploring the famed boardwalk. Hinata smiled excitedly as she noticed a photo booth not far from them. "Please, please Sasuke." She pouted and pleaded as cutely as she could.

Sasuke tried his best to conceal his amused smirk, "I think I've had enough of cameras and posing."

Hinata giggled as she dragged him closer towards the photo booth, "You won't be posing like a model in this booth, and besides you can pose normally here."

Sasuke sighed as he allowed himself to be dragged by the dark haired beauty. The photo booth was small yet the two managed to cram themselves in. "So does that mean I can just sulk?" He joked, amusement playing on his lips.

Hinata punched his arm lightly, "No, because I want a photo of you and me together and I want it to be special."

After putting a few coins inside the slot, Hinata with her cheek against Sasuke smiled excitedly at the camera.

"I look weird," Sasuke stated as he took a glance at the pictures Hinata currently had in her hands.

"No, you look fine." She reassured him, "I get to keep this one,"

"Hm, since when did you get first dibs huh?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow, "I wanted that one."

Hinata stuck out her tongue playfully, "Nope, I get to keep this one."

"Fine, but I get to keep this picture with your eyes closed and you looking-"

Hinata gasped as she tried to grab the picture from her smirking beau, "I told you to get rid of that one!"

"Hm, weren't you the one who said that we should go for the normal poses?" Sasuke asked with a grin, "I think this one definitely is the most _normal_ out of the other pictures."

Hinata shook her head, "Sasuke no, please throw it away. I look so weird there."

The dark haired male chuckled as he planted a kiss atop her forehead. "No, you look _natural_ here."

--

Haute Couture fashion designer Mitarashi Anko lounged lazily in her Upper East Side apartment. The feisty designer had been flipping through a magazine depicting her favorite little goddess and the younger brother of her former love.

_At least the kid found someone to make him happy. _Anko thought with a sad smile. She unexpectedly found herself tracing the outline of a photograph of a young male with deep onyx eyes similar to Sasuke's but different in its own way.

_At least I know that Hinata is making that boy happy and that I've repaid my debt._

The ring of her cell phone snapped the designer out of her musings. She checked the caller ID and furrowed her brows for the number was unregistered. Sighing, she flipped her phone open to answer.

"What do you want?" She asked with her usual bored drawl, thinking that it was one of her people asking her for some input on her new line of summer clothing. "Hello?" she asked roughly as the caller on the other line refused to answer. "Look buddy, I don't know who the hell this is but-"

"Have you kept my promise?"

The designer gasped as the picture frame she had been tracing idly fell to the floor with a thud.

**End of Chapter XVII (Please don't pelt me with weapons and sporks!)**

**AN:**

First of all haters, flamers, bashers and those who think that Sasuke is OOC, Hinata is OOC, heck, everyone is OOC, well as quoted from the novel turned movie, _Gone with the wind, _"Frankly my dear I don't give a damn." This is my story, my rules and I've got the power.

Anyways I don't know whether I should run and hide or I should do an "I'm finally back" dance, well my dear readers I'm finally back after a years worth of absence. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner and I hope everyone hasn't given up on me or this story.

School has been a hassle for me, I'm going to be a Junior next semester and I'm trying to finish this story over the summer, because I know Junior year is SAT year and all that other hectic blah.

Well I hope you enjoyed my story and here's a little "tip," while I was writing the motorcycle scene I was listening to **Breathe by Michelle Branch **and I don't know why but that song and my scene just molded perfectly! So please review and stay tuned for the next chapters to come because they will get good!


	18. Rainy Day Remembrance

**AN:**

Hello loves! So, I bet you guys were pretty surprised when you saw a new chapter alert on your e-mail inbox. Well, indeed it has been far too long since I've last updated and no, this is not a dream so you can stop pinching yourselves for I, have truly, 100 % made an update and a comeback!

With that said, I hope you, my faithful readers will put down the pitchforks and whatever form of weapon you have chosen to beat me with because I'm back my lovelies!

Anyways, for this chapter it's somewhat of a "filler"but it's not a useless chapter. This chapter revolves more on Anko and Itachi, yes, the long awaited Itachi's debut!

Well, I've made you guys wait for a new chapter for so long now so I guess its time for me to shut up and let you guys read. Psst…I'll continue talking when the chapter is finished. So enjoy the chapter my lovelies!

**Summary: (AU story)**

She's an undercover photographer who'll do just about anything to take pictures of the world's most sought out celebrities.

He's the most sought out male celebrity on the planet who's just about had it with photographers and media.

Find out what happens when he becomes her assignment.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters **do not belong to me**, **this plot and idea is mine** however so please do not take my idea because heads will fly.

**Chapter XVIII: Rainy Day Remembrance**

Rain had engulfed the city of New York for several days now. The highly anticipated summer time turned dismal as streets were dampened with moisture causing many, both residents and tourists alike to retreat and find shelter. No one wanted to go sightseeing during such a terrible storm. Yet, unlike the others who opted to stay dry and warm for the day, one young woman opted to venture off into the storm.

With an umbrella in tow, fashion designer Mitarashi Anko clad in all black paraded the wet and somewhat empty streets of New York as she headed towards her fashion studio. Sure the world renowned designer was wealthy enough that she could have gotten herself a ride to her studio but instead she chose to walk down the streets with an umbrella, not caring whether she would get wet.

Rainy days were beautiful to Anko and as melancholy as that sounded, rainy days truly made her day. Finally arriving at her Manhattan studio, Anko gave a courteous nod at the guard before heading upstairs to work on her designs.

"I hate this weather," Anko's close friend and personal hairstylist, Kamizuki Izumo complained, "It's supposed to be summer not freaking storm season."

"Well, I happen to like it." Anko said suddenly as she entered her studio, "I always like to think that rain is a good thing for it washes away the shit from the previous days enabling us to start a new."

Izumo looked at his friend with a raised brow, "Hm, early morning insights. Have you been drinking?" He asked with a smirk, taking a sip from his searing hot coffee cup.

Anko shook her head, "Ah, Coffee for me? Oh, you shouldn't have." The designer said with a smile as she took the coffee cup away from Izumo's hands. Izumo rolled his eyes before falling into step with the dark haired designer. "What's our agenda for today Izumo love?"

Flipping through the agenda book, the dark haired male read out loud the plans for the day. "Well, being that it's almost fashion week we have to do a run through of the models," Anko nodded as she walked towards her desk, "Then after that we have to meet up with a bunch of people from the _ugly_ press, not the _pretty _press."

Anko looked up at her friend with a wide smirk, "_Ugly_ and _pretty_ press? I didn't even know such categorization existed."

Izumo rolled his eyes, "Oh you know, the _pretty _press are the ones we want to be interviewed by like Elle, GQ, Vogue, Vogue Italy, Paris Vogue, Vogue China-"

"I think I get it with the Vogue," Anko said with a chuckle. "So what's the _ugly _press then?"

"Those are the tacky reporters who we don't want to be interviewed by but are unfortunately forced to. Those are the reporters who want to know what you have in store for the line but it's clearly obvious that they have no idea what's going on because by the way that they're dressed it simply oozes out fashion faux pas." Anko couldn't help it so she started laughing at her dear friend's sentiments.

"Whatever will I do without you?" Anko asked as she slung an arm around her friend.

Izumo smiled victoriously as he sneakily took back his cup of coffee. "Well, you'll still probably be you but with ridiculously god awful hair."

Their moment was suddenly interrupted by the noisy cackling of heels and it didn't help either that her studio was now occupied by a lot of people, Haruno Sakura's entourage to be specific. There in between her entourage stood Haruno Sakura, clad in a bright yellow sundress with matching peep toe pumps of the same color. A fake smile was plastered on her glossy pink lips. "Izumo," Anko began as she eyed the newcomers coldly, "Did you forget to mention anything that I'm supposed to do for today?" Izumo quickly flipped through the agenda book and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry Anko but there's nothing here about Haruno Sakura or her people coming to visit." Izumo whispered as he double, no, triple checked the agenda. 'If you want I could go check and see what's-" Not letting him finish, Anko raised a hand to silence her friend before turning to face the pink haired supermodel.

"What brings you here Haruno?" Anko questioned as she folded her arms across her chest, "It seems as if no one sent me a memo about her _majesty_ gracing me with her presence." The designer added sarcastically.

The pink haired designer scoffed icily. "I'm afraid I only hand out memos to those that matter." She replied coolly, taking a step forward towards the dark haired designer. "The reason as to why I'm here is because I've been booked for a job."

Anko raised a pristine brow in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about Haruno?" the designer demanded as her brown eyes locked with the model's emerald ones. "What job are you talking about?"

"I'm your new muse," The model declared with a devious smile. "It seems as if I will be gracing the catwalk wearing one of your creations."

Anko looked at the young model then at her entourage then at Izumo who by now looked as if he were about to vomit. Anko chuckled lightly, "That's not possible Haruno," she began. "I'm the designer therefore _I_ pick my models, _I_ meet with my models, _I_ decide who walks the runway wearing my designs and as far as I'm concerned _I_ didn't pick you."

Sakura sighed deeply, "Then I'm guessing you didn't get the memo then. Wow, you truly aren't significant enough to matter considering the fact that _she _sent them."

By now, Anko was truly confused and as far as she was concerned if Sakura wasn't going to give her a straight answer she was going to beat the answers out of her scrawny ass. "Could you please stop with the riddles and tell me what the hell is going on." Anko demanded angrily.

Sakura held out her hand as one of the members of her entourage approached her and handed her an envelope. "This came from my publicist, its really important."

"Could you just cut to the chase," Izumo demanded as he stood by his friend's side. "God woman you're very infuriating."

Sakura merely smiled, "Patience dear, you should learn some patience."

"I'm running out _dear,_" Izumo countered back, "I'm a hairstylist, don't make me burn you with a curling iron." He threatened darkly.

The pink haired supermodel brushed off his threat and locked gazes with Anko, "Would you like to read it?" Sakura asked with an innocent smile.

Anko sighed deeply, "Whatever Sakura, just open the damn letter and let's get it over with."

"Here you go," Sakura said as she handed the designer the letter only to suddenly take it back, "Oh wait; perhaps it's probably best if _I _read it since you are still _healing_ and all." Anko instantly frowned at her words. The designer was definitely not happy with all the riddles and the confusion.

Clearing her throat, Sakura gave a quick glance at the designer and smirked. She unfolded the letter and began reading its contents out loud for the entire room to hear.

_**To Miss Haruno Sakura,**_

_**A charity event has been hosted by my family in honor of the return of my eldest son, Uchiha Itachi- **_

Anko froze in place. She looked up at Sakura who met her brown eyes and smiled wickedly. Ignoring the look of worry in the designer's eyes, the pink haired supermodel continued on her reading.

_**Itachi who has been overseas for the past couple of years is back in New York and like true Uchiha manner, I have organized a fashion show aboard the Uchiha family yacht. Mitarashi Anko, a close friend of Itachi will be the showcasing designer and to have you, who also happens to be a good friend of my son Sasuke model her designs would be an absolute thrill. I shall be awaiting your response and hopefully it will be soon for a lot of preparations will have to be made.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Uchiha Mikoto**_

Folding up the letter, the emerald eyed supermodel looked up and noticed the stunned look Mitarashi Anko bore. "You can keep the letter since I have no use for it." Sakura said with a smug smirk, "It's from your _boyfriend's_ mom anyways."

Izumo glared daggers at the pink haired prima donna. "Are you finished?" He demanded, "Because if you are then I think its best if you and your bitches leave."

Sakura smirked and turned to her entourage, "Let's go," she signaled to them as the rest followed suit. Before leaving the premises, Sakura turned to Anko with an icy smirk, "You know it really is quite pathetic that Mikoto didn't even contact you about this and that you had to hear it from me." Anko looked on as the pink haired diva made her exit. Anko looked away, clearly bothered by the younger woman's last comment.

"I am this close to shoving her down those stairs," Izumo declared letting out an exasperated sigh. He then turned to his friend who by now seemed distant. "Ignore her she's nothing but a self-centered bitch. Gosh, how I wanted to wring her neck." Izumo stated, "And as for that invite, I think its best if you ignore that letter as-"

"Hand me that letter," Anko said softly, her eyes focused on the letter Sakura had left on the table. Izumo looked at his friend then at the folded note uneasily. "Izumo, please, just hand me the letter."

Sighing deeply, the dark haired male strode towards the table, picked up the letter and handed it to his friend. Anko smiled appreciatively as she held the letter in her hands. Slowly she unfolded it and her eyes almost instantly widened.

Izumo, who had been looking at her the entire time, noted the look of surprise in his friend's eyes. "What's wrong?" He questioned softly.

Anko could not believe what she was looking at. The precise and intricate regal script writing, the neat way the letter was folded, it had all started to make sense to her now. Anko shook her head and without warning began to laugh coldly. "You're scaring me Anko," Izumo stated, confusion written all over his face.

"That bastard," He heard her mutter softly, "That bastard…I can't believe that bastard wrote this letter."

"Um, you mean Uchiha Mikoto?" Izumo asked, unsure of what was going on.

Anko looked up at her friend and shook her head. "Uchiha Mikoto didn't write this letter, who was _he_ trying to kid." The designer walked towards her desk to sit down. With a sigh, Anko idly traced her fingers over the intricately written letter.

Izumo gasped in surprise finally realizing what she was talking about, "You mean to say Itachi himself wrote that letter!" The hairstylist said rather loudly, earning him a simple nod from the designer. "But why did he make it seem as if Uchiha Mikoto wrote it?"

Anko sighed, "Because he knows that I can never say no to anything his mother asks for. Because he knows very well that even though we haven't been together for quite sometime now his mother still favors me over anyone else and because he's simply too damn smart to know that had he signed the letter himself I would have burned it the first chance I got."

Izumo looked at his friend, "Now that you know that it's him, what are you going to do about it?"

Sighing deeply, the dark haired designer got up from her desk and began stuffing her things into her purse. "Izumo, can you handle things around here for a while."

The dark haired male nodded his head, uncertain of what his friend had in mind. "S-sure, but where are you-" His voice trailed off as he shot her a look of pure concern, "Anko, don't tell me that you're going to-"

Anko smiled warily at her close friend, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just have to go and talk to someone."

Izumo nodded, _"You could always talk to me you know." _The hairstylist thought, saddened by the fact Anko didn't want to open up to him.

"Don't make me regret leaving you in charge!" He heard Anko call out.

"Don't worry!" He shouted back with a soft smile, "I won't let you down."

------------

The rain had come to a halt and it seemed as if the skies were finally clearing and even the sun was slowly making its reappearance. Currently stapling files at **In-Zone magazine**, Hinata smiled in amusement as she watched her two closest friends, Temari and Kiba bicker yet again.

"I was just offering some input!" Kiba practically yelled as he dodged the stapler that was being hurled at his direction. "What the hell! Are you trying to do, get me killed?"

Temari smirked deviously, "Well, had you stood still that stapler would have done the trick."

Kiba groaned as he walked over to Hinata for help, "Honestly, Hinata can you tell that crazy hag that I was just trying to help out with her article. I mean, that's what friend's do right?"

Another stapler was hurled at his direction. "Excuse me? What's so wrong with the article I have now huh?" Temari demanded as she stomped her way over to the quivering ruffian. "Don't you dare hide behind Hinata you wimp!"

Hinata let out an amused giggle. "You know by the way you're acting, you guys remind me so much of Hanabi and Naruto." The lavender eyed goddess of the lens said.

Temari and Kiba both looked at each other than at Hinata with disgust, "Ew, you did not just compare us with those two." Temari began dramatically, "I for one am not like that demented, Prada-Gucci-Burberry-whatever, Satan's spawn, maniac driver Hanabi!"

"Yeah, and I'm not an idiot like Naruto!" Kiba added. Temari turned to the brown haired boy with a teasing smirk. Kiba noting Temari's smirk, frowned almost instantly. "Don't you dare say it grandma."

Temari chuckled as she patted Kiba on the head like a dog, "No wonder I'm never bored when I'm around either you or Naruto," The sandy haired blond stated, "You two are practically alike!"

"Hm, then I guess it's the same for you and Hanabi then," it was Kiba's turn to laugh as he noticed the smirk fall from Temari's features, "You and that midget are sure alike."

"Care to say that again _Naruto the second_?" Temari demanded, suddenly grabbing on to Kiba's ear.

"Let go of my ear _Hanabi the second_!" Kiba said through gritted teeth as he surprisingly grabbed on to Temari's nose.

"Don't you dare touch my nose!" Temari said trying her best to pry off Kiba's hand from her face while still holding on to his ear.

"Don't worry, if I damage it you can finally do us all the favor and get plastic surgery to change your ugly old hag face."

"Say that again and I'll make sure I'll crush your favorite body part so hard you won't be able to produce any kids."

The ruffian paled, "You wouldn't dare," Kiba said through gritted teeth.

"Is that a challenge?" Kiba's eyes instantly widened as he quickly let go of Temari's nose, rushing towards Hinata's side. Temari chuckled victoriously as she looked at Kiba's fear stricken face. "Works like a charm every time," Temari said with a devious smile.

"Hinata, there you are." The trio turned to face Tsunade's assistant, Shizune, looking quite pale. "Tsunade wants to know if you're done with the files and…and there's someone here to see you."

Hinata nodded as she gathered a bunch of the files and made her way towards the door, "You know, now that I think about it, Hanabi and Naruto started off as _"enemies"_ and look where it got them." She said with an oh-too cheery smile. "Love is crazy."

Temari and Kiba blanched at her words as they watched Hinata depart from the room with Shizune. Now that Hinata was gone, the room stood silent and still.

"Er, um, so…um…" Kiba was at a loss for words.

"If you've got nothing to say, then don't open your mouth." Temari replied as she began to continue with her work.

Kiba frowned and looked away dramatically, "Jeez, I was just trying to make things lighter."

"Actually, you tend to make situations worse so I suggest to just shut up and don't talk."

"We're bickering again," Kiba stated with a sigh.

"Like Hanabi and Naru-" Her voice trailed off as she felt her cheeks go warm. Temari blushing did not go unnoticed to Kiba who smiled in amusement to himself. "Er, um, can you pass me the stapler?" Temari asked, not making eye contact with the unruly haired male.

Kiba smirked as he held on to the lone stapler left that she didn't use as a weapon against him. "Are you going to be nice and not hit me with it?" He asked teasingly.

Temari rolled her eyes as she was forced to look up from her work. "Are you going to shut up and die?"

Kiba frowned and handed her the stapler. At that brief moment when their fingers touched he knew he was doomed. Clearing his throat, he quickly excused himself, muttering something along the lines of having to Photoshop some pictures he had taken during last week's "mission." Temari merely nodded, as she looked on as Kiba made a quick dash towards the door.

----------

Anko stood confidently before In-Zone magazine's receptionist. The young woman, who claimed to be just an intern sat completely star-struck, gazing with awe at the world renowned fashion designer.

"If you've finished staring your fill, I would like to speak with Hyuuga Hinata please." The receptionist snapped out of her reverie and blushed, muttering a quick apology as she began to phone for someone.

"I…I…it…it seems as if Miss Hyuuga isn't at her cubicle this very moment, would you like me to-Oh Miss Shizune!"

Anko averted her gaze to the slender, dark haired woman who was now heading their way. "What is it Ayame?" Shizune asked.

"M-M…Mitarashi Anko is here to…to see Hyuuga Hinata."

Anko watched in amusement as the woman who went by the name Shizune turned to face her with a look of surprise. "Oh, Ms. Mitarashi, what brings you here?"

The dark haired designer shrugged her shoulders, "I'm a friend of Hinata's and I just wanted to stop by and see how things were going for my favorite _goddess of the camera_."

Shizune paled. Her eyes widening with fear. "I…I'm afraid there's no one by the name of Hyuuga Hinata that-"

"Cut the crap lady and tell Hinata I'm here," Anko demanded earning a startled yelp from both Shizune and Ayame, the receptionist. "I know who Hinata is and what she does for a living and trust me, I'm not too much of a bitch like Sakura is."

Shizune nodded robotically, ushering Anko towards the waiting area. "W-wait here, I'll go and get her." Anko smiled as she took a seat.

Shizune, after dropping off the famous designer quickly made her way towards Hinata's cubicle only to find it empty. The dark haired woman sighed as she asked those who worked by Hinata whether they had seen the lavender eyed young woman. "I saw her with Temari and Kiba," One of her co-workers said. Shizune thanked the fellow before darting off towards Temari's cubicle, which unfortunately for her was also empty.

"She better be at Kiba's work station," Shizune groaned as she rushed towards Kiba's work area, nearly knocking over a fellow employee. "I can't believe this," the dark haired woman sighed in defeat, "Where in the world did she go?"

"Shizune!" The soft spoken woman jumped up in surprise as she turned to face the lioness of the den, the woman that ran In-Zone Magazine with an iron fist, Tsunade. "There you are. I've been looking for you all over the place."

"I guess I wasn't the only one playing this game," Shizune muttered under her breath as she strode towards her busty boss.

"Did you say something?" Tsunade asked, looking at the much shorter woman. Shizune looked up at her boss with an uneasy smile before shaking her head. "You know, I've been looking for you everywhere because you're the only one that can answer my question."

Shizune looked at the blond haired woman curiously, "About what ma'am?"

Finally stopping in front of In-Zone Magazine's waiting area, Tsunade pointed at the world renowned fashion designer seated there. "What in the world is Mitarashi Anko doing here? Was there some photo spread I was not informed about?"

Shizune groaned as she remembered the reason as to why she was running all over the place to begin with. "I…I…I have to find Hyuuga Hinata!" With that said, the dark haired beauty darted away from her boss.

Tsunade looked on with confusion in her eyes as she watched her trusted assistant dart off like some mad man. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on around here?"

-------------

"So what brings you here?" Hinata asked with a slight smile as she approached the dark haired designer. Anko stood up, striding over Hinata to engulf her in a long, tight hug.

"Ah, it's been a while goddess," Anko said with a wide grin, "I haven't heard from you in a while and I'm hurt that you didn't even think of calling or visiting me at my studio." She said a bit too dramatically.

Hinata eyed the designer before her. Sure, Anko was an odd one but for some reason she was acting stranger than usual. "Anko, are you sure you're okay? I mean, no offense, but you're acting stranger than you usually do."

Anko chuckled as she ruffled Hinata's hair, "What? Can't a multi-millionaire, world renowned fashion designer miss her favorite photographer/stalker?"

Hinata smiled uneasily, "I guess so. But really, is something wrong? Honestly?"

Anko sighed as she noted the curious looks people were giving them. "I'm hungry so let's get out of here and grab some lunch." The designer said as she grabbed Hinata's hand, exiting the premises quickly. Hinata who was about to inform the designer that she had left her purse, with her wallet in it at her cubicle didn't even have the chance to for the next thing she knew she was being shoved inside the elevator.

"_Something is definitely wrong with Anko," _Hinata thought to herself as she stole a quick glance at the designer. _"I wonder if it has something to do with Sasuke." _Hinata began to worry.

The two women ended up having lunch at a casual diner not far from In-Zone Magazine, chosen by Anko who surprisingly refused to go anywhere fancy. "This hasn't changed a bit," Anko commented to herself softly but did not go unnoticed by Hinata. "It's still really nice." Hinata smiled warmly at the designer as she looked up from her menu. "Man, how I would hate to be outside," The dark haired mistress of the lens overheard her companion mutter. Mother Nature had yet once again unleashed her wrath and rain was starting to fall heavily once again onto the streets of New York. Luckily for the duo they had gotten inside the diner at the perfect time.

"So, are we going to eat first or are you going to spill the beans now?" Hinata questioned, setting aside her menu book. Anko remained unfazed as she continued to stare at the rain as it fell onto the streets.

"You know, rainy days are very nostalgic to me," Anko said, still not tearing her gaze away from the window. "It's both a good and yet bad nostalgic feeling."

"Oh, how so?" Hinata questioned, her eyes filled with concern.

Anko sighed and finally turned to Hinata, a sad smile plastered on her face. "I don't want you to end up like me." Anko said, holding on to Hinata's hand, "You're too nice to end up like me."

Hinata wasn't sure as to what the designer meant but her heart went out to the dark haired woman. _"I was right. Something is wrong…I just hope Anko tells me." _

"Hinata," Anko whispered softly.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you know that…that Uchiha Sasuke has a brother?"

Hinata stared at her companion. Sure, she knew Sasuke was not an only child and sure he might have mentioned his brother once. But as far as Hinata knew, Sasuke never talked about his brother that much. In fact, he didn't even talk much about his family.

"I…I believe Sasuke may have mentioned it." Hinata replied softly.

Anko nodded her head as she averted her gaze towards the moist window. "You know kid; I don't really have a lot of people to turn to when it comes to opening up. That's why I would rather keep things to myself than share it with false friends-" Anko said, "But _you_, you're different from the other people I've met and for some reason when I'm with you it feels as if I can open up to you on anything."

"I'm here and I'll listen," Hinata offered with a small smile.

Anko returned the smile, "There was a _boy_. A boy with cold, dark eyes filled with mystery. A boy who did not speak that often but when he spoke _everyone_ listened." Hinata listened on attentively, "That boy grew up though. That boy is a _man_ now but in my eyes I still see the boy. The boy who at first was such a mystery to me I didn't even bother getting to know him, the boy who charmed me with every word he said, the boy who snaked his way into my heart and left a mark there, the boy who told me as much as he could that he loved me. The boy who broke promises and along with it broke my heart, that boy was and still is Uchiha Itachi."

That was his name. Sasuke's estranged older brother. The young man who as far as Hinata was concerned was out of Sasuke's life. "_Uchiha Itachi had been Anko's former lover," _Hinata thought to herself, _"But what did she mean when she said she didn't want me to end up like her?"_

Anko let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her dark locks. "I was only nineteen when I first met him. I was a struggling fashion student by day and a waitress by night. I know it's hard for you to believe and imagine, me, Mitarashi Anko, serving hamburgers at a diner but yes that is what I did for a living."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Hinata offered, "Everyone has to start off somewhere, even the great ones."

Anko grinned widely, "I appreciate the compliment kid. Anyways, it was just another typical day but what made it different was the fact it was raining hard that day-" Closing her eyes, Anko found herself picturing herself 9 years ago. A small smile crept over her features as she recalled the very event that changed her forever. "It was raining when I met him-"

XXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXX

"Shit! Why the hell didn't I listen to the weatherman and bring an umbrella," A sigh escaped from her lips. Checking her watch she noted the time and that she was very, very late for class. "Damn it, damn this weather!"

The voice of a giggling young woman brought her out of her musings as she watched in envy. The giggling girl was none other than Tayuya, the daughter of a surgeon and a wealthy businessman who unlike Anko got in to the Fashion Institute because of money and not talent. The dark haired fashion student rolled her eyes as Tayuya wrapped her arms around a tall, male's waist who being the gentleman that he was, was holding the umbrella over their heads as the girl continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

"Even idiots like them managed to bring an umbrella." Anko groaned as she gathered her things and began eyeing her surroundings, "If I make a run for it, I can probably make it over to the building without getting too wet." Anko said to herself, a look of determination over her eyes. Clutching on to her bag tightly, the dark haired beauty ran for her life but had only made it half way when her strap suddenly snapped, causing most of the contents in her bag to spill, including her precious project.

"Shit!" She cursed loudly, not caring whether or not anyone heard her. "What the hell did I do wrong?" She groaned out in frustration as she began to quickly gather her things before they got completely soaked by the rain.

Amidst the cursing and the stuffing of her things, the dark haired beauty had failed to notice the umbrella that was placed over her head. "Nasty weather is it not?" A deep voice spoke from behind her, causing her to drop her pencil case in surprise. Anko turned around to face the source of the voice and was surprised to see that he was Tayuya's male escort. "Let me help you with that," he offered as he began picking up her fallen items and placing it in her bag.

Anko averted her gaze elsewhere and saw a fuming Tayuya, dry and away from the rain inside a taxicab. "Thanks," she muttered softly, "But there's really no need, I can manage from here."

A chuckle escaped from the male's lips as he shook his head lightly, "If you are referring to the fuming girl inside the taxicab, don't mind her at all."

Anko scoffed lightly, "She's practically burning holes with that gaze of hers."

"Hm, maybe she is. But it's my responsibility as a gentleman to make sure that every damsel in distress is to be taken care of."

Anko upon hearing the male's comment stopped midway to face him. She furrowed her brows as she gazed into his dark eyes. "Excuse me?" she began, "I for one am not some damsel in distress that needs saving, you got that _Casanova_?"

The dark haired male was slightly taken back. Surely from experience he knew that women loved it when men played the part of the dashing, hero. But apparently, it didn't work on all women. "It's a friendly gesture, call it _chivalry_."

After finally gathering all her things, Anko stood up and noted that the male before her was a tower compared to her petite stature. "Is that what you think? That all women need saving?"

The young man nodded his head, "Sure. They did it during the medieval times so-"

"Well then why don't you go hop on a time machine and go back to those times then?" Anko replied coldly as she adjusted the strap of her bag.

"You are an odd one, did you know that?"

Anko gaped in disbelief. How dare he! First he called her weak and now he called her odd. Who does he think he is?

"Very odd," He continued on his dark eyes locking with her brown ones, "And very feisty too. A lioness in the making, I like it."

Anko rolled her eyes, clearly not amused. "Hm, I bet you say that to all the girls you meet right? Just so you can get inside their pants."

A baritone chuckle escaped his lips as he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "And why would you come to that conclusion hm?"

Anko stepped back and glared at him defiantly. "I wasn't born yesterday buddy and I happen to know a pick up line when I hear one. You're words don't work on me Casanova so I suggest you go try it on some airhead like Tayuya."

"And what makes you think I haven't used it on her?" The male asked, his eyes twinkling suggestively. Anko shook her head and began to walk away. "I'll see you again my lioness," he called out much to Anko's chagrin.

Anko rolled her eyes as she shot back, "Don't count on it Casanova."

XXXXXXEND OF FLASHBACKXXXXXX

Hinata looked at Anko, who bore an amused smile on her face. The dark haired camera goddess couldn't help but marvel at Anko's story.

"So, what happened after that?" Hinata asked, clearly wanting to hear more of the designer's story. "Did you see him again?"

Anko chuckled as she gave a slight nod, "Interested aren't we?"

Hinata blushed, "I...I'm sorry but-"

"Don't worry, I was just teasing." Anko said with a grin, "But yeah, he saw me alright, he saw me every single day-"

XXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXX

Classes had ended early that day and Anko was glad for that. Since she had a couple of hours to spend before she clocked in for work, the dark haired beauty decided to pay her favorite haunt a visit- the _art supply store_.

Humming cheerfully to herself, Anko began looking through the vast array of watercolors that had just recently been shipped in. Her gaze fell upon one special set. It was a mahogany box, carved intricately and crafted well. When opened, it revealed a bunch of compartments where one could store their art supplies. Anko stared at it for a while with a smile but then her smile faltered when she noted the expensive price tag attached to it.

$130.00

"This is clearly out of the question," She said to herself with a shake of her head.

"Do you like it?"

The dark haired fashion student let out a startled gasp. She turned around quickly to reprimand the idiot who dared to shock her unexpectedly. Her frown intensified when she noted that it wasn't just any other idiot. "_You_," Anko said in an unpleasant voice.

"Yes, _me_," Anko glared at him menacingly before turning her back on him to leave. "You know it's rude to turn your back on someone especially when you're in a middle of a conversation."

"_We_ were not talking," Anko stated coldly. "What are you doing here anyways?" she demanded upon noticing that the dark haired male had no desire to leave.

"Ah, so are we talking now?" The tall male asked with an amused smirk.

Anko frowned, "Just answer the damn question!"

"Alright, alright. Well, I'm an art student, just like you." He replied smoothly.

Anko let out a sarcastic laugh, "Oh, are you now? Well, I'm not just some art student I'll have you know. I'm a _fashion_ student."

"Hm, are you now? What do you design? Evening wear? Bathing suits? _Lingerie_?"

Anko rolled her eyes, "Not amusing buddy. Besides, I don't discuss anything with people I don't know."

"Well then, how about we get to know each other so then you can discuss with me anything under the sun."

Anko stared at the tall male in disbelief. Was he an idiot or just playing the part? Because, if he were playing he was pretty damn good at it.

"I think not and besides I have to go to work." Anko stated as she walked away from the dark haired male.

"Can I at least know your name?" He asked, quite sincerely much to Anko's surprise.

"I also don't go around, randomly telling my name to would-be stalkers or psychopaths." The fashion student stated with a smirk.

"Well, how about if I took you out for lunch and from there you could establish whether I'm a nutcase or not."

Anko stared at the male before her and shook her head in amusement. He clearly wasn't about to give up. "I can establish your sanity quite well from here."

"Please, one lunch date and if you find me a bore then I won't bother you again."

Anko sighed. Clearly, there was no way out of this. She checked her watch and noted that she had a lot of time to spare before her shift started. Rolling her eyes she extended her hand, "I'm Mitarashi Anko."

A wide grin appeared over the dark haired male as he took her hand to shake it, "I'm pleased to meet you Anko. I'm _Hagane Kotetsu_."

The lunch date, much to Anko's surprise had turned out surprisingly well. From their "date" she had learned that Kotetsu, as her hunch had proven, was not an art student, he didn't even go to the same damn school as her. He was a wealthy upper-east side boy who was born and raised around money, the son of two lawyers. Apparently since he didn't have any plans of attending college just yet he was working as an intern at his father's law firm. The next thing she knew, the two were seeing each other and Anko who was reluctant and uneasy at first couldn't help but marvel at how wonderful Kotetsu truly was.

"It's a get together, a few of my friends will be there and I really want you to meet them."

Currently nestled in Kotetsu's couch, at his lavish, Manhattan apartment, Anko looked up at her beau and smiled tiredly. "Oh goodie, the pauper gets to meet all of the prince's wealthy friends." Anko murmured sarcastically as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Kotetsu chuckled, planting a kiss atop her forehead. "Come on now, you'll like them. I mean, not all of my friends are stuck up and besides I'll be there right beside you."

So that is how Mitarashi Anko, 19-year old fashion student by day, waitress by night found herself standing uncomfortably beside her wealthy beau as he chatted away with his equally wealthy friends. Anko sighed as she looked around her surroundings and noted the disgusted looks the girls were giving her.

"_Tayuya's friends," _Anko thought with a sigh as she averted her gaze elsewhere.

"Having fun?" Kotetsu whispered to her as he slung his arm around her shoulders. Anko feigned a smile in return. It was obvious that Kotetsu wanted to be here and being the type of girl who wanted to put others before herself, Anko found it difficult to tell her beau that she didn't like being here nor did she like being stared at menacingly by his ex-girlfriend's friends.

"Anko darling," The oh-too familiar voice caused Anko to turn around, "Do you mind if I danced with Kotetsu? Don't worry its just innocent dancing."

She didn't know what the red head had planned but Anko gave a nod as Tayuya pulled Kotetsu on to the make shift dance floor. She rolled her eyes, _"Innocent dancing my ass, yeah right."_ Tayuya was practically all over Kotetsu and the dark haired male, much to Anko's disappointment didn't seem to mind.

"They still look so cute together right?" One of Tayuya's cronies voiced out loudly. Anko pretended to ignore them but found it hard to. They were testing her. They were watching her every move. They were waiting for her to make a mistake and make a fool out of herself.

"Of course they look cute together," Another girl chided. "They've been together since high school after all."

"Now, that's what I call true love."

Having had enough of the loud music, Tayuya's raunchy dancing and her cronies' endless chatter, Anko stepped away and went to the terrace, to find some peace and quiet. Or so she had thought. The terrace was apparently already occupied but that didn't stop her from staying. She noticed the young man clad in a black button up shirt, riskily sitting on the ledge, with one leg outstretched, the other propped up and a cigarette dangling from his lips.

Anko sat down in one of the chairs further away, secretly stealing glances at the mysterious young man. "I'm guessing you don't like the dancing too right?" Anko managed to say, without her voice betraying her.

The young man blew out a puff of smoke as he turned to her direction. A breath escaped her lips as she stared intensely at his deep onyx eyes that bore a tint of, _red_? Anko brushed away the idea. _"They're probably contact lenses," _The fashion student thought. Conatact lenses or not, his eyes as far as she was concerned were truly breathtaking.

"Hn," he replied simply, twirling the cigarette around his long, slender fingers.

Anko noting his simple answer came to the conclusion that he was a man of a few words and that maybe it was best to just leave him be. "You're Kotetsu's girl?"

His deep, baritone voice startled her and she couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp. Anko turned to face him and noticed that he was staring at her now, quite intently. Anko managed to nod robotically at his question. "I'm Anko," she said softly.

"Hn, _Uchiha Itachi_." He replied coolly before taking another drag from his cigarette.

Uchiha Itachi. Anko very well knew that he was one of _them. _He was an upper-east side boy, born and raised around money. She had heard from Kotetsu at one point that the Uchiha's were a powerful family and that as much as he hated to admit it they were even wealthier than him. The Uchiha patriarch was a businessman of some sort while the matriarch was a soft-spoken, stay at home mother who had all the perks in the world due to her husband's wealth and status.

"So, why is it that you are out here alone?" he questioned suddenly, snapping her out of her musings. Anko sighed as she turned to look at her boyfriend who was still dancing with Tayuya. Unbeknownst to her, Itachi had followed her gaze. He rolled his eyes as he saw the duo dancing. "Ah, so Tayuya _stole_ your date, that's very typical of her."

Anko scoffed, "She didn't. I let her dance with him…it's just a dance anyways."

Much to her surprise Itachi let out an icy chuckle. Her eyes fell on him once more as he got up from his spot and strode to take a seat beside her. "Hn, is that how dances are nowadays?" The onyx eyed male asked, "Let me guess, she told you it would just be innocent fun right?"

Anko was starting to detest his cockiness. "Look, you don't know me and I don't know you but from what you've been saying it seems to me that you think I'm some love struck girl who can't tell what's happening in front of her. I'll have you know that I'm not stupid. I know what Tayuya is up to and if she tries anything then I'll go right up to her and tell that bitch off."

A smirk appeared on his features and Anko couldn't help but stare at him. Uchiha Itachi was quite a handsome fellow.

"Smart girl," He muttered before putting out the cigarette on the ashtray. While doing this, Anko couldn't help but notice the white bandage wrapped around his left wrist. She didn't mean to stare but she couldn't help it. "I had an argument with my father," Itachi spoke, as if reading her thoughts.

Anko looked up and saw that he was looking at her. She blushed and quickly looked away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Itachi scoffed as he lifted up his sleeve for her to see the bandage, "I tried to scare the shit out of my old man and it worked."

Anko took note of the bandage and where it was placed. A frown instantly formed, "Y-you tried to-"

"Kill myself? Yeah, I just wanted to see what reaction my old man would have, had I done it successfully." Itachi explained nonchalantly.

Anko looked away. "Why would you do that?" She whispered softly but loud enough for him to hear.

Itachi ran a hand through his dark locks and sighed. "When you've been through the same shit as I've been through," He began softly, "Death is seems to be the only ticket to paradise."

"That's not true," Anko said boldly, "There are always other alternatives."

"Are you...lecturing me?" Itachi questioned with a raised brow.

Anko nodded her head, "Look, I may not know you personally. I may not know what shit you're talking about, but as far as I'm concerned there are always other alternatives other than death."

"Hm, you should be a motivational speaker." Itachi said with a smirk as he began to fiddle with his cigarette lighter.

"I'm being serious here," Anko demanded, "Listen, everyone has their ups and downs. No matter how hard things get you shouldn't turn to death as an escape."

A smirk graced the young man's handsome features as he locked his onyx eyes with her brown ones, "Hearing you lecture to me about life, death and problems almost makes me feel as if...you cared."

Anko blushed, "W-well...I...I...I'm just saying-"

"Hn, Kotetsu picked a smart girl...he should be _honored_."

Anko was just about ready to open her mouth to say something when suddenly a cool, moist droplet of rain fell on her forehead. She looked up and saw that the sky was darkening and before she knew it, rain fell, as if someone had just turned on the shower.

"Shit, no, no, not now!" Anko hissed as she got up and hurriedly made her way back inside. She stopped however when she noted that Itachi was now standing in the middle of the downpour. "You'll catch a cold and get sick you idiot," she yelled at him as she stood by his side.

A smirk appeared on his lips as he gazed down at the much shorter woman. "Don't you just love the rain?" Anko looked up at him with wide eyes, looking at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Its pouring like crazy, I'm standing beside a lunatic and I'm getting soaked and you want to know if I love the rain?" She demanded loudly.

Itachi's smirk grew even wider, "Hn, yes, well do you?"

"Of course not you idiot!" Anko yelled as she reached for his arm, trying her best to pull him back inside.

"Well I do," Itachi said as he raised his hand to collect the pouring water in the palm of his hands, "I always like to think that rain is a good thing for it washes away the shit from the previous days enabling us to start a new."

Anko looked at the dark haired male with wonder.

"What the hell are you doing just standing there?" Anko turned her head quickly as she saw Kotetsu rush towards her, an umbrella in tow. "I thought you were smarter than this," He scolded as he shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her.

"I was trying to tell Itachi to-"

Kotetsu glared at the other male. He instantly looked away as he practically dragged Anko back inside. "I don't ever want to see you talking to him again okay?" Kotetsu scolded as he brushed away strands of hair from her face. "He's suicidal, crazy and could be potentially deadly. I don't know who invited him but he's just been released from rehab and the last thing I want is for my girlfriend to get acquainted with suicidal maniacs."

"Stop it Kotetsu, he can hear you." Anko reprimanded as she turned to look at Itachi, who met her gaze as well. She mouthed to him an, "I'm really sorry" to which he replied with a simple nod.

XXXXXXEND OF FLASHBACKXXXXXX

"Wow, I...I never knew Sasuke's brother was-" Hinata was at a complete loss of words.

Anko smirked at the lavender eyed beauty, "He was just as crazy as me. But of course, being the naive, "loyal" girlfriend that I was, I didn't get to see Itachi a lot." Anko said, "But ever since that night, everytime it rained, I thought of him." The designer let out an amused chuckle as she turned to face Hinata, "Just like today, I'm thinking of him."

**End of Chapter XVIII (Please refrain from attacking me with sporks or any weapon!)**

**AN: (Beware, this is long ^_^)**

First of all, wow, I cannot believe that I actually made an update considering the fact that I've been shot with a case of writer's block for some time now. Anyways, I know that this chapter was "emo" if you must call it but here in New York its been raining like crazy a lot and for some strange reason I conjured the idea to write this and the rain really helped!

Anyways, I'm sure people will ask but yes I made Izumo gay...lol...because, I was forgetting the names of the other female Naruto characters to play the part as Anko's hairstylist/confidant. And I bet you didn't see the Kotetsu part coming eh? Well, yes, I have a crazy mind so of course I have to give twists and turns! LOL anyways I wrote this chapter in three days and I hope I don't get writer's block again because I really want to finish this story before I head off to College. Yep, your dear BlackSakura is getting old...darn it!

Anyways, so I am back! So please don't attack me for being gone for too long. I know that this chapter was very long but I figured I owe you, my beloved readers. Thank you for the support by the way. I was re-reading all of your reviews and it just made me happy that you guys like my story so much. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I gave you guys a glimpse of what's to come. So yep, that was the first Anko/Itachi moment!!! review and make mama proud! Gosh, I miss reading your reviews so you guys better show me some love! :D

In other news, I saw **Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince** and it was AWESOME!!! I liked it so much I didn't want to leave the theather but I had to or else I would have ended up in the news as girl who didn't want to leave the theater lol...PS Draco Malfoy was looking good wink! wink!

Let's Go Loves! On to the next chapter!!!!!


	19. AN: Not an update please read!

Hello Everyone,

First of all, I apologize for those of you who were expecting an update, this however is not one. Even though this isn't an update, I hope that you guys will stick around and read my somewhat lengthy reasons for my absence.

So, I'd like to say that wow, it has been way too long since I've last been here and updated this story. I started writing this story back when I was a sophomore in High School and now I'm a sophomore in College! Can you believe it? Where has time gone? I feel so old now! To all the loyal readers, fans and subscribers, from the bottom of my heart I thank you for the reviews, the encouragement and for even constantly pushing me to finish this story. To those who sent me messages (you know who you are) thank you for the support. _Whatever It Takes _is my pride and joy and back when I was in High School I had everything all planned out for this story. From the scenes that would occur in each chapter, to the romance, to even the ending, this story was all planned out. With a heavy heart, I must admit to you all that my inspiration for this story has disappeared and the pressures from both work and school have hindered my ability to finish this. My long absence from this story has caused me to lose not only the inspiration but, the excitement I felt when writing a new chapter. Pretty much, it's going to take a lot of muses to get me back on track. I know that this note is quite somber but I do hope you guys understand. Deep down inside, I truly want to give this story its perfect ending- the ending you guys have been patiently waiting for, the ending that you guys deserve. To all my amazing readers, both new and old, thank you once again for your kind reviews and support!

Love always,

BlackSakura24 (please don't pelt me with eggs or spears as I make my exit)


	20. The Return of The Prince

**Author's notes:**

Hello everyone! So, it has been ages since I've last updated and even though I rarely check nowadays, I still get e-mails regarding new subscribers and reviews. Reading your reviews and seeing as to how much you guys really want me to finish this story has sparked a renewed interest in this story. Before you get all crazy though, I must say that I'm not going to make promises that I will update every day; I am still a college student entering her final year, so things will get pretty busy! But because I love this story and I love you guys so much for your support, I will update as much as I can. It won't be frequent but I'll try my best!

I've decided to continue on from the last chapter. So, yes, this is still a Hinata-Anko centered chapter and not much fluffy SasuHina moments, but trust me, there is a purpose for this chapter! This chapter basically delves into the history behind Anko and Itachi's relationship and it'll lead up to something good, I swear! Also, this chapter is going to be somewhat of a long one!

Finally, please also bear in mind that my writing style has changed quite a lot since I last updated. If it sounds different, I assure you it's still me. Also, I haven't been writing stories in general, so my writing is a tad bit rusty so please bear with me on that as well. As usual reviews are much appreciated! Now, let's get on with the story!

**Summary: (AU story)**

She's an undercover photographer who'll do just about anything to take pictures of the world's most sought out celebrities.

He's the most sought out male celebrity on the planet who's just about had it with photographers and media.

Find out what happens when he becomes her assignment.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters **do not belong to me**, **this plot and idea is mine** however so please do not take my idea because heads will fly.

**Chapter XIX: The Return of the Prince**

(This scene continues on from the previous chapter. This chapter is slightly darker, therefore it's Rated: T+ for strong language)

XXXXXX (In-Zone Magazine Office) XXXXXX

"So where'd you run off to today?"

Hinata, who had been recalling her earlier encounter with Anko, looked up at her sandy haired friend with a look of surprise.

"We were supposed to go have lunch remember? Kiba and I waited for you." Temari eyed Hinata intently, waiting for her reply.

"I-I'm sorry about that Temari. Tsunade had me go on an assignment." Hinata lied miserably.

"Tsunade sent you on an assignment?" Temari questioned, a pristine brow raised.

"Yes, it was just a brief one." Hinata replied effortlessly, hoping to the heavens that her friend would believe her. Unfortunately, Temari knew better and instantly caught the lie.

"Funny you should say that," Temari began with a sigh as she turned to her dark haired friend. "Tsunade went berserk asking for you. She threw a fit as soon as she found out you left the building with Mitarashi Anko of all people."

Hinata looked away. It had not been her intention to lie to Temari, but being that Anko had practically shared to her the story of her past; the least she could do was guard it from others.

From the corner of her eye, Hinata could see Temari's sharp gaze on her, waiting for an answer, an explanation, just about anything that would break the deafening silence.

"Let's try this again. What did Anko want from you Hinata?" Temari demanded coolly.

"I'm sorry," Hinata whispered. Turning to the older blond, lavender eyes locked with hazel as Hinata faced her friend with a sincere smile. "I'm sorry I missed our lunch date. Anko stopped by unexpectedly and she took me to lunch and I guess we got caught up talking about her upcoming fashion show."

Temari let out a sigh, clearly unconvinced. "Hinata-" Temari began to speak but found herself instantly cut off by the dark haired photographer.

"I'm really sorry Temari. I must have worried you both and I know I should have texted but Anko and I just got really caught up."

"Hinata would you let-"

I'll make it up to you both I swear! Tell Kiba he can even choose where we eat!"

"Hinata, it's not about the god damn lunch!" Temari who rarely raised her voice at Hinata had now lost all her patience. She noted the startled look plastered on Hinata's face, yet at the moment she didn't care.

"It's not about the damn lunch. It's not about you not texting." Temari began, this time taking a gentler tone. "This is about what Anko told you. Ever since you got back it's like you've seen a ghost or something. Did she say anything to you again?"

Hinata looked away as she recalled her meeting with the dark haired designer just hours ago.

"_But ever since that night, every time it rained, I thought of him." The designer let out an amused chuckle as she turned to face Hinata, "Just like today, I'm thinking of him."_

_A serene smile was plastered on the dark haired designer's face, a look that Hinata wasn't quite accustomed to seeing. Seeing Anko so calm and serene was a welcoming change to the usual sardonic smirk that was typically plastered on her lips. _

"_She must have really loved him." Hinata gasped, mentally slapping herself and her traitorous tongue for voicing her thoughts out loud. "I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized, not daring to look at Anko in the eyes. _

"_Love, now that's a strong word my dear," Anko began, the smile that was once on her lips, slowly ebbing away. Hinata cursed at herself as she saw the sadness return in Anko's eyes. "Such a strong and dangerous word it is." Anko continued to mutter softly to herself._

_Hinata turned to Anko nervously as she softly uttered her apology. "Anko, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"_

"_Heh, don't worry about it kid, I know your paparazzi senses were just itching and dying to ask." Anko playfully ruffled Hinata's hair, much to the younger woman's surprise. "If you must know, yes, yes I did love Itachi. I loved him so damn much."_

_Hinata smiled softly, noting the spark in Anko's eyes. "But you see kid, the love that Itachi and I shared wasn't as blissful as the love you currently share with Sasuke."_

_Anko's eyes had all of a sudden turned steely, the spark in her eyes replaced by a look of absolute seriousness. "No, our love was poison. It was toxic, it was chaotic, it was fiery, and it was a passion that could not be tamed."_

"_A-Anko-" _

"_Heh, we were two screwed up individuals that found solace in each other. We were a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. But our love was beautiful. I guess you could say that it was a beautiful disaster."_

_Turning to the younger woman, the dark haired designer offered her, her trademark grin. "Loving an Uchiha is a lot of work kid." Anko said. "Loving an Uchiha is dangerous. But I guess that's what makes it so exciting…to love an Uchiha is a gamble, a gamble we were foolish enough to take."_

_Hinata remained silent; listening carefully to every word Anko was telling her._

"_Hey, don't give me that look." Lavender eyes widened as Hinata took note of Anko's close proximity. "I hope my little speech didn't freak you out." Anko said with a wide grin. _

_Hinata could only shake her head as Anko's words replayed in her head. "Heh, just because Itachi and I crashed and burned, doesn't mean it'll happen to you and Sasuke." _

_Hinata locked eyes with the designer. With a sigh Anko turned away from Hinata, focusing on the wet and rainy New York streets instead. "_

_You and Sasuke aren't as fucked up as we were." Anko began. "When I see you two, I see promise and hope that at least one Uchiha can get his happily ever after." The designer smiled. Although not forced, Hinata could clearly see the trace of pain and hurt behind her smile. _

_Hinata couldn't help but feel saddened at the dark haired designer's words. _

"_A-Anko…"_

"Yo, earth to Hinata? Hello? Are you in there? Yo Hinata!"

The lavender eyed photographer blinked as she turned to her blonde haired friend, eyeing her intently.

"Thanks for coming back down to earth." Temari said sarcastically.

"Oh. I'm s-sorry," Hinata muttered softly. "I was daydreaming again wasn't i?"

Temari simply nodded. With a sigh, the blond haired beauty turned to her friend one last time, before getting ready to depart, "You're a fortress Hyuuga Hinata. I guess whatever you and Anko talked about is some pretty heavy stuff."

Hinata turned to her friend and offered a soft smile. "Temari…please understand-"

Raising her hands, Temari nodded. "No need to explain. I get it, I get it. Whatever that crazy chick said is strictly between you two."

Hinata smiled warmly as she engulfed her friend in a hug. "Thanks Temari." She whispered.

Temari forced a grin as she replied a simple, "Hn, no problem."

Deep down inside however, Temari was not convinced. She knew very well that there was something big that was troubling Hinata and although she was not allowed to pry, she'd find out about it sooner or later, for little did the blond haired beauty know that more trouble would soon arise.

With a sigh escaping her lips, Anko idly traced the intricate, regal penmanship etched on the letter supposedly written and sent by Uchiha Mikoto.

"What do you want from me?" The dark haired designer muttered, her eyes transfixed on the letter. "Why now? Why are you back all of a sudden?"

From the corner of his eyes, Izumo eyed his friend worriedly. Ever since her return from her quick errand, Izumo had took note of the change in Anko's demeanor.

"_She's definitely saddened by this." _The flamboyant hairstylist thought to himself, a sigh escaping his lips. _"Oh Anko, I wish you weren't so stubborn and would just open up. You don't have to go through this alone you know."_

Anko had been staring at the card for quite some time. Her eyes glued to the regal cursive handwriting. "You send me a letter, but what does that mean?"

Having had enough, Izumo walked towards his friend. "Hun, I swear, staring at that card for too long will strain your eyes."

"Hn," Anko grunted as she continued her scrutiny.

"Enough already!" Izumo demanded exasperatedly, causing Anko to finally break away from her private musings. "Ever since that harlot delivered you this piece of paper, you've become obsessed!"

Anko raised a brow at her hairstylist friend.

"Look Anko, I love you and care for you and clearly staring at a letter that your ex wrote is causing some major wreckage." Plucking the card off the table Izumo began waving it at his friend. "I think it's best if we just toss this-"

"Izumo wait!" Snatching the letter from her friend's hand, Anko turned the card over only to notice something scribbled in the back.

"Obsessed much?" Izumo demanded with a huff.

Anko's dark eyes widened as she took note of the little inscription in the back.

"I have to go." Was all Anko muttered as she quickly gathered her belongings and headed for the door.

"W-what? Where are you going?" Izumo demanded, attempting to catch up with the dark haired designer. "Where the heck are you off to this time?"

The only answer Izumo received was the sound of the glass doors shutting.

"Damn that girl." Izumo sighed exasperatedly.

Her heart was racing frantically against her chest. Cold sweat had accumulated on her forehead as she frantically hailed for a taxi cab.

"Grand Central Station," The dark haired designer told the driver, clutching the now crumpled invitation in her hands. "Please step on it."

(XXXflashbackXXX)

"_You want me to what?"_

"_You heard me, help him find the right girl."_

"_And why should I play matchmaker? And besides he's such a brat!"_

"_Because that's one of your specialties," He grinned._

"_ha ha,__Very funny,"_

"_I wasn't trying to be funny."_

"_You're…you're serious then?" Anko asked with a strained smile._

"_Yes, that's why I need your help. I'm certain the time will come when he'll find a girl he'll stay with long and trust me this girl won't be like the other harlots he's been with."_

"_Since when do you care?" Anko said teasingly._

"_Consider it as a favor, or maybe a promise, for me."_

"_Che, you're one to talk about promises, if I recall you're the king of breaking promises."_

"_Then would you do the honors of becoming the queen who'll actually keep a promise between a friend."_

_Anko looked away, trying her best to mask the hurt in her eyes. "You say that word so easily, as if…as if everything between us never mattered."_

_Onyx eyes stared at her longingly, painfully. "Why should the brat get his happily ever after when…when we-"_

_Long, nimble fingers reached up to her caress her cheek. Anko turned her head. Absolutely ashamed of how pathetic, how weak and how much of a girl she was being._

_"I never pegged you as the happily ever after type." A masculine chuckle resonated around her, making her chest further constrict with pain. _

_ Anko sighed, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter anyway," she muttered softly. "It's all over now."_

_"Is it?"_

_A surprised gasp escaped her lips as she felt a pair of warm lips on hers. Her eyes closed instinctively, wrapping her arms around the man that had brought her so much joy yet at the same time caused her so much pain. _

_His lips hovered over hers, "Our time will come." He whispered softly, touching his forehead against hers. "I promise."_

_(XXX End of Flashback XXX)_

_**Our time will come.**_

_The inscription behind the invitation had simply stated "Our time will come." _

_"He was always such a cryptic bastard."__ Anko thought to herself as she watched the terminal come in to view._

_Anko had practically leapt out of the cab as soon as it stopped in front of the ever busy Grand Central Terminal. After carelessly tossing a couple of bills to the driver, the dark haired designer made her way inside the crowded station. _

_As expected, the station was packed with commuters, swiftly making their way in and out of the station. Like true New York rush hour fashion, Anko found herself caught between masses of bodies in a hurry to get to their destinations._

_"Itachi," __Anko continued to look around the terminal, searching for that familiar face. __"I know you're here you bastard." _

_Averting her gaze towards the clock by the information desk, Anko held her breath as her eyes caught sight of what she had been looking for. What she had been secretly longing for. Dressed in a dark suit, leaning against the clock, hands stuffed in his pockets, there stood Uchiha Itachi, his onyx eyes fixed on her. _

_Anko robotically made her way towards her former beau. Standing before him, the dark haired designer couldn't believe her eyes. It had been four years ago, in this very same station that she bid farewell to the love of her life only to have her meet him again at the very same spot. _

_"How screwed up are we?" __Anko scoffed at the thought of how life had a pretty twisted sense of humor._

_Despite the noise that engulfed them, the silence between the two former flames was definitely deafening. _

_"Here you are," Anko whispered, afraid that her voice would falter._

_Itachi smirked as he straightened himself, "Hn, and here I am." He replied, as smugly as usual. _

_Anko rolled her eyes, a grin spread across her face. "Heh, looks like the Prince has returned."_

_End of Chapter XIX_

**AN: **Hello everyone! I hope you liked my recent update! First of all, it took me months and months to force myself to finish this chapter. A LOT of editing, deleting and frustration happened while making this chapter and I hope it turned out alright. Don't pelt me with eggs or whatever you can grab your hands on if this chapter wasn't to your liking! I finished typing this chapter at 3am people! My eyes are red! lol!

As I mentioned on my above Author's notes, I will not guarantee a 100% comeback but I will try and finish this story for you guys! Reading your reviews even after I've stopped posting new chapters made me realize how fortunate I am to have gained such awesome readers and followers! :) Thank you all once again and if I could, I'd hand out cookies to you all! Now, let's all cross our fingers that BlackSakura can make chapter 20 with ease! My motivation goal is to get 1000 reviews muhahaha...ok now I'm being greedy haha...but anyway, to all the loyal fans both old and new this is my gift to you!


End file.
